Let Me In
by darrenchris6
Summary: AU story about Kurt and badboy!Blaine. There's not much else I can say without giving away the story, so...It's a multi-chapter fic R&R! Oh, it has also become sort of a multi-ship story...I hope that doesn't bother you...
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me people…I am attempting a Badboy!Blaine fic. My friend **_**MissMarauder93 **_**is writing a Cheerio!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine story called "Beauty and the Geek" that you should go read after this.**

**So…this story is rated T for now…but if any of you feel like the rating should be changed just let me know. I know I've said I'll never write smut…but it may come into play, so…**

**Disclaimer: I may own this story…doesn't mean I own Glee.**

Kurt Hummel didn't know whether or not to feel happy or upset. On one hand, his father, Burt, had remarried two weeks ago to a lovely woman named Carole. She had a son, Finn Hudson, so Kurt was no longer an only child. On the other hand, Burt had uprooted the now family of four from their home in New York and had bought a house in Lima, Ohio. They had only been out of the city for an hour, and already Kurt missed the lights and noise. Finn, though, was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. Easy for him to do-he actually had _family_ in Ohio.

"Finn, would you calm down!" Kurt snapped from beside him.

"Aren't you excited, Kurt?" Finn asked. "Ohio's, like, awesome!"

"Oh really," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt," Burt said from the front seat. "Give Ohio a chance, okay?"

"Yeah, honey," Carole added. "It's really not so bad. Lima may be a small town, but there's still fun stuff to do."

"Sure," Kurt mumbled, pulling out his cell phone to text one of his friends.

Ohio was going to suck. Kurt had done his research the minute Burt had told him where they were moving. New York may be an accepting state…but Ohio sure wasn't. Kurt was going to learn how to deal with homophobes for the first time in his life…and he was _not_ looking forward to that. But did his family seem to care about that? Nope. Even _if_ Burt didn't know that Ohio was unaccepting, Finn and Carole could have told him.

The rest of the ride to their new house in Lima was spent with Kurt on his phone, Finn jamming to the radio, and Burt and Carole talking excitedly about their new jobs. Burt would be working in Carole's dad's tire shop, while Carole would work as a nurse at Lima General. They had left New York that morning at around four, so Kurt slept for the rest of the eleven-hour drive. He didn't wake up until three in the afternoon, and Burt pulled into their new driveway ten minutes later.

Kurt stretched after he got out of the car, making noises of contentment as his bones popped. He wrinkled his nose when Burt told him to start bringing boxes into the house, but did as his father asked. The house was already furnished with furniture thanks to Carole's dad, so it didn't take too long for the four of them to carry in all the boxes and sort them by room. Kurt was surprised when he found that he was okay with his bedroom. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It had a desk where he could do his homework, and the closet was actually big enough to fit all of his clothes in. Kurt had just finished making his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Kurt?" his father asked he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Kurt sighed, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. "Yes?"

Burt sat on the end of Kurt's bed, who stiffened at the small wrinkles that formed. "Kurt, I know this move was hard on you. I know how much you loved the hustle and bustle of the city, but I'm sure with time you'll get used to life in Lima. You'll make new friends and won't miss your old ones as much."

"Yeah, I know, Dad," Kurt said. "I just…I've never been the new kid. And being the _gay_ new kid-in Ohio at that-is kind of terrifying."

"Kurt," Burt said, standing and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "you know you can come to me with anything. And if anyone gives you a hard time, I will march down to that school and do whatever I can to make sure you'll be okay."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, bud."

…

Kurt finished his unpacking after dinner was over. He could still hear Finn moving around in his room across the hall as he grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked into his en suite bathroom-another thing he loved about his room. He quickly changed before going through his nightly skin care routine and brushing his teeth. Kurt would be starting school the very next day, so he crawled under the covers after setting the alarm on his phone. It didn't take as long as he thought it would for him to fall asleep.

…

Blaine rolled over onto his back, panting from what had just happened.

"Wow, Blaine," Sebastian said breathlessly. "You just get better and better every time."

Blaine smirked. "It just takes practice, babe." He tilted his head back to look at the clock on his nightstand. "You'd better go home before my parents get back from their movie."

Some of the light faded from Sebastian's eyes, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care.

"Can't…can't we take a shower first and clean up?" Sebastian asked softly, rolling against Blaine's side.

Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of his bed. "How about _I _take a shower while _you_ use those tissues to clean yourself up and get out of my house."

"Okay," Sebastian whispered, reaching over for the box of tissues as Blaine walked into his bathroom.

When Blaine left the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Sebastian was gone. Blaine finished drying off before dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He had just crawled into bed when he heard his front door open, and the sounds of his adoptive parents' laughter float up the stairs. Groaning, Blaine buried his head under his pillow. He had school in the morning, and if he was late again, his dad, Roger, would take away his motorcycle…and Blaine Anderson did _not_ ride the school bus.

"Blaine?"

Blaine groaned again at the sound of Arlene's voice. Why did his mother feel the need to continue telling Blaine good night every night? He wasn't six years old anymore.

"Are you awake, sweetheart?"

"I am now," Blaine grumbled, sitting up.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're home," Arlene said softly, coming into his room.

"Yeah, Arlene, I heard," Blaine said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"O-of course, Blaine…Good night, honey."

After Arlene shut his bedroom door, Blaine sunk back into his mattress. He knew it hurt Arlene that he didn't call her _Mom_, but that was something Blaine would never do. He'd had a mother… and Arlene wasn't her. He still had a dad, but it wasn't Roger.

Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled a pillow against him. He used to do this with Robbie…but that was back when he thought he'd give love a try. For a few months Blaine had tried his hardest to love Robbie…but in the end he had been proven right-love didn't exist. His father had taught him that…and Blaine would never forget that.

**You have been introduced to the characters! Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me a little while to figure out how to start this chapter…I wasn't sure if I wanted Blaine to see Kurt first, or Kurt to see Blaine first. I know it may not seem like a big deal, but it's pretty important to me…for reasons I hope you all come to understand!**

"Good morning, sweetheart," Carole said as Kurt took his seat at the kitchen table. Carole had made pancakes this morning, Kurt's favorite. Finn was already wolfing down a plateful of pancakes while Burt was eating his much more civilly.

"Finn, you're disgusting," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

"What?" Finn said. "I'm _hungry._"

"The food's not going to run away from you!" Finn just rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his face. Kurt thanked Carole as she handed him his plate, shooting glares at Finn as the jock chewed with his mouth open.

"You excited for school, boys?" Carole asked as she started cleaning up.

Kurt's heart sank while Finn gave an excited yes. The step-brothers would be starting their senior year at McKinley a week into the fall semester, so Finn planned on trying out for the football team. Kurt, on the other hand, planned on laying low; he didn't want to draw attention from any homophobes too soon.

Finn also had another thing going for him: he already knew someone at school. Having family in Ohio, Finn and Carole had often visited during the summer and over Christmas, and during one visit Finn had met a kid named Noah Puckerman, who liked to go by "Puck." Puck would mostly introduce Finn to his friends, plus he was on the football team. Finn would have no problem fitting into McKinley.

"Do you know the way to McKinley, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled. "It's right around the corner, and I printed out directions last night just in case."

Burt nodded. "Good."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, then Kurt helped Carole clean up before running upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his backpack.

"Are you ready, Finn!" he called as he grabbed his car keys. His father had driven his Navigator down from New York the week before the move, taking a bus back up.

"Yup!" Finn followed Kurt out to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Kurt…you don't seem too excited about starting school."

"Really?" Kurt asked, backing out of the driveway. "What makes you say that?" He had to fight not to roll his eyes.

"You've just been really quiet ever since Mom and Burt told us we were moving."

Kurt sighed. "Sorry, Finn, if I'm not too excited about starting school where everyone is going to hate me."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think everyone's going to hate you?"

"We are in _Ohio_, Finn. It's, like, one of _the _least-accepting states for homosexuals."

"Right…I'm sorry, Kurt," Finn said. "But you know I'll have your back. We're brothers now."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "Thanks, Finn. Don't worry, though. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you'll even get lucky and find a new boyfriend!" Finn said excitedly.

Kurt almost shut his eyes in exasperation. Did Finn have short-term memory loss? Kurt had _just_ told him that they were in _Ohio_. If anyone besides Kurt was gay at McKinley, then they were definitely in the closet.

Kurt and Finn were two of the last to arrive at school. As soon as Kurt parked the car, Finn nearly ran towards a boy with a Mohawk, bumping his fist. _That must be Puck_. Kurt stood by his Navigator, glancing around the parking lot in disdain. None of the kids here looked twice at him, and no one was wearing designer clothes but him. In New York, _all_ of Kurt's friends wore designer…and Kurt had had a _lot_ of friends.

Suddenly, a roar sounded behind him, causing Kurt to jump. He turned to see a black motorcycle pulling into the spot right next to his Navigator. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw that the boy riding it had _another _boy behind him, arms around the driver's waist.

The driver wasn't wearing a helmet, so Kurt could see his black hair, which was curly, but not so curly that it was unruly. His hazel eyes were focused on kicking down the kickstand of his bike. Kurt cocked an eyebrow when he saw the boy's ears were pierced, with a cartilage piercing added to his right ear and a small hoop through his left eyebrow. The boy's clothes may not have been designer, but they sure did look good on him-dark, ripped jeans, tight white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots.

The other boy, however, _was_ wearing designer, and Kurt felt a thrill go through him. Maybe _this_ boy was someone he could talk to. This boy had brown hair, gray eyes, and a good-looking face. Not as good-looking as the driver-who Kurt had no problem admitting was drop dead sexy-but cute nonetheless.

The driver didn't seem to notice Kurt as he climbed off his bike and headed towards the doors of McKinley, leaving the other boy behind, who looked slightly crestfallen. Kurt felt a little confused…he had assumed the two boys were boyfriends…but it seemed like they were just carpooling. For sure, though-this boy had a crush on the driver. He smiled when the brown-haired boy turned to him, who gave a small smile in return.

"Hey," the boy murmured before following after the driver.

Kurt took a deep breath. He might as well go into the school, too. He didn't need to be late on his first day.

…

"Blaine!"

Blaine didn't stop at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He actually sped up. His cigarettes were in his locker, and he really needed something to help him relax this morning. Roger had shouted at him for his newest failed grade, threatened to take away his bike, cut his curfew and allowance, blah blah blah. Unfortunately, Blaine couldn't open his locker fast enough-Sebastian caught up to him just as he'd dialed the second number.

"Thank you for the ride," Sebastian said, leaning against the locker beside Blaine's.

"I give you a ride every day, Sebastian," Blaine said, sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "This morning wasn't anything new."

"I know," Sebastian said, trying-unsuccessfully-to subtly scoot closer to Blaine. "I just really appreciate it," he added, running a finger down Blaine's arm.

Blaine jerked away, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out the smoke. "Okay-Sebastian? Stop. You need to quit following me around at school like a lost puppy. You're _not_ my boyfriend-you're someone I fuck when no one else is available. Keep it up, and you can take the fucking _bus_ to school."

Sebastian snatched his hand away. "I…I…okay."

Blaine dropped the cigarette and toed it out. He slung his backpack back up over his shoulder and headed to homeroom, leaving Sebastian without a good bye.

…

Kurt's first class was chemistry, and the first person he saw was the boy from the parking lot-the brown-haired one. He was sitting with a chubby boy with darker hair and green eyes. There was an empty seat at their table, so Kurt took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Does anyone sit here?" he asked.

The two boys looked up. The brown-haired boy's eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're the boy I saw in the parking lot," he said, gesturing for Kurt to sit.

"Yeah, that was me. My name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt said.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, and this is my friend Trent Nixon."

"Hi," the chubby boy said. "It's nice to meet you."

Before Kurt could say anything else, the teacher, Mr. Gale, started class. He took attendance before explain the lab they would be doing today and handed out the papers. The class worked in groups of two and three, and Sebastian and Trent happily accepted Kurt into their group.

"So, you're new," Trent said to Kurt as they started the lab.

"Way to state the obvious, Trent," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'm new."

"Where are you from?" Sebastian asked. "It must have been pretty bad for you to move to Lima, Ohio."

"Actually," Kurt said, his smile fading, "I moved here from New York City."

Trent latched onto Kurt's arm as Sebastian's jaw dropped. "_New York_?" Trent gasped. "_The_ New York? Like, _Broadway_ New York?"

"Why did you _leave_?" Sebastian added.

"My dad remarried, and all of Carole's family lives here. It's just me and my dad in our family, so Dad decided we'd move here."

"I am so sorry," Trent said, placing a hand over his heart.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks."

They spent the rest of the class finishing their lab while Kurt told stories about his life in New York. Trent and Sebastian hung on to every word, especially Trent. He was looking at Kurt like he was _famous_, and Kurt couldn't help but grin.

Maybe McKinley wasn't so bad after all.

After class, Kurt followed Trent and Sebastian out of the classroom.

"So…do you guys want to hang out after school today?" he asked.

"Well, we have Glee club, but you can come with us if you want," Sebastian said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Trent said slowly.

Kurt's heart sunk. _Oh, God, they don't like me! _he thought. But then Trent spoke again.

"Rachel might kill him. Or try to steal him from us. Or marry him!"

Sebastian laughed as Kurt said, "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't marry her. I like boys."

"Us, too!" Trent said.

Kurt grinned. He just _knew_ Trent was gay-it was pretty obvious. But he had only assumed it of Sebastian when he saw him on the back of the motorcycle driver's bike. Straight boys didn't tend to ride on the back of other boy's motorcycles.

"So you'll come with us?" Sebastian said. "You could even join! We're always looking for new members."

"Especially after Sam moved and Lauren quit. We only have eleven members, and we need twelve," Trent added. "Can you sing, Kurt?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Can I sing? Wait till you hear me later."

Trent sighed, but he was smiling. "Hm, a diva. Rachel's gonna love you even more."

Kurt laughed. "Well, I've got to get to gym class," he said, blanching.

"You have gym now?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?"

"No reason," Sebastian said, waving his hand.

"Um…okay," Kurt said. "So…where is Glee held?"

"What's your last class?" Trent asked. "I'll pick you up and walk you to the choir room."

"Oh, thanks," Kurt said. "I have math last."

"'Kay, see ya," Trent said cheerfully and waved good bye.

"Bye," Kurt said. "Wait, where's the gym!"

…

Blaine took a drag on his cigarette as he headed for the gym, blowing the smoke in a freshman's face. The boy turned to glare at him, but his anger turned to fear when he saw Blaine. Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something. The boy just squeaked and rushed off to his next class. Rolling his eyes, Blaine took another drag.

The locker room was already crowded with boys by the time Blaine walked in. He fought the urge to roll his eyes again as almost all of them tried to hide from him. As if he would look at any of them. None of these sweaty, smelly guys were his type. He preferred them lithe, with only slight muscle definition.

Like the boy who was standing with his back to him.

Even the back of this boy looked good. His clothes were practically painted on, leaving nothing to the imagination, and they were the same types of clothes Sebastian wore. His skin was pale-not sickly pale…more like a porcelain doll. The skin was flawless, and Blaine felt the sudden urge to mark it. Blaine smirked as the boy pulled the gym shirt over his head, following the hem's journey as it stopped right above the boy's ass. And what a nice ass it was.

Blaine started as two boys started laughing loudly, and the boy's head turned towards the noise. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the boy's face.

He looked exactly like his mother.

The boy had brown hair, perfectly coifed, and eyes that looked like marbles. Eyes that were, for now, green, but Blaine had a feeling they didn't stay that color all the time. The boy was beautiful, with shell pink lips and elven features. Blaine watched as he turned his nose up at the raucous boys and grabbed his gym shorts. Blaine leaned back against the wall to watch this boy change, admiring the view.

"Checking out the newest fag, Anderson?"

Blaine swung his eyes towards the voice. "Fuck off, Karofsky," he said lazily.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? You shouldn't be leering," Karofsky taunted.

Blaine stared hard at the jock. "Neither of that is any of your fucking business. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll go lift those weights that you _think_ are making you look good."

Karofsky stalked away, and Blaine quickly changed into his gym uniform, his eyes following the glasz-eyed boy's every move. He was beginning to think he had found his new Sebastian.

After stuffing his clothes in his locker, the boy turned, giving Blaine his first view of his entire face. Blaine stepped back. The boy look so much like Blaine's mother it wasn't funny.

Blaine hated this boy.

Blaine darted out of the locker room and into the gym. He didn't feel like lifting weights today, so he started running laps around the gym, hoping to clear his head. He wasn't paying attention, though, and ended running into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch it," the person snapped.

Blaine opened his mouth to growl a retort, but the insult died on his tongue when he saw it was the green-eyed boy. He got up and turned away from him, unable to look at him without thinking about his mother.

"Wait."

Ignoring the high-pitched voice, Blaine kept walking. He was done running laps, and he planned on spending the rest of gym in the weight room, even if he didn't feel like lifting. Anything to get away from the other boy. But he hadn't counted on him following him.

"Hey," the boy said, grabbing Blaine's arm.

Blaine yanked his arm out of the boy's grip. "What do you want?" he snarled.

The boy's hardened, turning a dark gray. "I was only going to give this back to you." He held his hand out, palm up.

On his hand was the ring Blaine kept with him at all times-his mother's engagement ring. The only thing he had of her. He never went anywhere without that ring-it must have fallen out of his pocket when he ran into the boy. Blaine snatched it out of his hand, shoving it back into his pocket.

"You should put it on a chain," the boy said. "That way you don't lose it again."

"Um," Blaine mumbled. He stared into the boy's eyes for a few more seconds before heading back to the weight room. He was relieved the boy didn't try to stop him this time.

…

Trent was already waiting for Kurt outside his classroom.

"Ready to sing?" Trent asked, grinning.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "I'm _always_ ready to sing. It's my dream to actually _be_ on Broadway, not just watch it."

"I am so _jealous_," Trent moaned. "I want to see a show on Broadway so freaking bad!"

Kurt laughed, but the sound died on his lips when he and Trent rounded the corner.

The boy from Kurt's gym class-the same boy who owned the motorcycle-had Sebastian pressed up against a wall, his mouth on Sebastian's neck. He must have been doing something right, judging by the moans pouring out of Sebastian's lips.

"God, _Blaine_."

Blaine. So that was the boy's name. Kurt cocked his head-the name suited the boy somehow. And he had been right-Blaine was Sebastian's boyfriend. They must have had a fight or something on their way to school that morning.

Blaine thrust his hips against Sebastian's, causing the taller boy's eyes to fly open, and as a result, spotting Kurt and Trent standing awkwardly.

Sebastian pushed Blaine off of him, who growled and tried pull Sebastian's mouth down to his.

"_No_, Blaine," he said. He pointed over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned, and Kurt saw his eyes first widen at the sight of Kurt, then darken to an almost black color. He stared at Kurt for a few more minutes before abruptly walking away.

"So he _is_ your boyfriend," Kurt said slyly, walking up to Sebastian.

Trent snorted, and Sebastian shot a glare at him.

"Blaine and I aren't dating," Sebastian said. "We're…"

"Friends with benefits?" Trent answered in an innocent voice. To Kurt he added, "Blaine has many of those."

"Oh, shut up, Trent," Sebastian snapped.

"Why don't we just get to the choir room?" Kurt said as Trent opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Good idea," Sebastian said, a forced smile on his face. Kurt cocked his head, but decided to leave it alone-for now.

When the three of them reached the choir room, a girl with long brown hair practically flew at Kurt.

"OhmygodyoumustbeKurt," she said.

"And you must be Rachel," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Trent told me you used to live in New York," she said excitedly.

"Let the boy breathe, Rachel," Sebastian said, leading her back to her chair. Rachel kept looking at Kurt over her shoulder.

"Mr. Schue," Trent said to the teacher sitting on a stool by the piano, "we have a new member!"

Mr. Schue grinned. "Oh, great! Do you have a song ready…"

"Kurt," Kurt finished. "And, yes, I do."

Kurt waited until Trent had taken a seat before starting his song.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<em>

_Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>

_Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity!  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<em>

When Kurt finished the song, he almost burst into laughter at the looks on every face in the room.

"Are you single?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Kurt answered slowly.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm planning on marrying Taylor Lautner. But if that doesn't work out you're definitely my second choice."

"Alright!"

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and bounded up to Kurt. "Kurt, I have two gay dads, which means I have _excellent_ gaydar. You singing 'Defying Gravity' just confirmed it."

"Hey, Rachel," Sebastian said before Kurt could say anything. "Kurt's been to _Broadway_."

"You have?" she squealed, beaming up at Kurt. "What plays have you seen? Is it as amazing as I imagine? You have to tell me all about it!"

"Another time," Mr. Schue said as a stunned Kurt tried to keep up with all the questions being thrown at him. "We have to start rehearsal. Kurt, welcome to the New Directions."

…

Blaine glanced down at his watch.

_4:56_

Sebastian had four minutes to get his ass outside or Blaine was leaving him here to find a new ride home. The only reason Blaine even drove the other boy to and from school was because it made it easier to get Sebastian to Blaine's house and into his bed.

Blaine crossed his arms as he leaned against his motorcycle. He glanced up at the tall boy who was awkwardly standing by the Navigator parked next to Blaine's motorcycle. There was a mixed look of confusion and worry on his face, and Blaine assumed he was waiting for someone who should have shown up when school ended.

"Finally!" the tall boy suddenly, muttered, and Blaine turned to the school's entrance.

The first person Blaine saw was Sebastian, who was walking purposefully towards him. But right behind him, with that annoying fatass, Trent Nixon, on his arm, was the boy who looked like Blaine's mother.

"Kurt, there you are!" the tall ball exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

_Kurt_. So that was his name. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt as Sebastian sidled up next to him.

"I texted you, Finn!" Kurt said, sounding annoyed. "I told you I was trying out for Glee club!"

Blaine froze. So that was Kurt he had heard singing. Blaine had had to pass the choir room on his way out of the school, and he had heard a beautiful voice singing a song about defying gravity. He had thought nothing of it. But now Kurt not only looked like Blaine's mother, but did he have to fucking _sound_ like her, too?

"Let's go," Blaine snarled at Sebastian, swinging a leg over his motorcycle.

Sebastian looked over to Kurt. "Um, Kurt wanted-"

"Get on the fucking bike, Sebastian, or I'll go find someone else to fuck tonight!"

Sebastian didn't hesitate to climb on the back of Blaine's bike and wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine could feel the other three boys' eyes on him, but he really didn't give a fuck. He really needed to get away from Kurt, and the memories he was starting to dig up.

Blaine practically sped to his house. He needed to forget. He needed to stop seeing his mother. He needed to stop reliving it over and over and over and over…he needed to stop feeling.

After parking his motorcycle, Blaine practically dragged Sebastian into his house. He didn't even wait until they got to his bedroom. He needed to stop feeling, and he needed to stop feeling now. Sebastian was good for that-Blaine felt nothing for him, and if he could just focus on him, then everything would just go away.

"Blaine-" Sebastian started, but Blaine cut him off.

Blaine slammed Sebastian against the front door and smashed their mouths together. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, and he bit down a little too hard on Sebastian's lower lip, judging by the whimper that came from the taller boy. But Blaine didn't care. Sebastian tried to push Blaine's face away, probably to tell Blaine to be gentle, but Blaine didn't want to _be _gentle. He clamped his fingers around Sebastian's wrists and pulled them over Sebastian's head. He heard Sebastian whimper again as Blaine bit down-_hard_-on his shoulder, sucking harshly.

This was the roughest Blaine had ever been with Sebastian, but he didn't _care_.

Because he was forgetting.

…

**Well…Blaine isn't as dapper as we all thought ;)**

**Tell me what you think and review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I think I made a mistake in the last chapter. I know I said that Kurt looks exactly like Blaine's mom, but that's not really true. I'm going to discuss that in this chapter, so just bear with me. I realize now how creepy that sounded, like Blaine loved his mom just a little too much, but that's NOT TRUE! That's just…ew. But I'm not going to give EVERYTHING away in this chapter, so if you want to find out what's up with Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine's mom, just keep reading!**

**Did I put up a disclaimer yet? If not, here it is.**

Blaine had calmed down tremendously by the time Sebastian had left. Sebastian was able to walk home (well, he had to limp today) since he only lived a few houses down from Blaine. In fact, he was calm enough to let his thoughts drift back to Kurt and really _think_ about the boy.

Yes, Kurt looked like his mother, but they weren't identical. Kurt's hair was brown, but Blaine's mother's hair was more dirty blond. Plus, their eye colors were completely different-Kurt's eyes were blue-green-gray, never the same color, but Blaine's mother's eyes were hazel, like his own. Blaine had even over exaggerated when he said Kurt _sounded_ exactly like his mother. Yeah, both of them had high-pitched voices, but you could still hear the masculinity in Kurt's voice. But Kurt was so…_beautiful_…just like his mother. And when Blaine had heard him sing (when he found out it _was_ Kurt singing) it had brought back memories of his mother singing him to sleep every night.

And now Blaine was feeling again, and he hated it. Before Kurt, Blaine had been able to lock away the memories of his mother…and his father. Blaine gritted his teeth and shoved his hand into his pocket, wrapping his hand around his mother's engagement ring. He couldn't believe he had almost lost it during gym class.

"_You should put it on a chain. That way you don't lose it again."_

Kurt was right. Blaine really _should_ put the ring on a chain, but he didn't have a chain to put it on. And he was not asking Roger for money to buy one, no matter how rich his adoptive father was. He didn't need anything from that homophobic asshole. And he certainly wasn't going to ask Arlene-she'd just ask him to use the money to buy himself some "suitable clothes."

"Seriously, Blaine," she always said. "Your father and I buy you such nice clothes, why do you insist on dressing like no one cares about you?"

Blaine rolled over in his bed and pulled the blankets tighter around him. Ignoring that Arlene called Roger his father, Blaine would just roll his eyes and walk away. He dressed the way he did because it kept people at a distance. People left him alone, and that was perfectly fine with Blaine. He didn't _need _anyone to care about him. His father had "cared" about him and his mother, but look where the three of them were now. His father had shown him what love was all about, and Blaine wasn't about to forget it anytime soon.

…

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked Trent as he walked into Chemistry the next day.

"I don't know," Trent answered, shrugging. "Oh, wait, here he comes now!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian walking-no _limping_-over to their lab station. He winced as he gingerly sat down on his stool. Kurt looked over at Trent with raised eyebrows, but the other boy was staring at Sebastian with a stern, knowing look on his face.

"Go home with Blaine yesterday?" Trent asked.

"So what if I did?" Sebastian snapped, wincing again as he leaned forward.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Sebastian?" Trent said, throwing his hands up.

"He isn't usually so…rough."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" Trent growled. "He's not your boyfriend. He doesn't _lo_-"

"I know what this is, Trent!" Sebastian said in a slightly raised voice. "He lets me know every time."

Kurt had listened to the conversation, trying to figure out what Trent and Sebastian were talking about. He knew it had something to do with Blaine, and then understood when Sebastian had said Blaine wasn't usually so rough.

"_Blaine and I aren't dating. We're…"_

"_Friends with benefits? Blaine has many of those."_

"You deserve more than that, Sebastian," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian and Trent both looked over at him, but with two different expressions. Trent looked grateful, but Sebastian looked like he was in pain-more than the physical pain he was experiencing at the moment.

"Kurt…I knew what I was getting myself into," Sebastian whispered. "And I knew to guard my heart. I never expected to actually…"

"_Fall in love_?" Trent spat. "In spite of everything he does to you?"

Sebastian didn't answer-he didn't have to.

The pain in his eyes was enough.

…

After Chemistry ended, Sebastian limped away as fast as he could.

Trent glared after him. "He can't escape from us in Glee."

"How...did it happen?" Kurt asked as he and Trent walked to their lockers.

"It was some time over the summer," Trent said. "They were both drunk at a party and they ended up in bed together."

"But they're not dating?"

Trent scoffed. "Blaine Anderson doesn't date. He uses guys for a quick lay and then throws them out to dry. He only goes back to Sebastian because it's better than going to the gay bar and picking up some disease-infected piece of trash."

Kurt frowned. "That's horrible."

"I don't disagree with you," Trent said darkly. "But enough sad talk…it's Friday! Got any plans for tonight? Shopping was so much fun yesterday."

"Duh, shopping's _always_ fun," Kurt said, grinning. "And I'm all yours tonight."

Trent clapped his hands together. "Awesome! We'll talk in Glee?"

Kurt nodded. "See you there."

…

Blaine hadn't been surprised when he saw Sebastian was still limping that morning. He hadn't been surprised when Sebastian winced in pain when he climbed on the motorcycle behind Blaine. He had been surprised, however, when Sebastian had started crying against Blaine's back. It was soft crying, and Blaine could tell Sebastian was trying to hide it from him. That was fine with Blaine-he wasn't about to stop and comfort Sebastian. When he had arrived at school, he left Sebastian in the parking lot as usual so he could get to his morning cigarette.

He needed another cigarette _now_. He was on his way to gym class. The class he shared with _Kurt_. Granted, it would be easier than the day before, but Blaine still wasn't looking forward to the memories Kurt would bring up.

Blaine was unlocking his gym locker when someone spoke behind him.

"Anderson."

Blaine looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "What the fuck do you want, Karofsky?"

"I saw your boy toy earlier," Karofsky said, and Blaine could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Point?" Blaine said, turning to look at the jock. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kurt at his locker only a few lockers down.

"He seemed to be in a lot of pain. You rough him up?"

"Why do you care, Karofsky?" Blaine asked coolly. "You interested?"

Karofsky's face reddened. "Hell no! I'm not a disgusting homo like you!"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, and he took a threatening step forward. "Then do what I told you to do yesterday: _Mind your own damn business_."

After glaring at Blaine for a moment more, Karofsky turned and stomped away. He passed behind Kurt and shoved the other boy into his locker. Blaine gritted his teeth as pain and confusion clouded Kurt's features.

_Fucking memories…_

Turning back to his locker, Blaine snatched his sweatpants out of his locker and changed his clothes as fast as he could, eager to get to the punching bag. He had just slammed his locker shut when someone else spoke to him.

"Do you care at all that you hurt Sebastian?"

Blaine turned to see Kurt standing behind with his arms crossed. Judging by the silence, they were the only two in the locker room. Kurt's tone was curious, and he had a confused expression on his face. A mark from the locker was on Kurt's face, and Blaine felt his hands clench into fists. An image of his mother flashed in Blaine's mind, and Blaine was outraged to feel tears prick the backs of his eyes.

_God, what was this boy doing to him?_

"No," Blaine snarled and tried to push past Kurt, but the other boy stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way."

Kurt's eyes were now a stormy gray. "_No_?" he repeated. "What is wrong with you? You really hurt Sebastian! How can you not care?"

"He wasn't exactly _complaining_," Blaine hissed.

"Probably because he's afraid you'd push him away!" Kurt was shouting by now, and Blaine was getting angrier. "Do you have _any_ idea how much he _loves_ you?"

Blaine froze. He had been able to ignore all the signs of that…but Kurt actually _saying it out loud_…_Fuck_. Narrowing his eyes, Blaine stepped towards Kurt, who defiantly stood his ground."

"Look, _Kurt_," Blaine said. "Sebastian knows what this is. I don't love Sebastian-I barely even like him. I don't _do_ love, and I don't do relationships. I do quick fucks then send them on their way. But bars don't have easy pickings, and Sebastian is right down the road."

Kurt looked disgusted. "You're a horrible person," he spat. "Sebastian-"

"Is easy," Blaine interrupted with a sneer. "An easy wh-"

_Smack_.

"Don't you _dare _call him that! Sebastian is my _friend_!"

Kurt kept yelling, but Blaine didn't hear anything he said. All Blaine could hear was the sound of the slap Kurt had given him. Suddenly, the sound of another, older slap filled his ears. He could smell the alcohol, feel the fear. His father's face flashed in his mind.

_I love you, Blainers_.

Blaine's eyes widened, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Kurt paused mid-rant, and an expression of concern took over his features.

"Blaine…are you okay?"

Blaine didn't answer-he shoved past Kurt and ran out of the locker room. When he was far enough away, Blaine slumped against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He sucked in large gulps of air as he struggled to push away the images flashing through his mind. It had been a long time since he had had to do this, but eventually his breathing returned to normal and he wasn't replaying his past. He turned his head towards the direction of the gym…and Kurt.

_I really don't like that boy._

…

By the end of the day, Kurt was still confused. He still didn't understand what had happened with Blaine in the locker room earlier. And although he was still angry over what Blaine had said about Sebastian, Kurt regretted slapping Blaine. He prided himself in being a calm person, but even he had his limits.

In New York, Kurt had had a boyfriend named Liam Chambers. They had dated for a little over a year, and had really cared about each other. Kurt had even planned on telling Liam loved him, but then Burt had sprung the news of the move on him, so instead he had ended things in the nicest way possible. Liam understood the difficulties of long-distance relationships, and the break-up had ended with a hug and promise to keep in touch.

Kurt couldn't help but compare his relationship to what Blaine and Sebastian did. How could someone just have sex with no emotional attachment? How could they just let themselves be used by…by an _asshole_? Sebastian deserved so much more than Blaine-he deserved someone to love him, to actually want to be _with_ him.

Trent and Sebastian were already in the choir room when Kurt walked in. He was surprised to see Finn there, but then he saw he was sitting next to Puck, so he just assumed Puck had recruited him. Finn kept glancing at Rachel, who was sitting diagonally in front of him. Rachel would give not-so-subtle glances back, and both would turn away, blushing.

Kurt took the seat between Trent and Sebastian. "Hey, guys."

"Kurt!" Trent exclaimed. "What happened to your cheek!"

Kurt had forgotten about the mark on his face from when the jock in his gym class (he had heard Blaine call him Karofsky) had slammed him into his locker. It was only the second day of school and already the homophobic bullying had started.

"I was shoved into a locker," Kurt answered, grimacing.

"By Karofsky?" Sebastian asked knowingly.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because he bullies us, too," Trent said, sighing. "He's like, the biggest homophobe in this school. The only gay person he doesn't bully is Blaine. Well, he tries, but Blaine kicked his ass our freshman year, so now he doesn't taunt him as bad."

The mention of Blaine reminded Kurt of the locker room confrontation…and what he had told Blaine about Sebastian. He felt guilty for blurting out that secret, especially as he watched Sebastian's face light up slightly at his name. Kurt still didn't understand how Sebastian could even _like_ Blaine, let alone _love _him.

"Yeah, Blaine doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take crap from anybody," Kurt muttered.

"Oh?" Sebastian said. "Have you talked to him?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Oh…uh…of course not. I just…in gym he looks so moody and angry all the time."

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, he is."

Trent rolled his eyes. "That's not a _good_ thing, Sebastian. Who wants to be around someone who's miserable all the time? It makes _you_ miserable, and then you get wrinkles."

Kurt burst out laughing. "You do not!"

"Whatever," Trent said. "I'm just saying that Blaine isn't someone I'd want to hang out with."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at him, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Trent shot him a warning look, and Sebastian snapped his mouth shut. Confused, Kurt was about to ask Trent what that was all about, but Mr. Schue took that moment to finally walk into the choir room

"Sorry I'm late, guys, I-" Mr. Schue stopped when he saw Finn. "Uh, hi. Are you interested in joining Glee, too?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, Puck told me I should join."

"Okay, great," Mr. Schue said. "Do you have a song ready to sing, or do you need until Monday?"

"Um…I think I'll just wait until Monday."

"That's fine. So today…"

Kurt tuned out what Mr. Schue was saying and turned back to Trent and Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian, me and Trent are going out tonight. You want to come with us?"

"I would, but I'm going to Blaine's house tonight," Sebastian said. "But maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

Trent rolled his eyes again as Kurt said, "Oh…yeah, of course. Have fun at Blaine's house, then."

Trent crossed his arms and faced forward, listening as Mr. Schue talked about Sectionals. Rachel was giving her input every chance she got, and Kurt was finding it annoying. She would interrupt when anyone else tried to give an idea for songs, and he didn't think it was fair at all. Rachel wasn't the only one in the Glee club-there were (now) twelve other members, even if Kurt and Finn had only just joined. Finn, however, didn't seem to mind-he just kept looking at Rachel like she was his everything.

_If Finn starts dating that girl…_

Finally, Glee ended, and Kurt followed Trent and Sebastian out of the door. Sebastian sped up when they reached the hallway, and Kurt heard Trent sigh next to him.

"I really wish Sebastian would drop him," Trent muttered. "He's going to end up getting his heart broken."

"Yeah…" Kurt said. "Trent…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Trent said, beaming at him. "Is it juicy gossip?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Trent, I've only been here for two days, I haven't had time yet to _find_ juicy gossip. No, this is about Sebastian…and Blaine."

Trent frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I…might have confronted Blaine in the locker room during gym and told him how Sebastian feels about him."

Trent stared. "Oh…"

"I just…I can't believe Blaine could treat Sebastian like that!" Kurt said. _Here I go, getting worked up again. _"And I can't believe Sebastian just _lets_ Blaine treat him that way! I don't understand how he's fine with just being friends with benefits. Doesn't he want to be in an actual relationship with someone who _loves _him?"

Trent smiled. "I completely agree with you, Kurt, really I do. But…Sebastian knew what he was getting into. In Ohio it's hard finding out and proud gay boys, so some take whatever they can get. Before he met Blaine, Sebastian hated being single-he wanted a boyfriend _so bad_. So when he had that drunken one-night-stand with Blaine, he took whatever Blaine offered him."

"I just…I don't want to see him get hurt," Kurt whispered. "In New York I had a boyfriend, and our relationship was one of the best things that had ever happened to me." He sighed. "But I'm in Ohio now, and I have to learn to remember that. I guess all I can do is be there for when Blaine _does_ break his heart."

"We both can," Trent said. He grinned. "But that doesn't mean we can't continue to pester Sebastian to end things with that jerk."

Kurt laughed. "No it does not."

When they walked out of McKinley's front doors, Kurt and Trent parted for their separate cars, agreeing to meet up at the mall in an hour. Finn had caught up to Kurt by then, so the brothers walked to Kurt's car together. When they were only a few feet away, Kurt noticed a figure leaning against the hood of the Navigator.

"Sebastian?" he said as he walked closer.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian said in a small voice, looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Finn climbed into the front passenger seat.

"I…Blaine left without me," Sebastian said, and Kurt could hear the hurt in his voice. "I came out, and his motorcycle was gone. I don't have a ride home, so I was wondering if-"

"Of course," Kurt said immediately. "Do you want to come to my house and go to the mall with me and Trent, too?"

Sebastian thought a minute before answering. "Yeah…yeah, that sounds good right now."

Kurt's heart went out to Sebastian as the taller boy climbed into the back seat before Kurt slipped into the driver seat. But as sad as Sebastian looked over being stood up and left without a care, Kurt couldn't help but be glad that it had happened. At least for tonight Sebastian wouldn't be with Blaine, and Kurt and Trent would have all night to convince Sebastian to end things with the other boy.

…

During his last class, Blaine had received a text message from his friend Thad Harwood, inviting him to go out tonight with him, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duval. Blaine had met the threesome the previous year at Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima. He had gone for his usual hook-up and found Thad. The two had had sex in the bathroom, and Thad had been the first one not to ask for his number afterwards.

"_Thanks for the fuck," Thad said._

_Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "You mean you don't want more of me?" he asked sarcastically._

_Thad raised his eyebrows in return. "No…and I don't think you want more of me."_

That night, Blaine had found three other guys who didn't believe in love. He had found three other boys who had one-night-stands then sent the guy off, just like Blaine did. So now the four of them often went to Scandals together to hang out and look for guys. Some nights, if pickings were scarce (or disgusting) Blaine and Thad would hook up. Thad was clean and came without the emotional attachment, just like Sebastian…well, almost just like Sebastian, if what Kurt had said in the locker room earlier was true.

Blaine pushed Kurt _and_ Sebastian out of his head and typed out a reply to Thad.

_Yeah, what time do you want to meet up? ~Blaine_

_Ten work for you? ~Thad_

_Ten's fine. Do I need to pick you up again? ~Blaine_

_If you could be so kind. ~Thad_

Blaine snorted and sent a text to Thad saying he would be at his house at nine-thirty. The bell rang then, and Blaine went to his locker to grab a cigarette before walking outside to his motorcycle. He remembered that he had driven Sebastian to school, but pushed the thought away.

_He and Kurt are friends, Kurt can give him a ride home._

With that, Blaine started his motorcycle and left the McKinley parking lot. He needed to get home so he could shower and find his only pair of decent jeans and a decent shirt. The guys at Scandals may be easy, but you only got the clean guys if you looked clean yourself. Blaine was always clean, but he preferred to dress in ripped jeans, white t-shirts, and his leather jacket. When he went to Scandals, though, he wore his only pair of…_normal_…jeans with his t-shirt and leather jacket.

…

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting on Kurt's bed. They would be leaving in ten minutes so they would be on time to meet Trent, but for now they were just hanging out. Sebastian still looked upset, but he was cheering up.

"I mean, I _know_ Blaine's not my boyfriend, so I really shouldn't be as upset as I am," Sebastian said. "Who cares if he's out with some other boy tonight?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd care if the boy I loved was sleeping with someone else."

"I…I don't love Blaine," Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian, you as good as told me and Trent you do this morning in Chemistry," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian sighed. "It doesn't matter, Kurt, nothing will come of it."

"Maybe you should end it then and look for someone who will return your feelings."

"Can we leave now?" Sebastian said, changing the subject. "We're not doing anything anyways. I'll even text Trent and tell _him _to leave now."

"Sure," Kurt said, sighing. He followed Sebastian out of his room and shouted goodbye to his family before leaving the house.

Sebastian slid into the passenger seat and turned up the radio once Kurt had started the car. The music wasn't _too_ loud, but it was loud enough to make talking hard. Kurt sighed again.

_Sebastian, you can avoid it all you want, but you can't hide forever._

**PLEASE READ THIS ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT IS VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

…**Yes, yes I do realize this ending sucked. But I wanted to make sure the next chapter was all about how different Blaine's night out and Kurt's night out are, so…**

**Chapter Four is going to cause this story to be changed to Rated M, but I promise you that there will not be smut. Well…yes there will be, but I am not going to describe it. It's going to be so tame that you will think that you're reading a make-out session, but you will know that it's actually smut. Does that even make sense? Basically what I'm saying is that I can still keep this story Rated T, but I'm changing it to M just to be completely safe.**

**So even if you don't like reading smut you are still safe, I promise :)**

**Review? *puppy dog eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Karatekid1018: Sebastian deserves someone like Kurt and Blaine deserves an STD. Legit.**_

**Oh, my God, when I read this part of your review I nearly died! That is the greatest thing ever! Although I am very sorry you don't seem to like Blaine so much…hopefully you'll change your mind when you understand why Blaine is the way he is. As far as your comment about making this a Kurtbastian fic…I'm not saying anything because I don't want to spoil anything. And, yes, you are right when you said "**_**You're not going to use any...terms...but we're going to be able to tell there's smut?**_**" You put it better than I could! :)**

**So…the chapter that makes this story Rated M…but don't forget what **_**karatekid1018 **_**said! Or what I said! I could keep this T if I really wanted to, but I'm a scaredy-cat! ;)**

"Tell me again why you two are going shopping _again_ when you went yesterday?"

Kurt and Trent grinned at Sebastian, who was looking very amused.

"One can never shop too much," Kurt said. "And you weren't with us yesterday, so now you can buy some new clothes, too."

"Can we get dinner first? The food court is really good here." Sebastian pressed his hands to his stomach. "I'm surprised you can't hear my stomach-it's growling pretty loud!"

Trent laughed. "Okay, okay, we'll eat first. But then we are shopping 'till we drop!"

…

Blaine groaned as he dropped back onto his bed. It was only four o'clock-he still had five-and-a-half hours until it was time to pick up Thad. He should have brought Sebastian home with him to keep him busy…no. He needed to keep Sebastian at a distance; at least for the weekend. And if things started getting to out of hand Blaine would have to end things completely between him and Sebastian. He'd just start sleeping with Thad more-there was no fear of _Thad_ falling in love with him.

What the hell was he going to do until nine-thirty? Sitting up, Blaine glanced around his room. His gaze landed on a box of tissues and his favorite magazine. Sighing, he reached for both and went into the bathroom.

_Might as well warm up._

…

When they finished their dinner, Kurt and Trent dragged Sebastian out of the food court.

"Alright, time to buy clothes!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

"Where do you want to go first, Sebastian?" Trent asked. "You choose!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't need any new clothes right now, guys. I'll just follow wherever you want to go."

"You can be very frustrating, do you know that?" Kurt teased.

Laughing, Sebastian followed Kurt and Trent to the men's department. Kurt and Trent chatted happily about all of the new clothes they got yesterday, and the ones they wanted to buy today, but at the same time Kurt kept an eye on Sebastian.

Sebastian had been quiet the entire ride to the mall, and Kurt hadn't tried to start a conversation. But the other boy had slowly warmed up, and now the frown was off his face, replaced by a smile. Sebastian may have preferred to go home with Blaine, but Kurt could tell that he was having fun with them nonetheless. Sebastian wore fashionable, designer clothes, and Kurt had been looking forward to shopping with him since he first saw him on the motorcycle behind Blaine. Sebastian stood there as Kurt and Trent browsed the clothes racks.

"Oh, come on, Sebastian!" He finally said when he and Trent had picked out a pile of clothes each to try on. "How can you wear designer clothes and not love shopping?"

"I do love shopping," Sebastian said.

"So what's the problem?"

"I buy directly from the designer, not at the stores. My mom's pretty high up in the fashion industry, and she gets the clothes at decent prices. Personal favors, you know?"

Kurt could only stare. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, he is," Trent answered. "Aren't you just jealous? _I_ am, even after all these years."

Sebastian laughed at them. "I promise I'm not a snob," he said innocently.

"If I had known, I would have thought of something else for the three of us to do," Kurt said. "We could have had a sleepover at my house or something."

"Oh, my God, that sounds like so much fun!" Trent said, clapping his hands together. "Can we please?"

"Why don't you two finish your shopping first, then we'll all go to my house. My parents aren't home for the night-we won't even have to worry about being quiet," Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

…

_Why do we have to meet so late? ~Blaine_

_Jeff had to babysit his sister. His mom got a new job. ~Thad_

_Who's she fucking for money now? ~Blaine_

On the outside, Jeff's parents seemed like the perfect couple. His father was a well-known lawyer like Roger, and his mother was a Victoria's Secret model. She had a second job, too, but not many people knew about that one. In a town far from Lima, Ohio, Jeff's mom worked nights at a strip club, doing more than stripping most nights. One day, Jeff had overheard his mother tell his father it made her feel like she had a life of her own.

_I don't know the name of the new club, I didn't ask Jeff. ~Thad_

_I'm bored as hell. Can't me, you, and Nick leave now and have Jeff meet us there later? ~Blaine_

_Nick has to wait for his dad to get home. ~Thad_

Contrary to what Jeff's parents seemed to be, Nick's parents were known for being the sleazy couple…well, his dad was.

Nick's mom was dying. She had very severe cancer, and it made her so weak that she couldn't even do simple things like covering herself with a blanket by herself. Nick took care of her from the time he got home from school until his dad came home. Granted, his dad never came home without a whore, but he still took care of Nick's mom and gave Nick the chance to enjoy his night.

_This sucks. ~Blaine_

_You're whining, Blaine. ~Thad_

_Shut the fuck up. ~Blaine_

Blaine threw his phone onto his end table and left his bedroom. He might as well eat something before he left. He'd just make sure it was something that would take a while to cook-take up as much time as he could so he wouldn't be sitting in his house bored.

…

Kurt and Trent finally finished their shopping a few hours later, and Kurt called his dad to ask if he could spend the night at Sebastian's house. Of course his father said yes, and so Trent followed them to Sebastian's house, Sebastian giving Kurt directions the entire way. After finding out about Sebastian's mom, Kurt wasn't as surprised as he would have been when he pulled onto Sebastian's street and saw the huge houses and immaculately kept lawns.

"This is beautiful," he murmured as he got out of his car.

"Yeah, this is the rich neighborhood," Trent said, joining them. "Blaine lives right down the road."

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Sebastian said. "His mom tries to get him to wear designer clothes, but he refuses."

"Why?" How could someone actually _choose_ to wear the kind of clothes that Blaine wore!

"How should Sebastian know?" Trent asked. "Blaine doesn't keep him around long enough to start a conversation."

Sebastian sighed, but he didn't say anything. He just led the other two boys to his house and unlocked the front door. Kurt was impressed with the interior design, but once again not surprised. If Sebastian's mom was high up in fashion then of course she had good taste. He followed Sebastian up the stairs and down the hall to Sebastian's bedroom.

"Wow," he said when he saw inside the room. He had stopped in the doorway, causing Trent to walk into him. Sebastian's room was _huge_. He had a king's size bed, a complete entertainment center, a laptop area, a walk-in closet, and an en suite bathroom. An en suite bathroom with a _Jacuzzi tub_.

"I didn't think rooms like these really existed," Kurt murmured as he finished entering the room.

Sebastian laughed. "Well, they do. The best thing about it is that we have plenty of guest rooms, so you each get to sleep in your own rooms like this."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God, can I live with you?"

This time, Trent laughed. "I've asked him that more times than I can count." He turned to Sebastian. "So what are we going to do now?"

"How about the hot tub?" Sebastian answered with a grin. "I have swim trunks that you two can borrow."

"This night just keeps getting better and better!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

After they all changed in their bathrooms, Kurt, Trent, and Sebastian went out back to Sebastian's hot tub. Sebastian's rather _large_ hot tub. There was plenty of room for ten people, meaning the three boys could_ swim_ if they wanted to. Kurt was the last to climb in, and he moaned as he sunk down into the blissful heat.

"Screw shopping," Kurt mumbled. "I'm coming _here_ every day after school."

"I don't know if you can do that, Kurt," Trent said. "Sebastian's usually…_busy_…after school."

Sebastian sighed. "Trent…could you leave it alone for one night?"

"Nope," Trent said sassily. "I'm not leaving it alone until you don't give me anything to nag anymore."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a motorcycle roar distracted him. He turned his head towards the noise, and his face fell just a little.

"Blaine's motorcycle?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered softly.

"He must be going out with his…friends," Trent said. "I'm sure he'll have a fun time." The dark look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

_Why does Trent hate Blaine so much_? Kurt thought. Yeah, Kurt didn't like Blaine either-he was a jerk and treated Sebastian like dirt. But Trent seemed to really _hate_ the boy…more than just someone concerned for his friend. It was the kind of hatred that seemed personal…as if Blaine had done something to Trent directly. Had Trent been one of his…friends with benefits?

_No way_! Kurt thought immediately. _Trent would never do something like that_!

Dismissing the thought, Kurt returned his attention to his friends in the hot tub.

…

_Finally_ it was time to pick up Thad. After sending him a text that he was on his way, Blaine hopped onto his motorcycle and pulled out of his driveway. He passed Sebastian's house, and he noticed a familiar Navigator parked outside, and Blaine sped up. Of course Kurt would show up tonight and bring up memories right before he went out to try and have a good time. He didn't need to appear weak in front of Thad, Nick, and Jeff-they may have told him about their lives, but they knew nothing about his life, and Blaine was going to keep it that way.

It was a little after nine-thirty when Blaine arrived at Thad's house. He didn't get off his bike-Thad was already waiting by the curb. His hair was styled into bed head, and a small amount of eye liner lined his eyes. He wore a tight V-neck shirt under his leather jacket, and his skintight jeans looked painted on. He looked good enough to eat-but only if Blaine didn't find someone else.

"Nick and Jeff are already at Scandals," Thad said as he climbed on the bike behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled them as close together as possible, dangling his hands between Blaine's legs.

Blaine smirked. "You'd better behave, Thad, or I'll crash."

Thad chuckled in Blaine's ear. "Do I ever behave?" he whispered and nipped at Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed as he turned off Thad's street. He never felt as free as he did when he was on his motorcycle or with his friends…other people who understood what a hard life was like. He didn't have to pretend with them, especially with Thad. Because although Thad didn't know it, he and Blaine were more alike than he would ever know.

…

After the hot tub, the three boys changed into pajamas and went down to the living room to watch a movie. The only problem was they couldn't decide which movie to watch: Kurt wanted to watch _Twilight_, Sebastian had picked out _The Breakfast Club_, and Trent…well, he had chosen a movie neither Kurt nor Sebastian had expected.

"_Brokeback Mountain_, Trent?" Sebastian said. "Really?"

"I've never seen it!" Trent defended himself. "But I've heard it's really good."

"It is good," Kurt said, "but I'm not in the mood to watch two cowboys have sex in a tent."

Trent wagged his eyebrows. "I could _get_ you in the mood."

All three boys burst out laughing. They collapsed against each other on the couch as they shook with their giggles. Kurt was happy to see that Sebastian actually looked happy, without the sad glint in his eyes. Even when someone mentioned Blaine, Sebastian never looked this happy. Trent sat up.

"Okay, okay, we won't watch _Brokeback Mountain. _Tonight."

"Good," Sebastian said. "As a thank you, you can choose between _Twilight _and _The Breakfast Club_."

"Come on, Trent," Kurt said, waving _Twilight_ in front of his friend's face. "Taylor Lautner's _abs_."

Trent cocked an eyebrow. "You don't see his abs until _New Moon_."

"Then we'll watch both!"

"Oh, no!" Sebastian said. "I don't think so!"

"Yeah, Kurt," Trent said. "Two is too much creepy-stalker-vampire. We'll watch _The Breakfast Club_."

Kurt pouted. "Fine," he huffed, sitting back into the couch.

Trent and Sebastian laughed as Sebastian put in the movie. They had made popcorn and grabbed cans of soda, so Kurt grabbed some of each and settled back to watch the movie. He didn't really mind watching _The Breakfast Club_-it was one of his favorite movies. So he happily allowed Sebastian to cover all three of the boys with a blanket and shared the bowl of popcorn.

…

Scandals was having a good night. Sure, the usual dirt bags were here, but there were a few college kids, and even some good-looking older guys. Blaine usually didn't go for older guys unless he absolutely had to, so he had his eye on one of the college boys, particularly the one who wasn't drinking as heavily as the others. The sober ones were always the most satisfying ones.

Thad, on the other hand, was flirting with one of the older guys. He wasn't too old, maybe in his late twenties-early thirties. He was good-looking enough, and not too drunk either. Blaine caught Thad's eye and winked, who just grinned and turned back to his catch. Suddenly, someone came up behind Blaine and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Blaine," Jeff slurred in his ear. "You havin' fun? I'm…_I'm_ having _lots_ of fun."

Blaine turned to Jeff, who had a huge grin on his face…and a hickey on his neck that hadn't been there before.

"I can see that," he said, laughing.

Jeff attempted to wink, but he was too drunk for it to work-his face twisted up comically, and Blaine struggled not to laugh. As Jeff pouted at his failure, Nick joined them. Unlike Jeff, Nick was sober. But like Jeff, he had a hickey on his neck, and his dark hair was messed up.

"You've been having fun, too," Blaine commented, taking in the boy's appearance.

Nick smirked. "And you haven't? It's been an hour, Anderson, I'm impressed."

"Oh, I'm still reeling him in," Blaine said, flicking his gaze over to the college kid. The boy was looking at him, and Blaine smiled flirtatiously at him before turning back to Nick. "I'm expecting him any second now."

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone joining the three boys. The guy was one of the drunk college kids, and he wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, who giggled and let go of Blaine to latch onto the other boy. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the sudden look of anger on Nick's face.

"Hey, Blondie," College Boy said. He didn't sound as drunk as Blaine thought he had been. "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" Jeff flirted, running a finger along the boy's jaw.

"My name's Henry." He leaned down so his lips _just_ brushed Jeff's. "Now tell me yours, beautiful."

Blaine rolled his eyes. This guy-_Henry_-wasn't here for a one-night-stand; he was here looking for a boyfriend. And judging by the look on his face, he was interested in Jeff…_very_ interested. If Jeff had been sober, he would've been able to pick up on that-but, unfortunately, the blond was drunk off his ass.

"Jeff," Jeff said and nipped at Henry's lips.

"Well, Jeff, what do you say you and I get out of here-"

"He's not interested."

Blaine turned to Nick, who had his hands clenched into fists. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he glared at Henry, who now had both arms around Jeff's waist.

Henry let go of Jeff so he could face Nick. "Excuse me?"

Nick sneered. "I know what you want from him, and I'm telling you-_he's not interested_. He doesn't do boyfriends."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

Jeff let out a giggle. "I do fuck-and-runs. Heehee…get it, guys? Fuck-and-runs!"

Blaine and Nick laughed at their idiotic, drunk friend. Henry, on the other and, looked disgusted, taking a few steps away from the three boys. Jeff was still giggling, trying to stay on his feet.

"Sorry," Blaine said to Henry, not feeling sorry at all, "but you'll have to go find true love somewhere else." The three boys laughed again as Henry blushed and stormed off. When they had stopped laughing, Jeff sighed.

"Damn…I need to get laid. I should've led him on."

Nick smirked. "Want _me_ to help you with that problem?"

"Hm…yeah, why not," Jeff said before standing and following Nick towards the bathrooms.

Blaine scowled. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? Nick and Jeff were fucking in the bathroom, and judging by the look on the older guy's face Thad was getting his ass laid tonight, too. Sebastian was unavailable tonight…though Blaine could make him available if he really wanted to. But he needed to distance himself from Sebastian…if what Kurt had said was true. Just as Blaine was about to get up and leave, a voice spoke in his ear.

"Why'd you stop admiring me?"

Blaine turned to see the college boy he had been checking out earlier leaning against the bar next to him, a grin on his face. Up close, Blaine could see just how hot this guy was-he was a Channing Tatum look-alike.

_Maybe I'm getting lucky tonight after all._

Blaine smirked. "Sorry? I believe _you_ came over to _me_. You were doing the admiring."

The other boy laughed. "Touché." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Matt."

"Blaine," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Is this your first time here? I haven't seen you before."

Matt nodded. "Do you come here a lot?"

"A few nights a week. I come with my friends."

They continued to talk, Blaine subtly checking Matt out as they did. He wasn't too much taller than Blaine, and his body was as amazing as his looks. The muscles on his stomach showed through the wife-beater he wore under an open, black, button-down shirt, and his pants were deliciously tight. Blaine tried to guess whether or not Matt was looking for a relationship or just sex, or even just someone to flirt with, but Blaine was definitely interested. Abruptly, Matt stopped talking.

"You've got something in your hair," he said, and leaned over to brush it out of Blaine's curls. Their faces were suddenly very close, and Blaine watched smugly as Matt sucked in a breath and his eyes widened.

"Hey," Blaine whispered huskily.

"Youwannagosomewhere?" Matt blurted.

Blaine smirked. "There's a room in the back."

Matt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him along behind him towards the back of the club. Blaine pushed a door open that led into a storage room and pressed up against the door, his lips against the wall next to them. No one dominated him. Matt moaned as Blaine thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth, taking control of the kiss. He pressed their bodies even closer together, smirking against Matt's mouth when he felt how much the other boy wanted this. Blaine began slowly moving against, who threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck," Matt groaned as Blaine latched onto his neck, moving faster, rougher. "_Blaiiiine_."

"Hm?" Blaine hummed against his skin, causing Matt to jerk against him.

"Can…can you…"

"Can I what?" Blaine asked innocently, nipping at the hickey he had left on Matt's neck.

Blaine took delight in the loud moan Matt gave. He knew he was good, but having it confirmed was always nice. He watched as Matt struggled to get out his answer.

"_Touch me_."

"I am touching you."

Matt glared at him. "_Suck_ me then!"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. I've been pretty good to you so far…maybe _you_ should suck _me_."

Matt didn't say anything-he just flipped them so Blaine was against the wall and dropped to his knees. Blaine snorted as Matt struggled with Blaine's belt for a few moments-was this guy a virgin?-before finally unclasping it and undoing Blaine's pants. Matt pulled down Blaine's boxers with his pants before taking all of Blaine into his mouth. When Blaine was close, he pulled Matt back up and smashed their lips together. Blaine made quick work of Matt's pants and underwear, but he froze when he felt Matt's hand reach behind and under him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine snarled, shoving Matt away.

"Aren't…aren't I supposed to prep you?" Matt asked, looking confused.

"No, _I'm_ supposed to prep _you_," Blaine snapped.

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ topping my first time," Matt said, immediately reddening when he realized what he'd just said.

_A fucking virgin_.

"Look, I don't bottom!" Blaine said, pointing at Matt. "So you can either bend over that table or this isn't happening!"

"Then I guess this isn't happening!" Matt shouted back angrily.

Blaine glared at Matt for a few moments. He couldn't believe this-he had been so close to getting laid and now? Nothing. Blaine tugged his pants up and pushed Matt out of his way. He slammed the door behind him before maneuvering through the crowd and over to Thad, who was still with the older. Blaine tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to my house."

Thad raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. His…friend, however, _did_ have something to say.

"Excuse me, but I believe _I_ was taking this young man home."

Blaine looked at the older man. "I don't give a flying fuck! There's a boy in the back room with his pants down, go fuck him! Let's go, Thad!"

Without a word to the older man, Thad followed Blaine out of the club, passing Jeff and Nick on their way out. The two wore satisfied smiles on their faces, and it only made Blaine grit his teeth and move faster. Finally, they made it outside, and Blaine straddled his bike.

"What happened?" Thad asked as Blaine pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nothing," Blaine snapped, and Thad knew better than to argue.

…

Kurt and Trent were finally asleep in their rooms, and Sebastian was getting ready to crawl into bed when he heard the roar of Blaine's motorcycle outside his bedroom window. He went over to it and pushed aside the curtains. He watched as a boy followed Blaine into Blaine's house, his heart dropping into his feet.

_You know what this is. You know he doesn't love you back. You know Trent and Kurt are right. _

But none of those thoughts stopped the tears from falling as Sebastian crawled into his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

**:( I never thought I'd see the day where I felt bad for Sebastian Smythe. I have made Blaine so mean. **

**;)**

**So…I have another warning. Later in the story, in later chapters, there may be some graphic smut. Not too too graphic…well, I don't know yet as I haven't written it yet, but there will be warnings at the top of smut chapters, and you can skip over the smut if it makes you uncomfortable. I just hope it doesn't keep you from continuing with the story. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates :( I've just been on Spring Break, so once again I had no Internet, but I'm back now! So…**

**Hello lovely loves! I'm glad the…um, smut, if you can call my tiny paragraph such a thing…didn't offend anyone! And like I said, the smut might get more graphic, but in later, later, **_**later**_** chapters, so you are all safe for now ^_^**

**Oh, and **_**Karatekid1018**_**? OF COURSE YOU MADE ME LAUGH AGAIN!**

"_**You know, I probably WOULD say Kurt\Trent\Sebastian, but I'm not kinky like that. And you know what else? If canon!Blaine was this Blaine, I would've been cheering Sebastian on and laughing in "Michael"…Blaine's such a whore, yet he's so awesome! Well, whorishly awesome."**_

**Dear God, that was great…your reviews are my favorites :)**

**Now to write more about my whore! ;)**

**WARNING: THERE IS MORE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER (It surprised me, too)**

When Blaine woke up Saturday morning, he was facing his bedroom window, and bright sunlight was pouring through, hitting his eyes. Groaning, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over. His eyes flew open when he hit something, or rather some_one_, and he nearly shouted as he sat up.

Thad was still lying in his bed next to him, his face turned away from the sun so his dark hair fell in his eyes. The blanket was draped low over his lower half, and Blaine could see the V on his stomach, hickeys Blaine had left the night before sucked onto the lines. Thad mumbled something in his sleep and stretched, causing the blanket to slip farther down. Blaine eyed the new display appreciatively before shoving his friend's shoulder.

Thad shot up, fists raised. He was breathing heavy, and Blaine knew he thought his uncle was in the room with him. Thad turned and saw Blaine, and he visibly relaxed, lowering one hand and running the other threw his hair.

"Jesus, Blaine, what the hell?" he snapped.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "I think I should be asking you that. What the fuck are you still doing in my bed?"

Thad glared at him. "You were _too tired to drive me home_ last night," he said, sounding slightly smug, "and I wasn't about to walk. I live across town, Blaine!"

"You could've called your uncle," Blaine retorted.

"I'm not asking that asshole for shit," Thad said coldly, eyes darkening. "Fuck you, Anderson."

"Man, you can be a real _bitch_ in the morning," Blaine muttered, getting out of his bed to find his boxers. He smirked when he saw Thad staring at him, eyes dark with lust now.

"I may be a bitch in the morning," Thad said, "but I'm always a _horny_ bitch."

Well. Blaine wasn't about to ignore _that_ invitation.

Thad laughed as Blaine darted back to the bed, but it turned into a moan when Blaine pressed their bodies together and his mouth to Thad's neck, sucking skin into his mouth. Blaine hummed against Thad's throat, knowing what it did to the other boy; sure enough, Thad's hips jerked against his, causing delicious friction. Both boys moaned, and Thad's fingers raked down Blaine's back. Blaine moved his mouth to Thad's, plunging his tongue between the other boy's teeth. The kiss was heated and rough, and Thad whined when Blaine pulled away.

"_Fuck_, Blaine," Thad groaned when Blaine started kissing down his chest, stopping to suck and bite at his sensitive spots.

"Mm," Blaine hummed when he reached Thad's stomach, and the other boy jerked against him again. Grinning, Blaine bit down on a hickey and started sucking on it-_hard_.

"_Fuck_!" Thad hissed, throwing his head back and arched his back. "Get the fuck on with it, Blaine!"

"You whore," Blaine purred before pressing his mouth back to Thad's and grinding their hips together slowly.

Thad whimpered beneath him as Blaine reached for the lube still sitting on his nightstand and digging in the drawer for two more condoms. Thad hissed as Blaine started to prep him, and he could tell Thad was sore from the night before, and still slightly loose. Blaine didn't have to prep him for long before the boys were rolling on their condoms.

Thad moaned loudly as Blaine slid inside of him. Blaine knew Thad was still in pain, but he wasn't telling Blaine to stop, so Blaine pulled out before slamming back in, causing Thad to cry out in pleasure. Thad was always a good fuck, so it wasn't long before it was over, and Blaine was tying their used condoms and throwing them in the garbage.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Blaine said, "Okay, I'll bring you home now."

"Mm," Thad hummed before abruptly straddling Blaine. "Or I could blow you first."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Shit, Thad, I changed my mind. You're a _cockslut_ in the morning." Thad only smirked before taking Blaine into his mouth.

Two things happened at once. Thad hummed around Blaine, causing him to throw his head back against his pillow and thrust up into Thad's mouth-just as the door to Blaine's bedroom opened.

"Blaine, you've slept-_What the hell_?"

Thad pulled his mouth off of Blaine and sat up, meeting Roger's gaze. Blaine gave Roger a lazy smile, unfazed by the anger and disgust in his adopted father's eyes.

"Hey, Roger. Your morning going as good as mine?" If looks could kill, Blaine would be dead.

"Blaine," Roger said through gritted teeth, "get dressed. I expect you to be in the living room in no less than five minutes."

"I'll come when I'm good and ready," Blaine said coolly, smirking at the double meaning behind his words.

Roger's nostrils flared. "I will see you in _five minutes_," he snapped before slamming Blaine's door shut.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his door. "Let's go," he muttered before pulling on his clothes.

"Your dad's an asshole, Anderson," Thad said as Blaine opened his bedroom door.

"Roger is _not_ my father," Blaine snapped, and Thad knew better than to argue.

With each step Blaine took, he became angrier and angrier. What the fuck was Roger's problem? He knew Blaine was gay-he wasn't the least bit happy about it, ignoring Blaine's presence most of the time, but he still knew. And Arlene had found Blaine's condoms months ago, so she knew Blaine was having sex. The nosy bitch told Roger everything, so Roger really shouldn't have been surprised. It was the man's fucking homophobia, and it pissed Blaine off. Roger was standing with his arms crossed and foot tapping when Blaine and Thad entered the living room. Arlene was sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Sit," Roger said, pointing at the other couch.

Oh, _no one_ ordered Blaine Anderson around.

"No, I think I'll stand," he said, crossing his arms. Thad stayed next to him.

"Fine, I can say what I have to say just as well," Roger said calmly. "What the hell did I walk in on upstairs?"

Thad snorted as Blaine just stared at Roger before finally saying, "I think you know what you walked in on-one hell of a blowjob. Good thing you didn't walk in earlier or you would've seen much more."

Arlene's eyes widened and her face paled. She looked up at Roger with a terrified expression, who was very red in the face, a murderous look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was apparently too angry to speak; he snapped his mouth shut, and Blaine could _hear_ him gritting his teeth.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm gay-and thanks to Arlene digging through my shit-you know I have sex. Did you honestly think I had sex with _girls_? Or maybe you hoped I just masturbated more than is healthy."

"Blaine!" Arlene gasped, a blush staining her cheeks. "Must you be so crude?"

Blaine rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

"Don't talk to you mother in that disrespectful tone!" Roger snapped.

"I didn't," Blaine hissed. "I talked to _Arlene_. She's not my mother. My mother is _dead_." He turned to Thad. "Let's go, we're leaving now."

"You're not going anywhere!" Roger said, ignoring (as always) the fact that Blaine didn't think of Arlene as his mother, or Roger as his father for that matter. "I'm taking away your bike as punishment for your behavior. I'm done putting up with your crap."

"The hell you are!" Blaine shouted, causing Arlene to cringe. "How am I going to get to _school_? I thought you wanted me to _make something of myself._" Of course, Blaine could care less whether he went to school or not-he was only angry because his bike gave him freedom, and now it was being taken away from him.

Roger sneered. "You're never going to make something of yourself, Blaine. And don't act like you're disappointed about missing school-you never do your work and your grades are terrible. Now give me your keys."

Roger held his hand out expectantly, and Blaine had to fight not to spit in it. Arlene was looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to just hand them over without a fight. She tried so desperately for them all to be a family-but neither of them would ever mean anything to Blaine. He'd tried the whole family thing, and it had turned out just like the love thing-not good. Roger held his hand out further, and Blaine took a step back.

"Fuck you," Blaine said to Roger in a cold voice. "I'm out of here."

Grabbing Thad's wrist, Blaine ran out of the house, ignoring Roger's and Arlene's calls for him to come back. He just hopped on his back and pulled Thad on behind him. He would drop his friend off at home, and then he was going to drive around aimlessly until he could handle going back inside his house without wanting to punch Roger, which could take a while.

Blaine was so angry that he didn't even notice the tall, beautiful boy standing at the end of Sebastian's driveway as Blaine sped away.

…

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of a door opening and shutting. He got out of bed and poked his head into the hallway, just in time to see Trent disappear down the stairs. Stretching, Kurt decided to see if Sebastian was awake, too. He went across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Sebastian?"

The door swung open almost immediately, revealing a showered and dressed Sebastian. He had on his usual designer clothes, and his brown hair was still a little wet, but perfectly styled as always.

"Morning," Sebastian said, a smile on his face…a smile that looked a little forced.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay, Sebastian?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh…no, no reason," Kurt said. "I'm just going to go get dressed and join Trent downstairs." Sebastian nodded and gave Kurt another smile before shutting his bedroom door.

After Kurt showered, he dressed in one of his new outfits, still wondering over what Sebastian could be upset about. The other boy may have _said_ he was fine, but Kurt had seen the pained look in his eyes, and knew he was hurting. Something was definitely bothering him.

When Kurt went downstairs, Trent was humming to himself while pulling out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon from the fridge. Kurt grinned at how comfortable Trent was in the house-and he immediately knew that the other boy probably spent a lot of time here. After all, from what they had told Kurt, Trent and Sebastian had been friends for quite a long time.

"Hey, Trent, have you talked to Sebastian yet this morning?" Kurt asked, taking a seat at the island.

"No, why?" Trent said, setting a frying pan on the stove.

"He just seems really upset, that's all." Kurt sighed, setting his chin in his hand. "He says he's fine, but I don't think he is."

To Kurt's surprise, Trent rolled his eyes. "It's probably something to do with _Blaine_, then," he said, practically spitting out Blaine's name.

The way Trent said Blaine's name suddenly reminded Kurt of what he had thought last night-that maybe Trent had been one of Blaine's 'friends with benefits' until Blaine had written him off. He had immediately dismissed the idea, but Kurt was still curious as to why Trent had such an _intense _dislike of Blaine…almost seeming to _hate_ him.

"Trent," Kurt said slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Trent said cheerfully. "You can ask me anything."

"Why…why do you hate Blaine so much?" Trent froze. "I mean, I totally understand not liking him for what he's doing to Sebastian," Kurt quickly added. "You just seem to really…hate him."

"It's because I do hate him," Trent whispered, turning so his back was to Kurt. "He's doing to Sebastian…what he did to me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait…_you_ were one of Blaine's 'fri-"

"No!" Trent said, spinning around. "Absolutely not! I would never do something like that."

"Then…what happened?"

Trent took a deep breath. "Our freshman year of high school…Blaine and I dated."

"What!" Kurt said, shocked. "But…but…I thought you said Blaine didn't date!"

Trent ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated breath. "He doesn't…I don't entirely understand it either, but halfway through freshman year, Blaine seemed to try to act like a decent person and asked me out. I said yes, and we were together for the rest of the year, and he was…a great boyfriend. W-We had sex-" Both Trent and Kurt blushed-"and he would hold me afterwards, nothing like what he does to Sebastian. Blaine even had a special nickname for me-Robbie. It's my middle name…he said it was a prettier name than Trent, and I deserved the prettiest name in the world."

Trent looked up at Kurt, and Kurt was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "I…I thought he loved me…but he never did. The last day of summer was when he broke things off with me. He was back to wearing his usual clothes, and there was a hard look in his eyes; it had been there before, but I thought I had made it go away." A single tear fell down Trent's cheek. "I guess I was just fooling myself. I felt so _stupid_."

Kurt rushed to Trent's side and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Oh, Trent, you weren't stupid. Blaine was vile and cruel for what he did. You had-_have_-every right to be upset."

Trent smiled and pulled back. "Yeah, I know that now. I just…I guess I've never really forgiven him for what he did to me. _That's _why I hate him."

Trent turned back to the stove so he could start cooking breakfast, leaving Kurt standing there. And as he watched his friend wipe another tear from his eye, Kurt couldn't blame him for the way he felt about Blaine. But at the same time, Kurt was growing very curious as to what the reason was exactly that caused Blaine to be who he was…and he was determined to find out.

…

After breakfast, Kurt grabbed the rest of his bags and said goodbye to Trent and Sebastian. Trent was going to stay with Sebastian until the other boy's mom came home, but Kurt needed to get home and do some homework. Well…start the homework; he still had all of Sunday, after all.

Kurt was behind his Navigator putting his bags in the trunk when he heard a door slam. He turned and saw Blaine a few houses down, tugging a boy along behind him before straddling his motorcycle. The other boy climbed on behind him.

_Must be another one of Blaine's 'friends with benefits.'_

Kurt was about to turn away in disgust, but just as Blaine rolled down onto the street, Kurt saw the pain and anger in the shorter boy's eyes, and that sense of wanting to find out who Blaine was consumed him again. Blaine sped past him, and Kurt watched him go until he disappeared around a corner.

_Who are you Blaine Anderson?_

**There! Chapter Five is officially DONE! **

**I have a question for you readers…should it happen in Chapter Six or Chapter Seven?**

**;)**

**Please review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six? So soon? I'm on a roll! LOL**

**Something not lol...one of me reviewers said they feel as though Blaine is a rapist…HE'S NOT! He may be a total asshole, but he has a reason he treats Roger the way he does. HE IS NOT A RAPIST!**

**On a happier note…I have more from **_**karatekid1018**_**!**

_**OK, Blaine is officially on my "Kill Immediately" list. Number 1. I swear to God if he even THINKS about hurting my Kurtie, my Trentikins, or my Sebbie (yes, I created nicknames ;) ) I will rip his piercings out with my bare hands, break both of his arms, and then hang him from a tree branch by his thumbs and then destroy his motorcycle with a BAT and force him to watch.**_

**Oh, dear, if you could only see me rolling on the floor every time I read these…**

**I also have something to share from me bestie!**

_**PrincessPanda93: I just realized! Kurt, Trent and Sebastian are all friends and by the time this story ends Blaine will have fucked them all! What a whore!**_

**When you guys are done reading my story, you should go check out her stories. They are supermegafoxyawesomehot! Especially her one called "Scream."**

**But we don't know yet what happens, do we? ^_^ So she could be right or wrong, only I know! Mwahahahahaha!**

**ONWARDS!**

It was Sunday night, which meant tomorrow started another week of having to deal with Blaine Anderson and his sulky, brooding, angry…gorgeous face.

Trent cursed.

Yes, Blaine was gorgeous, but the only thing Trent saw when he looked at Blaine was what he was doing to Sebastian, and the life-shattering pain he would eventually case him. The same exact pain Blaine had caused Trent the summer before their sophomore year. Sure, Trent had gotten over it eventually, but he was still allowed to hate Blaine. Hate how he had made Trent fall in love with him. Hate how he had told Trent he had _cared for him_.

Hate how he had taken Sebastian from him when Trent had started to fall for him.

Trent cursed again and rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep, and his conversation with Kurt earlier replayed in his mind again. Trent felt a smile tug up the corners of his lips. He had only known Kurt for a few days, but they were already good friends-the two of them and Sebastian, even if Sebastian preferred to spend his time being used by Blaine.

And just like that, Trent's smile disappeared.

Images were popping up in Trent's head, images he had hoped were gone forever. But they were appearing faster than Trent could push them away. Images of when he and Blaine were dating…when they had their first kiss…Blaine comforting him when Trent's dog died…when Blaine first approached him…their first fight…Trent's first "I love you", never returned…the break-up…the first time Blaine called him Robbie…

_The first time they had had sex_.

Tears came to Trent's eyes, and he choked out a sob. The images were flashing so fast it was as if he were watching a movie. Groaning, he closed his eyes and gave in to his thoughts.

…

_It was a month into freshman year, and Trent and Sebastian were sitting at their usual table at lunch and talking about what movie they wanted to see when they went to the theater after school. They had just decided on the movie when they were joined by a third person. Trent looked up and was surprised to see Blaine Anderson smiling at him._

_Blaine Anderson had moved to Lima, Ohio over the summer. He was _gorgeous_, with that curly black hair and those hazel eyes with the strange, mysterious look in them and the perfect, pearly white smile that made Trent want to melt into a puddle. Blaine mostly kept to himself, but he was in Trent's math class, and Trent spent more time studying the back of Blaine's head than the notes the teacher wrote down on the board._

"_Hey," Blaine said, bringing Trent back down to Earth. He was sitting back in his chair, his leather jacket open and revealing the tight white T-shirt underneath._

"_H-Hi," Trent said, blushing at his stutter._

_Blaine's smile widened into a grin. "My name's Blaine."_

"_Trent." He gestured towards Sebastian. "This is my friend Sebastian." Sebastian waved, and Trent didn't notice the smile he was giving him._

_Blaine nodded at Sebastian before moving his gaze back over to Trent. "Are you doing anything this Friday night?" he asked, leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table._

_Trent's jaw dropped. "Are you asking me out?"_

"_Duh," Trent heard Sebastian mutter under his breath, and he knew his friend was rolling his eyes._

_Blaine just chuckled. "I sure am. So are you?"_

"_No, I'm free Friday night," Trent said, still a little stunned._

"_Well, would you like to go to dinner with me then?"_

"_Yeah," Trent breathed. "That sounds great."_

_The grin returned to Blaine's face. "Great." The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Blaine stood up. "See you in math, Trent."_

_Trent sat there, watching Blaine walk away. He didn't stand up until he felt Sebastian tugging on his sleeve. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Trent rose out of his chair._

"_Wow."_

_Sebastian laughed. "Yeah. Wow seems to sum it up."_

"_I've got a date with Blaine Anderson," Trent said. He suddenly stopped walking. "Sebastian! I have a _date_ with _Blaine Anderson_! What am I going to wear?"_

"_Trent, calm down! Blaine's only taking you to dinner, which most likely means Breadstix." Sebastian was gripping his shoulders and staring into his eyes, and Trent felt himself relax slightly._

"_Yeah…yeah, okay. But we're still planning an outfit after school."_

_Sebastian laughed again. "Of course."_

…

_Blaine and Trent had been dating for a few weeks now, and Trent couldn't be happier. Despite his quiet, keep-to-myself personality, Blaine was a nice guy, and could be really sweet when he wanted to be. Blaine insisted on holding Trent's hand at school, something Trent hadn't entirely been on board with at first-he was worried that the bullying that already went on on a regular basis would get worse if they flaunted their sexuality._

"_Don't worry," Blaine soothed when Trent told him all this. "I'll protect you. I _promise_." And Blaine looked so endearing that Trent couldn't bring himself to say no. _

_The first time they held hands in school, Trent flinched at all of the glares shot their way. His heart sank when he saw Karofsky, the biggest homophobe in the school, walking towards him and Blaine. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hand, and he felt the other boy squeeze back reassuringly._

_Karofsky stopped in front of them. "What do you faggots think you're doing?"_

"_What does it look like?" Blaine said coldly. "I'm holding my boyfriend's hand."_

_And even though Trent's biggest bully was standing in front of them, his heart still did a flip at the sound of Blaine calling him his boyfriend. It was a new term for Trent, who had thought he would never find someone in Ohio; he used to believe that he would have to wait until he left for a state that was accepting._

"_Disgusting," Karofsky spat. "You're both disgusting."_

"_You're just jealous because you're the only one out of all our friends with no girlfriend," Trent blurted before he could stop himself. "Maybe _you're_ gay."_

_Karofsky's eyes widened in anger, and it only took a second before Trent realized he was going to get hit. The jock pulled his fist back, and Trent squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. He just hoped that this time Karofsky hit somewhere other than his face-his bruises had just started to fade._

_But the blow never came. Instead, Trent felt Blaine let go of his hand, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Blaine shove Karofsky up against a locker._

"_Don't fucking touch him," Blaine hissed, a wild look in his eyes._

"_I've wanted to kick your ass for a while, Anderson," Karofsky growled, and attempted to shove Blaine off of him._

_Blaine didn't budge. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He glared menacingly at Karofsky and spoke in a deadly voice._

"_You touch me _or_ Trent and you'll regret it."_

"_Oh yeah? You don't scare me. Why don't you let me go and show me how tough you really are."_

"_You asked for it."_

_Blaine released Karofsky, but before Karofsky could do anything, Blaine had yanked his fist back and punched the jock in the nose. Trent gasped as blood spurted, but Karofsky just gave a yell of pain before attempting to hit Blaine back. But Blaine was ready, and landed another blow on the side of Karofsky's head and a kick to the back of his legs, bringing Karofsky to the ground._

"_Come on, Karofsky, get up!" Blaine shouted. "You don't want to be shown up by a _fag_ do you?"_

_Karofsky just moaned, clutching his head in pain. The people around them looked on in shock, and Trent quickly went to Blaine's side, a cold feeling in his stomach._

"_Blaine?" he asked softly, laying a hand on Blaine's arm._

_Blaine yanked his arm away and drew it back as he faced Trent. Trent's eyes widened, and Blaine immediately looked horrified. He dropped his arm and looked down at Karofsky, and a cold, terrified look filled his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Trent," he whispered._

"_It's okay," Trent murmured. "Why don't we go somewhere and calm you down?" Blaine just nodded, and as they passed Sebastian, Trent said, "Sebastian, could you get the nurse?"_

"_Yeah," Sebastian said before racing off._

_Trent led Blaine into an empty classroom. After shutting the door, he turned to look at Blaine, who looked like he was fighting something inside of him. His hands were clenched into fists, and a pained expression was painted on his face. Trent went to him and cupped his face in his hands._

"_Blaine? You okay?"_

_Blaine looked up at him. "I'm fine."_

"_You don't look fine."_

_Blaine smiled. "I'm fine, really." His smile dropped. "Are _you_ okay?"_

"_Yeah, thanks to you." Trent blushed. "You didn't have to do that."_

"_Trent, we deserve to act like any other couple," Blaine said, a serious look on his face. "There is nothing disgusting about us holding hands."_

_Trent had to fight back tears. Could Blaine get any more perfect?_

…

_A month into their relationship, Blaine surprised Trent with a picnic one night for dinner. Blaine drove them to a field, where they would be able to eat under the stars. It was romantic, complete with candles (protected from any breezes of course), soft music, and extra blankets for if they grew cold. Blaine had made sandwiches and fruit salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. Afterwards, Blaine sat with Trent between his legs, leaning back against him._

"_Did you like your surprise?" Blaine murmured in his ear, his breath sending shivers down Trent's spine._

_Trent closed his eyes and laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Mmm…it was wonderful."_

_Blaine hummed and pressed his lips to Trent's temple, just staying there for a minute before moving his lips down to Trent's ear, then over to his cheek…_

_Trent sat up. "What are you doing?"_

_Blaine gave Trent a look. "Trent, we're boyfriends, right?" he asked, ignoring Trent's question._

"_Of course," Trent said immediately. _

"_Then why haven't we kissed? Every time I try, you find a reason not to."_

_Trent blushed. "Oh…I…uh…"_

"_Trent," Blaine said softly, pulling him back against him. "What's wrong?"_

"_I just don't want to disappoint you." Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Trent hurried to keep talking. "I know I'm not the…_fittest_ guy, so that right there's a major turn off. And I've never kissed anyone before, so I probably _suck_ at it, and I just don't need anything else that'll push you away."_

_Blaine moved so he was sitting in front of Trent and raised his arms to cup Trent's face in his hands. Trent tilted his head down, but Blaine gently forced him to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine was smiling softly, and Trent could never not smile back at his boyfriend._

"_Trent Nixon," Blaine said. "You will never disappoint me. You are perfect in every way-you are _beautiful_. Do you hear me? There is not _one _thing I want to change about you. Besides you not letting me kiss you."_

_Trent laughed softly. "Blaine-"_

"_No, I mean it, Trent. I'm not going to run away, good _or_ bad kisser." The teasing smile on Blaine's face made Trent laugh again._

"_Okay," he said. "You…you can kiss me."_

"_Really?" Blaine said, looking a little stunned. "Are you sure?"_

_Trent rolled his eyes. "Weren't you just arguing _for_ kissing me? Now you're arguing against it?"_

_This time it was Blaine who laughed. "Okay, okay, I see your point." And with that, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Trent's. _

_Trent's eyes widened before shutting contentedly He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, who in turn curled his around Trent's waist. Blaine's lips moved softly against his own, and Trent moaned softly as Blaine slipped his tongue between his lips. He allowed Blaine to lay him down on the blanket and settle on top of him. Blaine's lips moved down to Trent's neck, and Trent gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Blaine suddenly bit down gently on the skin over his pulse point, sucking _hard_._

"_Blaine," Trent moaned, moving his head to give his boyfriend more room._

_But Blaine pulled away. "Not too much too soon," he murmured, gazing down at Trent with a happy smile on his face. "And for the record…you're a _great_ kisser."_

…

_On Christmas Day, Trent got the worst present of his life. It happened as soon as he woke up. Trent knew he had a huge grin on his face (Christmas was his favorite holiday after all) and jumped out of bed to race downstairs. Sure, Santa wasn't real, but his parents still bought him presents, and Trent was hoping for a new laptop. But Trent stopped as soon as he entered his living room and saw his parents standing there with sad expressions on their faces._

…

_Later that day, Trent was lying face down on his bed, his still-wrapped presents piled on his desk. He was too sad to care what they were for now, and he still kept letting tears fall every so often. He had told his parents to leave him alone, so he was surprised when he heard his bedroom door open._

"_Go away," Trent groaned. "I just want-"_

"_Trent?"_

_Trent turned at the sound of Blaine's voice. His boyfriend had a confused look on his face, and a present in his hand. Trent sat up on his bed and hastily wiped away the tears still on his cheeks._

"_Blaine? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came over to give you your present," Blaine said, sitting next to him. "And to wish you a Merry Christmas."_

"_Don't bother," Trent said miserably. "There is nothing _merry_ about this Christmas." He fell back onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow._

_Blaine chuckled, laying a hand on Trent's back. "What happened?"_

_Trent hesitated before answering. "My dog died this morning." He turned his head to see that Blaine had frozen, the smile gone from his face._

"_Oh, Trent, I'm sorry," he murmured, laying down next to Trent and draping an arm over his waist._

_Trent just nodded and snuggled closer to Blaine. "I've had him since he was a puppy."_

_Blaine pulled Trent closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He listened as Trent told him about all the fun times he and Spot had had, gently brushing away any tears that fell from Trent's eyes. When he was all talked out, Trent just laid in Blaine's arms, sharing soft kisses and blushing at the sweet nothings Blaine whispered in his ear. Eventually Trent worked up the will to open his presents and he shrieked when he opened Blaine's._

"_Oh, my God, Blaine! This vest isn't even in stores yet!"_

_Blaine laughed. "Hey, Sebastian isn't the only one with connections. Arlene used to be a model, remember?"_

_Trent threw his arms around Blaine and kissed his lips, knowing he had the best boyfriend in the world._

…

"_Hey, Trent," Sebastian said when he opened his door. _

"_Hi," Trent said, following him into the house. "Are your parents here?"_

"_No," Sebastian said, giving him a curious look. "Why? Did you need them for something?"_

"_No, no, I just didn't want anyone to overhear what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Sebastian nodded but didn't say anything. He led Trent upstairs to his room, a room Trent was still jealous of after all these years. They sat on Sebastian's bed like they always did and turned on music for background noise. Sebastian then gave him an expectant look, but when Trent opened his mouth to talk, his throat seemed to close up. He felt his face heat up, and Sebastian's eyes widened._

"_Trent? Is everything okay?"_

"_Everything's fine," Trent forced out thickly. "I just…"_

"_Just?" Sebastian urged._

"_I…I want to tell Blaine that I love him," Trent blurted._

_Sebastian grinned. "Really? That's awesome, Trent!"_

"_But what if he doesn't say it back?" Trent had been thinking about this for almost a week now, and every time he and Blaine pulled out of a kiss, Trent wanted to say those three little words…but every time he choked up, too scared of being rejected._

"_Well, you'll never find out if you don't say it," Sebastian pointed out._

_Trent groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know…"_

"_Come on, Trent," Sebastian said. "I see the way Blaine looks at you." A sad look seemed to come into his eyes. "I wish someone would look at _me_ that way."_

"_Hey, you'll find someone," Trent said. "If not here, definitely when we leave this place. I just got lucky!" Sebastian stared at him, and then Trent realized what he just said. "Oh, God, not that way!" he added, laughing with Sebastian._

…

_Later that day, Blaine and Trent were studying at Trent's house in his room. Well…they had been studying. Now they were cuddling on Trent's bed and watching _UP_. It was only eight minutes into the movie and already Trent was crying._

"_What is this? People call this a _kid's_ movie?"_

_Blaine chuckled, continuing his stroking of Trent's arm. Trent thrilled at his touch, and he almost forgot why he was crying. Until he turned back to the movie._

"_They were so in love!"_

_Blaine actually laughed out loud at that. "Have I ever told you how much I love watching movies with you?"_

_Trent blushed as he turned to Blaine. "Have I ever told you how much _I_ love _you_?"_

_The smile on Blaine's face froze. Trent felt his heart drop into his feet as he watched what seemed to be a struggle pass over his face. He was silent as he watched his boyfriend, growing more and more nervous. _He's not going to say it back! He doesn't love me! Oh, God, I just pushed away the best thing that has ever happened to me!

"_Trent…do I have to say it back now? Because…I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I've been through a lot of sh-crap in my life…and love is something I just don't understand right now."_

"_O-Of course!" Trent said weakly. No, Blaine hadn't said it back, but he had also said _yet_. "Do…do you want to tell me what happened?"_

_Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No…Believe me, I'd love to tell you…but I just can't."_

_And Trent just nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him against his chest. He wouldn't press Blaine-he would let Blaine talk when he was ready. He smiled as they sat back to continue the movie, loving how Blaine nuzzled his head under his chin._

…

_It was a few days before Valentine's Day when Blaine gave Trent his nickname. They were making out in Blaine's room, and lately things had been getting more and more heated. Trent could tell that Blaine was ready for sex, but Trent was still waiting for the right time. He wanted it to be special._

"_Blaine?" Trent said in a quiet voice after they had resorted to cuddling. "Are you upset that I keep saying I want to wait to sleep with you?"_

_Blaine's eyes flew open. "Of course not!" he said, sounding shocked. "I want you to be ready, Trent." He smiled at him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? The name 'Trent' doesn't seem to suit you."_

_Trent blushed. "You don't like my name?"_

"_Of course I like your name!" Blaine said, laughing. "You just deserve the prettiest name in the world." Trent felt his face grow hotter. "What's your middle name?"_

"_Robert."_

_Blaine grinned. "That's perfect! I'll call you 'Robbie.'"_

_Trent smiled. "I like that. Should I give you a nickname?"_

"_Uh…I'd prefer if you didn't," Blaine said, his smiling dropping. "My name…well, let's just say I don't like to be called by anything else."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I just don't," Blaine said, almost defensive about it. He rolled back on top of Trent and pressed his lips against Trent's neck. "Why are we talking when we could be kissing?"_

_Trent didn't answer, he just allowed Blaine to kiss him, but his heart wasn't entirely into it this time. Blaine knew so many things about Trent, but every time Trent tried to find out something about Blaine, his boyfriend would close himself off, giving a vague answer and often times starting a make-out session. Trent, like always, didn't push Blaine, but he was starting to get a little annoyed. Until Blaine went and did what he always did-said something heart achingly sweet._

"_Why are you so perfect?" Blaine murmured against the skin of Trent's collarbone. "I feel like I don't deserve you."_

_And Trent responded the same way he always did. He pulled Blaine's lips back to his and whispered, "I love you."_

…

"_I'm sick of this, Blaine!"_

_It was two weeks after Blaine had started calling him Robbie. They were on the way home from Breadstix, and Trent had asked Blaine something about his past. He was tired of knowing next to nothing about his boyfriend, so he'd asked Blaine who his parents were before Roger and Arlene had adopted him. Blaine's bright eyes had immediately darkened, and his smile turned into a frown. He'd said it didn't matter who his parents had been and told Trent to drop it, to just leave it alone. And that had been the final straw for Trent._

"_You never tell me anything about you, Blaine!" Trent said. _

_Blaine shrugged. "I'm just not that interesting, that's all. I don't have happy memories to share," he said bitterly._

"_Happy or not, I just want to know who you are, just like you know me." Trent tried to speak calmly, but once he lost his temper it was hard to get back._

"_You _do_ know me, Trent," Blaine said. "I'm Blaine Anderson and my adoptive parents are Roger and Arlene Anderson. I moved here over the summer because Roger's job got relocated. And I have a boyfriend named Trent."_

"_Your attempt at humor isn't going to work, Blaine, I'm still mad at you," Trent said, crossing his arms. "You _know_ what I meant."_

"_Fuck, Trent, can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about my life!" Blaine suddenly shouted, hitting the steering wheel. "Maybe I don't want to relive it! I've finally been able to push the memories back, and there you sit wanting me to drag them all out again! Have you ever stopped to think that it might be _painful_ for me to talk about them?"_

_Trent looked at him in shock. "That's what I'm here for, Blaine! Maybe talking about them will make the pain go away! I love you, Blaine! I just want to help you."_

_Blaine scoffed. "Of course…you _love_ me."_

"_Yes, Blaine, I do," Trent snapped. "And you've known that for a while. Yet you still refuse to say it back."_

"_Yeah, well, there's a pretty good reason for that."_

_Trent just stared at Blaine, too stunned to speak. Was Blaine saying what Trent thought he was saying? Was it possible…that Blaine _didn't _love him? That him not being ready to say it was an act to cover up his true feelings? If so, what was Blaine doing with Trent then? Was he just trying to get in his pants, then hang him out to dry? Okay, maybe Trent was going too far, but he was upset, and he was expecting the worst._

"_Take me home, Blaine," Trent said. "I don't want to go back to your house with you."_

_Blaine sighed, but instead of doing as Trent asked, he pulled off to the side of the road. He turned the engine off, but clicked on the lights at the hood of the car. Running a hand through his hair (a habit he did when he was angry or frustrated) he turned to face Trent. There was a frustrated look in his eyes, but Trent could tell he was trying to calm down._

"_Trent…look," Blaine said. "I know you're mad at me, and I understand why. I do. I just…I've never talked about my past with anyone. The only ones who know are Roger and Arlene, only because the damn social workers have to tell a child's history to possible adoptive parents. I'm just not ready to talk about it. It happened a long time ago, but I'm just _not ready_. I don't know when I will be, but you'll be the first to know." He smiled. "Okay?"_

_Trent could see nothing but sincerity in Blaine's hazel eyes, but there was also a coldness there. But Trent thought it wasn't directed at him so much as any memories Blaine might be remembering at the moment. Trent gave a small smile back._

"_Alright. But, Blaine…why _haven't_ you said it back? Is it because you _don't_ love? Do you just want sex from me before you cast me off?"_

_Blaine's eyes widened. "Is that what you think? Of course that's not what I want! Robbie, I want to be with you. Even if it means we _never_ have sex."_

_Tears actually came to Trent's eyes at that, but he didn't let them fall. "I'm sorry, Blaine."_

"_Oh, Robbie," Blaine murmured, and reached over the console to kiss Trent, who wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to keep him there longer than the peck he had been going for. Trent felt Blaine smile against his lips as Trent deepened the kiss._

"_Why don't we take this back to my house?" Blaine whispered as he pulled back._

"_Mmmm," Trent said. "Let's."_

…

_It was almost the last day of freshman year, and Blaine, Trent, and Sebastian were eating lunch at their usual table. Well, Trent and Sebastian were-Blaine never ate lunch. No, Blaine preferred to gaze at Trent, making him blush as he talked to Sebastian, who would always grin. But today, Blaine was also making Trent nervous-because Trent was ready to have sex with Blaine. Trent planned on telling Blaine very soon…tonight, in fact, and he was scared Blaine wouldn't want to-despite the fact that Trent had known for a long time that Blaine was ready to take the next step in their relationship._

…

"_You okay?" Blaine asked that night. He and Trent were studying in Trent's room, and Trent's parents weren't home. Trent's parents wouldn't be home until very late, and Trent was so wound up about being alone with Blaine (and finally wanting to have sex with him) that he was tense and jumpy. Blaine had just placed a hand on Trent's shoulder, and he had jumped high off the bed._

"_I-I'm fine," Trent stuttered, face turning red._

_Blaine gave him an amused smile. "You don't seem fine. I think you need to relax." His smile turned into a smirk as he crawled over to Trent, pushing all their homework off the bed. He pulled Trent into his lap and threaded his fingers in his hair. "Let me help you with that, baby."_

_Trent moaned as Blaine pressed their lips together, immediately sliding his tongue between his teeth. Trent threw his head back as Blaine moved his mouth down to Trent's neck, sucking at his pulse point. He nibbled at it, and Trent groaned at the pleasure it shot through his body. Trent shifted, and suddenly their hips met in a thrust. Blaine froze for a moment before pulling back._

"_Robbie-"_

"_It's okay, Blaine," Trent murmured. "I…I've been meaning to tell you all day…I'm ready."_

_Blaine's eyes widened. "For what I think you're ready for?"_

"_Yeah," Trent whispered, biting his lip and nodding._

_Excitement brightened Blaine's eyes, but he still drew away from Trent so he could sit in front of him and take Trent's hands in his own. He looked into Trent's eyes, as if checking for any signs of a joke or uncertainty._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. _

"_I'm sure," Trent said in as firm a voice as he could. "I…I even bought a few boxes of condoms and a bottle of lube."_

_Blaine laughed. "Do you plan on us having tons and tons of sex, Robbie?" he teased._

_Trent blushed a deep shade of red. "I wasn't sure which ones we would need," he mumbled._

"_Hey," Blaine murmured, tilting Trent's face up so he could look into his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. It's fine."_

_Trent's blush darkened as he asked his next question. "Do…Do you want to top or bottom?"_

"_Top," Blaine said immediately. "I…I'm not really a bottom kind of guy." The brightness in Blaine's eyes had dimmed a little, but Trent didn't think too much about it._

"_Okay," Trent whispered. "So…are you ready?"_

"_Now?" _

"_Mm."_

"_God, _yes_," Blaine groaned, and practically attacked Trent, who laughed as he pulled Blaine down on top of him._

_He suddenly wasn't so scared anymore._

…

_Sex with Blaine was the best experience of Trent's life. He had felt so safe in Blaine's arms, and Blaine had been so gentle, so caring. Of course there had been pain, but Blaine had tried his hardest to take away as much of it as he could. And once Blaine had been inside of him, all Trent had felt was pleasure. Pleasure…and love. Trent had fallen even more in love with Blaine, and he was sure that Blaine was finally going to say it back._

_When it was over, Trent was wrapped in Blaine's arms under the sheets, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Blaine was stroking his back with one hand, the other laced through Trent's hand. Every so often Blaine would lift their hands and kiss their knuckles, and it would send a flurry through Trent's stomach._

"_I love you," Trent sighed, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck._

"_Mmm," Blaine moaned. He sounded sleepy, and Trent smiled against his boyfriend's neck. They would sleep together for a little while, but Trent made sure to set the alarm on his phone so Blaine could leave before his parents got home._

_Trent had never been happier in his entire life._

…

_Trent and Blaine had a wonderful summer together. They continued to have sex, and Trent was fine with bottoming every time. He always told Blaine he loved him afterwards, and even though Blaine still hadn't said it back, Trent was sure that Blaine loved him. He was confident that Blaine would say it back eventually, so he never confronted Blaine about it._

_Towards the end of summer, Blaine went away for a weekend. He didn't tell Trent why, but he promised to talk to Trent when he got back. Trent gave him a sweet kiss goodbye, then spent the weekend hanging out with Sebastian. Finally, it was Sunday, the last day of summer, and the day Blaine returned from his weekend getaway._

_Trent went over to Blaine's house, eager to see his boyfriend. He had missed Blaine, even if it was only a few days. Trent knocked on the Andersons' door, practically bouncing on his feet. He noticed that the car wasn't in the driveway, which meant Roger was at work._

_Blaine answered the door-and Trent nearly fell over in shock. Blaine had always worn a leather jacket and T-shirts, but they were always paired with nice pants-now the pants were ripped. Blaine's hair had always been gelled down, but now it was gel-free and cut. His usually bright hazel eyes were darker than they had ever been, and had any icy hardness that shocked Trent. There was no change in expression when Blaine answered the door._

"_Hi," Trent breathed. _

"_Hey," Blaine said, his usually cheery voice devoid of emotion. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you," Trent said, beginning to grow confused. "I haven't seen you all weekend. Can I…can I come in?"_

_Blaine stepped back to let Trent in, and as Trent moved past him, he was surprised to smell cigarette smoke on his boyfriend-he had never known Blaine to smoke before, and he couldn't think of a reason why he would start. Blaine wasn't that type of person._

"_Are you okay?" Trent asked, laying a hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine snatched it back and moved away from Trent, startling him. "Blaine!"_

"_What?" Blaine snapped. _

"_What is going on with you!" Trent could feel his temper rising, but he struggled to keep calm._

"_Nothing. I'm _fine_," Blaine said coldly. "Just fucking _peachy_."_

"_Did something happen this weekend, Blaine?" Trent asked. "You were fine before you left, but now…"_

"_What? Now I'm showing who I truly am?" Blaine yelled, causing Trent to flinch. _

"_Blaine, what are you talking about!" _

"_Just forget it," Blaine muttered. He looked at Trent with those cruel eyes. "You should leave."_

"_But…why?" Trent was starting to feel worried. He didn't like the look in Blaine's eyes. It was scaring him, making him feel the worst again. _

"_Because there's nothing for you here," Blaine hissed. "You and me…what we were doing…it's done."_

_Tears sprang to Trent's eyes, and, to his frustration, began falling down his cheeks. "_What_? But why? I lo-"_

"_Well I don't love you, Trent!" Blaine shouted. "I never have, and I never will! Love…love doesn't exist. It's a fucked up fantasy people tell themselves is real to make them feel better."_

"_Blaine," Trent croaked. "Please…don't do this."_

"_Leave, Trent," Blaine said, turning away from him. "_Now_."_

_Trent couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine was breaking up with him, had never loved him. He felt as though his heart was shattering into a million pieces. He had never felt such intense pain before-he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He stumbled out of Blaine's house and out to his car, where he let the sobs take over his body. _

_This was the worst day of Trent's life._

…

Back in the present, Trent was sobbing into his pillow. The memories had drug up all those old feelings, and he couldn't handle going through it again. Sebastian had been there for him during the month and a half it had taken Trent to be able to look at Blaine without crying. His heart had hardened against the other boy, but had begun to soften towards Sebastian. But he didn't want to ask Sebastian out right away-he didn't want Sebastian as a rebound guy. He'd let himself fully get over Blaine before he could work up the nerve to ask Sebastian out. At least he had-

Until Sebastian had become Blaine's fuck buddy.

It had killed Trent, but he didn't let Sebastian know that. Of course, he had expressed his obvious disapproval, but he had assured Sebastian that he was completely over Blaine and that he had no problem with Sebastian sleeping with him. He had warned Sebastian against getting his heart broken, but Sebastian said he just wanted a boy to pay attention to him. And while Trent hadn't agreed with him…he hadn't stopped his friend.

So Blaine had hurt him again.

And Trent had begun to hate him.

**Dear God, this chapter took me awhile…I hope you all like it!**

**Don't forget to review! The button is right down there ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So how was everyone's Easter! And if you don't celebrate Easter, how was your holiday!**

**I got soooooooooooooo much candy! **

**And what did everyone think of Big Brother? I looooooooooved it. It is my new favorite episode…yes, even before Prom Queen. I'm sorry, but seeing Darren in the shower…it beats ANYTHING!**

**Well, I'll just let you guys read while I go mop up my drool…**

Blaine had been surprised Saturday night when he had returned back home without getting punished. Roger had completely ignored him, and Blaine had a feeling that Arlene had pleaded for Roger to be civil. She was always afraid that Blaine would run away and never come back. Sometimes Blaine thought about doing just that. But he had nowhere to go-or any of his own money to take with him.

But he wasn't thinking about running away at the moment. Now, while driving Sebastian to school, Blaine was again thinking about what Kurt had told him on Friday-that Sebastian was in love with Blaine. He had thought about it a lot over the weekend, trying to figure out what to do. He came to a decision as he parked his motorcycle. He climbed off, but instead of walking straight into school, he waited for Sebastian. The taller boy looked surprised-and pleased.

"Blaine?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said. The smile slipped from Sebastian's face. He nodded and followed Blaine behind the school to the bleachers.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his hands. "We don't ever talk."

"I don't want to have sex with you anymore," Blaine said.

Sebastian's head whipped up, his eyes wide. Blaine could see he was struggling not to let any tears fall, to hide the pain building in his eyes. Because Blaine had told him what this was after they had had sex after that party. Blaine had told him he wasn't looking for a boyfriend. And Sebastian had agreed to it all. Had convinced Blaine he was fine with just sex, fine with Blaine sleeping with other people, too. In fact, Sebastian had preferred just sex-he wasn't entirely comfortable with full out _dating_ his best friend's ex-boyfriend.

But, for Sebastian, that had all changed.

"But…_why_?" Sebastian asked, voice shaking with emotion.

Blaine ignored the feelings rising inside of him-the feelings of shame and guilt. This was different than his break-up with Robbie. He had cared about Robbie-but Blaine had no feelings for Sebastian. This wasn't even really a break-up. But Blaine still felt bad for what he was doing to Sebastian-but not bad enough to continue seeing him. Blaine had no problem going to Scandals more; it would make his life much easier.

"Do I need a reason?" Blaine snapped. "I've just grown tired of you."

"Grown _tired_ of me?" Sebastian was actually starting to sound angry. "Does that mean you've grown tired of everyone _else_ you sleep with!"

"Sebastian," Blaine said, eyes narrowed, "the only other guy I sleep with more than once is someone I will never have to worry about falling in love with me. Just like you did."

Sebastian gasped, his anger disappearing. "How…how…"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out-I've already had one boy in love with me," Blaine said coldly.

"So this is it," Sebastian whispered. "You're breaking up with me."

"We'd had to have been _together_ for me to be breaking up with you. And you knew what this was."

And with that, the tears started falling down Sebastian's cheeks. Unflinching, Blaine turned and walked away. He could hear Sebastian crying behind him, but he didn't let himself care. Blaine was done fucking boys more than one time, was done with 'friends with benefits.' It led to nothing but trouble.

…

Kurt was shocked when he saw who was leaning against his locker. Blaine Anderson had one foot kicked against the wall, head tilted back as he smoked a cigarette. He was wearing his usual ripped pants and black boots. His leather jacket was unzipped over a tight black T-shirt, and Kurt could see the muscles outlined underneath.

He looked absolutely fuckable.

Blushing at the thought that had come out of _nowhere_, Kurt walked up to his locker. This close, Kurt could again see the piercings in Blaine's ears and eyebrow. As Blaine blew smoke out of his mouth, Kurt saw a tongue ring he hadn't noticed before. His blush darkened when Blaine noticed Kurt staring at him, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Something I can help you with?"

No matter how hot Blaine Anderson was, Kurt hadn't forgotten what Blaine had done to Trent and what he was currently doing to Sebastian. So, instead of blushing again and walking away, Kurt slammed his locker shut and glared at Blaine.

"Actually, yes, there is," Kurt said. "You could leave Sebastian alone so he can find someone who'll actually care about him."

"You sure it's not because you want me for yourself?" Blaine asked as he dropped his cigarette and toed it out, that smirk still on his face.

Kurt's face flamed, but he wasn't going to let Blaine get to him. "Just…_please_…leave him alone?" He laid a hand on Blaine's arm. "It'd be the nice thing to do."

Blaine yanked his arm away, and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the rage in the other boy's features. There was a cold, hard look in his eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists. Kurt tried to take a step back as Blaine moved closer to him, but he was frozen. He looked around him-the hall was mostly empty, and those who were in it didn't seem to notice (or care) what was going on.

"There's something you need to learn about me, Kurt," Blaine said in a low voice. "I'm not a nice guy. I don't pretend to be one. And you should save your breath-Sebastian loved _everything_ I did to him."

"How can you live like this?" Kurt asked softly. "Don't you hate being alone?"

Something flashed in Blaine's hazel eyes-something that looked like panic. "Don't do that," Blaine hissed, stepping away from him.

"Do what?"

"Act like you give a damn."

There it was again. That something that made Kurt think that maybe Blaine Anderson wasn't all bad. Blaine still looked angry, but there was pain behind that angry expression, and Kurt just really wanted to figure this boy out-even if he'd only met him a few days ago. Even if Blaine was a jerk. Blaine seemed to have no one in his life who _really_ cared (except Sebastian, but that was different), and no one deserved to be alone.

"I'm not acting," Kurt said. "Trent said you used to be nice…I just want to know what happened to you."

Kurt watched the walls slam down and Blaine retreat behind them. "No you don't," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "You don't have to worry about me _hurting_ Sebastian anymore," he added as he turned away. "I dropped him this morning."

…

Walking away from Kurt, Blaine decided to skip his English class. He was too wound up now-he felt like smoking an entire box of cigarettes. Why had he talked to Kurt? The other boy still brought up memories of his mother, especially when Kurt had tried being _nice_ to him. And _of course_ Trent had told Kurt about the year Trent and Blaine had dated. That had been one of the worst mistakes Blaine had ever made-he thought he would give love a try. Luckily, he had been set straight.

And why had he _flirted _with Kurt! That was just…too far. Blaine needed to stay away from the other boy. Sebastian…he had been weak-too worried about Blaine running away if pressed for information. But Kurt…well, he had a fire even stronger that Trent's-Blaine hadn't forgotten that slap-and Blaine had a bad feeling that if anyone could tear down his walls, it would be Kurt. Because even though Kurt could be an independent ball of fire, he had just shown Blaine the softness in him; the kindness that only Blaine's mom had ever shown him. Yes, Trent had been nothing but sweet to him, but even Trent had been scared of pushing Blaine away: he hadn't pressed for Blaine to say 'I love you' or made Blaine talk about his past,

But Kurt had nothing to lose-and Blaine didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

…

When Kurt walked into chemistry, he was surprised to see Sebastian talking to Trent-_with a smile on his face_. But once Kurt had taken his seat next to his friend, he could see the redness around his friend's slightly puffy eyes. Trent and Sebastian turned to Kurt as he joined them, and Sebastian's smile wilted slightly when he saw how Kurt was looking at him.

"S-Something wrong, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kurt said. "Are _you_ okay? I talked to Blaine this morning."

Trent's eyes widened tight along with Sebastian's. "_You _talked to _Blaine_?"

"What did he say?" Sebastian blurted.

"He just said that he ended it between the two of you."

Kurt watched as Sebastian's face fell, and his eyes started watering. Trent was trying his best to look sympathetic for his friend, but Kurt could see the rapidly growing excitement in his eyes. Kurt wasn't sure how he was feeling-yes, he was relieved Blaine wouldn't be hurting Sebastian anymore, but Sebastian was just so _upset_.

Before any of them could say anything else, the bell rang, and Mr. Gale started class. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and turned to the front of the room. Kurt and Trent shared a pointed look before following suit.

After class ended, Trent told Kurt he was going to talk to Sebastian.

"Be nice, okay?" Kurt said. "He's hurting."

"Of course I'll be nice," Trent said, winking. "I've been nice the whole time-Blaine's still alive isn't he?"

Kurt laughed as he watched Trent run after Sebastian. However, his smile turned into a frown when he remembered he had gym next. He hated gym class-the teacher made him _participate_, and then Kurt got all sweaty and gross. He had to escape before class was over so he could shower before the rest of the guys showed up. He'd been lucky so far, but he didn't know if his luck would hold out.

When Kurt walked into the locker room, he kept his head down. One of the other guys, Dave Karofsky, had quite loudly called Kurt a _fag_ last week, so now everyone knew Kurt was gay. They left Blaine alone, but Kurt wasn't tough like the other boy-he didn't even _look_ tough. So, while in the locker room, Kurt kept his head down to keep as much attention off of him as he could.

Kurt's gym locker was at the end of the row behind Blaine's row of lockers. He could see the other boy turning the combination on his lock, a cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned back to his own locker and spun his own combination. He changed into his gym clothes as fast as he could and slipped his sweatband over his forehead. He was just about to hurry out of the locker room when he heard a shout.

"Karofsky!"

Kurt turned to see Blaine glaring at Karofsky, the cigarette stamped out at his feet. His eyes widened when he saw that Blaine was shirtless, and he took a moment to admire the defined abs on his stomach, and _V_ that dipped into the jeans hanging loose on his hips. For a minute, Kurt could see why Sebastian had agreed to sex with Blaine. Blushing, Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Karofsky asked, a smirk on his face.

Blaine snatched something out of his locker and stalked up to Karofsky. By now, everyone was paying attention to the two boys, as if they could _sense_ a fight happening. Kurt hadn't been able to tell what was in Blaine's hand, but once the other boy held it out to Karofsky, Kurt gasped.

"What the fuck is a damn _tutu_ doing in my locker?" Blaine snarled.

"What makes you think it was me?" Karofsky countered, his smirk widening.

"Well, call me crazy, but I've always thought of you as the ballet type." Blaine threw the tutu at Karofsky, who slapped it away, glaring at Blaine. Kurt felt a smile tug up the corners of his lips, but he sucked in his lips to hide it.

Karofsky's eyes narrowed. "I just thought you'd prefer the tutu over pants-I know how much you must love pretending to be a girl."

Blaine's eyes darkened as Karofsky high-fived his friend Azimio. Kurt saw Blaine's hands clench into fists, and he had a bad feeling Blaine was going to hit the jocks. So Kurt did something he just knew he was going to regret.

"How did you get the tutu in Blaine's locker?" Kurt blurted out.

All eyes turned on Kurt. Most were expressionless, but there were some sneers here and some glares there. Blaine's was one of the ones devoid of emotion-but his eyes were still dark. So dark they were almost black. Karofsky's eyes were narrowed again, and Kurt couldn't help his gulp.

"How do you think? I _put_ it there."

There were some snickers, but Kurt ignored them. "Who gave you the combination to his locker?" Blaine was still staring at him, and Kurt fought not to squirm.

"No one," Karofsky said.

"Then how did you find out what it was?"

"I watched Anderson dial the combination." Karofsky was starting to sound annoyed.

Kurt smirked. "You must have been watching pretty closely. And you must have been standing near enough to see those _tiny_ tick marks."

"Is this going somewhere?" Karofsky growled.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "It's just…I can't help but think…You must have no problems being so _close_ to a boy. Are you _sure_ you're not gay?"

Karofsky's eyes flashed as a quiet muttering broke out in the locker room. Blaine's expression remained unchanged, but Kurt could have sworn he saw his eyes lighten just a little. But Kurt couldn't think about that-he was suddenly pressed up against his locker.

"Listen to me you little faggot," Karofsky hissed. "You do _not_ want to get on my bad side. 'Cause if you do…well, things could get ugly."

Karofsky let go of him, and Kurt slumped to the floor, his heat beating a mile a minute. He'd never been…_attacked_ like that before-it was scary. He watched Karofsky with wide eyes as the jock left the locker room. The other boys had all gone back to their business without even a glance at Kurt.

All except for Blaine.

If looks could kill, Kurt wasn't sure if there would be anything left of Karofsky to identify. The look on Blaine's face was scary in its own way, and Kurt flinched when the shorter boy turned his gaze on him. Kurt wouldn't say Blaine's expression softened, but the anger and murderous intent disappeared. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he seemed to catch himself. His expression hardened, and Kurt watched as Blaine went to his locker, pulled his shirt back on, and stormed out of the locker room.

…

Blaine didn't stop walking until he had left the building and reached his motorcycle. He couldn't go home-Roger was at work, but Arlene would be home doing whatever it was she did. So all Blaine could do was drive around and hopefully find a spot to blow off steam. And try not to crash in the process-he was so angry he could barely see straight. Apparently, luck was on his side for once-the Lima park was empty.

The first thing Blaine did when he sat down on a park bench was light a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. What had happened in the locker room…that had hit too close to home for Blaine's comfort. When Karofsky had shoved Kurt against the lockers…Blaine had seen two different people, and he had been six years old all over again.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted, slamming his hand down on the bench.

What was it about Kurt that made Blaine feel this way? Or feel at _all_ for that matter? Blaine watched Trent, Sebastian, and a few others get bullied every day, but it had never bothered Blaine. But with Kurt…it was different-and Blaine knew it was because the other boy reminded him of his mother.

Kurt was making Blaine feel again, and now Blaine had no one to go to to make him forget. Kurt had nearly done what Blaine feared he would eventually do-he had almost broken down Blaine's walls. Seeing Kurt crumpled on the ground…again, it had struck Blaine too close to home. Blaine had almost went to comfort Kurt before remembered where he was, remembering who he was and who Kurt was. He had caught himself just in time.

Cursing again, Blaine took one final drag on his cigarette before stamping it out. If he was going to avoid Kurt making him feel or letting him in, Blaine was going to have to avoid _Kurt_, which he had no problem doing. He didn't know Kurt, wasn't Kurt's friend. He didn't even like Kurt. In fact, he might even just hate Kurt for what he did to Blaine.

**And there is chapter seven! I am currently working on chapter eight, so hopefully that is up soon, too!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt's sea monkey costume in this chapter is inspired by Chris Colfer's costume this Halloween. If none of you have seen it, I recommend looking it up because it was AMAZING.**

**Do you guys remember Kurt's old boyfriend from New York? Liam Chambers? Well now you do ^_^**

**I have something to say regarding something that Jeff and Thad say later in the chapter: I have NOTHING against drag queens. I do not share Jeff's and Thad's opinion.**

**I got another funny review from **_**karatekid1018: I try to hate Blaine in this story, I honestly REALLY do, but then you gave me this chapter, and suddenly Blaine "Slutpig 2.0" Anderson had a heart. WHAAT?**_

**Heh heh…slutpig…**

**So…does anyone have any idea about what's going on with Blaine yet? If you do, I'd love to know what they are! Mandee Biffle, you are not allowed to tell! :)**

**IMPORTANT: THERE IS SLIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOTHING BIG!**

Over the next few weeks, Karofsky made Kurt's life a living hell. He took every opportunity he could to shove Kurt into lockers, trip him, and call him every gay slur that had ever been thought of. Kurt eventually learned to bring extra clothes to school, because Karofsky's favorite thing to do was throw a slushie in Kurt's face at least once a day, sometimes more. Ironically, the only 'safe' place was in the locker room-apparently Karofsky didn't want to bother with a gay boy while said gay boy was changing.

Blaine was acting weird, too. It seemed as though every time Kurt was in his presence, Blaine would make himself scarce. Kurt probably shouldn't think it was weird-it wasn't as if the two were friends or even acquaintances. Kurt just couldn't help getting a vibe that he had done something to anger Blaine, to offend him. Well, he had _slapped_ Blaine, but that had been a while ago…and the avoidance had only started after the tutu incident. Kurt was getting frustrated-Blaine was still a mystery that he wanted to solve, and the other boy was only making it more difficult.

But on a better note, Sebastian was doing better with each passing day. He was moping less and smiling and laughing more. He was a lot more fun to hang out with now that he wasn't pining over Blaine. And Kurt hadn't thought it was possible, but that in turn made Trent more fun to hand out with, too. Kurt was slowly getting used to life in Ohio, even if he missed New York every day.

…

It was only a week from Halloween, and Kurt was planning his costume after dinner one night when his father knocked on his door jamb.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said when Kurt looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Planning my Halloween costume," Kurt said, waving his notebook. "McKinley's letting us wear our costumes to school."

"I see," Burt said, taking a seat in Kurt's vanity chair. "What'd you decide on?"

"A sea monkey. It's going to be fabulous." Kurt grinned.

Burt chuckled. "Of course it is, if _you_ designed it." Kurt beamed, but he dimmed as his father's smile vanished. "Kurt…is there something you want to tell me?"

Kurt dropped his gaze back down to his notebook. "What do you mean?"

"Finn told me about some bullying that's been going on at school-"

"He had no right to tell you that," Kurt interrupted.

"_You_ should have told me, Kurt," Burt said seriously. "So why didn't you?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I didn't want to cause you any stress."

About six months before the Hudmels decided to move to Ohio, Burt had had a serious heart attack. He'd been in a coma for just over a week, and Kurt had been terrified the entire time Kurt's mother had died when he was eight years old, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle losing his dad, too. But Burt had pulled though, and the heart attack was a contributing factor to moving-Ohio was less stressful than New York City.

"Kurt," Burt said sternly. "You are my son. If someone is harassing you at school you better tell me."

Kurt sighed, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair. He had worked too hard on styling it just right this morning to ruin it out of exasperation. Closing his eyes, he answered his father.

"This one kid…he just calls me names." He opened his eyes. "It's really not a big deal, Dad. It's easy to ignore."

Burt narrowed his eyes. "Is that _all_ that's happening?"

_No_. "Yes," Kurt said. A few moments passed before Kurt relaxed at the nod Burt gave him.

"Okay, but you tell me if things get worse." He stood up. "Do you want me to call the school?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kurt said. The school wouldn't do anything anyways. Teachers saw Karofsky bullying people but never said a word.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. He really did have the best dad in the world.

"Dad," he said, his smile widening. "I'll. Be. Fine."

Burt chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll let you finish designing your costume. 'Night, kiddo."

"'Night, Dad."

…

Ever since Blaine had decided to avoid Kurt Hummel, his life hadn't been too bad. If he didn't actually _see_ the other boy getting bullied, he didn't see any memories. He didn't have Sebastian following him around like a lost puppy, and he had been getting lucky at Scandals more often than not. He hadn't even had any more guys try to top him.

But his good mood was always ruined by dinnertime-strictly because it _was_ dinnertime. Whenever Roger didn't have to work late or chose not to take Arlene out, he made the three of them sit down and eat dinner "as a family." Blaine snorted every time Roger said this-because if the three of them were a family, then the world had a lot of issues.

"So, Blaine," Arlene said one night a week before Halloween. "What's new with school?"

Roger snorted. "How should he know? He probably sleeps through every class."

Blaine smirked. "I don't always sleep," he said. "Sometimes I check out the sexy boys in class."

"That's inappropriate, Blaine," Roger said in a dangerous voice that didn't faze Blaine at all.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What else am I supposed to do?" he grumbled, pushing around the food on his plate.

"You could try paying attention for once!" Roger snapped, slamming down his fork.

"Roger, please!" Arlene pleaded. "Please don't shout!"

Sighing loudly, Roger pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how you keep passing," he said before picking up his silverware and cutting his food.

"Perfect attendance and an _A_ on every quiz and exam," Blaine muttered, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "It's not hard to pass public school."

"Then maybe I should send you to _private_ school and see how you do then!"

"I'd like to see you _try_ sending me to private school," Blaine snarled.

Roger rolled his eyes. "It would be a waste of money."

There was silence after that, and Blaine sat fuming in his chair. He didn't need Roger constantly reminding Blaine that he was a disappointment. Blaine knew who he was, and he wasn't trying to live up to Roger's expectations. He knew he was just going to end up like his father-a drunken idiot worth less than the dirt on the street. Something was going to make Blaine snap-it was only a matter of waiting.

…

Trent and Sebastian went home with Kurt on Thursday after school. The next day was Halloween, and the two boys were helping Kurt make cookies for the Glee club's Halloween party. The party was going to be at Sebastian's house since his parents were out of town again. Kurt didn't know if it was a good idea to put a bunch of teenagers and the liquor cabinet in the same room without parental supervision, but he wasn't about to be the buzz kill.

"So have you two finished your costumes yet?" Kurt asked as he joined Trent and Sebastian at the table. A fresh batch of cookies was baking in the oven.

"Yup!" Trent said cheerfully. "I'm going as Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_."

"And I'm a secret agent," Sebastian added with a grin. "What are you going as, Kurt?"

Kurt winked. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I made my costume-and you guys are going to _love_ it."

While the cookies baked in the oven, the three talked about the project Kurt's English teacher had given his class. He had to write a biography about a person of his choice-it didn't have to be anyone famous, and it could even be another student. Luckily, the project wasn't due until the end of the year because Kurt had no idea who he was going to write about. Well, he did have an idea, but he couldn't act upon it.

Kurt wanted to write about Blaine Anderson. Yes, he knew it was crazy (and maybe creepy) but Blaine was so closed off…and Kurt had a feeling he was hiding something behind that cold exterior. Because even though Blaine was still avoiding Kurt, he still saw those brief flashes of pain in Blaine's eyes when they were in the locker room before Blaine would retreat behind his walls.

When the timer went off, Kurt got up to switch the now done cookies for another batch. He set the tray on a rack to cool before returning to the table.

"Oh!" Trent said suddenly. "You could always do Orlando Bloom. He's _hot_."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "Kurt can't choose a person based on how hot they are, Trent."

"And why not?"

"Because I want my biography to be…different," Kurt said slowly, dropping his chin into his hand. "About someone no one knows about. Or they know, but know nothing about."

"Excuse me while I try to get that sentence to make sense in my head," Trent said, dropping his head onto the table.

Sebastian laughed. "You sound like you already have someone picked out, Kurt."

"Well," Kurt said hesitantly. "I _kind_ of do."

Trent picked his head up. "Oh? Do tell."

Kurt blushed. "I…I was, uh…thinking…" He took a deep breath. "Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and Trent nearly fell out of his chair. He was gaping at Kurt, as if Kurt had just admitted to murder. The look on Sebastian's face, though, was confusion. There was also a brief flash of sorrow, but it was gone before Kurt could think about it.

"Why do you want to write about Blaine?" Sebastian asked softly.

"He just seems like he's hiding something-"

Trent snorted, interrupting Kurt. "You mean that he's a manwhore? Sorry, Kurt, but everyone knows that."

"I meant something _big_," Kurt said, giving Trent a Look. "Don't you ever wonder what made him so mean? What made him break up with you?"

"I used to," Trent said, crossing his arms. "But I stopped caring. I had to to move on."

Sebastian gave Trent a sympathetic pat on his shoulder before turning to Kurt. "Even if he is hiding something, Kurt, he'll never tell you what it is. Blaine's not one to let people in."

Trent nodded. "You should just do someone else, Kurt."

Talk turned to more pleasant things after that-mainly about the Halloween party the next day. But Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Trent and Sebastian had said; Kurt didn't want to write about someone else. He _wanted_ to solve the mystery that was Blaine Anderson. And if anything, his friends' discouraging words only spurred him on even more.

…

Later that night, Carole was helping Kurt frost the Halloween cookies while Finn and Burt watched a football game in the living room. Kurt and Carole were chatting about a possible shopping trip this weekend and how sectionals were coming up in a few weeks when the phone rang.

"Who on Earth is calling so late?" Carole said.

"It's probably Trent or Sebastian calling about the party tomorrow," Kurt said, wiping his hands on a towel. He walked over to the phone and lifted it off the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful," a voice murmured through the phone, a voice Kurt would know anywhere.

Kurt felt a wide grin spread across his face. "Liam!" he shrieked, causing Carole to jump in surprise.

Liam was Kurt's boyfriend from New York. Well, ex-boyfriend. Kurt had broken things off with the other boy when Burt had announced they were moving to Ohio. Kurt and Liam had cared deeply for each other, possibly even loved each other…but both boys knew long-distance relationships hardly ever worked out. But Kurt had given Liam his new house number, and both kept each other's cell numbers. Neither wanted to lose contact.

Kurt heard Liam laugh. "Glad to know you're happy to hear from me."

"Why haven't you called sooner?" Kurt asked, not unkindly. "I miss you," he added in a soft voice, blushing under Carole's knowing smile.

"I miss you, too," Liam murmured. "And I didn't want to call until I was sure you were settled in."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Silly, it's been a _month_. No, it's been _two_ months."

"Hey, you could've called _me_," Liam teased.

"True," Kurt agreed. "But you were always the chaser."

Liam laughed again, and Kurt couldn't help the soft smile that tugged up the corners of his lips. He had always loved the sound of his ex-boyfriend's laugh-it had calmed Kurt down when nothing else could. Listening to Liam laugh now…it brought up a lot of memories-mainly of Kurt wrapped in Liam's strong arms.

"So how is everyone?" Kurt asked when Liam's laughter had died down.

"They all miss you," Liam said immediately. "Sean wants to earn enough money to buy you a ticket up here, and Amanda's helping him. We expect those two to start dating any time now."

"Oh, are they finally getting their acts together?" Kurt said, laughing.

"They're making baby steps."

"About time. How're Victoria and Kyle?"

That was how the conversation went for a while-Liam would tell Kurt what their gang was up to back home, and Kurt would laugh at their antics, especially Victor's, the clown of the group. In turn, Kurt told Liam about Trent and Sebastian. He started to tell him about Blaine, but thought better of it. They were talking about friends right now. Kurt was so engrossed in the conversation that he barely noticed Carole leave the kitchen some time later.

"Well," Liam said with a breathless laugh. "I think that's everyone. But I didn't call to talk about other people…I want to talk about you, Kurt."

Kurt felt himself smile again at the affectionate tone of Liam's voice. Liam always knew how to get to Kurt's heart.

"I told you," Kurt said. "I'm doing good. I've made friends and still get good grades."

"Yeah, I know, but you were so worried about moving to Ohio since it's such a homophobic state. How is it at school?"

Kurt bit his lip, Karofsky flashing in his mind. No, school was not the greatest, but he didn't want to worry Liam. The only problem? Kurt had never been able to-successfully-lie to Liam. And Kurt had a feeling he wouldn't do any better over the phone.

"I'm…surviving school," Kurt said finally.

"_Surviving_ it?" Liam said, a little too loud. "What do you mean 'surviving' it? What's going on? Are you o_kay_?"

"I'm fine, Liam," Kurt soothed. "It's just this one bully-"

"Has he hurt you?" Liam demanded. "Have you told your dad? _Kurt_-"

"Liam!" Kurt nearly yelled, effectively silencing the other boy. "Yes, I told my dad. But it's really not a big deal."

"Kurt-"

"Liam," Kurt interrupted in a warning tone.

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just…I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

And the smile was back on Kurt's face. "I know," he said. "I know."

There was silence for a few moments. Then-

"God, Kurt, I wish you hadn't had to move."

Kurt could hear the pain and sorrow in Liam's voice, and he wanted nothing more than to have the other boy wrapped in his arms, comforting him. Stroking his back, pressing soft kissed against his face, kissing away his tears. Assuring him that Kurt was fine-that he would _be_ fine. Unfortunately, Liam was in New York…and Kurt was stuck in Ohio.

"Kurt?"

Kurt started, realizing he had been silent for a few minutes, imagining a time when he could rush into Liam's arms and forget all of his problems, at least for a little while.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I wish I hadn't had to move, either."

"Kurt…do you think we should've tried to make our relationship last?" Liam asked, sounding hesitant. "I mean, you're only in Ohio for your senior year. You still want to come to college in New York, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt murmured. "I just…I don't know, Liam."

"…Have you met someone in Ohio?" Liam sounded like he didn't want Kurt to answer…unless it was a declination.

For some reason, Blaine Anderson's face popped into Kurt's head. Not Blaine's usual brooding, angry face…but one of those moments when Blaine's walls were down, and Kurt could see the pained boy deep inside.

"I haven't met a boy…like that," Kurt said. "I mean, I'm not crushing on him. But…"

"You don't have to answer, Kurt," Liam said softly. "It's not my place to ask anymore, anyways."

"It's fine, Liam," Kurt said, laughing. "There's just this boy at school that I want to figure out."

"Figure out?"

"It would take too long to explain, and my dad's giving me the 'get off the phone now' look."

Kurt heard Liam chuckle as he watched Burt roll his eyes. But his dad _had_ been giving him that look, and, looking at the clock over the stove, Kurt could see why. It was almost midnight, and he still had to do his moisturizing routine before he could go to sleep. So he said goodbye to Liam, making him promise to call again soon. And as soon as his moisturizing routine was done, he sunk gratefully onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

…

"Isn't this party great, Kurt?" Rachel shrieked in his ear.

Kurt winced at the high pitched noise. The music wasn't that loud, so he would have easily heard Rachel in her normal voice, but she had clearly had a few drinks in her already, and Kurt planned on telling Sebastian off for it…once the boy was done dancing on his parents' coffee table.

Okay, the party wasn't that bad. Sebastian had declared the liquor cabinet off limits, but Puck had brought his own alcohol anyways, and there was plenty to go around. No one was drunk-yet-they were all just having a good time. Kurt just didn't like to drink. He'd had a friend who got drunk and tried driving home one night, only to get into a car accident. His friend had been fine, but it had hit Kurt pretty hard, and he had vowed to never get himself in such a situation.

"Yeah, Rachel, this party's a lot of fun," Kurt said, truthfully. He and Trent had been dancing in a corner of the room, talking about the various costumes of the New Directions. But the shorter boy had left to find drinks, and Rachel had chosen the moment to come up to Kurt.

"Do you like me costume?" she asked cheerfully, twirling on the spot.

Rachel was wearing a short, poofy dress the color of cotton-candy-blue-and-pink. She had wings on her back, pink ballerina flats on her feet, a silver wand, and a diamond tiara. When she had leaped into Sebastian's house, she had shouted "I'm a fairy princess!" before spinning over to Finn, who'd had a glazed look in his eyes. Hey, if he was into that sort of thing…

"Your costume is…it fits you, Rachel," Kurt said, getting around the answer.

Apparently it was good enough for the short Jewish girl, for a big grin spread over her face, and she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Kurt's cheek. Kurt laughed as Rachel bounded away, no doubt in search of Finn. Trent returned a few minutes later.

"A diet Coke for you," he said, handing Kurt his drink.

"Thanks," Kurt said, taking a sip.

They talked for a little while longer before Sebastian walked over to them, a goofy smile on his face and a red cup in hand. When he reached them, he flung his arm over Trent's shoulders.

"You know what's crazy?" he whispered loudly, right next to Trent's ear.

"What's crazy?" he asked, sharing an amused look with Kurt.

"We've both had sex with the same guy!" Sebastian burst into a fit of giggles, but Trent wasn't looking so amused anymore. "Isn't that insane?"

"Yeah, Sebastian," Trent muttered. "I can't believe it."

Sebastian turned his eyes on Kurt. "Hey! Hey, Kurt! You know what you should do? You should…you should have sex with Blaine, too! Then we'd kind of be like the Three Musketeers! It'd be totally awesome, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Sebastian, I'll get right on that," he said, but he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Even though he didn't drink, it was funny seeing Sebastian drunk.

"Cool! Let me know when you do it, 'kay?" Sebastian said, and rejoined the dancing New Directions crowd.

"Oh, Trent, lighten up," Kurt said, nudging his friend in the ribs. "_You_ need to stop getting angry every time someone mentions Blaine's name. It was in the past."

Trent sighed. "Yeah…I have moved on…It just still hurts sometimes."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "I get it. Oh, hey, did I tell you that Liam called me last night?"

"Your ex?"

"Mhm."

"What'd he say!"

Kurt spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Trent about Liam. He had told both Trent and Sebastian about his former boyfriend, and they both agreed that he sounded great. Sebastian had still been sleeping with Blaine at the time, so he had gotten a wistful look on his face, while Trent just looked happy for Kurt. He, unlike Kurt and Liam, hadn't understood not trying to make their relationship work, but he had accepted his friend's decision, Kurt laughing at the look of disbelief on his face.

"I still can't believe you didn't try to make it work," Trent said when Kurt was done.

Kurt smiled, expecting the response. "We live too far away now. Besides, we'll meet other people. And we're still good friends."

Trent grinned. "Don't forget, you promised to marry me someday."

That caused both Trent and Kurt to laugh loudly, until Finn called Kurt's name. Rolling his eyes, he went to see what his brother wanted, missing the wistful look on Trent's face.

…

"This is the big surprise, Jeff? The fucking _playground_?" Blaine said in disbelief.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Hey, I _never_ said it was a 'surprise.'"

"Just-" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck are we doing here? I planned on getting wasted tonight. And we are _at a fucking park_."

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, Blaine," Nick said, a grin on his face. "We're here for a reason."

"_Why_-"

"Do you really want to go to Scandals and face all the drag queens again?" Jeff interrupted, a disgusted look on his face.

"He's got a point," Thad muttered from next to Blaine.

"Whatever," Blaine said. "What's the plan?"

…

A short while later, all four boys were drunk. It turned out that Jeff had brought them to the park to have their own private party, since no one went to the park on Halloween. And he had supplied plenty of alcohol for all of them, so there were no complaints. Nick had taken them all in his car, so he turned on the music to relieve the quiet. The park was a ways away from the rest of Lima, so there was no fear of getting caught.

Ever since Blaine had gotten rid of Sebastian, he'd only had sex two or three times. He'd only been to Scandals two or three times-so he had gotten lucky every time…he just hadn't gone out all that often. Nick and Jeff had been busy with home stuff, and Thad had been sick with the flu. So, adding his intoxicated state to his sexual frustration, Blaine had no problems with what was currently going on.

Jeff was straddling Blaine on one of the steps up to the jungle gym, his hands tangled in Blaine's hair. They were sharing hot, heavy kisses, their tongues in each other's mouths, sometimes biting lips and eliciting moans. Jeff started slowly grinding down on Blaine's lap, and their moans grew louder. Jeff threw his head back, and Blaine immediately attached his mouth to the exposed skin, biting down and sucking.

"_Ohh_," Jeff groaned, grinding down harder.

Some still-sober part of Blaine's mind (a very small part) nagged at him that he and Jeff should move to the car, where they wouldn't be seen by…someone. But then Jeff's palm was rubbing hard between his legs, and Blaine could no longer hear the sober voice.

Blaine bit down harder on Jeff's neck to muffle his moan, his hips jerking against Jeff's hand. Jeff gasped, his other hand pulling Blaine even closer to him, their hips slotting together in the most blissful way possible. And now Jeff was grinding down even _harder_ on Blaine's lap as Blaine's tongue returned to Jeff's mouth. They were panting into each other's mouths, and Blaine was so close-

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Nick said, pulling Jeff off of Blaine.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted at the same time Blaine snarled, "What the fuck, Nick!"

"You guys were about to shoot your loads in your pants," Nick said, smirking. "And I didn't bring extra clothes."

"It wouldn't have been your problem!" Blaine snarled, shooting to his feet and swaying a little. What _was_ Nick's problem? If Blaine had been sober he would've noticed the arm wrapped tightly around Jeff's waist and the possessive look on Nick's face.

"Well, it's over now, Blaine," Thad said, appearing next to the shorter boy. "Nothin' to be done."

"Nick," Jeff whined, dragging out Nick's name. "Why'd you make me stop feeling good?"

"Sorry, Jeff," Nick said, smirking. "How about I take you to the car and make it up to you? Only we-" he looked at Blaine "-will take our pants _off_."

Blaine clenched his hands into fists as he watched Nick pull Jeff to the car. Fuming, he stepped off the jungle gym and started walking in the general direction of town, stopping when Thad grabbed his wrist and tugged him back.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?"

"Goin' home."

"But Nick drove us."

"Fuck Nick. I'm walkin.'" Blaine turned to face Thad. "You can wait for Nick and Jeff to stop fucking, but I'm not in the mood."

Blaine yanked his wrist from Thad's hand and continued walking. He heard Thad sigh and start to follow him.

…

Kurt sighed as he shut Sebastian's front door behind him. Finn had spilled alcohol on his shirt, so he needed a new one. And since none of Sebastian's shirts had any hope of fitting Finn, Kurt had to drive home and get a new shirt for Finn. Finn had offered to drive himself, but he was a little tipsy, and Kurt had immediately declined the offer.

Kurt's Navigator was parked across the street from Sebastian's house. It was late, so there weren't any more trick-or-treaters, and the street was silent. Kurt noticed a very familiar motorcycle parked in a driveway-he followed the drive to a rather large house, and Kurt realized he was seeing Blaine's house for the first time. It was quite a big house, like the rest of the houses on the street. But it was…different. It was too perfect, whereas the rest of the houses looked lived in.

Shuddering, Kurt turned back to his car. Just as he was about to open the driver's door, a voice stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hummel?"

Kurt froze. He slowly turned to see a sneering Karofsky standing on the lawn behind him. He hadn't known that Karofsky lived in the rich part of Lima-his clothes certainly didn't show it. He quickly recovered to snap back a retort.

"How the hell is that any of your business, _Karofsky_?"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes. "This is my neighborhood, Hummel. And I don't want you in it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, that's too bad. Because this is also 'Sebastian Smythe's neighborhood' and he invited me to a party. Guess you're shit out of luck, huh?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Karofsky growled, advancing towards Kurt, who tried backing up-only to find himself pressed back against the car.

"Oh, I know who I'm talking to," Kurt said, grateful that his voice didn't shake and reveal the fear he was starting to feel. "A teenager no different than me."

"Oh, we're different," Karofsky said. "I'm not a _fag_."

"Then maybe you should back off before you catch my _disease_," Kurt snapped. "Though I'm starting to think you've already caught it since you never seem to have a girlfriend!"

Kurt regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth. He should have known not to push a bully-especially one who was violent on a daily basis. And Kurt should have known better than to turn away from said bully-because as soon as he turned to get into his car, he was shoved into the Navigator, letting out a cry of pain.

He whimpered as Karofsky grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The jock pulled his fist back and Kurt moved just in time so that Karofsky's fist missed his cheek, instead hitting his shoulder. Wincing, Kurt clutched his shoulder, knowing a bruise was already forming. He tried to shove Karofsky away with one hand, but Karofsky slammed him back against the car, the punch hitting its target this time-Kurt's eyes.

Kurt cried out, slumping to the ground. He clutched at his eye, whimpering, feeling the tears pouring down his cheeks. He braced himself for the next blow that Karofsky would deliver-but it never came. Instead, Kurt heard a shout, and he looked up to see Karofsky get tackled by someone…someone with dark curly hair.

_Blaine_.

Kurt watched with wide eyes-wincing as a throb of pain pulsed around the one Karofsky punched-as Blaine slammed a fist into the side of Karofsky's face. Another dark-haired boy stood slightly apart from Blaine, waiting to join at any sign that Blaine needed help. Blaine dropped another punch onto Karofsky's jaw. But just as he was about to deliver another blow, Karofsky jerked so that Blaine fell off of him. He tried to kick Blaine away, but the shorter boy was too fast.

Blaine again tackled Karofsky, slamming the jock's head against the hard dirt beneath them. Blaine's friend backed off from where he was about to help Blaine, never taking his eyes off the two fighting boys. Kurt winced as Blaine punched right below Karofsky's eye, reminding Kurt of his own eye injury. Just when Kurt thought Karofsky was going to buck Blaine off of him again, Blaine delivered a blow directly to Karofsky's temple, and the jock was knocked out.

"Damn, Blaine, I've never seen you fight before," Blaine's friend said.

Blaine didn't answer, instead pushing himself to his feet and turning around to face Kurt, and Kurt's eyes widened impossibly further when he saw the blazing anger on the other boy's face. But as soon as their eyes met, the anger seemed to melt, replaced by something incredibly tender…and sad.

Blaine walked over to Kurt slowly, as if he didn't want to startle Kurt. He suddenly heard himself let out a choked sob, and he realized that he was still crying. It was starting to dawn on him what could have happened had Blaine not shown up, if he had even been five minutes later…Kurt curled his arms around his middle, not looking up when he felt rather than saw Blaine kneel next to him.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice was incredibly soft, and the warmth in it washed over Kurt like a balm. It relaxed him, and he felt some of the tension leave his body. His body shuddered, and he would have collapsed…if Blaine hadn't caught him. Surprised at the feeling of Blaine's arms around his waist, Kurt looked up at the other boy.

Blaine hissed. "He hurt you," he said, reaching one hand to barely touch the bottom of the forming bruise around Kurt's eyes.

And Blaine's touch was so soft that Kurt didn't feel any pain. He closed his eyes at the soothing touch, leaning into Blaine's hand as the other boy gently traced the skin around Kurt's eye. His fingers were cool, and Kurt didn't want Blaine to stop. When he felt Blaine's fingers still on his cheek, but not pull away, Kurt opened his eyes, nearly gasping at how close Blaine was.

All Kurt could see was golden-brown, and it was the most beautiful color Kurt had ever seen. Kurt expected Blaine to pull away, but instead Blaine only gave him a soft, small smile, slightly crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine murmured, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand.

"No," Kurt whispered back. Blaine's smile widened slightly, bringing Kurt's attention to his lips. Those lips that were so close…

Just as Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine, Blaine shot up, nearly toppling Kurt over. But he caught himself before he hit the pavement, looking up at Blaine in confusion. The shorter boy looked confused, as if he was thinking deeply about something. His eyes met Kurt's, and suddenly the soft look that had been there just a minute ago hardened, and the warmth froze over.

"Blaine…?"

Blaine shot Kurt a look that could only be described as…hatred. Kurt's eyes widened again, but this time he ignored the pain it caused. Blaine turned and walked away, his friend following behind him, throwing Kurt a look of confusion mixed with amusement. Kurt watched Blaine until he disappeared into his house, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Blaine had been so sweet…what had made it go away? And possibly more importantly…

What had brought it on?

…

"What was that all about?" Thad asked in a whisper as he followed Blaine up to his bedroom.

Blaine ignored him, not knowing how to answer. He had screwed up…he had let his walls down. No. He had had his walls torn down…by _Kurt Hummel_. By one look from the beau-from _that boy_. That boy that reminded him of his mother…seeing Karofsky hit him like that…

_Dammit._

"So, is that boy your plaything? 'Cause I think he likes you more than you think."

"Thad, shut up," Blaine growled, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

"What, do you _love_ him?" Thad asked in disbelief.

Blaine whipped around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. The look on his face must have been bad, because Thad widened his eyes and took a step back.

"Jeez, Blaine, I was kidding," Thad muttered.

Blaine just looked at Thad for a few moments before letting a seductive smile slowly lift up the corners of his mouth. He sauntered up to Thad, pressing him back against his bedroom door. Thad cocked an eyebrow, but Blaine saw his eyes darken lustfully, and it was cold, familiar.

Just what Blaine needed.

"What are your limits?" Blaine whispered, nipping at Thad's lips.

Thad tried jerking his hips into Blaine's, but Blaine pinned him to the door, keeping his hips away from Thad's. The other boy whined, and it only caused Blaine's grin to grow. He was feeling in control again, the memories seeping back into their boxes, locking back away in the dark, dusty corners of his mind. Kurt Hummel went with them for now, and Blaine could already feel tension leaking from him.

"What are your limits?" Blaine repeated.

Thad smirked. "Why don't we find out," he said before pushing Blaine back onto the bed.

…

**My God. These chapters take me longer and longer to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I think it might be my favorite one so far. It's not interesting per say, but it's like a filler and development all rolled into one. Next chapter, shit starts to get real :)**

**But before I can even START chapter nine, I have to write my prize chapter for the 1,000****th**** reviewer of my story "We Need To Talk" and I need to UPDATE "We Need To Talk" so…**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now that the prize story is written and I updated "We Need to Talk" I can update this story again ^_^ "We Need to Talk" gives me writer's block a lot…'cause I'm so worried about repeating myself in chapters, but whenever I write it I don't want to stop! Haha, but I have two stories to work on so I must ^_^**

_**karatekid1018: *gasps* So apparently, the two boys who only like one night stands (Nick and Jeff) possibly have some real FEELINGS there? I'm gonna go upstairs with binoculars and look for flying pigs!**_

_**karatekid1018**_**, how I love thee…**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter…not a whole lot happens because it leads up to what happens in the next chapter :) that should be an evil smile :)**

Kurt had had a lot of explaining to do over the weekend. First, he'd had to explain his black eye to his dad and Carole when he'd gone home to get Finn a new shirt. Then he'd had to explain it to Finn when he'd given him said new shirt, and that had led to _Rachel_ seeing the black eye-and of course her loud mouth had carried over the music, so Kurt had to once again explain his black eye to the rest of New Directions.

Burt had been furious-he had wanted to go to Karofsky's house immediately and talk to his parents. Kurt had pleaded that it would only make things worse, but it had still taken a lot of convincing for Burt to agree not to go to the house. However, he had warned Kurt that if Karofsky ever touched Kurt again then Burt was not only going to Karofsky's house, but to the school as well. Kurt had simply nodded his head.

There was one thing, though, that Kurt hadn't told anyone-he didn't tell how Blaine had been the one to save him. For one, Kurt wasn't sure what had happened himself, and two, he didn't think Blaine would want others knowing about his short moment of kindness and tenderness. Kurt was still confused as to what had brought it on.

Lying in his bed that night, Kurt blushed as he thought about how he had tried to kiss Blaine. What had come over himself Kurt had no idea-he didn't even like Blaine. Yet he had looked into Blaine's eyes, for once soft and open and _vulnerable_, and Kurt had felt like he was seeing the other boy for the first time-the _real_ Blaine-and Kurt had just wanted to kiss him.

So he had tried.

Kurt hadn't felt any hurt over the rejection; he had only felt the loss of protection Blaine's strong arms had made him feel. He missed that safe feeling once it was gone, missed the soothing touches of Blaine's fingers against his eye, but he hadn't felt rejection.

He had only felt the start of something he wasn't sure he wanted.

…

Kurt wasn't surprised Monday morning when people stared and gaped at him. He was sporting a black after all. He was surprised, however, when people continued to stare when he met their gazes-usually they would turn away once Kurt looked at them in the eye, in fear of Karofsky and the other jocks thinking they liked Kurt. Kurt got his books out of his locker and walked to chemistry as fast as he could-he was already getting tired of the staring.

"Oh, Kurt, I think your eye's gotten worse," Trent said as Kurt took his seat next to him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, it's had the weekend to properly form." He chuckled at the glare Trent gave him before turning to Kurt. "Does it hurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not really. It only bothers me when someone touches it."

"I'm still surprised that you got away with only a black eye," Trent said. "How'd you manage that?"

"Oh…" Kurt said, biting his lip. "Uh…his…his parents called him back into the house to help…move something."

"Well, whatever he moved must have fallen on him," Trent said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Haven't you seen Karofsky's face?" Sebastian asked curiously. Kurt shook his head. "Well, he has bruises all over it-it looks like he was hit by a truck."

Kurt's face paled. Oh. He knew how Karofsky had gotten those bruises. Images of Blaine punching the jock repeatedly filled his head, once again seeing Blaine actually knock the boy unconscious. After Blaine had practically run away from Kurt, Kurt had knocked on Karofsky's front door, pretending to be a passerby worried about a body lying on their front lawn. Evidently, Karofsky had been fine.

"Oh," Kurt said softly.

He noticed Sebastian giving him a funny look, but luckily Trent spoke before Kurt had to either deny and/or deflect something.

"Serves him right," Trent said. "Maybe now that he knows how it feels he'll leave us alone."

Kurt highly doubted that, and he knew neither Trent nor Sebastian believed it either. But there was no time to comment on it because Mr. Gale was starting class.

…

Blaine took a drag on his third cigarette of the morning. He'd been on edge since school started, and he needed the relief the nicotine brought. Kurt's black eye had fully formed, and it had brought up the events of Friday night. The events he cursed every time he thought about them. Sex with Thad had helped him forget for a while, but eventually Blaine had gotten tired of it and drove his friend home.

Blaine still couldn't believe Kurt had torn his walls down with a simple look. His glasz eyes had been shining with both shed and unshed tears, but there was still that fire burning in them, a fire that one punch from Karofsky hadn't been able to burn out. No, it would take much more than that to break Kurt Hummel.

Blaine was leaning against his gym locker, already changed into his uniform. Kurt wasn't here yet, but Karofsky was changing in a corner; Blaine reminded himself that he didn't care. Even if Karofsky _wasn't_ in the locker room, but was confronting Kurt somewhere, Blaine _wouldn't care_. Taking another long drag on his cigarette, he looked up to see Kurt walking into the locker room.

Blaine cursed under his breath as a feeling of relief surged in his chest. Fuck, he _had_ been worried about Kurt-Karofsky would have had plenty of time to hurt the other boy before coming to class. Blaine cursed again as he realized…something had happened between him and Kurt Halloween night, and it had left its mark on Blaine-no matter how much Blaine tried to ignore it. Blaine turned back to his locker, intent on taking out a fourth cigarette.

"Blaine?"

The soft voice made him freeze. He knew that voice, had been dreading hearing it. Because that voice did things to him now…things he didn't want. It washed over Blaine, relaxing and painful at the same time. And those eyes…they made him want to finally just break down and tell someone who wasn't Roger and Arlene about his past…have someone comfort him and take away the pain from the memories.

But he couldn't do that. Because then his father would win.

So, taking a deep breath, Blaine turned around to face Kurt.

…

"What do you want?"

Kurt flinched at the ice-cold hardness in Blaine's voice, and the steely glint in his eyes. The other boy's walls were up stronger than ever, and Kurt knew Blaine wasn't going to let anyone tear them down again. Kurt noticed that unlit cigarette in Blaine's hand, and the stamped out one at his feet-and realized Blaine was on edge. He would have to be careful when he spoke.

Kurt smiled, though not as big as he normally would. "I just wanted to thank you for Friday night. You didn't have to do that."

Blaine's expression didn't change. "Don't worry-it won't happen again."

The smile slipped from Kurt's face. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Blaine interrupted. "And I'm just telling you-_it won't happen again_."

Kurt turned as Blaine pushed past him, noticing that they were the only two in the locker room. Watching Blaine lean back against a wall and light his cigarette, Kurt felt his temper rising. What was Blaine's problem? Kurt only wanted to thank Blaine for helping him, but Blaine was acting as though he…_regretted_ it. As though he thought he should have just let Karofsky beat the living daylight out of him. Kurt clenched his hands into fists, hating how Blaine could get to him so easily.

"Why didn't you just let Karofsky beat me up!" Kurt shouted, taking some satisfaction at the startled look in Blaine's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, nothing but curiosity in his voice, the coldness gone for the moment.

"I'm just saying that if you'd let Karofsky go then I'd probably be in a hospital right now, and you wouldn't have to deal with me since you so obviously _hate_ me!" Kurt was breathing heavily, not caring that he was being overdramatic. He could feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes-but he wasn't going to give _Blaine Anderson_ the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Kurt expected some kind of response from the other boy, but Blaine just stood there, staring at a spot on the wall above Kurt, his hands clenched into fists, as if struggling to keep control. But the lack of response only made him angrier.

"What is _with_ you, Blaine?" he snapped. "You give off this touch, I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, but yet you have your moments of…of sweetness. Trent, Friday night…" Kurt his head as Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes tight. Speaking in a softer voice he added, "Who are you, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes flew open, but the anger that Kurt had been expecting wasn't there. Instead, there was something like defeat, but an acceptance of defeat. Kurt didn't understand it, but something about it tugged at his heart. Looking like this, Blaine looked so broken, and he wanted nothing more than to help Blaine like the shorter boy had helped him. He took a step towards Blaine, who widened his eyes and darted away.

"Blaine-?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Blaine said, and the pleading note in his voice stopped Kurt in his tracks. "I stopped having sex with Sebastian, so why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what to you?"

Blaine's eyes flashed, and Kurt could see the familiar anger coming back. He watched as Blaine took a long drag on his cigarette before moving his gaze back onto Kurt. He seemed to have regained control, and Kurt nearly swore as he realized that Blaine had been vulnerable…and he could've had a chance to get Blaine to open up.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Hummel," Blaine growled, ignoring Kurt's question.

"And if I don't?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine moved towards Kurt, not stopping until he had him pressed back against a locker. He leaned forward so that his breath, smelling of mint and cigarette smoke, ghosted over Kurt's face. A dangerous smile pulled up the corners of Blaine's mouth, and Kurt had to fight not to shudder at how sexy it made him look.

"You don't want to push me, Hummel," Blaine murmured, his mouth right by Kurt's ear. This time Kurt did shiver, and Blaine chuckled roughly, causing Kurt to nearly swoon.

"Don't push me, Hummel. Because as you've seen…I'm a lot worse than Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes widened at the subtle threat. Blaine moved back and turned away, throwing a smirk at Kurt over his shoulder. As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt gave in to his weakened knees and sank to the floor. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he breathed heavily, inhaling Blaine's lingering scent. Mint, smoke…and something that Kurt could only define as _Blaine_.

Kurt whimpered-the things Blaine did and said shouldn't have been making him feel the way Kurt was feeling. Blaine was cruel and rude…and he had sex with someone new every other night. But Kurt had seen the boy behind the walls-and he wanted to learn more about him.

…

Blaine cursed himself-again-as he left the locker room. Every time he tried avoiding Kurt the other boy wouldn't leave him alone. Blaine wanted to hate the glasz-eyed boy for making him feel and remember things he tried to forget…but when Kurt gave him that caring, interested look…it was hard for Blaine to turn away.

"_Who are you, Blaine?"_

Sighing, Blaine sat on a stack of gym mats and buried his face in one hand, his other still holding his cigarette. Kurt thought he wanted to _know who Blaine was_…but if he only knew what he was talking about…he would run away in horror. He would be too sickened to even _look_ at Blaine. And, no, Blaine would _not_ miss his beautiful gaze.

Because Blaine…he was nothing but a monster. Not yet…but he would be eventually.

Feeling his anger bubble up, Blaine took an extra-long drag on his cigarette. He was so absorbed in controlling his temper that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching around the corner. So when he blew the smoke out of his mouth, he blew it right into the face of Coach Beiste.

"Anderson!" she shouted, but Blaine didn't flinch. "What do you think you're doing!"

Blaine dropped his cigarette and toed it out. "Just letting go of some stress," he said coolly. "I haven't had a good fuck in a while so it's been building up."

Narrowing her eyes, Coach Beiste grabbed his upper arm to pull him down the hall, but Blaine yanked it out of her grip.

"I know where Figgins' office is," he snapped. "And I can walk there myself."

"Then I suggest you get there," Coach Beiste retorted. "I'll call to let him know you're coming."

Blaine smirked. "But I'm not _coming_."

"Go!"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine walked in the direction Coach Beiste was pointing. The anger he had managed to shove down sprang back up. Figgins was going to end up calling Roger and Arlene-and Blaine was not looking forward to that rant. Roger was going to demand Blaine give him the keys to his motorcycle, and Blaine would refuse until Roger gave up after an hour or two.

…

Sure enough, when Blaine got home after school that day, Roger and Arlene were waiting for him in the living room. Arlene was sitting on a couch, wringing her hands in front of her while Roger stood by the fireplace, arms crossed, looking his usual angry self.

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson," he said through gritted teeth. "When the _hell _did you start smoking!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing it would aggravate Roger further. "I'm eighteen, Roger, I can smoke if I damn well please. You have _no say _in the matter."

"Oh, but Blaine, honey, smoking is such a _nasty _habit," Arlene said, giving Blaine a small smile. "Not to mention all the health problems it causes."

Roger continued speaking as if Arlene hadn't said anything. "I could care less how old you are!" he snapped, glaring at Blaine. "You live under _my_ roof, you will obey _my_ rules! And there will be no smoking in this house!"

"Oh, but you see, Roger," Blaine said, sneering at his adoptive father. "I _don't_ smoke in this house. So, technically, I'm not breaking any of your rules."

Blaine watched as Roger's face turned red with his anger, unfazed as he moved from in front of the fireplace and over to Blaine. He stopped when he was a few feet away from Blaine so that his back was to Arlene and Blaine couldn't see her anymore.

"Where are the rest of your cigarettes?" Roger hissed, holding out his hand.

"Why, you want to smoke them?" Blaine asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow. "Because, frankly, I think you should start smoking. You could use the relief."

"Give me the damn cigarettes, Blaine Anderson!"

"You think I'm dumb enough to carry them with me or bring them here?" Blaine yelled back. He heard Arlene gasp and saw Roger's eyes darken.

"You will bring your cigarettes home tomorrow and give them to me," Roger said in a soft voice that would intimidate anyone who wasn't Blaine, who had dealt with a lot worse than his adoptive father.

"Fine, but I'll just buy more," Blaine snapped before turning to go upstairs to his room. He was done talking to Roger, even if he wasn't done talking to Blaine. Just as he reached the stairs and took the first step, Roger spoke.

"You have a visit this weekend, Blaine."

Blaine froze. Another visit. It had been a while since his last one, and he had started to hope that they were over. He hated these visits; because even if he could bury the memories and go about his day normally…there was no way to forget the memories when he was on a visit. Blaine didn't acknowledge that Roger had spoken-he just ran up the stairs, slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, and dove onto his bed, burying his face in a pillow as he struggled not to let the tears building up fall.

…

Kurt made sure to finish all of his homework early so he could call Liam and have plenty of time to talk to him. He hadn't talked to him since the Thursday before Halloween, and he just really needed to hear his voice to make him feel better. So, after dinner was over and Kurt had helped clean up, Kurt took the cordless phone into his room and shut the door behind him.

Liam picked up on the second ring.

"Why don't you just use your cell phone?" he asked as a greeting, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was unable to keep the smile off his face. "Because this way Dad can 'make sure I'm off the phone by ten.' I don't think he realizes that once I hang up the house phone I can just call back on my cell and whisper." Liam laughed, and it eased some of the tension out of Kurt.

"So any luck in figuring out that boy at school?" Liam asked after he had stopped laughing.

Kurt sighed. "No…but he's kind of the reason I called you."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Kurt explained to Liam as best he could about what he knew about Blaine so far. He told him how Blaine had dated Trent, had just slept with Sebastian whenever he was in the mood, how Kurt had slapped Blaine, how Blaine seemed to be hurting inside-even if he tried to hide it, how Blaine had saved Kurt from Karofsky, and finally what Blaine had said to Kurt in the locker room that day. The only thing he left out was how Kurt was starting to feel for Blaine-he didn't want to put Liam through that-they had just broken up after all.

"Oh…wow…" Liam said once Kurt had finished. "He sounds like a complicated person."

"He is," Kurt said, and he could hear the frustration in his own voice.

"But this Karofsky-"

"Not the point right now, Liam," Kurt said lightly but sternly. "We're talking about Blaine right now."

"Ugh, fine," Liam said, his voice teasing. "You've always liked a mystery. But can I just ask…why are you so interested in learning about him?"

"He just seems like he's always in so much pain," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I just want to help him…if I can. And I'd love to do my biography assignment on him-I bet I'd have the most interesting project in the class! Of course, I'd ask his permission first."

"Ah, the ulterior motive." Liam chuckled. "You've always strived to be on top." There was an affectionate note to his tone that still made Kurt duck his head and blush. The fluttery feeling in his stomach was there, and he barely noticed that it had calmed just a little bit.

"Liam…I've thought about what you said about trying to make our relationship work," Kurt said softly. "I mean, I'm still thinking about it, but…give it a few days and I might be agreeing with you. I really miss you."

"I miss you too, beautiful. And there's no rush," Liam murmured, but Kurt could hear the concealed excitement in his ex's voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "I'd wait forever for you."

Kurt blushed again. "Keep talking like that and you won't have to wait at all."

Liam laughed loudly, sending another flurry of butterflies through Kurt's stomach. Kurt may be developing feelings for Blaine Anderson, but he didn't really think anything would come of it, so if Liam still wanted to get back together once Kurt made up his mind…well, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Like Liam had said last Thursday-Kurt was planning on going to college in New York.

"Oh, Kurt," Liam said suddenly. "You'll be getting a surprise in a few weeks."

"What?" Kurt asked. "What are you talking about? What surprise!"

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Liam said slyly.

Kurt pouted, not caring if Liam couldn't see him. "Liam," he whined, dragging out the other boy's name and causing him to laugh again. "You know how much I hate surprises!"

"Well, you'll _love_ this surprise," Liam teased.

"You're so mean to me," Kurt muttered.

"Silly," Liam purred in his ear. "Well, I have to go, beautiful. I promised to go to Victoria's house and help her with homework."

Kurt sighed, hating the ache in his chest that suddenly formed. He missed all of his friends, of course, but he would always miss Liam the most. He couldn't wait until he saw the other boy again. But graduation was so far away…

After hanging up and bringing the phone back upstairs, Kurt went through his moisturizing routine, changed into pajamas, and flopped down onto his bed. It was only a few minutes past ten, but he was too upset to do anything. Talking to Liam had depressed him, knowing his friends were still aloud to see him whenever they wanted, but Kurt had to wait an entire _year_. He had just closed his eyes to try and go to sleep when he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand. Opening the text, he felt a smile tug up the corners of his mouth, and he was able to snuggle into his pillows happier than when he had first laid down.

_I miss you, beautiful. 3 ~Liam_

...

The next day at school, Kurt was surprised when Blaine never showed up for gym class. Karofsky noticed that Blaine wasn't there either, and he took the chance to throw nasty looks at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes and changed into his uniform as fast as he could so he could leave the locker room. Blaine still hadn't shown up by the time gym was over, and when Kurt joined Trent and Sebastian at lunch, he asked if either of them had seen the other boy.

"I haven't seen him all day," Trent said, taking a bite of his pasta. "But I did see his motorcycle in the parking lot."

"I haven't seen him, either," Sebastian said. "But I overheard Coach Beiste telling Mr. Schue that she caught Blaine smoking in the hallway yesterday outside the gym."

Trent rolled his eyes. "About time he got caught."

"She said that Figgins gave him detention for a week and he had to spend today in in-school suspension," Sebastian added, ignoring Trent. "But he let Coach Beiste pick the detention, since he was supposed to be in her class."

"Oh, that sucks for him," Trent said. "The jocks are always going on about how she nearly kills them every day at practice. I wonder what she's going to have Blaine do for her…"

"He has to clean both the boy's and girl's locker rooms, mop the gym floor, and pick up the gym equipment," Sebastian replied immediately. Kurt and Trent stared at him, causing his face to turn red. "What? I was taking a Spanish test, and Beiste and Schue were being loud."

Kurt laughed, and their conversation turned into easy, meaningless chatter. But his mind was starting to develop a plan: if he could get Coach Beiste to let him help Blaine with his detention, he would be able to be alone with the other boy. He would have a solid hour and a half to try and get Blaine to talk to him. Because he realized that, in getting Blaine to open up to him, he could learn why Blaine had suddenly broken up with Trent-and maybe it would settle things between the ex-boyfriends. It could even give Sebastian some closure from all that had happened.

So, instead of going to Glee club after school, Kurt went to Coach Beiste's office to ask if he could help Blaine.

"You want to _what_?" she asked.

Kurt bit his lip. "Just for today, Coach," he pleaded. "Blaine helped me with something a few days, and this would be a great way to return the favor."

Coach Beiste narrowed her eyes. "He must have done something pretty big for me to allow this. Please, Kurt, enlighten me. Because if it turns out he just helped you study or something-"

"He saved me from getting worse than this black eye," Kurt blurted. He saw Beiste's eyes widen, and he kept talking. "I was getting bashed by…someone…and he fought the guy off and then made sure I was okay before I drove home."

Her eyes widened even more. "Who was bashing you?" she asked, standing up out of her chair. "Tell me and I'll make sure their suspended immediately."

"I-It was just random guy on Halloween," Kurt said, shocked at what Coach Beiste had said.

The teacher looked skeptical, but she let it go. After thinking for a few moments, she seemed to come to a decision.

"Fine," she conceded. "You can help Anderson. But only today."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks, Coach!" he said before turning and practically running out of her office. He stopped in the boy's locker room to drop off his stuff before entering the gym. He immediately noticed Blaine in a corner picking up equipment, a moody expression on his face.

"Wow, you're actually _serving_ your detention," Kurt teased, coming up beside him.

Blaine didn't even jump, even though Kurt knew he must have surprised the shorter boy. If anything, Blaine's expression only darkened, and the walls Kurt had become so familiar with pushed Blaine further back in his mind to hide.

"The fuck you doing here?" Blaine grumbled, tossing two basketballs into a tote.

"I'm here to help you," Kurt said, picking up another ball. "But only for today."

"What do you mean you're here to _help_ me?" Blaine asked, dropping the lid of the tote.

"Well," Kurt said hesitantly. "I still owe you for helping me with Karofsky on Halloween, so I'm just returning the favor in the only way I can think of."

Blaine's eyes darkened even more. "You want to know how you can return the favor?" he asked in a low voice that sent chills down Kurt's spine. "You can leave me the _fuck_ alone." He shoved the lid onto the tote and carried it into the equipment room, Kurt following after him.

"Can you just _please _tell me why you _hate _me so much?" Kurt asked exasperatedly as Blaine locked the door.

Blaine ignored him, instead leaving the gym so he could start cleaning the boy's locker room. Kurt followed him of course, but he was starting to feel like a puppy following its master. Thinking of Blaine as his master caused his face to flame hotter than ever before, and he was glad that the other boy had his back to him again.

"Blaine-" he started, about to repeat his question.

"Because you won't leave me alone!" Blaine shouted whipping around to face Kurt. There was panic in his hazel eyes, and his walls were starting to crumble. "You insist on _thanking me _and trying to _figure me out_! You pull up all of the painful memories I've been able to hide for _years_, and you won't respect that I _don't want to talk about them._ Especially not to someone I _don't know_ and _isn't my friend_. I _didn't_ tell Robbie, I haven't told my friends…so what makes you think I'd _ever_ tell _you_?"

Kurt knew his eyes were wide open, but he didn't care. He didn't know if Blaine realized it, but his voice had cracked several times during that mini speech, and Kurt could see tears in his eyes, tears Blaine refused to let fall. The other boy probably hadn't cried in years, and it broke Kurt's heart to think of anyone in so much pain.

"Blaine…I just want to help you," he whispered.

"Then leave. Me. _Alone_," Blaine said.

"But-"

"FINE!" Blaine shouted so loud that Kurt jumped. "You want to know who I am? You want me to spill all my secrets?" Kurt could only nod, but he was starting to feel unsure at the slightly unhinged look in Blaine's eyes. He hadn't meant to push the other boy so hard.

Blaine walked towards him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the locker room. Kurt tried protesting, but Blaine ignored him, not stopping until they were out of the school and by Blaine's motorcycle. Kurt stood there as Blaine straddled it and stuck in the keys.

"Get on, Hummel," Blaine said gruffly.

"W-What?" Kurt said, eyes widening in alarm.

"I said get on!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt didn't hesitate to straddle the bike behind Blaine, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy's waist. But as Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he couldn't help but ask one more question.

"Where are we going?"

Blaine didn't answer at first. Then:

"I'm showing you who I am."

**Hooray! Character development! You know…in the next chapter…**

**I hope you all approve! I certainly do! **

**Review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

_**BLAINE ANDERSON, MY KURTIE IS JUST TRYING TO BE A NICE PERSON AND HELP YOU, BUT YOU ARE JUST...GAH!**_

_**Yup, gah. The only word that describes Blaine Anderson in any context.**_

_**Also, send this message to Trent and Sebastian.**_

_**TRENT, SEBASTIAN, GET TOGETHER ALREADY! YOU'RE SEXUAL TENSION CAN BE FREAKING DETECTED FROM SPACE, AND YOU BOTH DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! GET TOGETHER BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND SHOVE YOU BOTH INTO A LOCKED CLOSET WITH YOUR FREAKING FACES TAPED TOGETHER!**_

_**That is all. :)**_

**As I'm sure you all know, that was my latest review from **_**karatekid1018 **_**^_^ Aren't they all just so amazing?**

**The school year is almost over, guys, which means summer is coming…which means three months without Internet…but I may be able to buy a cable wire thingamajig which will give me Internet…we shall see :)**

**Anyhoo…onto the story!**

"_Mommy?" Blaine called as Auntie Tessa brought his bags back upstairs to his bedroom. "Mommy, I'm home!"_

"_We're in the kitchen, Blainers."_

...

Blaine shuddered, pushing the memory away. He couldn't afford to be thinking about that memory right now-not if he didn't want to crash. But it was a lot more difficult to lock it away this time, as the cause of all these slips was currently sitting behind him on his motorcycle, arms curled tightly around Blaine's waist.

What was Blaine thinking? What was he _doing_? How could he let Kurt break him so easily? Blaine should be stronger than this-he shouldn't be making the two hour drive to Westerville with Kurt; he should be getting his detention over with as soon as possible so he could go home and mope about the pending weekend visit-a visit that was about to come early.

Kurt kept asking where they were going, but Blaine wouldn't answer him. He let the street signs tell the other boy, not wanting to speak the words himself. They passed a road that would lead them to Jeff's and Nick's houses, and Blaine realized they didn't have too much further to go. His hands tightened on the handles of his bike, and he felt Kurt tighten his own hold around Blaine as they hit a pothole. They passed Thad's house, and after a few more turns, Blaine stopped outside of his destination. (1)

They were in front of a large, red-bricked building. Gardeners could be seen tending the lawn, people taking strolls along the paths…supervised of course. A thirty-foot tall gate kept anyone from entering or leaving-those seeking entrance had to be buzzed in. The building was five stories tall, with windows spaced evenly along the walls, thick bars preventing any escape. Blaine knew that behind the building was a junkyard, where the men took shifts working, allowing them to earn money to buy necessities and indulgences at the store located inside on the first floor. There was a sign over the gate that read-

"Westerville County Jail," Blaine heard Kurt breathe out. "Blaine-"

"Don't say a word unless I tell you to," Blaine interrupted. "Stay here," he added as he climbed off of his bike and walked up the intercom and pressed the button.

After less than thirty seconds, a voice crackled through the system. "Who is it?"

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson," Blaine answered. He wasn't sure if they would let him inside-he usually had Roger and Arlene with him, and this wasn't a scheduled visit.

"You're not supposed to be here until Saturday, Mr. Anderson," the voice said, just as Blaine thought it would.

"I know," Blaine said, "but I wanted to introduce me…friend…but he's going to be unavailable this weekend. And I was told I was allowed to introduce any one I wanted to do. But since I don't know when the next visit will be…"

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, I'll buzz you in," the voice conceded. "But I can't promise you he'll want to visit right now."

Blaine just thanked the man and walked back to his motorcycle, where Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes. Ignoring him, he straddled his bike and waited for the gate to open. He didn't have long to wait-the gate was already opening as he started the engine. He drove up the path that led to the visitor's parking garage, which was nearly empty.

_Good,_ Blaine thought as he parked his bike. _We won't have as much of an audience._

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, climbing off the bike after Blaine. "Where…What are we doing here? A-at a jail?"

Blaine ignored the question. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him into his side, ignoring the blush that darkened Kurt's cheeks. He pushed away the tiny shock that shot up his arm at the touch and led Kurt out of the parking garage.

"Stay close to me," Blaine whispered gruffly. "Don't go _anywhere_ without me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth-probably to make a snappy retort-but he snapped it shut as they passed by the first prisoner out on a walk. Kurt clung to Blaine, who tightened his hold on the other boy, silently letting him know that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Kurt gave him a shy, grateful smile, and Blaine tried to ignore the sudden weakening in his knees.

When they finally walked into the building, Blaine let go of Kurt's waist but took the other boy's hand in his own. They walked up the check-in station, and Blaine recognized Christine, who was usually the one who escorted Blaine to his visits while Roger and Arlene waited outside. When she looked up, her green eyes widened in surprise, but the smile that blossomed was one of delight.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? You're not expected for a visit until Saturday."

"Call this a surprise visit," Blaine muttered. "I have to come at his every beg and call, he can come to me for once."

Christine's smile disappeared, and her eyes flicked over to Kurt, who tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. "Who's this?"

"Just a friend," Blaine said stiffly. "Can we please hurry and get this visit over with? I hate coming here."

"Of course," Christine said, giving Blaine a sympathetic look. "Follow me and I'll let you into the visitor's room."

As standard procedure, Kurt and Blaine were checked for any concealed weapons, Kurt's face paling when he had to let go of Blaine's hand. But Blaine stayed right next to the other boy, and as soon as the pat-down was over, he retook Kurt's hand as Christine let them into the visitor's room. Three guards stayed behind after she left to fetch _him_, and Blaine was already starting to feel antsy.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, his grip on Blaine's hand nearly crushing it. "Can you _please_ tell me what we're doing here?"

Blaine kept his gaze on the door that _he_ would be entering through. "Didn't you say you wanted to learn who I was?" The door handle turned, causing Blaine to tense, which in turn put Kurt on edge. The door started to open.

"Well, you're about to find out."

…

Kurt did not want to be here. The moment Blaine had parked outside of the jail's gate, he had wanted to demand Blaine bring him back to the school. But before he could ask, Blaine had walked up to the intercom and talked with someone who Kurt presumed to be a guard. And it had given him some time to think if he really _did_ want Blaine to bring him back to the school.

Blaine had brought him here claiming that it would show Kurt who Blaine really was, "just like he wanted." And if this was the only way to get Blaine to open up to him…then he was going to take it. He still felt bad for pushing Blaine-because the other boy was right. They _weren't_ friends or anything at all, really-but Kurt's heart ached for that pained boy trapped behind Blaine's walls. Kurt had been there once…when his mother had died ten years ago. Liam had been there for him, though, and he just wanted to be there for Blaine. Oh, Kurt wasn't conceited enough to think that he was any different from Trent or Sebastian…but the other two had given up-something Kurt wasn't willing to do.

So he had sat silently while Blaine drove them into the parking garage and walked them into the building. Kurt had secretly thrilled at Blaine's touch when he had wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt was still confused as to what the feeling meant. It was the same feeling he got every time he was around Liam, but he and Blaine never really talked unless they were yelling at each other…but that moment on Halloween night had shifted something inside of Kurt…and he only hoped that it had done the same to Blaine.

But as Kurt watched that door handle turn, he wanted to regret his decision. He was about to meet an honest-to-God criminal who had committed honest-to-God crimes. But they couldn't have been too bad-Blaine didn't seem worried…just really, really tense. Kurt stiffened himself as the door started to open, barely hearing the question that slipped from his mouth and Blaine's following answer. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hand as the door opened fully…and a man in handcuffs walked in, a guard-_Christine_, Blaine called her-following after him. Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute as the man sat across from at the table, Christine not moving from her position behind him.

The man was due for another buzz cut-his black hair was salted with gray, and strands were starting to curl again. His hazel eyes took them in, lingering on Kurt. There was something recognizable about them…and yet something completely unfamiliar. A cold fire burned inside of them, something sadistic lying dormant. He was facing Blaine, but was leering at Kurt, still taking him in with interest.

"Hello, Blaine." His voice sent chills down Kurt's spine. He immediately thought of Jack Torrance from _The Shining_.

Blaine's face was expressionless as he looked at the man. He took a deep breath before replying:

"Hi, Dad."

**...DON'T KILL ME!**

**(1) Do you know how hard I laughed when I wrote this line? :)**

**Yes, I realize that there is a lot more that Kurt and Blaine should have to go through before actually getting to the visit part-it's not just walk through the door and go visit a prisoner (my uncle actually works in a jail) but I didn't want to take up too much time, so…sorry?**

**My bestie helped me with this chapter ^_^ I needed help describing what Blaine's dad looked like. If any of you play Runescape, she started a story about it so you all should go read it…you know…if you play Runescape. Actually, even if you don't play the game (cause I don't) go read it. I read it (and I don't play the game) and it is FANTASTIC! So GO! GO! GO! GO READ IT! Her screen name is Aquarius142 ^_^ **

**Review if you want to know what happens next ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I was rereading this to catch myself up and I noticed that I made Nathaniel's last name 'Carter' in this when it was supposed to be Gustin. So I'm just re-uploading this chapter with that minor change :) Nathaniel's last name is now Gustin, like it was supposed to be ^_^**

**WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF VIOLENT CRIMES IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR ANYONE, PLEASE STOP READING!**

**Heh heh heh. You can all thank my bestie for that cliffhanger ^_^ It was her idea, and I love her for it ^_^**

**HAVE YOU READ HER STORY YET? If you haven't, GO READ IT NOW! Well…after this…THEN GO READ IT!**

**Another review from **_**karatekid1018:**_

_**You know, for a while there, I thought Blaine had a black hole where his heart should be and a peanut where his brain should be.**_

_**And then this happened. And suddenly, Blaine wasn't a violent, egotistic, cruel, slutty monster. He was a PERSON.**_

_**And that's how karatekid1018 died. The End.**_

_**JK, I'm still alive. Or...AM I A ZOMBIE? O.O**_

**All I have to say to that is ^_^ So much love :)**__

**I predict that this chapter will take me awhile to write…I've never had to write a creepy psychopathic father before…**

**YOU MUST ALL THANK MY BESTIE FOR THE HELP SHE GAVE ME WITH THIS CHAPTER! And you know how to thank her?...GO READ HER STORY.**

"_Hi, Dad."_

Kurt sat frozen in his chair, his hold on Blaine's hand so tight he was probably cutting off the other boy's circulation. But Blaine wasn't protesting-if anything, he was gripping back just as tight.

The prisoner was Blaine's _father_…Kurt had not been expecting that. In all honesty, he hadn't known _what_ to expect. He had been confused from the moment Blaine had brought them here…but he had gone with it, hoping to finally learn the secret Blaine tried his hardest to keep hidden. He had even started to think that Blaine was just showing him who he thought he _would_ become…until he had seen that all the guards seemed to recognize him.

And now Kurt knew why.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was brought back to earth at the sound of Blaine's voice. He turned to the other boy and saw the tight set to his jaw, the hard look in his eyes, the tension practically oozing out of him. Their hands were still clasped, so Kurt rubbed his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand, causing him to nearly jump out of his chair. Clearing his threat, Blaine gestured towards…his father.

"Kurt…This is my father, Nathaniel Gustin."

Nathaniel gave Kurt a chilling smile. "Kurt…It's very nice to meet you." With some difficulty, he crossed his arms and leaned towards Kurt. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"O-Oh?" Kurt stuttered, not knowing what the socially acceptable answer in this situation was. His hand was starting to hurt, so he gently pulled it out of Blaine's tight grip and clasped his hands on the table.

"Yes. You remind me of my Irena." Nathaniel's smile widened. "So beautiful…" He started reaching towards Kurt's hands.

Kurt's eyes widened, fighting the urge to yank his hands away. No good would come out of insulting a criminal-especially when he didn't know what Nathaniel had done to wind himself in here. Blaine, on the other hand, had no such worries.

Blaine slapped his hand over the chain connecting Nathaniel's cuffs, stopping their progress. He glared at his father, hatred burning in his eyes. Nathaniel stared right back, slightly surprised, but also…proud? He sat back against his chair, an amused look on his face.

"Relax, Blainers, I was only-"

"Don't fucking touch him," Blaine snapped, breathing heavily. Kurt's eyes widened further. "Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't even _think _about him."

Nathaniel and Blaine stared at each other…but their expressions couldn't have been more different. Nathaniel was smiling at Blaine, a soft look in his eyes that didn't hide the twisted mind behind them. Blaine on the other hand…oh, if looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left of Nathaniel but a prison jumpsuit and a pair of handcuffs. Something flickered in Nathaniel's eyes, the softness hardening.

"Why do you hate me so much, Blaine?" he asked. When Blaine stayed silent, he sighed. Rubbing a hand over his face, he added, "Will you at least tell me why you're early?"

"I wanted Kurt to meet you," Blaine said, sitting back in his chair and placing a hand on Kurt's knee that made him start. "He wants to know _who I am_. And who better to tell him than the one person who makes a habit of telling me every time I see them?"

"I see…" Leaning forward, Nathaniel clasped his hands, his attention on Kurt. "To understand my son, Kurt, you would have to understand _me._ He and I are so much alike, you know."

Blaine's hand tightened on Kurt's knee, but this time Kurt just placed his own hand over Blaine's. He kept his eyes on Nathaniel, trying his best not to shudder at the unbridled eagerness in the man's twisted expression. There was something unhinged about his look, and Kurt found himself wanting nothing more than to take Blaine and run far away where this man would never bother him again.

"O-Oh?" Kurt's vocabulary seemed to be very limited today.

Nathaniel chuckled, and this time Kurt did shiver. If he hadn't been reminded of Jack Torrance before, he would have been now. "Tell me, Kurt…how does Blaine act in school? Is he moody? Depressed? Keeps to himself?"

Kurt gave Blaine a sideways look, but the shorter boy was glaring at a spot on the table. He could tell that his teeth were clenched, and his free hand was clenched into a fist. Kurt looked up at Christine, who was giving Blaine a sympathetic look. Sighing, Kurt turned back to Nathaniel.

"Yes, he is. But you don't seem to be any of those things." That last sentence had slipped from his mouth without his permission, and he felt his cheeks burn red.

"Blushing suits you," Nathaniel murmured, and Blaine snapped his head up, his glare ten times worse. Kurt rubbed soothing circles in the back of Blaine's hand…even if he was feeling just a _little_ creeped out.

"No, I'm not," Nathaniel continued. "Not anymore at least. No, they gave me 'special medicine' for that. Apparently I'm _dangerous_ without it." The smile on his face was perfectly pleasant, sending chills down Kurt's spine.

"O-Oh…"

"Did you know that I used to hit Blaine and his mother?" Nathaniel asked casually. "I used to leave bruises on their pretty little faces."

Kurt's jaw dropped. A strangled noise escaped from his mouth, and he barely noticed the death grip Blaine had his knee in. If what Nathaniel had said was true…then the way Blaine acted (angry, closed off, angsty) was starting to make sense. He almost felt bad about pushing Blaine to reveal such a personal secret.

"How…how could you do that to someone you're supposed to love?" Kurt whispered. Blaine's hand slid from his knee, crossing his arms and staring at a spot on the wall above Nathaniel's head. His own walls seemed to strengthen as he recoiled away from Kurt.

Nathaniel laughed. "I love Blaine, and I loved Irena. Very much."

"Then why-"

"They were mine," Nathaniel said, all traces of laughter and amusement gone. "They were mine, and the world had to know that. So I marked them," he added as easily as if he had been discussing the weather.

Kurt's slowly increasing vocabulary turned back around. "O-Oh."

Next to him, Blaine gave a harsh laugh. "But you made sure to let us know that you _loved_ us, didn't you, _Dad_?" he hissed. "Every time you hit us, or kicked us…or _belted _us."

Kurt reached out a hand to place on Blaine's shoulder, but the other boy jerked away. The panicked look was back in Blaine's eyes as he pushed his chair further away from Kurt's. But Kurt had already learned Blaine's secret…unless there was more. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, connections circuiting in his brain. He slowly turned back to Nathaniel, dread settling in his stomach.

The words felt thick as Kurt asked, "Where…where's Irena?"

"Oh, Kurt," Nathaniel murmured, surprising Kurt by placing a hand over his own. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Kurt nearly fell over as his chair was kicked roughly to the side, his hand slipping from under Nathaniel's. Blaine was on his feet, his own chair knocked over; he slapped his hands down on the table in front of his father so he could lean down, his face inches away from the other man's. Blaine's eyes were colder than Kurt had ever seen them, and the slightly unhinged look in them scared Kurt more than anything Nathaniel had said or done.

"I thought I told you _not to fucking touch him_," he said dangerously. Nathaniel look unfazed as Blaine moved closer. "Do it again, and you _will_ regret it."

Christine moved around the table to try and move Blaine back, but he shrugged her off. So, instead, she picked up Blaine's chair and asked for him to sit down. He ignored her, until she threatened to end the visit. Reluctantly, Blaine moved away from his father, sitting back down next to Kurt. Christine returned to standing behind Nathaniel, who was beaming at his son.

"Shame on you, Blaine, you just interrupted what was going to be an exceptional story," Nathaniel scolded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you want Kurt to know what happened to your mother-my dear, sweet Irena? Don't _you_ want to know, Blainers?"

Blaine made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "I know what happened!" he shouted, causing Kurt to jump. "You fucking killed her! You took the life of someone you _loved_."

Kurt's eyes widened. It was one thing suspecting it…but it was an entirely different thing to have it confirmed. Blaine was shaking, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes blazed with anger and pain, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to pull the other boy into his arms and comfort him in every way that he could. Looking back at Nathaniel, Kurt's hand burned where he had touched it…the hands of a killer.

Nathaniel's eyes darkened. "It was her own fault, Blainers," he whispered coldly. "She asked for it. Practically _begged_."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine snarled.

"She was disobedient. Her bruises were starting to fade…so I had to freshen them up." Nathaniel's eyes frosted over. "But she thought it would be okay to _hit me back._"

Kurt could picture it-a woman tired of taking abuse from her husband, tired of watching him hit their son. The protective instincts finally full to the brim, spilling over at the worst possible time. Lashing out to protect her and her family, unaware of the consequences it would bring.

"Well, I couldn't have her thinking that it was okay to just disrespect me like that…so I had to punish her." Nathaniel was staring right at Kurt as he talked, his eyes seemingly taking him in. A soft smile pulled up his lips, and he propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands.

"You know what I did, Kurt?" he purred. Kurt's eyes widened, causing Nathaniel to chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll tell you, sweetheart."

"Don't call him that," Blaine snapped through gritted teeth. But Nathaniel ignored his son, his attention completely on Kurt.

"Irena tried to run from me when she realized what she had done," Nathaniel said gleefully. "I thought it was funny…her thinking she could escape. I grabbed her before she had taken more than two steps. She never had a chance," he added in a whisper.

"She fought against me, but I was much stronger than her. I shoved her against the counter, pushing her down so it was harder for her to struggle. She whimpered in pain, but it was her own fault. She needed to know that I wasn't going to stand for such behavior."

Kurt repressed a shudder as he listened to Nathaniel tell his story. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and there were goosebumps along his arms. But Blaine…he just had a blank look on his face as he took in the words coming from his father's mouth. He sat, unflinching, unmoving…hidden behind the walls that kept out the pain.

"The knife block was right next to me," Nathaniel continued. "Wasn't that lucky? But I couldn't just pick any knife…it had to be _perfect_. The first one I grabbed was much too short-it would barely cause any damage. The second's blade was too smooth…it would slide in too easy. But the third one…it was the one. It was ridged, so she would be able to _feel_ the pain. It wasn't too long, wasn't too short. It was perfect.

"Irena…she always had such soft skin…like yours." Nathaniel smiled at Kurt, who winced before he could hide it. "The knife slid in almost too easy…it required only a little force. I stabbed her exactly six times, all in her chest. The entire time, though, I made sure to tell her that I loved her. Because I did-Irena was the love of my life. She just made a mistake…"

There was a tightening in Kurt's chest that was making it hard for him to breathe. This man…he had _killed_ Blaine's mother…and he didn't even seem to regret it. How could he have said he loved Irena? A person doesn't do what Nathaniel did to the 'love of their life'. Kurt's heart went out to Blaine, not for the first time that day. Just as Kurt opened his mouth, he was cut off.

"Okay, your hour is up," Christine said. Her voice was strong, but it was softer than before.

Blaine immediately shot to his feet, pulling Kurt up with him. Nathaniel stood up much slower, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. His smile was still soft, and he almost seemed to be looking at Kurt with adoration.

"You really do remind me of my beautiful Irena, Kurt," he said. "And it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I'll see you again."

Kurt started a little when Blaine curled an arm around his waist protectively. "Don't count on it," Blaine said, his voice hard.

Nathaniel's smile only widened. "I'll see you on Saturday, Blainers. I love you."

And with that, Nathaniel was escorted out of the room. Kurt hadn't realized how tense he had been until the door shut behind the criminal. His body sagged, and he would have collapsed if Blaine's arm hadn't been around him. But Blaine held him up and helped him out of the room. They were silent as they walked to the parking garage, but as Blaine went to straddle his motorcycle, Kurt gently grabbed his wrist.

"Blaine?" he said softly.

Blaine turned back around, and Kurt nearly gasped at the amount of _pain_ in the other boy's eyes. There had never been as much as Kurt was seeing now. Blaine's hazel eyes usually looked black from how cold and angry they always were…but now Kurt could see the shades of brown and green brought out by the glassy look, could see the tears Blaine wouldn't let fall.

"Blaine," he said again. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine flinched, and Kurt moved closer, sliding the hand on Blaine's wrist down to lace their fingers together. Blaine shuddered violently before falling forward into Kurt, burying his face in his neck, and letting the sobs burst out. Kurt only let the shock take him for a second before wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine and pulling him close to his body. Kurt didn't offer any comforting words-nothing he said could make things better-he just threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and stroked it soothingly, letting Blaine clutch tightly at his shirt and cry into his shoulder.

Kurt didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after a little while Blaine pulled away and rubbed his eyes. There were still tears on his cheeks, so Kurt raised his hands to brush them away gently with his thumbs. Before he could move his hands, though, Blaine placed his own hands over Kurt's. Kurt widened his eyes as Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his mouth and pressed soft kisses over them.

"He shouldn't have touched you," Blaine murmured. "He doesn't deserve to. You're everything that's good in the world, Kurt, and I don't want him to defile that."

Kurt blushed. Blaine was acting sweet again, just like when he had fought Karofsky off of him. The fluttery feeling in his stomach was back, more intense than before. Any thoughts of Liam he had been thinking instantly vanished as he gazed back at the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Blaine," he whispered, not wanting to break the moment. "I know how hard it must have been for you. And…God, Blaine, I'm _so_ sorry about your mom!"

Now Kurt was tearing up, but he didn't let himself cry. He was trying to make Blaine feel better, and him crying would ruin it. But Blaine must have sensed it, for he pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt let him hug him for a few moments before pulling back. He had something to tell Blaine that would hopefully help Blaine…even if it was just a little bit.

"Blaine…I…My mom died when I was eight," he said, not meeting Blaine's gaze. "I-I know it's not the same…but I know what it's like to lose a parent." This time he did look up, and he was relieved to see that some of the sadness had left Blaine's expression. "You…you don't have to be alone. If you ever want to talk…I'm here."

Blaine was silent for a long time. So long, that Kurt started to worry that he had somehow overstepped some boundary. Blaine's walls were back up, but they didn't look as strong as before. Finally, Blaine's head jerked in what Kurt assumed was some sort of nod.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Okay. We-oh no!"

Blaine looked startled. "What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You had a detention to serve!"

Blaine burst out laughing, and Kurt thrilled at the joyous sound. Still chuckling to himself, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, swinging them a little between them.

"I love how you remember something like that at a place like this." Kurt blushed, causing Blaine to grin. He pulled Kurt towards him, causing Kurt to nearly stumble into his chest. Brushing a strand of hair off of Kurt's forehead, Blaine whispered, "Let's go home, pretty boy."

**Guess what guys! I even got to be in character a few hours before I wrote this! We had this Improv thing at my school and I was a prisoner named Roxy! It was so freaking amazing!**

**Did anyone guess that Blaine's dad had killed his mom? I want to know if you did!**

**Just another thank you to my biffle and my bestie with this chapter! Love all around!**

**Oh…just so you all know…I took a class called "Cannibals and other Creeps" this semester, and I learned how the mind of a psychopath works…which is how I am able to write Nathaniel the way he is…unless I failed miserably…**

**All in all: O_O is what I have to say. This chapter took me soooo long to write, courtesy of Blaine's dad. It was harder than I thought to write a crazy person!**

**Review and let me know how I did!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUSHING ME OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE SO LOVELY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So…I only have one more week here at school-meaning it's finals week. And then I shall be at home and without Internet for three whole months. It will suck, but I will power through it somehow. But there is a ray of hope: I may be able to buy Internet…we shall have to see how good of a job I get.**

**For now let's just enjoy this chapter shall we?**

**But first-the usual posting of **_**karatekid1018**_**'s review: **_**I blame you for my inevitable nightmares.**_

_**I mean, Nathaniel was just…twisted. Suddenly, everything is so clear. Blaine isn't a crazy, violent, sex-obsessed boy (OK, maybe that last part is true…). He's just a scared little boy hiding behind a mask.**_

_**And suddenly…this review got sappy. This is supposed to be funny!**_

_**I'm gonna hide in a corner now and try to find my sense of humor.**_

**Beautiful, as always :) They never cease to make me smile. But I also got this really funny review from **_**KuroNekoShoujo **_**that I would like to share with you all this time ^_^:**

_**Ok, so I just read all 11 chapters of this fic in the span of an hour. And during that hour, my mood went from:**_

"_**OMG, Badboy!Blaine! Yay!" ^-^**_

_**to "Blaine, you're an ass." -.-**_

_**to "Blaine, you're a slutty ass (no pun intended)." /**_

_**to "BLAINE I F-ING HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL BAD FOR SEBASTIAN!" D:**_

_**And finally finishing up with "OH NOES! MY POOR BLAINE! I MUST HUG YOU!" TT_TT**_

_**All these mood swings have given me freakin' whiplash. Congratulations, in the span of an hour you managed to make me bipolar.**_

**^_^ Isn't that an amazingly funny review?**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

The next day, Kurt drove to school early, hoping to catch Blaine before class started. Finn grumbled about not being able to finish his bacon, but Kurt didn't give him a choice, claiming he wanted to ask Mr. Schuester what he'd missed in Glee the day before. Finn said _he_ could just tell him, but Kurt gave the excuse that he had to talk to their instructor about Sectionals anyways.

Kurt was disappointed when he didn't see Blaine's motorcycle in the parking lot. As he walked to his locker, he started to worry that Blaine was avoiding him again, even after the moment they had shared in the parking garage the day before…when Blaine had called him pretty. Kurt blushed at the memory, even though he knew it shouldn't have affected him so much. Blaine had only called him pretty, but Liam had called Kurt _beautiful_ almost every day. But it was different coming from Blaine…more meaningful somehow…because Blaine didn't typically give out compliments.

Suddenly, a pair of hands dropped down over Kurt's eyes, and Kurt jumped as a voice murmured in his ear, "Guess who, pretty boy."

Blushing, Kurt turned to see Blaine grinning at him, his hands now in the pockets of his leather jacket. His hazel eyes were bright and open, without a trace of the walls he usually kept up. Kurt was caught off guard at how _relaxed_ Blaine looked…and how it made the other boy even more good-looking.

"H-Hi, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine moved to lean against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Hey," Blaine returned, chuckling. He studied Kurt for a moment. "You look surprised."

"You're acting different," Kurt said softly. "I thought Blaine Anderson wasn't nice?" he added in a teasing tone.

Blaine laughed, and a warm feeling surged in Kurt's chest.

"Oh, he's not," Blaine said, winking and sending a flutter through Kurt's stomach. "At least not when he's hiding from people." His grin softened into a small smile. "But I don't have to hide from you anymore, Kurt."

"But Blaine…_why_ do you hide from people?" Kurt asked gently. "Why didn't you ever tell _Trent_ the truth?"

Blaine's smile disappeared, and he turned away from Kurt, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He shied away from Kurt's outstretched hand and glared at a kid who had stopped to stare at them, causing her to squeak and hurry away.

"Blaine-" Kurt started.

"You remind me of my mom," Blaine blurted, and Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "You don't _look_ like her…but you're beautiful like her. I heard you sing your first day here, and that reminded me of her, too."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "I had no idea."

"I didn't want you to know," Blaine said coldly, turning back to Kurt.

"Why not?"

"Because now it's just one more reason I'm like my father!"

There it was. What Kurt knew what must be Blaine's worst fear-that he would turn out to be like the man who murdered his mother. Nathaniel had even told Kurt yesterday that he and Blaine were alike. But the only similarity Kurt could see was how identical their features were.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "you're not like your father. You're _not_."

"But I _am_, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I'm angry _all_ the time-just like he was. I _hurt_ people and I don't even care. I get drunk and have one-night stands every other night. And Kurt…we both look at you and see my mother-how fucking twisted is that?" He sighed. "I'm just my father's son through and through."

Kurt wanted to cry-Blaine sounded so _broken_, so _defeated_. For years, Blaine had had to listen to Nathaniel's manipulative, _untrue_ words. And why Blaine was even _allowed_ to see that monster Kurt didn't know. But, for some reason, Blaine went when Nathaniel called, and no one tried to stop him. But that was a question to ask at a later time-what Blaine needed now was someone to tell him he wasn't going to end up like Nathaniel-and Kurt was more than happy to do that.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said, subtly moving closer to the shorter boy. "You're angry all of the time _because of_ your dad. And you have _every right_ to be angry-_he killed your mother_." Blaine looked around nervously, and Kurt lowered his voice. "It's not an excuse to hurt others, no…but I can understand why you do it. It's your way of letting it all out, even if it's just a few hours. But you don't beat them, Blaine…and obviously they don't tell you to stop. And Blaine? Yes, it's creepy that I remind Nathaniel of your mother-" he shuddered, remembering how the man had stared at him, had _touched _him-"but it's different with you, Blaine, it _is_. You're a boy in pain and missing his mother-Nathaniel's nothing but a psychotic murderer."

Kurt was breathing heavily by the time he stopped talking. But one look at Blaine took his breath away completely. An emotion was burning in Blaine's eyes, eyes that looked like they were fighting some kind of battle. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him down the hall, around the corner, and into…a janitor's closet. As soon as Blaine shut the door behind them, Kurt found himself with an armful of Blaine for the second time in two days.

"_Kurt_," Blaine choked out, his voice right in Kurt's ear. "I-how-_fuck_, Kurt, no one's ever…ever _gotten_ me before…but you…you just…how did you _do_ that?"

Kurt chuckled before gently pulling away from Blaine. Because he couldn't think with Blaine being so close to him.

"You said it yourself," he murmured. "You stopped hiding from me."

Blaine bit his lip. "But Kurt…I…I can't stop hiding from everyone else, I _can't_. I don't want anyone _judging _me-do you know how hard it was to bring you to meet my dad yesterday? I was so sc-" Blaine cut himself off, but Kurt knew what he was going to say. That he had been scared that Kurt was going to run away.

Blaine had his head down, and he looked so vulnerable that it made Kurt smile. Gone was the jerk who did everything he could to push people away-even if it was just in front of Kurt. Because now that Blaine had let Kurt into some part of his life, it would be much easier to help Blaine open up to other people, and to just help Blaine himself. Because Blaine was still hurting, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to help him work through his pain.

"And that's okay, Blaine," Kurt soothed, taking one of Blaine's hands in his and squeezing. "I don't expect you to stop keeping people out-I would be surprised if you didn't. But, Blaine…I meant what I said yesterday: I'm always here for you to talk to."

Blaine smiled, relieved. "And you won't judge me?"

"Not you, no. But I can't promise not to judge your father."

Blaine laughed then, sending the butterflies in Kurt's stomach flying. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was alone in a janitor's closet with a boy-a very _attractive_ boy at that. Kurt felt his cheeks burn at the possibilities flashing in his head.

"We…We should probably get to class," Kurt said shyly, backing up towards the door.

Blaine cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong, Kurt?"

"N-No, of course not!" Kurt said, reaching behind him to take the door handle in his hand. "I just…It's such a tight space in here…"

Blaine smirked and moved so that he was as close to Kurt as he could get without touching him. "Do I make you nervous, pretty boy?" he murmured, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips.

Kurt shivered, and Blaine's smirk widened. He leaned forward some more so that his lips were just barely brushing Kurt's.

"How about now?" he whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened, and something in him seemed to snap. The sexual tension Blaine had created became too much, and Kurt found himself grabbing the sides of Blaine's face and pressing their lips together in a kiss. Blaine's shock only lasted a second before he was kissing Kurt back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist tightly and pressing their bodies together. Kurt wound his own arms around Blaine's neck, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair and tugging gently, eliciting a moan from the other boy. Kurt whined slightly when Blaine pulled back, but his whine became a gasp as Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, stopping at his pulse point and sucking in the skin. Kurt moaned as Blaine bit down and nibbled gently.

"B-Blaine," he breathed. "S-Stop, you'll leave a mark."

As Blaine returned to kissing Kurt, this time slipping his tongue between Kurt's teeth and making Kurt's eyes roll back into his head, he tried to make sense of what was happening. Kurt was in _janitor's closet _with _Blaine Anderson_-Blaine, who had sex with total strangers-Blaine, who didn't believe in love or relationships-Blaine, who was the complete opposite of Kurt. But Kurt didn't care about any of that right now-because Blaine was making him feel things that he had never felt before-things he didn't want to stop feeling.

Blaine started to pull away, but Kurt wasn't done kissing the curly-haired boy. But in his eagerness to keep kissing Blaine, his teeth bit down on Blaine's lower lip.

"Fuck!" Blaine hissed, pulling away from Kurt.

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth in shock. "Oh, my God, Blaine, I'm so sorry!"

"Shit, Kurt, that fucking hurt," Blaine muttered, licking the spot Kurt had bitten.

Kurt watched as Blaine winced from the pain, and he felt awful for causing it. They had just visited Blaine's father yesterday, so all the memories of abuse must have been brought up…and now Kurt had caused Blaine more pain. But as he watching Blaine suck in his lip, Kurt got an idea, and a shy smile pulled up the corners of his mouth.

Stepping forward, he cupped Blaine's face in his hands, and Blaine looked up at him in surprise. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt leaned down to press soft, gentle kisses to the slightly swollen skin. Kurt felt Blaine gasp against his mouth as he continued to kiss Blaine softly, the butterflies threatening to fly out of his stomach.

Suddenly, Blaine shoved Kurt away. Feeling hurt, Kurt looked at Blaine to see the other boy breathing heavy, his panic-filled eyes looking anywhere but at Kurt. His hands were clenched into fists, and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to punch something. But he only shoved past Kurt and practically ran from the janitor's closet, ignoring Kurt's call after him.

…

There were never any feelings when Blaine kissed random boys-that was why he did it. Kissing, touching, _screwing_ random strangers was _safe_. He didn't get attached to them, he didn't feel anything for them, he didn't _love_ them. He wouldn't let himself experience any of that-it was too dangerous, too risky. That was the only good lesson Nathaniel ever taught Blaine.

Because if Blaine loved someone…that person would die. Just like his mother. His father loved her…then he killed her.

And Blaine was just like his father.

But then Kurt came along…beautiful, caring, _wonderful_ Kurt. Kurt, with his gentle touches. Kurt, with his kind words. Kurt, with that fire in his eyes, that _passion_, that nothing seemed to be able to burn out-and Blaine hoped nothing ever would. Kurt was so strong, so much stronger than Blaine was. He could be himself and not care what anyone thought. But Blaine…Blaine hid behind walls like the coward that he was, the _weak_ boy he'd been for eighteen years.

Kurt…who made Blaine _feel _things.

Back in the janitor's closet…Blaine had felt something he had never felt before. Not at first, of course. No, the hot and heavy kisses they had shared didn't feel any different than when Blaine kissed Thad or Jeff or any other guy. But when Kurt had pressed those gentle kisses against Blaine's lips…a warm feeling burned in his chest, and he had started to go dizzy at the soft sensation of Kurt's lips against his own.

And it had scared Blaine.

So he'd run away, just like he always did. Only now there was no Sebastian he could run to and fuck until the feelings went away or were forgotten until the next time he saw Kurt. He couldn't run to Thad, because Thad wasn't a friend with benefits-he was just a friend that was available when pickings at the bar were scarce-

Blaine stopped. That was perfect. He'd go to the bar tonight and find a guy to sleep with to help him make the feelings go away. Pulling out his phone, Blaine sent a text to Thad.

_You good for Scandals tonight? ~Blaine_

His reply came less than ten seconds later.

_Aren't I always? ~Thad_

…

"Blaine!"

Blaine ignored Kurt's call, and Kurt felt his heart sink. When he had kissed Blaine…and when Blaine had actually _kissed back_…Kurt and been so sure that maybe Blaine was starting to feel the same way. Had been so sure that some of the butterflies in Kurt's stomach had found a new home in Blaine's.

"_I don't _do_ love, and I don't do relationships. I do quick fucks then send them on their way."_

Of course. How could Kurt have forgotten? Except he hadn't forgotten…he had just opened his heart and hoped Blaine had changed. But he should have learned from Trent and Sebastian-when you dealt with Blaine Anderson, you got hurt.

So, ignoring the tears threatening to spill over, Kurt picked up his bag-that he hadn't realized he'd dropped-slung it over his shoulder, and headed towards chemistry before he was late. He barely noticed Trent and Sebastian starting at him as he dropped into his chair, keeping his head down. He picked at a loose thread on his skinny jeans, hoping his friends would get the point that he didn't want to talk.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked softy. "Are you-is that a hickey!"

Kurt's head snapped up, and he saw Trent and Sebastian staring at his neck, jaws dropped. Staring at the spot Blaine had been sucking on five minutes ago…

Eyes widening, Kurt reached down and pulled the compact mirror he carried around with him so he could touch up his hair between classes. He opened it and positioned it so he could see his neck. He squeaked in surprise at the dark purple bruise right under his ear, more prominent against his pale skin than it would have been otherwise.

"Uh…" he uttered.

"How the hell did you get that?" Trent asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe his ex-boyfriend came down to visit him," Sebastian teased, but Trent only rolled his eyes.

Kurt blushed. "Uh…actually…it was…um…Blaine."

Kurt found himself again staring into Trent's open mouth, but Sebastian had simply frozen. He was staring at Kurt with confusion in his eyes, as well as something else he was desperately trying to hide. But before Kurt could figure it out, Trent was speaking to him.

"_Blaine_? Blaine _Anderson_? The town slut? The jerk who broke my heart _and_ Sebastian's? What were you doing with _him_, Kurt, you _know_ how he is!"

"I-I know," Kurt stuttered, still glancing at Sebastian, who had turned to the front of the room and was staring at the chalkboard, seemingly deep in thought. "But Trent…you don't know him the way I do."

Sebastian turned his head at that. "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated before answering. Blaine's secrets weren't his to tell, and Kurt would never betray what little trust he had now. So he would have to go about this carefully.

"I…Blaine and I have talked," Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

"You've _talked_?" Trent repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean you've 'talked'?"

"About…his past."

"You got him to open up to you?" Sebastian blurted, and even Trent looked caught off guard. Kurt nodded. "_How_?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't really know. I just kept asking him what his problem was all the time and yesterday must have been too much and he just…snapped. He finally just…told me."

"What did he say?" Trent asked, and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Kurt felt bad for his two friends. Both had been involved with Blaine in the past, Trent deeper than Sebastian. They had both _loved_ Blaine, even though Blaine had never returned-never _been able to _return-their feelings. All they wanted to do was understand the boy that had hurt them so badly, and hopefully give themselves some closure in the process. But Kurt would have to disappoint them-no matter how much it pained him-because it wasn't his story to tell.

"I can't tell you," he finally said softly.

"Why not?" Sebastian demanded immediately, and Kurt was surprised to hear anger in his voice. "It's the least you could do."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Trent said, looking at his friend in confusion-even though he probably wanted to know just as bad as the other boy.

"I'm just saying," Sebastian snapped. "Kurt _knows_ about our histories with Blaine. He _knows_ how we feel about him-or felt about him. And yet he goes behind our backs, does whatever he did with Blaine, and then _flaunts_ his hickey in front of us!"

"Sebastian!" Kurt said. "I-It wasn't like that!"

"Sebastian, what's this really about?" Trent asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "As much as I would disapprove of it, Kurt has every right to…do whatever he did with Blaine."

"He's supposed to be our friend, Trent!" Sebastian said, glaring at Kurt. "Blaine should automatically be off limits to him."

Trent's eyes darkened. "Well, then Blaine should have been off limits to you when he and I broke up, shouldn't he have been?" Sebastian opened his mouth, but shut it right away, looking guilty now.

Kurt cocked his head, studying the look on Sebastian's face. The sadness in his eyes, eyes that were shining slightly, and the pained expression twisting his features. And Kurt understood.

"You still love him, don't you?" he said softly.

Sebastian sighed, and it was all the answer Kurt needed. Trent shut his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to the front of the room as Mr. Gale walked into the classroom, apologizing for running late. But Kurt kept looking at Sebastian, sending him a silent apology. Sebastian nodded his head and gave Kurt a small, sad smile before turning his attention on the lesson. Kurt did the same, but he wasn't paying attention to what their teacher was saying.

Kurt was starting to feel guilty himself-he should have known that Sebastian still wasn't completely over Blaine yet. Sebastian may have been acting happier, and he may have stopped looking at and talking about Blaine, but he had fallen hard for the curly-haired boy. And that kind of feeling didn't just go away overnight-Kurt should've known that from his break up with Liam. Yes, Kurt was starting to develop feelings for Blaine…but he still had feelings for Liam…and now the idea of getting back together with his ex-boyfriend was even more complicated.

Straightening his back, Kurt decided to confront Blaine in their gym class next period. He was going to find out whether or not Blaine had feelings for Kurt-because if he didn't, then Kurt would be able to focus all of his attention on Liam's request. But if he did…well, Kurt would cross that bridge when-_if _-he came to it.

…

Blaine took his time walking to gym class that day, and he hated it. Things were supposed to be different with Kurt now-Blaine didn't want to avoid him anymore, there was no point. But Kurt had kissed him…and it had awoken something in Blaine that he had tried so hard to keep asleep. He couldn't face Kurt now…couldn't handle the confrontation that was no doubt coming, judging by all the other times Blaine had inadvertently pissed Kurt off. Blaine would have to see the fire in Kurt's eyes, the strength Blaine envied…and he would break again.

But luck was never on his side.

When Blaine walked into the locker room, he saw Kurt leaning against Blaine's locker, his arms crossed. But there were still a few other boys changing, and Blaine didn't think Kurt would yell at him in front of them.

Wait, that's right-_luck was never on Blaine's side._

"You two," Kurt snapped at the other boys, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Out."

"What, you two fags want some privacy while you make out?" one of them said, sneering at Kurt.

"Why, did you want to watch?" Kurt threw back, smiling sweetly at him. The two boys glared at Kurt, grumbling as they stuffed their school clothes into their lockers and stalked out of the locker room.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, and Blaine flinched at the anger in Kurt's eyes. "You care to tell me what the hell that was this morning, Blaine?"

"What, the super-hot make out session in the janitor's closet?" Blaine drawled, hating how he was sounding. He only used this voice when he was picking up guys at the bar. "You mad I didn't offer to take you back to my place, Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't pull that on me, _Blaine_, you know what I'm talking about. We kissed and you _ran_. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Blaine ignored the guilt he was starting to feel. "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? I promise, I didn't mean to," he said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart. "I just didn't want to be late to class. Maybe some shower sex would make you feel better-a lot of guys have told me that it's fantastic."

"Oh, just shut up!" Kurt shouted. "You know what, Blaine, fine! Be like this! Push away the only person who you let in-the only person who can even try to understand you! Can try to _help_ you!"

"You _can't_ help me, Kurt!" Blaine yelled back, feeling something snap inside of him. "No one can! You want to know why? Because I have my father's blood running through my veins! I'm going to become everything he is, and _Kurt_-I can't do that to you, I _can't_! Yes, I know what you're talking about from this morning. But I had to run away, because if I had stayed, I'm _scared_ of what would've happened." Blaine's voice was breaking, tears threatening to spill over, but he didn't care-he had to get this out. "I can't fight my father, Kurt, I've _tried_. So it's better this way, believe me. But Kurt…just know that I'm sorry, _so sorry_." Blaine broke down then, burying his face in his hands as he let himself cry.

He immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him tightly against Kurt's body. And it only made Blaine sob harder, because even after he had hurt Kurt, Kurt was still willing to comfort him. Kurt threaded his fingers in Blaine's curls, stroking soothingly. He pressed his lips against Blaine's temple, murmuring comforting words, and Blaine felt himself slowly relax, shuddering as the last of his tears fell. He collapsed against Kurt, his strength giving out, but Kurt just held him, tightening his grip.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, pulling back slightly but keeping his arms around Blaine's waist. "How many times do I have to tell you-_you are not your father_. Just because he killed the person he loved doesn't mean you'll do the same thing. And Blaine, I-"

"Don't," Blaine whispered hoarsely, pulling completely out of Kurt's arms and backing away. "_Don't_."

"But Blaine-"

"Don't!" Blaine said more firmly. "Don't say it, Kurt. You deserve so much more-you deserve someone who can return your feelings. I can't. I don't love you, I don't love anyone, I _can't_. I don't _do_ love."

Blaine waited for Kurt to say something else to contradict Blaine…but it never came. Instead, he watched as the fire dimmed in Kurt's eyes, tears making them shine. But Kurt _didn't_ cry-he fought them back. He walked past Blaine without a word, grabbing the locker room door and pulling it open. But he turned to Blaine before walking out.

"You need to realize something Blaine. Yes, you are your father's child…but you're also your mother's." And with that, Kurt left.

As soon as Kurt was gone, Blaine lashed out, his fist connecting with a locker. But he barely felt the pain-he never did. Physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil going on in his head. Ever since Blaine's father had started hitting him, since he realized "daddy murdered mommy", his father had drilled into him that Blaine was going to turn out just like him. No one had ever countered that argument-but Kurt was, once again, that exception.

Now Blaine found himself considering Kurt's words…because Blaine _was_ his mother's son-and Blaine's mother was perfect. She'd been beautiful, caring, loving…protecting. Irena had always taken as many of Blaine's beatings as she could. She tried to keep Blaine away from Nathaniel as much as possible, sending him to family members on the weekends to have sleepovers with his cousins. But it didn't stop the beatings that happened directly after school while Irena was at work, or the ones when Nathaniel beat Irena so bad she was knocked out, but he was still angry so he turned his attention on Blaine.

Blaine couldn't think about this right now, it was too confusing. He needed-and he hated to admit it-he needed Kurt. He needed to talk to him, needed his help working out the questions now flashing through his mind. But he had pushed Kurt away-and it was probably a good thing. So, instead of going after Kurt and apologizing, Blaine quickly changed into his gym clothes and went to the weight room to box-boxing was always able to take his mind off of things-plus he was able to pretend his father's face was the punching bag.

For once, no one else was in the weight room, for which Blaine was grateful. But as Blaine pulled on his boxing gloves and strapped over the Velcro, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's words.

"…_it's different with you, Blaine…"_

_Punch_. No, Blaine couldn't be different from his father. They both hurt people, and they didn't care. Nathaniel had hurt Blaine and his mother-Blaine hurt Trent and Sebastian…and now Kurt, too. But Blaine regretted hurting Trent and Kurt…and he even felt bad for what he'd done to Sebastian. _Punch, punch._

"…_I know what it's like to lose a parent."_

Kurt did know what it was like…but Blaine had pushed him away. Nathaniel had taken Blaine's mother from him, and something had taken Kurt's mother away. _Punch_. Blaine hated Nathaniel for what he had done…and since Blaine hated him…maybe Blaine _would_ be able to fight his father, fight everything his father had made him believe…_Punch…punch, punch, punch, SLAM_.

"…_you don't have to be alone."_

God, Blaine was so tired of being alone. _Punch_. He was tired of keeping people away. _Punch_. He was tired of letting Nathaniel rule his life. _Punch, punch, SLAM._

But he was still so scared.

"_Yes, you are your father's child…but you're also your mother's."_

That's what did it. Blaine's anger and confusion had been slowly rising, and it finally became too much. He hit the punching bag harder than ever before collapsing onto the floor, his head between his legs, arms resting on his knees. He _was _his mother's son, and she had been everything that was good in this world…just like Kurt. Blaine _wasn't_ going to let Nathaniel rule his life anymore-he was going to _fight_ him.

Blaine needed to get it all out, and boxing wasn't going to be enough this time. Something that his mother used to tell him flashed through his mind, bringing a smile to Blaine's face.

"_Sing, darling," she would say. "Whenever you are mad, sad, or upset, you should sing. There will always be a song that fits perfectly…you just have to find it, then all your feelings will go away."_

Blaine had the perfect song for how he was feeling right now, and he started to belt it out as he stood up and continued his assault on the punching bag.

_After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<em>

Blaine still despised his father-he did kill his mother, after all. But he was starting to realize that he _did_ have reason to thank his father-he had helped Blaine realize just how strong Blaine really was, what Blaine could survive through.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

No more could Blaine's father claim that Blaine was just like him-because it wasn't true, and Blaine knew it now. Yes, they were both always angry…but Blaine was angry _at_ his father, not because he was _like_ his father. Kurt had helped him realize that, too. And if Blaine let himself…he _could_ be like his mother.

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

Never again would Blaine let his father-let _Nathaniel_-brainwash him. Blaine wished he'd had someone like Kurt when he was six years old-someone to tell him that he _wasn't_ like the psychopath. But no, they had all just let him believe Nathaniel for twelve years…twelve wasted years.

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<em>

It _was_ over. Nathaniel was gone, and Blaine was _done_ visiting him. He'd only agreed to doing it in the first place so he could remind himself what he had thought he would become, remind himself what he would eventually do if he let himself feel for another boy. But now that Blaine knew the truth…there was no reason for him to see Nathaniel.

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
><em>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<em>  
><em>Could only see the good in you<em>  
><em>Pretend not to see the truth<em>  
><em>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself<em>  
><em>Through living in denial<em>  
><em>But in the end you'll see<em>  
><em>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<em>

Blaine had been so stupid to believe Nathaniel, and he started to hit the punching bag even harder. All the pain he had caused could have never happened-Trent wouldn't hate him, Sebastian's heart wouldn't be broken, and Kurt…well…Kurt could be in Blaine's arms right now instead of hurting somewhere. Nothing was going to make Blaine believe he was evil ever again.

_I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<em>

Blaine would never forget, would never let anyone else tell him who he was. Only _Blaine_ knew who he was, and no one could change him.

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

As Blaine stopped singing, he dropped his arms down to his sides. He was breathing heavy, and a feeling of relief was coursing through his body. He _wasn't_ a monster, and that realization was the most glorious feeling in the world. Images of his mother were floating through his mind, and there was no pain this time…

Suddenly, the image of Blaine's mother dead on the kitchen floor flashed, and Blaine gasped as unimaginable pain ripped through his chest. He had let his walls down, and there was no longer any protection from these feelings. Blaine was vulnerable, and the pain was becoming too much to handle. Everything went black…and he was six years old again.

…

"_Mommy?" Blaine called as Auntie Tessa brought his bags back upstairs to his bedroom. "Mommy, I'm home!"_

_Blaine had just come back from his latest weekend at his aunt's house. His mommy sent him there whenever his aunt would take him, which was pretty much every weekend. His aunt adored him, and Blaine loved playing with his cousins Karisa and Hannah. Blaine loved these weekends…his daddy couldn't hit him there._

"_Mommy?" he called again._

"_We're in the kitchen, Blainers."_

_Blaine bit his lip and hugged himself. That was his daddy's voice, which meant his daddy was home. He wasn't too scared-his daddy sounded happy, not mad, which meant he might not hit Blaine. And Blaine would make sure to be an extra good boy so he wouldn't make Daddy mad._

"_Daddy?" Blaine said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Are you helping Mommy cook dinner?"_

_Blaine heard his daddy chuckle, but he didn't answer. When Blaine walked into the kitchen, he saw his daddy standing behind the island, smiling down at the floor. He looked up, though, when Blaine walked into the room, and his smile wilted slightly._

"_Daddy," Blaine said, "where's Mommy?"_

"_She's right here, Blainers," his daddy said softly._

_Blaine pouted in confusion, but he walked around the island to stand next to his daddy. He looked down at the floor. His eyes widened, and his chubby hands flew to his mouth._

"_Daddy!" he said. "Mommy's got boo-boos! Why haven't you gotten her Band-Aids?"_

_His daddy knelt down in front of him, and his eyes were darker than usual. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, squeezing tight enough to make Blaine squirm with pain. He looked right into Blaine's eyes as he said,_

"_Mommy doesn't need Band-Aids, Blainers-"_

"_But she's bleeding-"_

_His daddy slapped Blaine across the face. "What did I say about interrupting Daddy!"_

_Tears filled Blaine's eyes. "I'm s-sorry, D-Daddy."_

"_Good. Now, Mommy doesn't need Band-Aids because Mommy is dead. She's gone, Blainers. Daddy killed her."_

_Blaine couldn't understand the sudden tears pouring from his eyes. "W-What do you m-mean, Daddy? What's d-dead?"_

"_It means that you will never see Mommy again-"_

"_But she's right there-"_

_His daddy slapped him again. "Stop interrupting me! Your mommy is dead! Daddy killed her! And you know why Daddy killed her? Because she was bad to Daddy! You keep being bad to Daddy-do you want Daddy to kill you?"_

"_N-No, D-Daddy," Blaine whimpered._

"_Okay," his daddy said. "Good. 'Cause Daddy loves his Blainers, and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. You love me, too, don't you, Blainers?"_

"_Y-Yes, Daddy."_

"_And you don't want anything to happen to Daddy?"_

"_N-No, Daddy."_

_His daddy smiled at him. "Good. Then you can't tell anyone that Daddy killed Mommy. You only tell them that Mommy went away but you don't know why. Can you do that for Daddy, Blainers?"_

"_Yes, Daddy."_

…

And Blaine _hadn't_ told anyone…but Nathaniel had forgotten that his Auntie Tessa-who was Nathaniel's sister-was upstairs putting away Blaine's sleepover bags. And she always made sure Blaine was with his mother before she left. She had found Blaine and Nathaniel in the kitchen, had seen Blaine's mother dead on the floor. It was all a blur after that-but, somehow, his aunt had gotten Blaine out of there and called the police, and Nathaniel was arrested.

Tessa had been more than willing to take Blaine in as her own, but the social workers had thought it would be best for Blaine to be away from everything, make the moving on easier since he was so young. And they had found a couple that was more than happy to cut ties with Blaine's biological family-Roger and Arlene Anderson. Roger and Arlene had moved Blaine away from his hometown, and Blaine had been happy enough…until Nathaniel had wanted Blaine to visit him. And since he was Blaine's "daddy", Blaine had agreed.

Now Blaine wished Roger and Arlene had banned those visits.

And even though Blaine knew he wasn't like his father…he still wasn't willing to try and love someone…especially not Kurt. Blaine could risk _anyone's_ life but Kurt's…he would never forgive himself if he ended up killing the other boy. Kurt was too sweet, too _beautiful_, for Blaine to gamble his life, as much as it hurt Blaine to stay away from him. So Blaine wasn't going to stop having his one-night stands…it was safer for all involved.

…

It was the end of the day, and Kurt was sitting in Glee club pretending to listen to Mr. Schuester talk about Sectionals…which was only two weeks away. Kurt was still upset about his argument with Blaine earlier in the locker room…and still a little hurt over Blaine running from the janitor's closet. He understood what Blaine was going through-to an extent-but rejection was never the best of feelings.

After Glee club ended, Finn told Kurt that he was catching a ride with Puck so the two of them could have a Call of Duty marathon at Puck's house. Kurt agreed to tell his dad and Carole, then watched as Finn joined Puck and Mike Chang. He sighed, knowing he had nothing to do but go home and think about who he was going to write his biography for English class on-he wasn't going to do Blaine anymore…not without his permission at least. And since it didn't look like Blaine was going to talk to him anytime soon, Kurt would have to plan on writing about someone else.

"Hey, Kurt!" Trent called as Kurt was walking to his car.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to see Sebastian jogging over behind Trent.

"Trent had a good idea while you were spacing out in Glee club," Sebastian teased, stopping in front of Kurt. Trent grinned next to him.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We should all go out tonight," Trent said, his grin widening. "You know, have fun, celebrate, cheer us up."

"What, exactly, are we celebrating?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Trent hade the brilliant realization that we have all had our hearts stomped on by one Blaine Anderson. So he wants to go to Scandals and drink to his misfortune."

"Yes, drink to his slow, painful death," Trent said, winking.

"Oh, come on, Blaine isn't that bad," Kurt said, hearing the fondness in his voice and cursing it. "He's just had a rough life."

"The rough life you won't tell us about," Sebastian said.

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not your secret to tell," Trent said, waving his hand. "Just don't come crying to us if Blaine ever decides he wants a new sex toy then throws you out like last week's garbage a year later."

"So are you in?" Sebastian asked before Kurt could comment on Trent's prediction.

"Well, to be 'in', I'd have to know what Scandals is," Kurt said, simply giving Trent a Look.

"Scandals is a gay bar," Trent filled him in. "The only one in Ohio, in fact."

"I'm surprised there's a gay bar in Ohio at all," Kurt muttered, causing the other two boys to chuckle. "I mean, there were plenty of gay bars in New York, but Ohio surprises me."

"Yeah, it surprises us, too," Sebastian said, smiling in amusement.

"So are you in?" Trent asked again.

"Hmm…Sure, why not," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. "I could use some fun to take my mind off of things. But don't we need fake IDs?"

Sebastian winked. "Don't worry about that-I know a guy."

…

Blaine zipped up his pants as he stumbled out of the bathroom and back over to the bar, where Thad was drinking a beer. He drank from his own beer before slamming it down on the bar and grinning at his friend.

"H-Hey, Thad, guess what…I…I just fucked some guy, and in the _bathroom_!" He burst into a fit of giggles as he flagged down the bartender and ordered another beer.

Thad grinned at him. "Another one?"

Blaine instantly stopped laughing and straightened in his stool. "Another one? What do you think I am, some kind of whore?"

Thad laughed loudly. "Blaine, that's the third time you've come out of the bathroom saying that!"

He started giggling again. "You're right, I _am_ a whore!"

"Yeah…A _wasted_ whore."

Nick and Jeff walked over then, done with their dance. Blaine's grin widened when he saw them, and he threw an arm over Nick's shoulders, leaning over so he could whisper in his friend's ear.

"N-Nick, guess what…I'M A WHORE!" Nick jumped back, causing Blaine to fall off of his stool and roll on the floor as he laughed.

"Dude, what did you put in Anderson's drink?" Jeff asked Thad, laughing along with Blaine.

"I didn't touch his drink…he's been downing beers since we got here an hour ago." Thad held out a hand to help Blaine up.

"Blaine, I think you need to stop drinking, man," Nick said, unable to hold back his own grin. "Thad's already going to have to drive you home on your bike."

"NO!" Blaine shouted, his face falling. "No! No one can drive my baby but me!" His eyes widened. "Oh, God, what if someone's touching her now! I'm coming, baby!"

He tried to run past Thad, but the other boy grabbed his arm, though how he was able to hold onto Blaine, Blaine had no idea-he, Nick, and Jeff were in hysterics, and Blaine grinned goofily at them.

"What's so funny? Did you hear a funny joke? Tell me!"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine," Jeff said. "Just sit down and have another drink."

Blaine happily agreed, grabbing the fresh bottle and gulping down two big sips. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for another guy to screw in the bathroom. There was one redhead by the jukebox that was eyeing Blaine back, but Blaine had just fucked a redhead in the bathroom and he wanted to tug hair that was a different color. Then there was a black-haired boy sitting on one of the couches, but he was making out with his boyfriend, and Blaine didn't want to break up their happy world. Then his eyes landed on a brunette standing in the entrance…a brunette with blue eyes and pale skin…

"OHMYGOD KURT'S HERE!" Blaine shouted, causing his three friends to jump.

"Jesus, Blaine," Nick muttered.

"Who's Kurt?" Thad asked, rubbing his elbow where he had smacked it against the bar.

"You don't know who Kurt is?" Blaine asked Thad. "You're friends with me and you don't know who _Kurt_ is?"

"Uh…no?" Thad said. "You've never mentioned him before, Blaine."

"I…I haven't?" Blaine said, sounding thoroughly confused.

"No," Jeff said in an amused voice.

"Well, I'll have to introduce you then!" Blaine said cheerfully. He got off of his stool and started making his way towards Kurt, calling over his shoulder, "You guys'll love him!"

…

"_This_ is Scandals?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah…it's not the…cleanest gay bar in Ohio," Trent said, giving Kurt an apologetic look.

"I thought it was the _only_ gay bar in Ohio," he said, following Trent and Sebastian over to a table.

"It is," Sebastian said. "So we gays have to deal with what we get."

Kurt and Trent laughed as they sat next to Sebastian. Kurt glanced around again, taking in the dim lighting, the bodies moving on the dance floor, the drag queens flirting with other guys. He couldn't help the smile that tugged up the corners of his lips because, even though it wasn't the most sanitary, it _was_ a gay bar…and maybe Kurt would be able to find a guy to flirt with for the night to get his mind off Blaine Anderson.

"Who wants to order the drinks?" Trent asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Do we have to drink now?" Sebastian said, sighing. "I feel like dancing!"

"Oh, me too!" Kurt said, practically bouncing in his chair. He hadn't had the chance to actually _dance_ since he'd gone out with his New York friends the night before he moved to Ohio. He was going to use his hips to his advantage.

"Fine," Trent said, grinning. "I love this song anyways."

The three friends moved to the dance floor, Kurt swaying his hips. Trent and Sebastian grinned at him, Sebastian doing some dancing of his own, but Trent just stood there swaying on the spot, barely doing some dance moves. Kurt shot him a questioning look, but Trent only blushed, Kurt realizing that he probably couldn't dance unless it was choreographed.

They had only been dancing for only a few minutes when Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and heard a familiar voice murmur in his ear, "How you doin', pretty boy."

Kurt jumped, letting out a yelp that caused Sebastian and Trent to look over at him. Blaine only pulled away from Kurt and doubled over, clutching his stomach as he burst out laughing.

"Did I scare you, Kurt?" he asked gleefully. "Huh? Did I?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the flutter in his stomach at the sight of Blaine-a very _drunk_ Blaine by the looks of it. Blaine straightened up as he stopped laughing, but the goofy grin stayed on his face as he looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, Blaine, you scared me," Kurt said. "Now leave us alone."

Blaine suddenly looked like Kurt had kicked him. His eyes widened, shining brightly, and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Some of his curls dangled over his forehead, and it should not have looked as adorable as it did…but Kurt found himself wanting to hug Blaine and apologize profusely.

"You don't want me around, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a high-pitched voice, sounding like a five-year-old.

"None of us want you around, Blaine," Trent said. "We're drinking to your slow, painful death tonight."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Ah! _Rude_!" Kurt laughed, and the grin reappeared on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, why don't you go back over to your friends," Sebastian said. "We're trying to have fun and _forget _about you tonight-and you're just _reminding_ us that you exist!"

"Hey, guys," Kurt said when Blaine frowned again. "Come on, don't be mean."

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping his arms back around Kurt's waist and nuzzling his head under Kurt's chin. "I don't care what the think-I only care what _you_ think."

Kurt's eyes widened as his arms automatically wound themselves around Blaine's shoulders. He looked up to see Trent and Sebastian gaping at Blaine, and he tried to send them apologetic looks-because this _had_ to be hard on at least Sebastian, who always complained about Blaine never wanting to cuddle or talk. In all fairness to Blaine…he _had_ told Sebastian he was only in it for the sex.

"Okay, Blaine, I think you've had a few too many drinks," Kurt said, gently pushing Blaine away from him.

Blaine pouted. "Nick and Jeff said the same thing! And Thad called me a whore! I mean, he's right, but still…"

Kurt had to fight from bursting out laughing. "Well, how about you go back over to your friends and I'll see you in-"

"OHMYGOD KURT THIS IS MY SONG!"

Trent and Sebastian (and a few boys surrounding them) jumped right along with Kurt at Blaine's loud tone. He barely had time to recover before Blaine was grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bar. Blaine shoved him against a boy with white-blond hair, shouting, "JEFF WATCH KURT!" before climbing up onto the bar and starting to sing-and dance.

_Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah... I work out<em>

Kurt (who had moved away from Jeff by now) blushed as Blaine started unzipping his leather jacket slowly and provocatively, moving his hips and looking right at Kurt. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed the dark-haired boy next to Jeff pull out his phone and press Record, but he was too focused on Blaine slipping his leather jacket down over his shoulders.

_Ah... Girl look at that body  
>Ah…Girl look at that body<br>Ah…Girl look at that body  
>Ah... I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<em>

After dropping his jacket on the floor, Blaine kept pointing down, thrusting his hips after each "show it" and winking at Kurt, causing his blush to darken. The dark-haired boy next to him wolf-whistled, and Blaine's grin widened.

_I'm sexy and I know it__  
>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

Blaine threw his hands up, crossing them behind his neck as he started rolling his hips, and both of Kurt's hands clapped over his mouth, his eyes widening. He wanted to try and get Blaine to stop, but he was frozen in place, too deep in shock.

_Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah... I work out<em>

Blaine crossed his arms over his stomach, curling his fingers under the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head, swinging it around before throwing it at Kurt's feet. He still had a wife-beater on, but Kurt wasn't sure how much longer that would last. Well…it might last longer than his shirt and jacket…because Blaine was currently unbuckling his belt.

_Ah... Girl look at that body  
>Ah…Girl look at that body<br>Ah…Girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Blaine finally succeeded in unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it right down with his shirt and jacket. He popped open the button of his jeans before running his hands up his body slowly, the wife-beater riding up slightly and showing off a sliver of tanned skin that made Kurt's eyes widen even more. But when Blaine started pulling down the zipper of his jeans, Kurt tried to rush forward and stop him, but the dark-haired boy next to him grabbed his arm and pulled him back, saying, "No, let him go. This is hot as _hell_."

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it.._

Blaine pulled off his wife-beater, flinging it at Kurt, and now Kurt could see Blaine's bare chest…and oh yes was it sexy. Blaine's skin was tanned, and his muscles were defined beautifully. His abs look delicious, and the V between his hips made Kurt go weak in the knees. Kurt jumped then blushed profusely when the dark-haired boy leaned over and whispered in his ear, "He turns us all on, Kurt-you're not the only one."

_Check it out  
>Check it out<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<em>

Blaine's hips practically started _vibrating_, his pants sliding down with each shake. Kurt slapped his hands over his eyes when Blaine's jeans slid down so they were resting at the tops of his thighs, his black boxers now visible. His hands dropped, though, when Blaine pulled his pants back up and buttoned the clasp, winking at the crowd and eliciting quite a few groans.

"Tease," the dark-haired boy purred.

_Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah... I work out<em>  
><em>Ah... Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah…Girl look at that body<em>  
><em>Ah... I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

Blaine finished the song by throwing his hands in the air and giving one final thrust of his hips. There was a mix of cheers and whistles among the boys and men in the bar, and Blaine's three friends were laughing hysterically. While the dark-haired boy was doubled over, Kurt rushed forward and glared up at Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "Get down-_now_!"

"Okay, Kurt!" Blaine said happily, sitting down on the bar before hopping down. "Kurt…where are my clothes?" This only made Blaine's friends laugh harder. Kurt threw them disgusted looks before rolling his eyes at Blaine and picking up his clothes off the floor.

"Here," Kurt said. "Get your clothes on so I can drive you home."

"But I don't want to go home," Blaine whined, putting his shirt on backwards. "Roger will yell at me and I don't feel like dealing with his shit tonight."

"Tough," Kurt muttered, waiting impatiently as Blaine slipped on his belt. "Don't forget to zip up your pants," he added. When Blaine was fully clothed again, Kurt turned to Trent and Sebastian, who still looked a little shocked.

"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow, okay?" They only nodded, and Kurt rolled his eyes again as he turned to Blaine's friends, a frown on his face. "Would one of you be able to drive Blaine's bike home for him?"

"But-"

"Quiet, Blaine!"

The one called Jeff laughed. "Yeah, I'll bring it home for him," he said, grinning at his drunken friend.

"Thank you," Kurt said politely before grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him through the crowd and out the entrance of the bar.

"Kurt, please don't bring me home," Blaine said as he followed Kurt to the Navigator. "Please, please, please, please, _please_. I really don't want to get yelled at. I…I just wanted to forget my feelings, I didn't mean to get so drunk, honest."

Kurt shot him a confused look as he opened the passenger door for Blaine. "What do you mean you wanted to forget your feelings?"

Blaine shrugged. "My feelings for you."

Kurt stood there stunned as Blaine shut the door after climbing into the car. Blaine…had feelings for Kurt? Kurt nibbled at his lower lip as he contemplated the thought of giving in to Blaine and bringing him back to Kurt's house…it would be a low blow…but if drunk Blaine was honest Blaine…then this could be an opportunity to see how Blaine really felt.

Kurt dashed over to the driver's side and climbed in, looking over at Blaine in surprise when he saw that the other boy was sleeping against the window. It was probably a good thing-Blaine might sober up a little before they got to Kurt's house…Kurt didn't really feel comfortable about taking advantage of the other boy. But that didn't stop Kurt from driving a little over the speed limit to make it home in less time than the two hour drive it was at normal speed.

When they got to Kurt's house, Kurt shook Blaine awake before helping him out of the car. Blaine did seem more sober, because he listened to Kurt and followed him down to Kurt's basement room and barely made a noise. Once there, though, Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's bed, face-planting into a pillow and sighing contentedly.

"'Night, Kurt," he mumbled, turning his head so he would be able to breathe.

"Oh, no you don't, Anderson," Kurt said, sitting next to him and tugging him up into a seated position, chuckling at the pout Blaine gave him. Who was this adorable Blaine Anderson and what had he done with the real version? Oh wait…he had gotten him drunk.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, leaning against Kurt and laying his head on his shoulder. "Tired."

"I know you are," Kurt cooed, bringing a hand up to stroke Blaine's hair, causing the other boy to hum appreciatively. "But you and I need to have a talk."

"In the mornin'" Blaine said sleepily, nuzzling closer to Kurt's neck.

"No, now," Kurt said, pulling away.

Blaine sighed. "What you wanna talk about," he asked, letting out a big yawn.

"Your 'feelings' for me," Kurt said, causing Blaine to freeze and possibly sober him up even more.

"Oh…"

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt said gently. "You don't have to hide from me, remember? I'm always here for you to talk to."

Blaine bit his lip and stared at Kurt for a few moments before nodding. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more.

"I…I don't _want_ to have feelings for you, Kurt," Blaine said. "I mean…okay." He took a deep breath before taking one of Kurt's hands in his, stroking his knuckles with his thumb and bringing a blush to Kurt's cheeks.

"I thought a lot about what you said right before you left the locker room, Kurt. And I realized…you were right. I'm _not_ just Nathaniel's son-I'm my mother's son, too. Maybe…maybe I _won't_ end up like him. And maybe…maybe I _can_ fall in love with someone without ending up hurting them…but, Kurt, I can't take that risk with you. Not you. _Anyone_ but you. Because if I ever hurt you…I would never forgive myself."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine," he breathed. "Y-You can't say things like that!"

Blaine looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You can't say something like that and not expect me to feel things for you!" Kurt said, tightening his hold on Blaine's hand. "Blaine, _no one_ has ever said _anything _like that to me before. And it's not fair, Blaine, because I should have a say in that, too!"

Blaine shifted his eyes away guiltily. "Kurt-"

"No, Blaine! You need to listen to me!" Kurt struggled to keep his voice down-he didn't think his father would approve of Kurt having a boy-a _gay_ boy-in his room without his permission. "You said you wouldn't take the risk, but what if I want to? I trust you, Blaine, and I know that you would never hurt me."

"No?" Blaine said coldly. "Do you forget what I did to Trent and Sebastian? What I did to _Karofsky_? Remember that, and then tell me I would never hurt you."

"You were _defending_ me from Karofsky-it's _good_ to protect the people you…care about. Friends, family, _anyone_. And Trent and Sebastian…they _don't count_ because you were still under the ridiculous assumption that you were Nathaniel's clone so you wouldn't let yourself get close to someone-but you know better now, Blaine!" Tears were threatening to spill from Kurt's eyes, and he nearly cursed as the first of them started to fall.

Blaine's expression softened. "See, Kurt? I'm already hurting you-"

"Yeah, well, there's a way to make me stop hurting, Blaine."

Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look, expecting the other boy to look away. He wished Blaine would let go of his hand because _touching_ Blaine wasn't helping Kurt be mad at him. But Blaine just bit his lip and studied Kurt's eyes, looking for any signs of doubt-but Kurt knew there were none. Kurt knew what he wanted…and he wanted Blaine.

There was a moment of hesitance-then Blaine's lips were pressed softly against his own. Kurt sighed into the kiss, letting go of Blaine's hands to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine curled his arms around Kurt's waist in return as he tried to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Kurt's lower lip. Kurt opened his mouth for him, moaning as their tongues met. His fingers twisted into the curls at the base of Blaine's neck, tugging gently and eliciting a moan from Blaine.

Kurt pulled away after that and buried his face in Blaine's neck, getting as close to the other boy as he could. He felt Blaine rubbing his hands up and down his sides gently, and he pressed soft kisses against Blaine's throat, feeling Blaine hum in contentment.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, not wanting to break the moment. "What…What does this mean?"

Blaine's hands stopped their movement. "What do you want it to mean?"

Kurt blushed. "I was hoping…maybe…it meant that we were boyfriends?"

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt pushed closer into Blaine's neck, nipping playfully at his skin. Blaine pulled back so he could look at Kurt, and Kurt smiled shyly up at him.

"Then we're boyfriends," Blaine murmured, pressing a butterfly kiss to Kurt's lips.

Warmth blossomed in Kurt's chest as Blaine leaned back against Kurt's pillows, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, laying his head on Blaine's chest directly over his _boyfriend's_ heart, hearing it beat faster than normal. And as they both drifted off to sleep, Kurt couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.

**This chapter took me FOR-FREAKING-EVER to write! **

**So did you all like how wonderfully long this was ^_^ I did!**

**I hope this tides you all over until I can update again in August…or sooner if we're lucky ;)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So…it's been awhile. ;)**

**I'm sorry. I just didn't know how exactly to go about this chapter. I mean, I had so many ideas on how to start this chapter…and then I got a new phone and I was able to text my biffle and all my problems went away and the way was clear!**

**So I am now going to share **_**karatekid1018**_**'s review of chapter 12 with you (like I always do) and then I am going to start chapter 13 :)**

_**FINALLY! It happened! Finally Blaine took his head out of his ass and realized what we all knew since the beginning! Honestly, why are the readers always smarter than the characters?**_

_**I just have to say one thing; if Blaine wakes up and forgets getting together with Kurt because he was seemingly drunk, I might bash my head into my keyboard for hours in end.**_

_**Just saying.**_

Stabs of pain through his temples pulled Blaine from a deep sleep. He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight pouring in through the window. He winced as more pain reared up, this time from his chest. His mother's engagement ring (which he now kept on a chain under his shirt at all times, instead of in his pocket) was digging into his skin. He finally opened his eyes-hissing at the shock of the light-and prepared to toss away whatever was pressing on the ring, but he froze when he saw the cause.

Kurt Hummel was pressed against his side, his head resting on Blaine's chest. There was a soft smile on his lips, as if whatever he was dreaming about was making him very happy…or if he was remembering something that had happened before he had fallen asleep. He murmured softly in his sleep, shifting so his head was lying on Blaine's shoulder instead, moving the weight off of Irena's engagement ring. Kurt snuggled closer to him, sighing as Blaine inadvertently tightened his grip around his waist.

Blaine was starting to panic. What had happened the night before? He couldn't think past the headache his hangover was giving him; his thoughts were a jumbled mess and his emotions were everywhere. He finally looked around the room, his panic rising as he took in the unfamiliar décor-he'd never been in this room before, which meant he had no idea where he was. And he still didn't know why he was basically _cuddling_ with Kurt on what he guessed was Kurt's bed-because who else's would it be?

As smoothly as he could, Blaine detached himself from Kurt and slid out of the bed, breathing a sigh of relief when Kurt continued sleeping. The other boy just whimpered at the loss and grabbed Blaine's pillow, relaxing as he breathed in Blaine's scent.

Being as quiet as he was capable of being, Blaine tiptoed up the stairs leading out of Kurt's room. He briefly wondered why Kurt slept in the basement, but his train of thought veered off course as he stepped on the last step and it let out a loud groan. He clapped his hands over his mouth to hold back a scream, willing his heart to stop beating so loud. After seeing that Kurt was still sleeping soundly, he made it the rest of the way out of Kurt's house without another noise.

Once Blaine had shut the front door behind him, he sagged against the door, willing the pounding on his brain to go away. Blaine hadn't had this bad of a hangover since…well, he couldn't remember the last time he had this bad of a hangover. He gulped in the fresh air, hoping it would help. It did clear his head a little bit, but it did nothing to help him remember what had gone on the previous night. Just as he was about to step off of Kurt's porch, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Confused, Blaine pulled out his cell phone, wondering who was texting him at-he checked the time-six in the morning.

It was Nick.

_Remember this? ~Nick_

Blaine cocked an eyebrow when he saw that it was a video of himself, but both eyebrows rose when he saw that it was a video of himself _dancing on a bar._ His eyes widened as he watched his body move on the mini-screen. He had a goofy grin on his face, and his hips didn't seem to stop thrusting. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Kurt staring up at him, his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide. Grimacing, he turned off the video, hating that he had made a fool of himself in front of Kurt.

And just like that, the memories of the previous night came rushing back to Blaine.

His mouth dropped open in horror as he remembered Kurt driving them back to his house…admitting to Kurt he had feelings for him…telling Kurt they couldn't be together…Kurt yelling at him…Kurt telling him to stop hurting him, and the pain that caused Blaine to hear…Blaine _kissing_ Kurt…_"Blaine…what does this mean?" "What do you want it to mean?" __"I was hoping…maybe…it meant that we were boyfriends?"_

"_Then we're boyfriends."_

What had he done?

Blaine groaned, sliding down the door so he was sitting against it. He regretted getting drunk even more now. If he'd been sober, he would never have said any of those things the previous night. In fact, he would have ignored Kurt at Scandals, avoiding him so that there was no risk of contact or conversation. Because it was starting to seem like every time he was around Kurt, his walls came tumbling down and he said things he didn't mean…or _want_ to mean.

Blaine would have loved to be Kurt's boyfriend. Because Kurt…Kurt understood. And he didn't judge Blaine. He took Blaine for who Blaine was, murdering father and all. In fact, Kurt still _wanted _Blaine in spite of all that, if the previous night was anything to go by. And Blaine was so grateful for that…_so_ grateful.

But he was still too broken to be with Kurt. Because even though Blaine was willing to give up the rest of his one-night stands…he didn't know how to be a boyfriend. He had forgotten what it was like to stick with just one guy…and to be honest his relationship with Robbie hadn't been the healthiest. It wasn't an open, honest relationship that it should have been. And as willing as Blaine was feeling…there was still something holding him back. If he agreed to be Kurt's boyfriend…he would have to tell Thad, Nick, and Jeff. He would have to tell them he was done going to Scandals with them…he was done fucking random strangers in the back room…he was done being who he was. He wouldn't be able to hide from them anymore, and then they would find out all he was keeping secret.

Blaine couldn't let that happen. He'd let Kurt in, but he wasn't going to let anyone else in. In fact, he was going to pretend as if he had never met Kurt, and go back to the way things were. It was the easiest thing to do-even if it wasn't the least painful one. His world wouldn't tip upside down and Kurt could find a normal, secret-less guy to fall in love with…and Blaine would _try_ not to glare at him.

Blaine pushed himself to his feet. It was almost six-thirty, which meant the Hudmels would probably be waking up to get ready for the day soon. It was Thursday, which meant there was school…school that Blaine was thinking about skipping until his hangover went away. So, realizing the sooner he got away from Kurt's house the sooner he could go back to normal, Blaine started across the front lawn, cursing when he realized he would have to walk home. He'd only made it halfway to the sidewalk when he was forced to stop.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped, the whisper of his name freezing him where he stood. Slowly, reluctantly, he turned around, already knowing who that voice belonged to. His heart sunk anyways when he saw Kurt standing on the porch, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly. It was early November and-Blaine hadn't noticed it before-there was a chilly fall wind blowing. Blaine still didn't notice it-he was too focused on the confusion and slight hurt in Kurt's glasz eyes as he stared at Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated. "What…what are you d-doing?" he added, another shiver wracking his body.

Despite his earlier resolve, Blaine found himself moving swiftly back across the lawn, shrugging out of his leather jacket as he reached the porch. He wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders, struggling not to shiver himself because then Kurt would insist on giving the jacket back. Kurt pulled the jacket around himself and gave Blaine a shy, grateful smile, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly. "But aren't you cold now?"

Blaine shrugged, shifting his gaze away from Kurt's eyes. "Don't worry about me."

There was a second of silence. Then-

"Blaine…can you tell me why you were leaving now?"

Guilt started to course through Blaine, but he ignored it. Still looking away from Kurt, he said, "I was trying to get away before you woke up. Last night…last night was a-"

"Don't you dare say last night was a mistake!" Kurt hissed, and Blaine stared at him in surprise. "And don't even _try_ to say you only said those things because you were drunk! You being drunk was the most honest I have ever seen you." Kurt reached out to try and touch Blaine, but Blaine flinched away. It was still instinct for him, but Kurt misread it.

"Dammit, Blaine! Why do you have to be so difficult all the time!"

Blaine glared at him. "Well if I'm so difficult why do you bother with me!"

"Because I l-because I want to _help_ you!" Kurt sighed, and he crossed his arms in front of him. "You were so alone, Blaine, so _angry_. I could _see_ that you were in pain…"

Blaine thought his heart was going to break when he saw tears well up in Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked away from him, struggling not to let them fall. Something softened in Blaine's chest, and he found himself reaching out to Kurt and pulling the other boy into his arms, wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked up in surprise, but his expression soon cleared to one of shy delight, and Blaine grinned at Kurt's blush. His arms tightened their grip.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said. "I just…I feel like I don't deserve you. I'm still so broken…and I don't know the first thing about being a…a _boyfriend_." Kurt bit his bottom lip as he smiled, and Blaine thought he was going to explode at how adorable it made Kurt look.

"Blaine, you need to stop feeling so poorly of yourself. You deserve the world more than anyone. Frankly, the world _owes_ you all that it has for what it's done to you." Kurt reached his arms up to wrap them around Blaine so he could hug him tightly. Whispering in Blaine's ear, he added, "And if you let me I can help fix you, Blaine. I know that it will take time because I understand that this is all new to you." Guilt showed itself again, and Blaine forced himself to let go of Kurt and pulled himself away.

"Kurt…it's not going to take _just_ time. I…I'm not ready to be public about this. I'm not ready for anyone else to know that…that…I've changed to…_this_. Are you really willing to pretend that nothing ever happened between us? That we mean _nothing_ to each other? Because I don't know how long you'd have to wait…or if you'd ever have to stop waiting."

Blaine watched as Kurt thought about everything he had just said. Kurt's head was cocked as he considered everything, studying Blaine as he did so. He bit his lip again, making Blaine wish he would stop doing that because it was causing Blaine to nearly melt. Finally Kurt smiled, and he stepped forward so he was nearly touching Blaine.

"I'd wait forever for you, Blaine."

For some reason this made Blaine want to cry, but he didn't let the tears rise. Instead he grabbed Kurt and pulled him back against him, burying his face in Kurt's tousled but still-sweet-smelling hair. Kurt clung to him, tightening his grip even more when an especially cold gust of wind bit through Blaine's shirt and caused him to shiver.

Not loosening his hold even a little, Kurt murmured, "We should probably get ready for school." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm not going to school. This hangover is still killing my head-I wouldn't be able to survive, especially in gym."

Kurt pulled back just enough so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "So you're skipping? Won't you get into trouble with your parents?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's nothing new to me, Kurt."

"Blaine-"

"_Kurt_."

Kurt huffed and pulled out of Blaine's arms. "Fine. Skip school. Ruin your academic career. Get grounded by your parents and go out anyways."

"Kurt!" Blaine said, bursting out laughing. "You look so disapproving!"

"That's because I _do_ disapprove!" Kurt said, glaring at him and only causing Blaine to laugh harder. "It's not funny, Blaine!"

"Yes it is," Blaine giggled. "Kurt, this school is a joke. I of _all_ people have straight _A_'s in my classes. I don't do my homework and I barely pay attention in class. I just pass my tests and that's all I need to do to make my teachers happy."

"You should still go to school," Kurt mumbled, crossing his arms.

Blaine smirked. "I already told you I'm not perfect, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Kurt! Are you going to tell me you have never skipped in your _life_?"

"I have perfect attendance," Kurt sniffed.

Blaine held up his hands in a 'back off' kind of gesture. "Whoa, watch out people, we've got ourselves a badass over here." He laughed as Kurt smacked him playfully on the arm. An idea suddenly sprang to Blaine's mind, and he felt a sly smile tug up the corners of his lips.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, his smile widening as Kurt backed up, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. But Kurt could only go so far-soon his back was against the side of his house, and Blaine's body was just touching his, not yet pinning. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and slid his thumbs under the shirt, stroking the skin. Kurt shuddered, and Blaine dipped his head to press his mouth against Kurt's ear, his lips brushing it as he spoke.

"Come on, pretty boy," he purred, pressing his body even closer against Kurt's. "Skip with me. We can do whatever we want…_all day_."

Blaine felt Kurt's skin burn as the other boy blushed. Chuckling roughly, Blaine moved his mouth so that he was now kissing Kurt. He caught his weight as Kurt went limp in his arms, even as Kurt managed to kiss him back. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, causing Kurt to moan softly and open his mouth, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue inside and press it against Kurt's. Kurt seemed to regain his senses-he tangled both of his hands in Blaine's hair as Blaine nipped at his lower lip.

Blaine groaned when Kurt tugged on his hair, and he pressed his body even closer to Kurt's. His hands slid down from Kurt's hips and cupped the backs of the other boy's thighs. Kurt gasped against his mouth as Blaine hiked his legs up around his waist. He dropped his head back against his house, but that only gave Blaine access to his neck, and Kurt sighed as Blaine started sucking on his pulse point. One of Kurt's hands dropped from Blaine's hair and ran down Blaine's chest, fisting in the front of his shirt.

"Blaine," he panted out, and Blaine felt the slightest pressure against his chest.

Immediately Blaine set him down and backed away, noticing out of the corner of his eye that his jacket had dropped from Kurt's shoulders. Kurt looked stunned at the sudden change of plans. When his eyes cleared, they settled on Blaine. He opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I didn't mean to do that. I just…it's what I'm used to doing."

Kurt laughed weakly. "That…That's okay. I just…I've never, um…yeah." Kurt was blushing again, and he wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine cocked his head as he studied him, taking in Kurt's blush…Kurt's shyness…the way he avoided Blaine's gaze…

_Kurt's a virgin._

The revelation wasn't as big a surprise as Blaine thought it would be, but it still shocked him. Most guys his age had had sex already, and the combination of that plus Kurt living in New York…well, Blaine had thought Kurt was no exception. But it appeared that he was.

"Fuck," Blaine cursed, and Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I thought…never mind. I'm sorry."

Kurt blushed again. "Oh…it-it's fine." He bit his bottom lip. "But I don't mind skipping school…with you."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "It would be a good time to…get to know each other. When you think about it…we don't really know much about each other." He smiled. "We'd just better leave now before anyone else wakes up."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "You mean you're not going to shower and change first?" he teased.

"Oh…I was hoping to just shower at your house. It'll only take me a minute to get an outfit."

"O-Okay," Blaine said, stunned for a minute. Kurt was blushing for the umpteenth time that morning, but he didn't say anything else as he quickly went back inside to get an outfit out of his closet. He was back in less than five minutes.

"Let's go," he said quickly, picking Blaine's jacket up from the floor of the porch and pressing it into Blaine's hands. "I heard noise from upstairs."

The two boys ran to the Navigator. Kurt started backing up even before Blaine had shut his door, and the two laughed as he nearly fell out trying. They relaxed, though, when they were a few streets away from Kurt's house.

"My dad is going to kill me," Kurt said, starting to look worried. "He's going to worry like crazy and wonder where I am…what if he has another heart attack!" Kurt seemed to be talking to himself, but Blaine's eyes widened in shock at that last comment.

"Your dad had a heart attack?"

Kurt nodded without looking at Blaine, keeping his eyes on the road. "He had one up in New York. That's actually why we moved down here. Ohio is much more relaxing than the upbeat hustle-and-bustle of the city." There was a bitterness in Kurt's voice Blaine had never heard before.

"You didn't want to move down here." It wasn't a question.

Kurt sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I was angry at first…but now I don't mind so much. My dad's health is way more important to me than even Broadway."

Blaine couldn't find anything to say to that. He found himself gazing at Kurt with a soft smile on his face, really noticing just how kind-hearted his boyfriend was. _Boyfriend_. Blaine didn't shirk away from the word this time-his smile only widened, feeling lucky that someone like Kurt had chosen someone like him. Blaine settled back in his seat, content to just drive with Kurt. He didn't even jerk away when Kurt reached across the console and took Blaine's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

When they finally arrived at Blaine's house, Blaine was relieved to see that neither of his parents' cars were in the driveway, but that his motorcycle was. He vaguely remembered Jeff promising to drive it home for him the previous night and was grateful for it. That motorcycle was his only source of freedom-without it he would be forced to stay cooped up inside of his house all day with no one to talk to except for homophobic Roger and boring Arlene. And while Roger was never home during the day due to his work, it appeared that Arlene was out for the day as well…most likely visiting Roger's client's wives and making nice.

"Your house is even bigger than Sebastian's," Kurt murmured as he followed Blaine inside.

"Yeah," Blaine grunted. He didn't really care for the house. It was _too _big in his eyes. He preferred smaller houses like the one he had lived in with Irena. They were cozier…felt more like home.

Blaine led Kurt up the stairs, but he stopped once he was outside his room. He was hesitant to let Kurt inside-his room was a mess. He knew for a fact he had dirty laundry on the floor and his trashcan was nearly overflowing with used tissues…snot not being the only fluid. And he knew that his bathroom was in much worse state than his bedroom; it was clean, of course, but the bathroom trash was where he hid all of his used condoms…and Kurt wanted to shower.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine said, removing his hand from his doorknob and turning to face the other boy. "Why don't you go use my parents' bathroom so I can shower in mine? That way we can… uh…save time."

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Just point me in the right direction."

Chuckling, Blaine showed him where his parents' room was, which was as clean as the rest of the house. A maid came in every other day, but she had learned to stay away from Blaine's room once he had snapped at her when she had found a pack of cigarettes in his bathroom cabinet. Another stroke of luck had granted today to be one of her off days.

Once Blaine heard the water start running in his parents' bathroom, he dashed to his room to clean up as fast as he could. He threw all of the clothes on his floor (clean or dirty, he didn't check) into his hamper (the only thing the maid was allowed to touch in his room) before grabbing both of his small trashcans and throwing them in the garbage downstairs in the kitchen. Then, for good measure, he brought that trash out to the dumpster before running back inside, throwing the covers over his bed, and jumping in the shower.

He sighed happily as the warm water fell over him. His hair was soaked, and some of the longer curls plastered against his forehead. The water was hotter than he normally had it, but it didn't really bother Blaine as he stood there and just let himself relax for a few minutes before starting to wash himself up. As he wiped soap and water from his eyes, he felt stubble against his cheeks and chin. He would half to shave when he was done…and brush his teeth, too. That made him wonder if Kurt would need a toothbrush, but then remembered that he had seen Kurt carrying one in the hand that wasn't holding his clothes.

When Blaine was done with his shower and had dried off, he cursed. He had forgotten to bring an outfit of his own into the bathroom with him, like he was used to doing. But Blaine had been distracted, and now he would have to go out to his room in nothing but his towel…his room where Kurt could already be waiting for him. Blaine had no problem being shirtless around Kurt…but he didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable in any way. So, crossing his fingers, Blaine opened his bathroom door.

He saw Kurt's eyes widen from where he was sitting on Blaine's bed.

"Oh," he said, blushing. "Maybe I shouldn't have come in until you were ready…"

Blaine couldn't resist chuckling at how shy Kurt was. "Kurt, I don't have anything you don't have," he teased, winking at him. Kurt's blush darkened. "You're more than welcome to stay there while I get dressed."

"Wait!" Kurt yelped when Blaine made drop his towel. "I'm just going to leave first!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt scrambled off of his bed and dashed out of the door, shutting it behind him. He heard Kurt fall against it, and it made him laugh harder. As mean as it was, Blaine had loved teasing the innocent boy. He hadn't actually been planning on going through with getting naked in front of Kurt…but he couldn't help wanting to see how he would react.

Still chuckling, Blaine pulled on a pair of dark, ripped jeans and a black wife-beater, leaving his leather jacket slung over his desk chair. Padding barefoot into the bathroom, he called to Kurt to let him know it was safe to come back into the room. He shut the door behind him so he could have some privacy as he shaved. After retrieving his shaving materials, Blaine studied his reflection in the mirror, turning his head from side to side.

Blaine knew he was hot. His hair was curly but short, with a few curls dangling over his forehead. His eyes were hazel, but both Robbie had sworn that they were gold and green and darkened to brown when he gave bedroom eyes. Those features alone drew in a lot of guys…but his eyebrow ring and the piercings in his ears gave him the dark, 'bad-boy' image a lot of people-guys and girls alike-lusted after. He stuck his tongue out so he could see the piercing in his tongue. That was a more recent development…and he had noticed that it had made guys want to kiss him even more when they were fucking…

Blaine shook his head. He hadn't come into the bathroom to check himself out. So, after running a hand through his curls to give them a tousled look, he quickly shaved and brushed his teeth.

Kurt was sitting on his bed again when Blaine left the bathroom. When he saw Blaine, he stood up off the bed and gave him a shaky smile, wringing his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently couldn't find the words and shut it again, blushing slightly. Blaine found it adorable and didn't hide the smile that turned up his lips.

"Something wrong, Kurt?" he asked casually, moving to his bed and lounging down on it. He propped up an elbow and rested his head in his hand, giving Kurt a lazy grin.

Kurt blushed again. "Sorry, I just…being in _your_ bedroom-"

"What do you mean, _my_ bedroom?" Blaine asked, knowing exactly what Kurt meant.

"You know what I mean," Kurt said, glaring at Blaine now. "Don't make me say it."

Blaine laughed and sat up, crossing his legs under him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but do you have any idea how adorable you're being?"

"Yes, because being a virgin at age eighteen is something to be _proud _of," Kurt snapped. "Especially when your boyfriend has had sex with more guys than you can count on both hands-and on all of your toes I should add!"

"Damn," Blaine muttered. "Why don't you just call me a whore and be done with it."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, moving to sit on the edge of Blaine's bed. "I guess I'm a little…sensitive about that particular subject."

"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moved so that he was sitting next to Blaine before answering. "Yes, I've had a boyfriend before." A soft smile appeared on Kurt's lips. "His name was Liam. He was-is-my best friend back home in New York. I was all set on telling him I loved him, but…I don't really believe in long-distance relationships."

"Do you…still love him?" Blaine asked, starting to feel a weird sensation in his stomach. This whole thing-talking to a boy sitting in his bed instead of rolling around with him in the sheets-was new to him, and it felt…strange. But even stranger was why Blaine was feeling so suspenseful about the answer.

Kurt thought for a moment before replying. "…Yes. Yes, I still love Liam. But it's not as strong as before. It's nothing compared to-" Kurt abruptly stopped talking, and the blush returned to his cheeks. Picking at a thread on Blaine's comforter, he said, "What about you? Did you have any boyfriends besides Trent?"

Blaine frowned. "No. Rob-Trent was the only one."

Kurt smiled. "Trent told me why you called him Robbie. See, you can be sweet," he added in a teasing voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't count on it."

"So I don't get a nickname?" Kurt asked innocently, eyes wide.

Blaine laughed. "I already gave you a nickname. 'Pretty boy', remember?"

"Still…I'm a romantic at heart, you know." Kurt winked. "You're going to have to do _some_ wooing."

"Oh?" Blaine said. He dropped his hands and crawled closer to Kurt. "I'll show you wooing…"

Kurt gasped as Blaine started sucking on the mark he had made earlier that morning, adding on to it. He pressed even closer to Kurt, forcing him down onto his back. Blaine kept his hands on either side of Kurt's body, moving his lips to Kurt's and kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned into his mouth, then abruptly pushed Blaine away.

"No," he panted. "That's not what I came here to do. Stop distracting me." Kurt started to sit up, but Blaine pulled him back down next to him. "Blaine-"

"No," Blaine said, looping an arm over Kurt's waist. "I…It's not what you think. I just…I just want to…to hold you. Is that…okay?"

Kurt looked surprised at Blaine's words-so was Blaine. Blaine had never felt the desire to hold anyone before-not even Robbie. He had done it simply because it was what had been expected of him. He had cared for Robbie in his own way…but it was nothing compared to the burning in his chest whenever he looked at Kurt.

"Of course it's okay," Kurt murmured, his face softening as he settled in Blaine's arms.

"I've never done this before," Blaine whispered, and he heard the fear and doubt in his voice, and hated it.

"I know." Kurt stroked a stray curl off of Blaine's forehead, smiling when it flopped back down. "And it's okay. I told you that I was going to help you and be here for you, Blaine. Go at your own pace-I can be patient." He pecked Blaine's lips, surprising Blaine. "And in return I'll try initiating more of the physical stuff."

Blaine laughed. "We can help each other," he said, still speaking in hushed tones. "But take your own advice," he added in a serious tone. "I can be just as patient."

The two were content after that to just lay in Blaine's bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Blaine wasn't ready for romance-whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, murmuring words of love and devotion…promises of commitment-but holding Kurt…that was something physical, and Blaine could deal with that.

"Blaine?" Kurt said suddenly.

"Mm?" Blaine answered lazily. His eyes were closed, and he had been on the verge of falling asleep.

"I know about your mom…but I never actually told you how _my_ mom died."

Blaine's eyes flew open, and he wasn't surprised to see tears forming in Kurt's. He tightened his hold on the other boy, offering what comfort he could.

"No you didn't," Blaine said. "And you don't have to if you don't want to talk about it. Or you _can't_ talk about it. You don't owe me anything, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I know that, silly," he said fondly, pecking Blaine's nose. "I want to, though."

"Then I'm all ears."

Kurt laughed, but his smile faded as he started thinking about his mother. Taking a deep breath, he said, "My mother…she loved children. She wanted to have as many kids as she could, as long as Dad wanted them, too." Kurt paused, and Blaine could see him struggling to hold in the tears that were now threatening to spill over. "About a year and a half after having me, Mom decided she wanted to have another kid. Dad was all for it. They tried and tried, but Mom just couldn't get pregnant again. Finally, they went to a doctor, and he told them that the complications she had experienced after her pregnancy with me made it very unlikely she could get pregnant again.

"My mother was devastated. But despite of that, she never lost that smile that was always on her face. She still treated me with all of the love and care in the world, and she still took care of me and Dad. She hung out with her friends, went to work, and continued her life as normal…even though a big piece of her heart was missing…the piece that loved her future children." Kurt paused again, biting his lower lip. Abruptly, he buried his face in Blaine's chest, hiding his tears as he finished the rest of his story.

"A little after I turned eight, my parents got one of the biggest shocks of their lives. My mom went to the hospital for a check-up…and they found out she was pregnant again. She was ecstatic, and my dad walked with a new spring in his step. I was excited too, especially when they found out the baby was a girl.

"When my mother went into labor, I was in school and my father was at work. Of course she called my father and told him to pick me up and meet her at the hospital. She was going to take a cab. My father picked me up right away, and we got to the hospital an hour later. We asked the nurse's station where my mother was…but the nurse told her no one by the name of Elizabeth Hummel had checked in recently." Kurt snuggled even closer to Blaine, as if he was trying to burrow inside of him. Unsure of what to do, Blaine started rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back, and the other boy did seem to relax slightly.

"My mother never made it to the hospital. The taxi was hit by a drunk driver. Both the taxi driver and the drunk driver lived, but my mom…she died on impact. She…and my unborn little sister. Neither of them made it."

Blaine's heart broke as Kurt cried harder. He could hear Kurt trying to continue, but Blaine shushed him, murmuring that it was okay…that Kurt didn't have to say anything else. Kurt did stop talking after that, and he cried for a few more minutes before he was able to take control of himself again.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, wiping tears from his eyes. "I have plenty of pictures to help keep her memory alive-not that I could ever forget her-but also…" Kurt blushed, and he looked down as he said, "No, you'll probably think it's dumb."

"Kurt," Blaine said, tucking a finger under Kurt's chin and tilting his head up so he could look into Blaine's eyes. "Just say it. I won't think it's dumb."

Kurt looked skeptical, but he did as Blaine said. "I saved a bottle of her perfume…And sometimes I spray it, just so I can feel close to her."

"Oh, Kurt, that's not dumb at all," Blaine said, and he hugged his boyfriend. "That's not dumb at all. In fact," he pulled away so he could take out Irena's engagement ring, "I do something similar."

Kurt studied the ring, and realization rose in his eyes he recognized the piece of jewelry.

"That's the ring that fell out of your pocket the first day I met you! I told you that you should put it on a chain so you wouldn't lose it." He smiled shyly. "I guess you listened."

"It was my mother's engagement ring," Blaine said, stroking the three tiny diamonds that were set in the simple gold band. "It was the only thing I could grab of hers before…before they took me away. I don't even have any pictures." His breath stuttered, and he almost cursed as he felt a burning in the back of his throat. "Sometimes…sometimes I forget what she looks like."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt murmured, giving Blaine a hug of his own. "I'm sorry."

They were both silent for a few moments. Then, a thought struck Blaine's mind, and he started laughing.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry! But it seems like every time we try to talk, we get all heavy, and one or both of us starts crying!" Blaine rolled away from Kurt so he could clutch his stomach, more giggles pouring from his mouth. "Here we are trying to get to know each other, and all we can talk about is our dead mothers! And, _God_, that was really insensitive-"

But Kurt was giggling, too. "It's okay, Blaine…because you're right. From now on, no more talk of sad or hurtful things, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Kurt sat up, and Blaine followed suit. They were sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other. Both still wore grins, but they were uncertain as to what they were supposed to say now.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Kurt blurted.

Blaine's eyes widened. "What?"

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Kurt repeated. "Like, the craziest thing I've ever done is to accept a dare to wear the same outfit every day for a week."

"You are _insane_, Kurt, truly," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "I may even have to put you in an institution or I may start fearing for my life."

Kurt glared at him. "Fine, then, tell me yours!"

Blaine had to think about it for a minute-he had done a lot of crazy things in his life. He smoked in school…danced on a bar after getting drunk…went to school drunk (once)…had sex with strangers in bathrooms…partied all night long with his friends…

Blaine coughed awkwardly as the answer sprang to his mind, and he felt a blush darken his cheeks. "Okay, uh…the craziest thing I've ever done is…is…"

"Go on," Kurt said, gesturing with his hand.

"I had a foursome with Thad, Nick, and Jeff."

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, and Blaine felt a dirty comment rising up, but he pushed it down, an amused smile on his lips. Kurt tried to say something, but now words came out, his mouth closing as his eyebrows furrowed. Blaine chuckled, secretly pleased at how he had stunned the other boy speechless.

"I think you have me beat," Kurt finally said, and Blaine laughed.

"That's alright," Blaine teased, resting a hand on Kurt's knee and slowly sliding it up the inside of Kurt's thigh. "We'll work you up to it…"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, slapping Blaine's hand away.

Blaine laughed again. "I'm sorry, you're just too easily wound up."

"Shut up," Kurt muttered, blushing.

"Make me," Blaine taunted, giving Kurt a smirk but not really expecting anything. But Kurt smirked back, and before Blaine could realize it was happening, Kurt had him on his back, their lips pressed together.

Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hips as the other boy straddled his waist. He moaned as Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, tugging on them like he knew Blaine liked. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, causing Blaine to gasp in surprise and allow Kurt's tongue to plunge inside his mouth. Kurt was clearly in control this time, and Blaine groaned as Kurt ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Blaine rolled so that he was the one now on top of Kurt, lying between Kurt's legs, which were still hugging Blaine's waist. Kurt dropped them, and he sucked in his breath as Blaine grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. Grinning lustfully, Blaine moved so that Kurt's wrists were only trapped in one hand, his other hand settling back on Kurt's hip, stroking the skin where his shirt had ridden up.

"You wanna play, pretty boy?" he purred in Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver. "We can play _all_ day."

Blaine latched back onto the hickey over Kurt's pulse point, and Kurt threw his head back, gasping. He struggled to free his hands, but he made no move to stop Blaine. Blaine moved his free hand so that it was settling on the small of Kurt's back. As he nibbled down Kurt's neck, he murmured, "Where should I go, Kurt? Up or down?"

"_Ohhh_," Kurt groaned at Blaine's words, making Blaine grin. He hiked a leg back over Blaine's waist, but then said, "Blaine…s-stop."

Blaine instantly pulled off of Kurt, moving so that he was on the other end of the bed. Kurt looked dazed at the abruptness of Blaine's movements, and he was still panting as he sat back up, his cheeks flushed and his lips red.

"Blaine…I'm sorry I keep doing that," he said after a few minutes.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked, confused now.

Kurt blushed. "Things keep getting hot and heavy…and I keep pushing you away…even after starting it!"

"Oh, that," Blaine said. "Kurt, I already told you: I'm not going to push you into doing something you either don't want to do or just aren't ready for."

"But you're so used to guys wanting you," Kurt said. "Aren't you getting frustrated?"

"Well…yes…but that's okay, Kurt," Blaine rushed to add. "Things are different with you. I'll wait for you like you said you'll wait for me. I might even become a romantic," he joked.

Kurt smiled but he didn't laugh. He moved over to Blaine and crawled in his lap, hugging him. He didn't say anything-but he didn't have to. Blaine knew what he would have said, and he just hugged Kurt back.

**There!**

**So I guess this is more like a filler chapter than a plot one…I just wanted one where there isn't any drama. One where Kurt and Blaine can be Klaine without being interrupted. We'll save that for the next chapter ;)**

**Tell me how you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**At first I was like "Crap, she saw my comment and is making Blaine forget just so I hurt myself!" But then he didn't, and I was just like "Pssh, even if she did, I'd just send her my medical bill" But yay! Everything was Klaine and rainbows and happiness and nothing hurt. Woo hoo! Now all I need is Trentbastian. Maybe a certain author could have them get together...*wink wink nudge nudge***_

**Did anyone else think I was as evil as **_**karatekid1018**_**? I hope not!**

**So two OCs are being introduced in this chapter, and you can all thank my biffle, **_**PrincessPanda93**_**, for helping me make them :) They are based off of two people we know very well ;)**

**And guys, I'm so sorry for the gigantic amount of time between updates. I just don't have a lot of time to write at home 'cause my parents made me stop writing, so I have to do it in secret. But once school starts up again I'll be able to write a lot more!**

**GUYS AND GALS GUESS WHAT! I'M BACK IN SCHOOL!**

"Amanda!"

The dark-haired girl with the golden eyes turned around, her face lighting up when she saw Tori. Tori smiled back at her, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the silver band on her left finger, just like it always did. Tori adjusted the glasses on her face and brushed aside her bangs before making her way over to Amanda.

"Hello, lovely love," Tori said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Amanda giggled. "Hey you," she murmured, pulling Tori into a hug. "I can't stop thinking about last night," she added in a whisper as she pulled away.

Tori's cheeks burned, but her smile only widened. Yesterday had been their four-year anniversary, and Tori had decorated their apartment with white Christmas lights (even if Thanksgiving hadn't even passed yet) and had prepared a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles and rose petals strewn about the bedroom. They had first started dating halfway through their junior year of high school, and they were still together now as juniors in college. The night had ended with a long soak in the tub and an especially fun night between the sheets.

"So it was special enough for you?" Tori asked shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"Tori," Amanda said seriously, cupping Tori's face. "Everything is special with you."

For once, Tori didn't care that they were on a college campus in the middle of Ohio-she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Amanda's, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. Amanda happily kissed her back, pouting when Tori broke the kiss.

"As nice as this is, I had something to tell you," Tori said, taking Amanda's hand and leading her over to a nearby bench.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, crossing her legs and smoothing out her red sundress.

"Well," Tori started, running a hand through her long ginger hair, "you know how my dad was the prosecutor for your uncle's trial?" Amanda's face darkened, and Tori was quick to take her hand and stoke the skin with her thumb.

"Yes, I remember," Amanda said stiffly.

"And you know how your cousin was adopted after Nathaniel was sent to jail?"

Amanda nodded sadly. "Uh huh."

"Well…Nathaniel has requested to be moved to a prison with less security, so the case is being brought out again and all of the papers are being taken out of the file cabinets," Tori said. "I heard my dad telling my mom about it last night."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Mandee, if all of the papers are being brought back out, then the paper concerning your cousin's adoption will come out with the rest of them! I thought you wanted to find him?"

"Oh, Tori, I do!" Amanda said, throwing her arms around the green-eyed girl. "Blaine and I used to have so much fun playing with each other-even if I am a few years older. He was my best friend…" Amanda started crying then, and Tori quickly wrapped her up in her arms and held her, rubbing her hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture. Amanda always got emotional when it came to her cousin, and she was dead-set on finding him.

"So…did your dad tell you who adopted Blaine?" Amanda asked when she had finally pulled back and dried her tears.

"No, of course not," Tori answered. "It's 'confidential information.' _But_," she added when Amanda's face began to fall again. "I know a way we can find it out for ourselves."

…

"We shouldn't be doing this," Amanda whispered as she followed after Tori. "We _really_ shouldn't be doing this."

It was somewhere between midnight and one in the morning, and the girls were at Tori's father's law firm. Tori had swiped her father's key and snuck out of the house so she could pick up Amanda and bring her here and help her find out who had adopted her cousin, Blaine. Tori smiled to herself as she eased open the door to her father's personal office; people always called her the boring one-who was boring now!

"We shouldn't be doing this, Tori!" Amanda whispered again. "If we're caught we'll get into big trouble!"

"Do you want to find Blaine or not?" Tori retorted, in a normal-pitched voice. Amanda shushed her, nearly spraying Tori with spit. "_Amanda_!"

"Shh!" Amanda said, covering Tori's mouth with her hand. "Be quiet!" Tori licked the palm of Amanda's hand, causing her to jerk away as heat shot up her arm. That was playing dirty…

"Amanda, there is no one here to hear us," Tori soothed. "Now stop worrying. Don't you want to find out where Blaine is?"

"Of course I do!" Amanda snapped. She forced herself to take a deep breath-just because she was nervous didn't mean it was okay to take it out on Tori. "Of course I do."

"Then let's go."

Tori was once again grateful that her father liked to keep things neat and tidy. His desk was uncluttered, so she could clearly see the file that was labeled _Gustin, Nathaniel._ She made a beeline for it, pulling Amanda as she went.

"This is it, Amanda!" Tori said excitedly. "This is the file!"

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Amanda breathed, picking the file up off of the desk. "Your dad is really trustworthy…or he just didn't expect anyone to steal his keys."

"Probably the latter," Tori said.

Amanda ran her fingers over the top of the folder before pulling it open. Tori watched her girlfriend as her eyes drank in every word, flipping through the pages, her smile growing more and more with each passing sentence. She brought a hand to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes as she finally learned where her cousin lived.

"Oh, Tori," she said breathlessly. "Tori, I've found him! I've found him, and it's all thanks to you!"

Dropping the folder back onto the desk, Amanda flung her arms around Tori's neck and crashed their lips together. She kissed her girlfriend hungrily, and Tori was more than willing to kiss back. Amanda deepened the kiss, her hand gliding around Tori's neck and down her chest. Tori broke the kiss, chuckling.

"My dad's office, Amanda? Really?"

Amanda playfully smacked Tori's arm. "Quiet, you. _You're_ the exhibitionist in this relationship-at least we're not in a restaurant!"

Tori smirked, pulling fully out of Amanda's arms. She started unbuttoning the buttons of her brown shirt, revealing the white-lace bra underneath. She took satisfaction as Amanda's eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists.

"Well then," Tori purred, dropping her shirt and sauntering back up to Amanda, backing her up against the wall. "Let's pretend you're the prosecutor for _my _trial, and I've come here to persuade you to change your mind." She pressed her body against Amanda's, and the other girl instinctively grabbed onto her hips.

"I'll never change my mind," Amanda choked out as Tori started sucking on her neck.

"No?" Tori murmured. "I bet you will."

Amanda started to argue again, but words were lost to her when Tori's hand slipped up her skirt.

…

By the time Kurt drew up the will to pull himself from Blaine's arms it was almost five o'clock. Blaine's parents still weren't home, but Kurt knew his own were waiting for him-and were probably ready to kill him.

Blaine's eyes were closed, and Kurt took the moment to study him. His curly hair was starting to get unruly, and Kurt wondered if Blaine would agree to a haircut. He still had the piercings in his ears and his eyebrow, and today Kurt learned Blaine had a tongue ring. Blaine had also shaven today-a mild disappointment to Kurt-the scruff had made Blaine look sexier than he usually did.

Kurt blushed at the thought. He had been thinking a lot of not-so-innocent thoughts since the first day he'd met Blaine. Sure, they weren't as bad as they could be-but Kurt was a baby penguin. Yet there was something about Blaine that made Kurt forget his inclination towards innocent romance and made him want…well…more. Maybe because Blaine had only ever had the _more_-or maybe Kurt cared for Blaine more than even he realized.

Blaine's eyes opened, revealing the beautiful golden orbs that were as capable of looking tender as they were at making bedroom eyes. But right now they were just sleepy-sleepy and, Kurt was pleased to see, incredibly happy.

"See something you like, pretty boy?" Blaine murmured, his eyes closing again and a smile tugging up his lips.

"I do," Kurt answered softly, his hand sliding up from Blaine's waist to rest over his heart. "And it's right here."

Blaine's eyes flew open, and Kurt could see something burning within their very depths. He opened his mouth to say something but apparently couldn't find the words, for he closed it almost immediately. His grip on Kurt tightened even more, and he moved forward to press their lips together.

Kurt felt his body responding to Blaine's touch. His blood burned in his veins, heat flooding his body. He kissed Blaine back with an intensity he'd never used before-not even with Liam. He sighed as Blaine ran his tongue along his lower lip, moaning as the ball of his boyfriend's-they were boyfriends!-tongue ring massaged his own tongue. He pushed Blaine away, though, when things started heating up again.

"_Blaine_," he breathed as said boy started sucking on one of the hickeys on his neck. "You can use words, you know."

Blaine chuckled. "I prefer _actions_."

Kurt laughed. "I can tell." He glanced at Blaine's alarm clock. "But we're going to have to call it quits for the night."

"Why?" Blaine asked, finally pulling away. (Kurt was going to have to wear scarves for _weeks_. At least it was nearly winter-no one would question it.) "I don't want you to go," he added in a soft voice, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats, but he forced himself to stay calm. Blaine was still sleepy, and he probably didn't even realize he'd said something so sweet. So, taking a few-subtle-deep breaths, Kurt managed to say something that wouldn't scare Blaine off.

"Because it's late and I'm already in enough trouble for skipping school."

"Well if you're already in trouble just stay the night here and go home tomorrow after school." Blaine smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time Roger and Arlene caught me with a boy in my bed."

Kurt blanched, pulling himself out of Blaine's arms and off the bed, causing a confused look to appear on Blaine's face. "Yes, well, _we_ would just be sleeping!" Kurt snapped. "I'm _not_ another one of your _toys_!"

Blaine's jaw dropped as he realized what he'd said. "Oh, Kurt, of _course_ you're not!" he said, climbing off the bed and trying to take Kurt's hand. "I didn't-I mean-_shit_." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Fuck, Kurt, I didn't mean that. Not…not like that. I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said, blushing. "I…I overreacted anyways. I jumped to conclusions. I mean why would you even _want-_" He abruptly cut himself off, his face reddening even further.

Blaine cocked his head, studying Kurt. "What?"

"Never mind," Kurt mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward to peck Blaine's lips before turning to go.

Once in his car, Kurt let out a deep breath. He really had jumped to conclusions-why would Blaine even want to have sex with him? Blaine was a very obvious non-virgin, and Kurt had only ever touched _himself_ a handful of times. Blaine was as experienced as Kurt was _non-experienced_-so how could he possibly even consider sleeping with Kurt? He was so shy, and Blaine was probably _fantastic_ in bed…

Kurt shook his head, feeling his face burn with another blush. He had to stop thinking about Blaine naked or it was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

…

"I can do this," Kurt whispered to himself, still sitting in his car. He was parked outside his house, trying to work up the courage to go inside and face his father. "I can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened his door and slid out of the car, nearly collapsing, his legs were so shaky. Steadying himself, he walked around his car as slowly as he could, fighting the urge to turn and flee every step of the way. He contemplated sneaking inside and down to his room, but immediately dismissed the thought-his father was most likely waiting right inside the doorway for him.

He was right.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where the hell have you been!" Burt shouted as soon as Kurt stepped inside. Carole was standing next to Burt, a relieved look on her face. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been!"

"Dad, Carole, I'm sorry," Kurt said, biting his lip. "I just…I'm sorry."

Burt glared at Kurt, hands on his hips. "You're _sorry_? We almost called the cops, Kurt! We thought you'd gotten lost, or…or _hurt_."

"Hurt?" Kurt repeated, confused.

"Honey," Carole said softly. "You said yourself that Ohio wasn't very accepting of your sexuality."

Kurt's heart sunk. They thought he had gotten gay-bashed or something. He felt terrible for causing that kind of worry and immediately engulfed both of his parents into a hug.

"I'm okay," he whispered into his father's ear. "Really, I am. I just needed some time to myself."

"Yeah, Finn said you skipped school, too," Burt said gruffly after Kurt had pulled away. "He was nice enough to get your homework."

"Dad-"

"Kurt, I know you're sorry," Burt interrupted. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're grounded. You're curfew's cut to nine every day for two weeks-even on weekends."

Kurt sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now go do your homework." Burt gave Kurt one more stern look before turning and walking into the living room. A few seconds later, sounds of the game drifted into the entrance way.

"You're lucky he didn't notice that hickey on your neck."

Kurt blushed when he saw Carole smiling at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh…um…"

Carole laughed. "Kurt, you've never been one to lie to Burt-or me-so I'm going to assume that this one was for a good reason?" Kurt nodded. "Then we'll keep this just between us. Just tell me you're at least being safe."

Kurt's blush darkened. "It hasn't gotten that far," he said, looking away from Carole's gaze. "But I am being safe in guarding my heart."

"What do you mean?" Carole asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I…I can't really tell you about him…not yet at least. He doesn't even want anyone to know we're together."

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay with that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm going to have to be. Carole, I think I'm…"

Carole smiled. "It's okay, Kurt. Say no more."

"Thank you," Kurt said, giving a relieved sigh. He gave Carole a hug before turning to go to his room. Knowing his teachers, he had a lot of make-up work to do.

…

By the time Kurt finished all of his work, it was almost ten. His eyes were heavy and he was exhausted. And if he was going to make it through one more day of school before it was the weekend and he was free-well, free before nine o'clock-he would have to get some sleep. He hadn't gotten nearly enough the night before. But just as he was about to get ready for bed, his phone started ringing.

Groaning to himself, Kurt reached over and grabbed his phone off the end table. "Hello?" he yawned into the speaker.

"Did I wake you up, beautiful?" came the chuckling reply.

Kurt's eyes widened, and all traces of sleep vanished. He had completely forgotten about Liam-and about the fact that Liam wanted to get back together. He ran a hand through his hair, panicking.

"Liam!" he said, cursing the way his voice came out higher than normal. "Um…what's up?"

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Liam asked, concern in his voice. "You don't sound like yourself."

"No, no, I'm fine," Kurt said, forcing a laugh. "I guess I'm just feeling a little stressed. Sectionals is coming up soon."

Liam laughed. "Oh, Kurt, you'll win that no problem! You have an amazing voice!"

"Thanks, Liam," Kurt said, unable to help the smile that tugged up his lips.

After that, Kurt and Liam talked about their friends, school, and unimportant things. Kurt felt himself yearning once again for his life back home and the excitement of New York. Thoughts of Blaine slipped into his head, but he pushed them away. He and Blaine were a sure thing for now, but who knew what would happen _days_ down the road. Eventually talk turned to where Kurt had been trying to avoid.

"So, Kurt, have you thought about what I said? About maybe getting back together?"

Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't get together with Liam now. He had Blaine for one, and for two…he wasn't sure if he was in love with Liam anymore-or if he had ever been at all. Back home he had been so sure of his feelings for Liam. But ever since he had met Blaine…well what he felt for his new boyfriend was so much stronger than whatever he had felt for Liam. If only there was a way for him to tell Liam that without hurting his feelings.

"Kurt?"

Kurt startled. He had gotten lost in thought. "Oh. Liam, um…well…"

"You don't want to get back together."

"Liam-"

"Kurt, it's okay," Liam said. Kurt could hear the emotion he was trying to suppress. "I know your views on long-distance relationships. I got my own hopes up."

Kurt couldn't stand the pain he heard in Liam's voice. He may not have wanted to get back together with Liam…but he was still his oldest friend, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Maybe we could talk when I get back to New York," Kurt said weakly.

"Maybe…Well, Kurt, I'm gonna go. School tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Okay. 'Bye, then."

"Bye."

As soon as Kurt hung up the phone, he flopped onto his back. He knew he had hurt Liam, and he felt awful about it. But there had been no other way-he was with Blaine now. Kurt felt anger towards Blaine build up. If he had just been able to tell Liam that he was with Blaine now, the whole conversation would have gone over so much better. So, resigning himself to yell at Blaine when he saw him tomorrow, Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

_Ring!_

Kurt glared at his phone. Why were people so intent on keeping him awake?

"What!"

"Jeez, what pissed you off?" Blaine muttered.

"_You_ did!" Kurt snapped.

"What the hell did I do?" Blaine asked, voice rising. "Is it still about what happened right before you left?"

"_No_. It's about you saying you don't want anyone to know we're together! My ex-boyfriend-who I still care about a lot, by the way!-just called asking if I had made a decision on whether or not I wanted to get back to together with him. And I had to sound like I didn't care, and I had to _hurt_ him because I couldn't just tell him I already had another boyfriend!" Kurt knew he would have to lower his voice or he would wake his father up but he couldn't bring himself to care for the moment.

Kurt waited for Blaine to respond, but nothing came. All was silent on the other end of the line, and for a minute Kurt started entertaining the idea that maybe he had pissed Blaine off just a little too much and the other boy had hung up. Kurt was about to shut off his own phone when Blaine's voice sounded in his ear.

"Your ex-boyfriend wants to get back together with you?"

Kurt couldn't help it-he laughed.

"Oh, my God, Blaine, I rant like that at you and all you got out of it was that Liam wants to get back together with me?"

"Well, Kurt, I told you from the beginning I didn't want to be exclusive! Not yet, at least!" Blaine sighed. "And you agreed to it, so don't blame me for you having to hurt Leron-"

"Liam, Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "His name is Liam."

"I don't care what his name is," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait…Blaine, are you _jealous_?"

"No! I am not _jealous_!"

"Oh, my God, you _are_ jealous!" Kurt said gleefully. "Blaine, that's so _cute_!"

"Shut up!"

"Blaine, you can call yourself a badass all you want, but I think you're _cute_."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, no, wait!" Kurt said quickly. "Why'd you call, anyway?"

"Oh…" Blaine said, sounding uncomfortable. "I, uh….I just wanted to make sure you weren't, um…still upset about what happened at my house before you left."

"Really?" Kurt asked softly. "Blaine, that's so sweet of you."

"Hey, I have my moments," Blaine teased. "Gotta have some way to pick guys up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Blaine," he mumbled.

"I don't have _moments_, babe," Blaine whispered sultrily in Kurt's ear. "I just have or-"

"That's enough!" Kurt squeaked. "Too much information!"

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt shivered at the sound. "Does that mean I don't get the phone sex I was hoping for?"

"Good _night_, Blaine," Kurt said, unable to hide a smile.

"Pleasant dreams, pretty boy."

…

The next morning at school, Kurt was immediately accosted by Trent and Sebastian.

"Where were you yesterday?" Trent asked. "And what happened-cute scarf by the way-after you drove Blaine home? Did his parents catch you guys?"

"Trent!" Sebastian laughed. "Let the boy breathe!"

"It's okay," Kurt said, chuckling. "No, Trent, we didn't get caught. We were so quiet it was as if we weren't even there." _Just like we weren't even there_.

"Well how come you weren't in school yesterday?" Sebastian asked. "Finn didn't even know where you were."

Kurt's smiled dropped, and he tried to think of an excuse-fast. "Oh…I, uh…"

"He was at my house."

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Blaine. He was smirking at the three Glee members, hands in his pockets and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He reached up to take a drag and blew the smoke out, flicking the embers onto the ground.

"I wanted to thank him _properly_ for driving me home," he added, winking at Kurt.

"Ohmy_god_ he is _lying-_" Kurt started.

"No I'm not," Blaine interrupted. He reached up and pulled off Kurt's scarf, revealing the hickey on his neck. "See?"

"_Blaine_!" Kurt shrieked, grabbing his scarf back and looping it around his neck again. "What the hell! I thought you didn't want people to know!"

"Know what?" Blaine asked innocently. "That we had fun yesterday?" Kurt tried to speak, but he had no words. Blaine laughed. "Catch you later, babe," he said before winking again and walking away.

Dreading their reactions, Kurt turned back to Trent and Sebastian. His two friends were staring at him with jaws dropped and eyes wide. Their identical faces would have been comical if Kurt didn't anticipate the angry shouting that was sure to come.

"What the _hell_ was that, Kurt!" Trent finally said.

There it was.

"It's not what you think," Kurt said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Oh, so you _didn't _go to Blaine's house yesterday and get that hickey?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms. "What'd you do, give it to yourself while he watched?"

"Kurt, you _know_ how Blaine is!" Trent said desperately. "We've told you over and over!"

"Nothing happened!" Kurt said. "We sat and we talked. That's _it_."

"Your hickey says otherwise," Sebastian said, cocking his eyebrow.

Kurt huffed. "God, Sebastian, what is it with you and hickeys! Okay, yes, we made out a little! But it _wasn't what you think_. It didn't go any further than that. We just…we wanted to get to know each other better. _Psychologically_."

"Please, the only thing Blaine likes to know about guys is their bodies," Sebastian scoffed.

"Kurt, please don't do this," Trent begged, clasping his hands deploringly. "We don't want to see you get hurt"

"But I thought I was _supposed_ to sleep with Blaine so we could become The Three Musketeers?" Kurt said innocently, trying to lighten the mood and steer talk away from what was becoming a dangerous topic. He didn't want to end up blurting out that he and Blaine were dating. It worked. His friends cracked smiles, and Sebastian even chuckled.

"Seriously, though, guys," Kurt said. "I know what I'm doing. And I know to guard my heart. Besides," he added, raising his voice slightly so Blaine could hear from his locker a few columns away. "I'm thinking about getting back together with Liam." He laughed when he heard Blaine slam his locker shut and stomp away.

"You are?" Trent said. "Really! That's great, Kurt!"

"Yeah, we're happy for you!" Sebastian added.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "'We're'? You sounded like a couple right there, Sebastian," he teased, expecting his two friends to laugh it off.

Sebastian blushed. "Oh…um…I didn't mean…You heard Trent, Kurt! He's obviously happy for you, too!"

Kurt and Trent stared at their flustered friend. Kurt bit back a knowing smirk. He glanced sideways at Trent, but the other boy just looked confused. Shaking his head at his two clueless friends, he grabbed the books he would need until lunch and shut his locker. He had to bite back laughter when he saw Sebastian was blushing even more under Trent's gaze.

"Come on, you two," he said, grinning. "We're going to be late for class."

…

Blaine took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out against a wall and throwing it into the garbage can by the locker room door. He had been smoking more cigarettes than usual today-Kurt had just looked too damn good this morning to be fair. As soon as Blaine had saw him all he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and give him a sweet hello kiss. So, to avoid any harmful events, he had decided to tease his new boyfriend instead. The word _boyfriend_ still sounded bizarre to Blaine…but he was getting used to it.

When Blaine pushed open the locker room door, he saw he was one of the first to arrive-a first in and of itself. Kurt wasn't there yet…but Karofsky was. Seeing the pathetic jock still made Blaine want to punch his lights out-but today he decided to have a little bit of fun with the homophobe. So, putting on his flirtiest smile, Blaine sauntered up behind Karofsky.

"Hey, Dave," he said smoothly, pretending to scan the length of the jock's body. "You been working out? You're looking _fine_."

Karofsky spun around, his face full of anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Anderson?" he snapped. "Have you lost your senses?"

"No, I'd say I've finally gained them," Blaine countered, subtly moving closer to Karofsky. "It's a shame you're not gay-I would take you around the _world_."

"Get the hell away from me, fag!" Karofsky shouted, his voice getting higher in pitch. "I don't know what shit you're on, Anderson, but you'd better get off it quick!"

"I have an idea," Blaine said, grinning. "How about _you_ get me off it."

That seemed to be too much for Karofsky-he finally pulled back his arm to punch Blaine right in the face. But Blaine was too quick for him and dodged his fist. Before Karofsky could react, Blaine fisted the front of the jock's shirt in his hands and slammed Karofsky back against his locker. He stared hatefully into the other boy's eyes, his smile gone now.

"Your bruises are only just starting to fade, Karofsky," he snarled. "Don't make me renew them."

"_What_ is _wrong_ with you today, Anderson?" Karofsky asked, trying to shove Blaine away but unable to budge him.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just looking for a fight," Blaine said coolly. "Lucky for me, you just happened to-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze at the sound of Kurt's voice. He held Karofsky for a few more seconds before shoving him away, turning around to see Kurt standing by his locker. He cursed inwardly at how well Kurt's jeans hugged his legs and how those glasz eyes made his own legs turn to jelly.

"Blaine, what was that about?" Kurt asked curiously when Blaine finally walked over to him.

"Oh, that?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh…I was just, you know…flirting with Karofsky."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few moments. Then-

"I don't even want to know."

"Hey!" Blaine said as Kurt turned to his locker and dialed the combination. Lowering his voice, he added, "Aren't you supposed to get upset with me or something?"

Not even looking away from the lock, Kurt said, "Blaine. You were flirting with _Karofsky_. I'm pretty sure _nothing_ is going on there. Besides," he added, smirking. "_You're_ the jealous type. Not me."

"Oh, haha," Blaine muttered. "You're _so_ funny." He watched Kurt pulled out his gym clothes. "Besides, I have every right to be jealous-you said yourself that you're thinking of getting back with Hiram-"

"_Liam_, Blaine," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine disapprovingly. Blaine smirked, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "Just go get changed."

Blaine laughed. "Whatever you say, pretty boy," he whispered in Kurt's ear before sauntering over to his locker.

Blaine quickly changed into the standard gray sweats and white T-shirt. When he was done he grabbed another cigarette from his locker, cursing when he saw it was his last one. He lit it with his back turned to everyone else in the locker room and took a long drag, feeling himself relax slightly as he breathed out the smoke.

"Why do you smoke those?" Kurt asked, coming up next to him and looking too damn sexy for his own good. Blaine took another long drag.

"They keep me calm," Blaine said, blowing the smoke out away from Kurt and turning back to him with a dazzling smile.

Kurt blushed. "Blaine, those things will kill you," he said, frowning. "You know lung cancer and all that jazz?"

"'All that jazz?'" Blaine chuckled. "You're too cute for your own good," he said, putting the cigarette back to his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, slapping his arm. "Please stop!"

"Ow!" Blaine yelped. "Okay, okay!" He dropped the cigarette and stamped it out. "Happy now?"

"For now," Kurt said, crossing his arms. "But as soon as you're alone you'll probably light up another one."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What's your problem, Kurt?"

"My _problem_ is that my boyfriend is trying to _kill _himself with nicotine!" Kurt snapped, turning around to walk away from Blaine.

After seeing that they were the only two in the room, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged him back over to him. Kurt tried to push him away, but Blaine wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close. Kurt glared up at him, causing Blaine to grin down at him.

"Let me go, Blaine!"

"Kurt, come on," Blaine sighed. "Would it make you happy if I quit smoking?"

"I don't want you to quit for _me_, Blaine," Kurt said, relaxing and wrapping his arms around Blaine in return. "I want you to quit for _you_."

"Well, then expect me to be angry and edgy all the time," Blaine muttered. "Nicotine was the only thing that kept me calm after dealing with Roger, Arlene, Nathaniel, and all the other shit in my life."

"Well…I could be your nicotine," Kurt said, blushing. He cast his gaze downwards. "I mean…if you ever wanted to talk things out, I'm here for you."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, reaching a hand up to cup the other boy's chin and tilt his head so he could look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's blush darkened, and Blaine felt his heart flutter. His eyebrows furrowed, and he nearly pushed Kurt away in a panic-but he forced himself to calm down, not noticing when he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"Kurt…" he started, but he couldn't think of what to say. He struggled to find the right words-but he was never good with that sort of thing. Luckily, Kurt took over.

Blaine felt himself smile against Kurt's lips as the other boy fused their mouths together in a soft, tender kiss. It was just two pairs of lips gently touching, softly moving against each other. Blaine sighed into the kiss, tightening his grip even more on Kurt as he felt his chest flutter again. Kurt pulled away from the kiss first, and Blaine heard him laugh softly when he tried to chase Kurt's lips with his own.

"So we have a deal?" Kurt asked, pushing one of Blaine's curls off his forehead, only to smile when it tumbled back down.

Blaine smiled back. "We have a deal," he murmured before capturing Kurt's lips in another kiss.

**Just so everyone knows-Tori and Amanda aren't just random characters I've introduced for no apparent reason. They play a big part in this story :)**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as they usually are…but I think it ended in a good spot :)**

**Updates should be sooner in between now that I'm back in school :)**

**For those who read We Need To Talk, you'll be getting updates too!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**When Kurt said he could be Nicotine, for some strange reason, all I was imagining was a puff of smoke with a face that was wearing a designer scarf and an ice-queen glare...I need more sleep. (karatekid1018)**_

**I swear, those reviews are the best parts of these chapters ;)**

**I want to thank everyone for the continued favorites, alerts, and reviews. You are all so wonderful and sometimes it's all that gets me back to my computer :) And a special thank you to my Biffle who slaps me via text messages every time I doubt myself! **

**So what did everyone think of the two OC's? Did anyone guess who they are based off of ;)**

While Blaine went to use one of the bathroom stalls in the locker room, Kurt left and made his way into the gym, fuming. He had originally walked into the locker room mad as hell at Blaine-again-but he had decided to play by Blaine's rules-even though Blaine himself _wasn't_-and waited until everyone had left to confront him. But then he had seen that Blaine needed comfort more than a good slap in the face-for the moment-so Kurt played his part as a lo-_dutiful_-boyfriend.

But now he was pissed again.

Blaine had specifically requested to keep their relationship secret, had _specifically said_ he wanted to pretend as though nothing had happened between the two of them. And as much as it had _pained_ Kurt to agree to it…he could understand where Blaine was coming from. Kurt was his boyfriend now and he was willing to let him in; but his friends and strangers were different stories. And at least Blaine had said he would try to work on accepting himself as who he really was-a caring, hurt boy who was too scared to ask for help so he pushed everyone away in every way he could.

So Kurt had prepared himself to act as though he had no feelings for his boyfriend, and when Blaine had walked in and made all of those insinuations…his blood had boiled. What had given Blaine the _right_ to do that to Kurt after making him promise to act as though nothing had happened between them? Kurt knew that if he had gone up and kissed Blaine hello the other boy would have thrown a fit. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't _right_.

Kurt was so busy fuming, he didn't notice when Blaine sidled up next to him, holding a basketball. It was open gym, so the students could just grab things off the rack and do whatever they felt like. Kurt finally _did _notice Blaine when the other boy 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Watch it, Hummel," he said, smirking.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt snapped at him, causing the curly-haired boy to drop both his smirk and his ball, causing it to roll away.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Kurt, I don't know what the fuck is up with your mood swings, but they're really starting to piss me off."

"We should start a club!" Kurt was speaking softly yet furiously. Angry as he was at Blaine…he was still respectful of his wishes. Anyways, there weren't any students near enough to hear. "I was mad at you when I went into the locker room, but then you needed _comforting_ and I couldn't just _yell_ at you while you were…oh, don't even talk to me!"

"What-"

"No, you know what?" Kurt interrupted, stepping closer to Blaine and glaring up at him. "This isn't fair! I have respected your feelings; _I_ agreed to keep this relationship a secret-_I_ was ready to ignore you in the hallway-_I _decided to put my heart on the line for you! For _you_, Blaine, who has written off love _completely_. But you're going to _try_. And while you _try_, _I_ am going to be here falling for you just a little more each day!"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt, I-"

"You know what else? How _dare_ you make me promise to keep us a secret and then go and do what you did this morning! You insinuated _to Trent and Sebastian _that you and I were…were…_fuck buddies. _Do you have _any _idea how that made me _feel_? Of course you don't! Because the only person you have ever thought about in this sorry excuse for a relationship is _yourself_!"

Kurt had tears pouring from his eyes by then, and he hated himself for it. The last person he wanted to show any signs of weakness in front of at the moment was Blaine. But his heart was breaking; as much as he cared for Blaine…he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. Kurt was used to being out and proud with his boyfriend, so this…this was becoming just a little too much.

_Blaine_ was becoming just a little too much.

So, wiping the tears away, Kurt turned away from Blaine. He gave a heavy, shaky sigh before saying, "Blaine…I…I thought I could handle this…But I don't think I can." Kurt fought back another sob before continuing. "You and I…we're too different, and I think maybe we should just end…whatever this is." Blaine's eyes widened even further at this, and Kurt saw panic rising in them.

"Kurt," Blaine said weakly, his fingers twitching as though he wanted to take Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt, please don't say that! You-" He stopped abruptly. He cast his gaze downwards, and continued speaking so softly that Kurt had to lean forward slightly to hear him. "You're completely right. I have only been thinking of myself. I…I'm so sorry, Kurt." He looked back up, and Kurt's eyes widened at the desperation he saw in those golden orbs.

"I can't lose you, Kurt," Blaine continued, slight pleading in his voice. "I know I was a jerk this morning, I do…but as soon as I saw you I wanted nothing more than to hold you and kiss you and just…_be_ with you." Blaine groaned, running a hand through his curls. "I know it's a lousy excuse, but…if I hadn't done what I did…I would have blown it for myself. But I'm so sorry I hurt you, Kurt, and I promise that if you give me just _one more chance_ I won't hurt you again like that. Please, you've _got_ to believe me."

Kurt bit his lip, studying Blaine's face for any sign of a lie. Blaine looked close to tears himself, and Kurt glanced behind him to see if anyone had noticed them yet. No one had; everyone was still either shooting hips alone or hanging out with friends in the corner, walking the length of the gym all the way on the other side of the room. So since no one was looking at them, Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him under the bleachers where no one would see them if they suddenly took interest.

"Blaine, please try to understand something," Kurt said, still holding Blaine's hand. "I agreed to wait for you because I was so hopeful that you would eventually feel safe enough to make our relationship public. But before I can even _consider_ forgiving you…I need to know that you're hopeful of it, too. That you _do_ intend on telling people about us. Because I want nothing more than to be able to kiss you in the hallway and show people that you're _not_ ashamed of me-"

"Ashamed of you?" Blaine interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Kurt, I'm not ashamed of you! That's not it at all! I told you-I'm just not ready to let other people in. I still…I still need to keep them away and if I suddenly change…everyone will want to know what's happened."

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that tugged up his lips. "I know that," he said. "And I understand how you feel. I just want _you_ to understand how _I_ feel."

"I do," Blaine said softly. "And I promise to think about your feelings more…and to stop being so selfish when it comes to us."

"That's all I wanted," Kurt murmured. Blaine smiled in relief, and he leaned forward to kiss Kurt, but Kurt pushed him away, laughing. "No, no, Anderson," he teased, smirking. "I don't make out with guys like you under the bleachers. That's something I do in _private_." And with that, Kurt winked at his boyfriend and crawled stepped out from under the bleachers, laughing at Blaine's quiet murmur:

"_Tease_."

…

Towards the end of the day, Kurt met up with Trent and Sebastian. He dropped back though when he saw their heads were bent close together and they were whispering about something. Kurt felt himself grin when he saw Trent blush at something Sebastian said, and the pleased look on the other boy's face. Kurt shook his head, stifling laughter at his friends' antics. Trent and Sebastian straightened and moved apart after that, but Trent's cheeks were still slightly pink, and Sebastian was still grinning.

"Ready for Glee?" Kurt asked as he walked over to his friends.

Trent spun around, wide-eyed. "Oh, Kurt!" he said breathlessly. "Uh, yeah, we're ready." Kurt cocked an eyebrow, but he didn't comment as he followed his two friends to the choir room. He noticed the pair was still glancing at each other every so often, but he pretended not to notice.

"Can you believe it's Friday?" Sebastian suddenly asked. "Sectionals are only a week away!"

"I know!" Trent said excitedly. "And Christmas is next month!" Sebastian and Kurt stopped walking to stare at their friend. "What?" he asked. "Christmas is my favorite holiday!"

Shaking their heads and laughing at their friend, Kurt and Sebastian continued walking with Trent to Glee club. Today Mr. Schuester was going to tell them what songs they would be singing and would start practicing immediately. Kurt didn't think that was nearly enough time to practice, but from what the club had told him about their first Sectionals he didn't think it would be too much of a problem.

When the three of them finally walked into the choir room, they immediately took their usual seats in the back of the room. Finn and Rachel hadn't yet arrived-which was surprising. Usually they were two of the first people in the room. Rachel liked to make sure everyone arrived on time, and since Finn had recently started dating the girl he helped her remind the club members every day at lunch. Finn walked into the choir room five minutes later-without Rachel. He looked slightly panicked, and he kept wringing his hands.

"Guys, we've got a problem," he said, and immediately everyone's ears were perked and all eyes were on the jock.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Schuester asked, setting down his sheet music.

"Rachel has strep throat. She won't be able to sing at Sectionals."

"Oh no!" Trent cried out. "But she's our lead! We need her voice to win!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Mr. Schuester shouted as everyone started talking at once. He stood and moved up next to Finn at the front of the room. He managed to capture everyone's attention before he said, "Guys, even without Rachel we still have thirteen amazing voices in here. And even the set list I have picked out can still work. Just give me a few minutes to change things around and make a few judgments and decisions…"

The club waited anxiously as Mr. Schuester studied all of the sheet music in front of him. Kurt could _feel_ the tension in the room, and he was just as impatient as everyone else was. He cursed everything he could for their newfound bad luck, resisting the urge to pull out his hair. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief from everyone in the room when Mr. Schuester finally turned back to the room with a relived smile of his own on his face.

"Okay, I think I have things worked out," he said, having no problems with running a hand through his hair. "First off, we're doing a tribute to Michael Jackson." There were gasps of delight, and Kurt straightened up in his seat, gripping the bottom. "We're going to do "ABC" with Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Quinn on lead vocals; "Control" with Quinn, Artie, and Puck as leads; and "Man in the Mirror" with Finn, Artie, Puck, Sebastian, and Sam as leads in the beginning."

Kurt clapped his hands gleefully. He had a lead in one of their songs, and he couldn't wait to start practicing! Mr. Schuester let the kids talk excitedly for a few more minutes before finally rounding them up and moving them to the auditorium. He wanted to keep them a little late for their first session, so Kurt had to text his dad to let him know before moving to sing with Mike, Tina, and Quinn.

…

Blaine had just fallen onto his bed to take a well-earned nap when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Groaning, he contemplated ignoring it in favor of sleep. He was just about to drift off into a pleasant-but not so innocent-dream involving him and Kurt in a hot tub when his phone buzzed again. Cursing whoever it was, he yanked the phone out of his pocket and opened the text.

_Anderson, get your ass down here NOW!_ _~Thad_

Rolling his eyes, Blaine typed out a reply.

_Where, Scandals? Isn't it a little early for that? ~Blaine_

_Just shut up and get down here. And make it quick! ~Thad_

_Alright, alright! ~Blaine_

Blaine pushed himself off of his very comfortable bed and tugged his jacket back on. When he reached for the keys to his bike, he noticed a half-empty pack of cigarettes sitting on the end table next to them. Sighing heavily, he picked them up and threw them into his garbage can, burying them down where he couldn't see them. Once that was done, he slipped out of the house without attracting Arlene's attention and roared out of his driveway, not noticing the red Jetta slowly driving down the street.

…

"Tori, why do you have to wear glasses?" Amanda whined as she tugged her dress back down. "Lord knows you can afford contacts!"

Tori rolled her eyes, straightening her own clothes. "I _like_ my glasses. I have no desire whatsoever to wear anything else." She got off her bed and made her way to the en suite bathroom. "Why do you ask, anyways?"

"Because they keep getting in the way of your tongue! And they kept _poking _me!"

Tori stuck her head out of the bathroom door, her toothbrush in one hand. "Well, you don't exactly _complain_ during, Amanda," she said, smirking at her girlfriend before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Amanda glared at the bathroom door, her cheeks burning; she knew Tori was right. And she would have given her girlfriend an ultimatum-either get contacts just for when they did oral or there wouldn't be any more oral-but then _she_ would be the one missing out on Tori's highly talented tongue. And Amanda just wasn't ready to give that up yet. Or ever.

Besides-she could always just ask Tori not to wear her glasses during that particular activity.

Noticing the time, Amanda sighed to herself. She and Tori would be leaving for Lima soon and she still needed to take a shower. After finding out where her cousin Blaine lived, Tori had offered to drive Amanda to see him. Lima was only fifteen minutes away from where they lived, but Tori made reservations in a hotel for the weekend. Tori usually never flaunted her wealth, but this was important to Amanda and Tori had told her that whatever made Amanda happy made her happy.

So after grabbing a fresh sundress and a new pair of leggings-it may have been getting colder outside but that was what sweatshirts were for-she joined Tori in the bathroom. Tori had already finished brushing her teeth and was in the shower herself. Knowing her girlfriend definitely wouldn't mind, Amanda slipped out of her clothes and joined Tori in the shower.

It was time to return the favor.

…

Glee practice was going fairly smoothly-for once. Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Quinn sounded amazing, and Quinn, Artie, and Puck together was just as good. But what Trent was really paying attention to was the group of boys who were currently on stage practicing their lines to "Man in the Mirror." Trent straightened up in his seat next to Kurt as Sebastian stepped out and started singing his own lines.

Trent didn't completely understand what was happening. After Blaine had broken up with him the summer before sophomore year, Sebastian had been there for him whenever Trent had needed him. And Trent had started to fall for his friend-but it hadn't really been anything serious. And when Sebastian had started sleeping with Blaine, of course Trent had been upset…but he had gotten over it. He had also gotten over his 'feelings' for Sebastian. There hadn't even been any broken-heart-pain…though he had been upset when Blaine had ruined yet another part of his life.

But now things seemed to be happening all over again. Only this time, there was no worry of Sebastian being taken away from him again. This time, Blaine seemed to have his sights set on Kurt. And while Trent wanted nothing more than to confront Blaine and tell him to stay away from his new friends before he hurt him just like he had hurt Trent and Sebastian…Trent's mind was too confused to do anything but think about Sebastian.

The rolls had switched ever since Blaine had told Sebastian to get lost. Now Trent was the one who Sebastian called in the middle of the night, and Trent was the one who listened to Sebastian cry over that sorry excuse for a human being. But eventually that had all stopped, too, and now they were back to just being best friends who hung out without a care in the world. And Kurt was a part of their mix-and a very welcome one at that.

But as Trent watched Sebastian sing, he was feeling all of his old feelings for him returning, as if they had never left. But once again things were different this time. Trent felt sure of his heart, and he was even slightly sure that Sebastian might return his feelings. But his friend was hard to read; Trent would catch Sebastian looking at him differently, but then the next minute he would catch Blaine's eye in the hall and just stop and stare. Blaine would glare at him before turning away, and Sebastian would cast his gaze downwards, not talking until his mood perked back up again.

Trent sighed to himself as "Man in the Mirror" came to a close. Once the five guys on stage had it down perfectly, they would all get up there as a collective group and practice the song. Trent noticed Kurt texting out of the corner of his eyes, and he would have asked who he was talking to, but Kurt suddenly got up and went over to his step-brother to whisper in his ear. Trent narrowed his eyes suspiciously-Kurt had been acting weird the whole morning, ever since Blaine had hinted towards them having sex the day before. He trusted Kurt when he said that nothing was happening between the two of them…but Trent had noticed Blaine studying Kurt at lunch that day, an emotion in his eyes that Trent had never seen before.

…

Blaine yawned as he walked into Scandals. He wasn't in the mood for this place tonight, but Thad had wanted him to come down here and Blaine didn't feel like arguing with him over the phone. Glancing around, Blaine noticed his friends sitting at the bar, all three of them staring in the same direction. Raising his eyebrows, Blaine made his way over to them, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans.

"So why was it so important for me to come down here?" he asked when he had taken the seat next to Nick.

"Look right over there," Thad said, nodding towards the area by the bathrooms. Blaine tilted his head, trying to peer over the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Blaine's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw _David Karofsky_ sitting on one of the couches, sipping a beer and laughing with another boy. He watched as the other boy-who was actually really attractive-leaned closer to Karofsky and whispered in someone's ear, making the jock blush. Blaine crossed his arms and leaned back, smirking.

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "Look who's still hiding in the closet."

"Isn't that the guy who punched that guy Kurt?" Thad asked, turning his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine automatically froze at Kurt's name, but he immediately relaxed. "Yeah," he said coolly. "He's also the biggest homophobe at my school…who would have guessed, huh?"

"You gonna go over there?" Jeff asked before turning and ordering them each a beer.

"I would," Nick said, nodding. "Just to see the look on his face."

"He would definitely deserve it," Thad agreed.

Blaine felt a grin tug up the corners of his lips. Yes, walking up to Karofsky in a place like this-especially since the boy sitting next to the jock was now _kissing _him-would probably be one of the most hilarious experiences Blaine would ever have. But knowing his friends, they would want Blaine to take it even further and use it as blackmail…and Blaine knew he was an asshole…but he didn't think he could ever bring himself to _out_ anybody. His grin faded, and his eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

A cigarette would have been great right about now.

"I don't know," Blaine said, taking a few large sips of his beer. "I don't feel like ruining my good mood. If I go over there he'll probably threaten me and I'm just not in the mood for that."

"Oh, come one, Blaine," Jeff said, grinning. "It'll be great!"

"I said no!" Blaine snapped. Jeff's grin vanished and Nick glared at him. Thad just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his beer before setting it down.

"Jeez, Anderson, what's your problem," he said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. Blaine stared longingly as Thad sucked in what looked like a lot of nicotine to Blaine and blew out the smoke. He shook his head to try and clear his mind-if he asked Thad for a cigarette he wouldn't be able to look Kurt in the eye. He had promised Kurt he would stop smoking-and he was already in hot water with his boyfriend.

Pleased with his self-control, Blaine managed to cool down his temper. "I've dealt with that asshole enough today," he said, sipping his beer nonchalantly. "But who knows-_he_ could see _me_."

"Well, in the meantime," Nick said, smirking, "Jeff and I will be in the bathroom."

Blaine watched as Nick grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him off to the bathroom, passing right by Karofsky. He had noticed that those two went off alone together a lot, and he was starting to wonder what was up. At first he had decided it was because they were both too lazy to find other guys…but now the pair didn't even notice when the other guys made advances themselves. And then of course there was the time in the park when Blaine and Jeff had basically been having sex with their clothes on before Nick had interrupted them and pulled Jeff off to the car.

"Hey, Thad?" Blaine asked his friend, who was still torturously smoking his cigarette. "Do you think something's going on between Nick and Jeff?"

Thad glanced in the direction the pair had gone before shrugging and grabbing up a new beer. "I don't know," he said. "Probably. I mean, they only fuck each other." He smirked. "Maybe they're in _love_."

Thad laughed, but Blaine just bit his lip. He wondered if maybe his two friends had developed feelings for each other, feelings that were more than friendship. And if Nick and Jeff could change…why couldn't Blaine himself? Sure, they were keeping their relationship a secret-just like Blaine was with his relationship with Kurt-but if Blaine told the pair that he of all people had a boyfriend…maybe they wouldn't judge him.

"But what about you and that Kurt kid?"

Blaine spun around, eyes widening. "What do you mean?" he managed to say in a calm voice, while inside his heart was pounding.

"Nothing," Thad said, finally putting out his cigarette in an ash tray. "You just seemed really happy to see him the other night."

"I was drunk, Thad," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "And when I'm drunk I'm happy to see everyone."

"Well what about the time you saved his ass from that jock over there?" Thad asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at Blaine over his sip of beer.

Blaine's eyes darkened. "He just gave me a way to kick Karofsky's ass and not get in trouble for it."

Thad shrugged. "Whatever, dude," he said, letting out a deep breath and downing the rest of his beer. "None of that concerns me, anyways. But if you'll excuse me, the man I've been eyeing since I got here has finally been left alone." And with that, Thad turned on his most irresistible smile and made his way through the crowd.

Left alone, Blaine sighed. He finished the rest of his beer in a few deep gulps and grabbed another one right after. Karofsky still hadn't noticed him, and Blaine contemplated again on just walking up to him. He would have tried to take away the boy he was with…but Kurt would most likely get pissed if Blaine even did that for fun. Blaine nearly cursed when he realized just how much he was letting the other boy change him. But it maybe it was for the best-the more Blaine stopped being an asshole, the more willing Kurt would be to keeping the secret.

Blaine ignored the wave of guilt that caused.

Blaine was just about to order his third beer when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pulled it out and flipped it open. He laughed when he saw what the message said.

_If I'm dead tomorrow you can blame Will Schuester. ~Kurt_

Chuckling to himself, Blaine typed out a reply. He remembered Kurt saying something the day before about Sectionals, and how the choir director was most likely going to drill them at practices.

_Practice going that bad? ~Blaine_

_It's worse than I thought! We've been going at it for an hour! We started with just singing but now there's dancing and moving around with people and gah! I need a break but he won't give us one! ~Kurt_

_Calm down there, pretty boy! I'm sure you'll be thanking Schuester once you win Sectionals. ~Blaine_

_You have that much confidence in us? :) ~Kurt_

Blaine smiled before sending his response.

_I have that much confidence in YOU. ~Blaine_

There was a pause after that, and Blaine was just starting to get nervous-had he said something wrong?-when his phone buzzed in his hand. He slid open the phone so fast he nearly broke it, in a hurry to see just how much damage he may have done.

_Are you home? ~Kurt_

Blaine raised his eyebrows. That wasn't the reply he had been expecting.

_No. I'm at Scandals with Thad, Nick, and Jeff. ~Blaine_

_Oh…having fun? ~Kurt_

_Not really. I'm not interested in any of the guys here. The one I really want right now is still stuck at school with his glee club ;) ~Blaine_

_Well, then you should have stayed at home. I asked Finn to tell Mr. Schuester I wasn't feeling well so I could 'go home'-but since you're at Scandals you'll just have to miss out ;) ~Kurt_

Blaine laughed out loud at this. Kurt was bold when he texted, and Blaine found himself wishing his boyfriend was more like that in person. He loved when Kurt got sassy-his eyes lit up and the little sashay he did was very distracting. Biting his lip, Blaine quickly shot back a text, wishing he could see the blush that would undeniably stain Kurt's cheeks.

_Oh yeah? What exactly would I have missed out on? If it was you naked I promise I can be home in five minutes tops. ~Blaine_

_BLAINE! ~Kurt_

_;) Have fun at practice, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. ~Blaine_

Blaine was still grinning as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He noticed Thad was now making out with the guy he had mention earlier, and he shook his head as he took a sip of his third beer. He saw Nick and Jeff come stumbling out of the bathroom, smiling and whispering with their heads bent close together. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Jeff blush at something Nick said, then lead forward to softly press his lips against the other boy's. Blaine pretended not to have noticed as his two friends made their way back over to him, farther apart than they had been before.

"Where'd Thad go?" Jeff asked, taking up the beer he had left behind.

"He found a guy," Blaine said, nodding in the direction Thad had gone.

"And what have you been doing?" Nick asked. "Usually you've gone through two or three guys by now."

"I'm not in the mood tonight," Blaine muttered, glaring at the cigarette Nick lit up. Of all the nights his friends decided to smoke in the bar, _this_ had to be the one. "I'm tired."

Jeff gave Blaine a worried look. "Are you okay, Blaine?" he asked. "You've been acting weird all night."

Blaine huffed. "Look, I decided to quit smoking, alright? And it doesn't help when I see my friends pulling out cigarettes right in front of me!"

"Well you could have just said something, Blaine!" Nick snapped, putting out his cigarette. "We're not mind readers, you know! We can't just automatically know what you're thinking!"

"I know, I know," Blaine said, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Jeff asked, biting his lip.

Blaine looked up at Jeff, and for a minute he played with the idea of telling his two friends about Kurt. It was so tempting, and it would lift a lot of weight off his chest if at least they knew. He chewed on his lip as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation. When he finally reached a decision, he opened his mouth to tell them…but immediately snapped it shut as his eyes widened over Nick's shoulder.

Karofsky had spotted him.

And he was making his way towards Blaine.

…

Out of all of his friends, Nick liked Blaine the most. He was just as much of an asshole as the rest of them, but he seemed to have more morals than the rest of them, too. He had overheard Blaine and Thad talking about that jock from his school-the same jock who was apparently sitting by the bathrooms-and how he had 'saved' some guy named Kurt. Nick knew for a fact that if it had been Thad or even Jeff who had come across that sort of situation they would have just kept on walking. But despite of that…Nick had never felt attracted to Blaine-except for that foursome they had all taken part in. No, Nick had never been attracted to anyone except for one person.

Jeff.

Nick's attraction had been sudden and unexpected. A few months ago, his mother had taken a turn for the worse. Her cancer had hit its final stage, and she wasn't able to talk anymore. But she was still able to smile, and Nick did everything he could just to make her do it. Because he knew how much pain his mother must have been in…and if he was able to make even a little bit of it go away, he was more than willing to do that. His father was no help, and the two of them go into more fights than they had before.

A few weeks after his mother's turn…Charlotte Duval passed away in her sleep. It was the worst possible thing Nick had come home too. But when he had walked through his front door to find his father sobbing over his mother's body all he had been able to do was scream at his father. Scream at him that he had no right to be sad about his mother's death because all he had ever done during her sickness was screw around with other women and get drunk. And this had only made Nick's father cry harder, and Nick had spat at him in disgust before running out of his house before Benjamin Duval could see his son's tears.

Nick had driven as fast as he could to Scandals. He needed to stop the hurt that was growing inside him, and the only way he could think to do that was get really drunk. Nick didn't know how many beers he had drunk that night…but by the time he was sobered up he was sitting in the corner of one of the bathrooms and sobbing into his knees. And that was exactly how Jeff had found him when the blond had stumbled backwards into the bathroom, a man sucking on his throat.

Jeff had immediately pushed away whoever he was with in favor of seeing why his friend was upset. Nick had tried to make him go away, but Jeff had always been stubborn, and eventually Nick had told him everything. He was surprised when Jeff had hugged him before pulling him to his feet and out to his car. He had driven Nick home and told him that if he ever needed anything all he had to do was call. And Nick had just stared wide-eyed as his friend drove away.

Nick had started falling hard after that, and he grabbed every opportunity to be alone with Jeff. He asked Jeff not to tell Blaine or Thad about his mother-they didn't need to know. Charlotte didn't have an obituary in the newspaper, and there had been a very small wake and funeral involving the very little family Nick had.

Benjamin Duval had eventually moved out of the house. He said he couldn't stand being there without Charlotte, and he hated Nick sniping at him every chance he got. So now Nick lived alone, but it worked in his favor. Jeff could just drive over whenever he could, and the two didn't have to worry about people walking in or overhearing. And when the 'therapeutic' sex had started…well it was another reason to be grateful.

Every time Jeff had come over, Nick had fallen for him a little more. For once he found it nice just to talk to someone. The tears stopped, and it was easier for Nick to put on a smile. Jeff even visited his mother's grave with him, making Nick's feelings even stronger. He'd never imagined he could feel actual _love_ for another boy…but things were different with Jeff. Initially their sex was quick and easy. But somehow in the weeks that followed…it became something more. They no longer rushed to the finish-they were slow in bed, taking the time to make the other feel good and bring out little gasps of pleasure. Jeff still called it therapeutic…but it was much more to Nick.

But then something wonderful had happened. Ever since they had watched Blaine do the strip dance for his friend Kurt, Jeff had been acting different. He was even softer with Nick, and went over Nick's house with being invited. He stopped having sex with other guys at Scandals-something Nick had done ever since his mother had died. And when they had sex…now Jeff was more willing to pleasure Nick completely, and not just let Nick do all the work.

And then a few days ago…Jeff had said the words that would change Nick's life completely.

They had been in the middle of post-sex cuddles-the first time they had been in such a position. Nick was spooning Jeff from the back, his arms wrapped around the blond and their hands clasped over Jeff's heart. They were both sleepy, and Nick had been subconsciously nuzzling the crook of Jeff's neck when the other boy had turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, murmuring "I love you" without pulling away. Nick's eyes had flown open and his heart had soared. Jeff had said what Nick had been thinking for weeks, and he was so happy that he practically attacked Jeff with kisses, making the other boy laugh delightedly. Nick said the words back to him, and they had had sex again, and this time it meant so much more.

But they weren't ready to tell Blaine or Thad yet what was going on. They weren't sure how their friends would take it. They thought Blaine would be okay with it…they had a feeling more was going on between Blaine and Kurt than Blaine let on…but they were willing to wait for their friend to tell them himself.

So for now they were just content to be together.

…

"Tori, hurry up!" Amanda called from where she was standing by the door impatiently. They were finally all set to leave for Lima, but Tori wanted to pack some homework to get done in the hotel room and she was taking forever to do it.

"I'm almost done!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

Tori didn't reply to that, but a few minutes later she walked out of their bedroom, zipping her backpack and slipping it onto her shoulders. Amanda took a second to appreciate the way the skinny jeans hugged Tori's legs and how her green top was a little low-cut. She crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

"What took you so long?" Amanda asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Amanda, relax," she said, grabbing the keys to her red Jetta off the table by the door. "It's a Friday night-I doubt your cousin is even home. He probably took his girlfriend to the movies or something."

"Or maybe he does what you do Friday nights-stays home and studies! Come one, Tori, please!" Amanda knew she was starting to get hysterical, but she was only fifteen minutes away from seeing her cousin for the first time in twelve years. And knowing that it had been that way for so long…well, she was allowed to get a little worked up.

"Okay, okay!" Tori said, following Amanda out of the apartment and locking it behind them. The suitcases were already in the trunk-Amanda had taken care of that after she and Tori had showered. Amanda had wanted to leave immediately, but Tori had insisted on at least having dinner first, that way Amanda wouldn't have to cut the reunion short.

Once in the car, nerves kept Amanda from keeping calm. Now that they were actually on their way, she was starting to get scared. What if Blaine didn't remember her? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was happy with his new family and wanted nothing to do with his old family? What if her visit bought up bad memories and he ended up hating her for it? What if he thought she was crazy? What if-

"Mandee, stop."

Amanda jumped a little at the sound of Tori's voice. She turned to her girlfriend and saw that Tori had pulled the car off to the side of the road and was now staring at Amanda with a stern look on her face. Amanda bit her lip, wincing as she finally felt the pain her fingernails were causing by digging into the soft flesh of her palms.

"What…what am I doing?" Amanda asked, staring down at her lap.

Tori reached across to cup Amanda's chin in her hand and lift her head so she could look into her eyes. "Honey, I can see all the doubts going through your head." A soft, sympathetic smile spread over Tori's lips. "Blaine is going to be so happy to see you. You said you guys were best friends-I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that."

Giving her girlfriend a grateful smile, Amanda reached across to press a swift kiss against Tori's lips, her smile widening as Tori eagerly responded. They kissed for a few more seconds before Tori pulled away. She untangled her fingers from Amanda's hair and gently stroked her cheek.

"You okay now?" she asked in a whisper.

"Thanks to you," Amanda said, pecking Tori's lips again. "It's always thanks to you."

Smile widening, Tori pulled back and put the car back in drive. When they were on their way again, Amanda was significantly more relaxed. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but Amanda didn't mind. She and Tori often just sat together without talking-Tori would be studying and Amanda would just be watching her, smiling at how lucky she had gotten to find someone as special and wonderful as her girlfriend.

When Tori finally pulled onto the street Blaine lived on, Amanda sat up straighter in her seat, her eyes straining to find the right house number. Tori drove slowly, and Amanda finally saw the right house-just as a motorcycle roared out of its driveway. Amanda's eyes widened, and she saw a flash of curly black hair before the driver sped away. Turning to Tori, she saw her girlfriend was staring after the cyclist, eyebrows raised and lips sucked in. When she noticed Amanda looking at her, her eyebrows raised even more as she opened her mouth.

"Well…I don't think he's studying."

…

"Fuck," Blaine cursed as he watched Karofsky walk over to him, rage and panic written all over his face. Nick and Jeff were watching the jock too, and even Thad had made his way back over after sighting the advance.

When Karofsky finally reached him, Blaine stared coldly up at him, readying himself for any words or blows Karofsky had to give. For a few minutes, all the jock did was stare right back at Blaine, studying him with narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but always shut it right away, as though unable to find the right words. Several emotions surfaced in Karofsky's calculating eyes, but they were too fleeting for Blaine to get a proper hold on any single one of them. Finally, the tension became too much for Blaine to handle.

"Just spit it the fuck out, Karofsky. We don't want your _boyfriend_ getting jealous."

"Shut up, Anderson!" Karofsky snapped. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you have your own boy toy?" he asked coolly, smirking when Karofsky's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"I am nothing like you, Anderson," Karofsky snarled. Blaine, Thad, Nick, and Jeff all simultaneously snorted, and the football jock glared at each of them. "I don't use people like objects for my own personal pleasure, do I?"

Blaine only smirked. "So this is why you've never had a girlfriend. I bet the entire school has wondered why the biggest _homophobe_ around has never been seen in the company of a beautiful lady."

All the blood drained from Karofsky's face, his knuckles whitening as he clenched his hands into fists. Blaine's smirk widened as he saw the realization dawn over Karofsky's face-what if Blaine told the school that he was gay? That he had seen Karofsky kissing another boy at Scandals with his own eyes. Blaine of course knew he would never out someone-not even a jerk like Karofsky. Blaine had no problem admitting he was an asshole-but as fucked up as he was he had _some _morals and values.

"Anderson, if you tell _anyone_-"

"Relax, Karofsky," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Why would I tell anyone when it would be so much more fun using it as blackmail?"

"Oh, good one," Nick said, grinning. His grin only widened when Karofsky shot him his own personal glare.

"You can go now," Blaine said pleasantly. "I'm sure no more needs to be said here." He expected Karofsky to just slump away, muttering irritably under his breath-so he was surprised when the jock smirked at him.

"Oh, no, Anderson. You've said what you wanted to say…now it's my turn." Karofsky crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at Blaine. "You think no one notices…but I've seen the way you stare at Hummel during gym class. Your friends may think you're all big and bad…but if they saw the looks on your face I think they would have a change of opinion."

Blaine was trying his hardest not to punch the lights out of Karofsky's eyes-that would only make the situation worse. He watched as Karofsky turned away, laughing as he walked back to the boy still sitting by the bathrooms. Nick and Jeff were giving him knowing looks, and Thad was staring at him with a look Blaine couldn't decipher. He felt himself starting to panic-his friends were going to figure everything out. They would learn about Kurt, and then they would find out about his father, and then they would judge him and look at him like he was some sort of freak, and then they would smirk and laugh and then the bar would find out and then-

…

Thad was friends with Nick and Jeff before he met Blaine-or rather before he had fucked Blaine in the bathroom at Scandals. But after Blaine had been introduced to Nick and Jeff-and after the best foursome of Thad's life-it was as though the four of them had been friends for far longer than they really were. Blaine fit in perfectly in their little group-even better than Thad had thought he would. He was better at catching guys than Thad was, something Thad blamed on Blaine's too-sexy-to-be-legal body.

So by now Thad knew when his friend was struggling to keep in control. Blaine was notorious for having problems with his temper, which was why Thad had suggested he start smoking. Cigarettes had always helped Thad when his uncle pissed him off-something that happened quite often. And when cigarettes were never enough for Blaine, Thad was always more than willing to offer himself up as therapy. Blaine was the best fuck Thad had ever had-and he always enjoyed coming back for more. And since Blaine was trying to quit smoking…it looked like Thad was in for a fun night.

"Blaine, what was Karofsky talking about?" Jeff asked, laying a hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine quickly snatched it away, drawing his hand back in a fist. Jeff stepped away, raising his own hands defensively, but Blaine had already forgotten about him. Nick opened his mouth to try to get through to Blaine next, but Thad stepped in before he could say anything.

"Hey, Anderson," he murmured, stepping up to Blaine pressing into his friend's side. "Relax. We know Karofsky was only trying to rile you up. You don't honestly think we're going to believe some closeted asswipe when we've known you for so long, do you?"

Thad's words seemed to get through to Blaine. He slowly unclenched his hands, and the rage ebbed away from his expression, the glint in his eyes dying out. He made no move to push Thad away, and Thad took the opportunity to press even closer to whisper in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded mechanically, taking Thad's hand and pulling him away from the bar. Thad winked at Nick and Jeff over his shoulder, not really noticing their worried expressions. He was too busy rejoicing over the fact he would be able to see the sexy _V _on Blaine's stomach again.

When they got outside, Thad tried tugging Blaine over to his motorcycle-but Blaine wouldn't budge. The night air had seemed to clear his friend's head even more…but for some reason he only looked confused. Thad snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face, trying to get his attention. It worked-Blaine glared at him.

"_What_?" he snapped.

Thad narrowed his eyes. "Are we going to your place or what?" he snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Of course we're not going to my place!" Blaine said.

"I just asked you if you wanted to and you said you did!" Thad retorted. Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but shut it almost instantly, guilt flooding his features.

"I did?" he asked, sounding as if he hoped Thad would say 'no.'

"Yes, Blaine, you did," Thad said, rolling his eyes. "What is up with you tonight? What Karofsky said isn't true, is it?" Thad had meant it as a joke, but when Blaine's cheeks flushed red he started to wonder. "Blaine…?"

"We're just gym partners!" Blaine blurted. "That's all. We…we work together on…on gym projects."

Thad cocked an eyebrow. "Blaine…I hate to spoil this for you but there is no such thing as gym partners. They are called _teammates_, and those change every class."

"I just mean that he spots me in the weight room!" Blaine was starting to sound panicky, making Thad further wonder.

"What's he do: watch your dick to make sure you don't squish it?"

"Fuck you, Thad!" Blaine shouted, making Thad's jaw drop open. "Kurt is worth _fifty _of you. And don't you dare talk about him that way again or I will turn _your _dick inside out!"

And with that, Blaine straddled his motorcycle and sped off, leaving Thad along and thoroughly shocked in the parking lot. Something was up with his friend…and Thad was damned if he wasn't going to figure out what it was.

…

It was nearing eight o'clock when Mr. Schuester finally dismissed the Glee club. And for once Kurt was glad to finally stop singing. He was grateful it was Friday-there wouldn't be another Sectionals practice until Monday. He would have the entire weekend to rest his voice, going into practice refreshed and ready to sing again. Kurt said goodbye to Trent and Sebastian before grabbing Finn and leaving the auditorium. The ride home was quiet, Finn nodding off and Kurt thinking about his texting conversation with Blaine earlier.

He had been a little bold with one of his texts; not Blaine-bold but it was bold for Kurt. And Kurt knew Blaine had been joking when he had asked if Kurt was going to get naked for him-Kurt blushed again-but he couldn't help but wonder…was Blaine really looking forward to that? Did he expect their relationship to last that long? Kurt knew what his own feelings about Blaine were…but he had no idea what Blaine felt for him. Was it just an intense like…or did Blaine feel as strongly about Kurt as Kurt did for Blaine?

Kurt had always connected with people through words-it was how he had first gotten through Blaine. But Blaine was different…he didn't talk to people. When the two of them talked, instead of Blaine telling Kurt how he felt, he would either kiss him or just tug him closer-and Kurt was able to tell what Blaine was thinking. He took that as a good sign-he knew Blaine well enough to almost read his thoughts. But that wasn't enough for Kurt; he wanted Blaine to be able to talk to him as easily as Kurt talked to him. Maybe Blaine didn't feel as connected to Kurt as Kurt did to Blaine because things weren't…_physical_ enough.

Which led to the real topic on Kurt's mind…was Kurt ready to have sex with Blaine?

Kurt blushed again, just as he always did when matters of sex crossed his mind. Liam had brought it up a few times when they were dating, but Kurt had always disregarded it immediately, claiming he just wasn't ready. Which was true-Kurt was waiting for the right time and the right person. When he was finally ready to give up his virginity he wanted it to be with someone he was completely in love with…someone who he was sure loved him in return…

Could Blaine be that person?

Blaine had always treated sex as just something to _do._ Something that could give him release and make him forget the world around him for just a little while. And Kurt understood that…but it also made him hesitate giving himself to Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to just _use_ him for sex…he wanted Blaine to think it was special, too. Kurt knew it was a lot to ask of his new boyfriend…but Blaine had already changed a little in regards to Kurt…was it so impossible to hope for a little more?

Kurt shook his head as he pulled into his driveway. He would have to continue thinking about his later-it was time for a quick dinner before starting the biography he had yet to choose a person for. Initially, he had played with the idea of writing his biography on Blaine-back when he didn't know anything about the brooding, distant boy who used Sebastian as his own personal plaything. But now it wouldn't be appropriate to write about the events of Blaine's life without his permission-and Kurt wasn't even going to ask for that. No, Kurt would just have to choose someone else. His own mother seemed like a good idea.

So that was why, after his quick dinner, Kurt rummaged through the garage to find his mother's scrapbooks and pictures to help with his assignment. The biography wasn't due until a month before school ended, but it was already early November and Kurt wanted as much time to work as he could. His dad said he would help with the years before Kurt was born-something Kurt was imminently grateful for.

Kurt and his father got a decent-sized chunk done before Kurt was ready to call it quits for the night. And seeing as how it was too late for Kurt to go out anywhere, he settled for pulling out his cell phone and calling Blaine. He said goodnight to his dad, Carole, and Finn before shutting himself in his bedroom and dialing his boyfriend's number; he realized on the fourth ring Blaine was probably still at Scandals. He tried Trent and Sebastian after that, but neither of them picked up either-and Kurt didn't dare try Liam. He was waiting for his ex to call him first. So, grumbling to himself about his temporarily restricted curfew, Kurt just rolled over and went to sleep.

…

Blaine could feel himself shaking as he stepped off of his motorcycle. He didn't know what had gotten into himself before he had left Scandals-he had always been able to keep himself in control fairly easily. But when Karofsky had talked about the way Blaine looked at Kurt…he had felt more panicked than he'd ever felt before. Add that to the way Nick, Jeff, and Thad had looked at Blaine in turn…it was no wonder Blaine had screwed himself by subconsciously agreeing to have sex with Thad: which put Blaine further in the hole when he had to tell his friend they wouldn't be having sex with him after all.

Too busy worrying about how much damage Blaine had caused, he didn't notice the red Jetta parked across the street, or the two girls sitting inside. Blaine just walked through his front door, ready to fall into his bed and sleep forever. He glanced at the note tacked the door-telling him Roger and Arlene had gone out for the night and probably wouldn't be back until the morning-and was grateful he wouldn't have to deal with anyone or have to listen again to Roger's fire and brimstone. But just as he'd stepped on the first stair, there was a knock at the door, causing Blaine to groan loudly and turn around.

"_What_?" he snapped, swinging the door open.

Blaine was surprised when he saw it was two teenage girls standing on his porch. One of them looked as though they had one parent who was Filipino-like Blaine's mom had been. She was shorter than Blaine was, and had the same hazel eyes. Her hair was dark brown and went just past her chin. For some reason she was wearing a sundress and leggings in the beginning of November-but at least she had a jacket on that matched the nail polish on her fingers. The girl's friend was taller and paler. She had really long, ginger hair and bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of thick, round glasses almost identical to a pair Blaine had hidden in his room. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a low-cut green shirt that would have pleased Blaine immensely if he had played for her team. Both girls were pretty, and the shorter one reminded Blaine of someone he couldn't quite place.

"Um…can I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" the shorter girl asked, staring at Blaine with a startling amount of hope in her eyes.

"That depends on who's asking," he said, narrowing his eyes. The girl bit her lip. She seemed to hesitate a few seconds before forming a response.

"I'm Amanda Collins. Irena Gustin was my mother's sister."

…

"Ready to go?" Trent turned, unable to help the smile the sight of Sebastian caused. Kurt had just bid them goodbye, but Trent was going to Sebastian's house for another movie marathon.

Trent, Sebastian, and Kurt had had a lot of these since Blaine had broken things off with Sebastian. But they had gradually changed from group therapy to the three of them actually having fun watching movies and eating popcorn. Trent and Kurt would almost always spend the night at Sebastian's once all the movies were watched-which was why Trent had an overnight bag packed and ready to go. But tonight Kurt hadn't even invited-Sebastian had even asked Trent not to mention the movie night to their new friend.

Trent had immediately entertained the idea that Sebastian was still harboring bitter feelings towards Kurt about the hickey on his neck. He thought maybe the scene from this morning had added more to the bitterness. But after more thought, Trent had dismissed the idea. Sebastian had been nothing but nice to Kurt, even whispering and giggling with him in Chemistry that morning. So this left Trent with the theory that Sebastian wanted to spend time just with Trent without hurting Kurt's feelings. Which, by the way, Trent had no problem with.

"All set!" Trent said, slipping his overnight bag onto his shoulder. Sebastian grinned at Trent before turning and leading him out of the auditorium. Trent would be driving his own car to Sebastian's house so that he wouldn't have to return to school the next day to pick it up.

Sebastian's parents weren't home when the two arrived at his house. This wasn't that unusual-Sebastian's parents typically worked late at their offices, and Sebastian's dad took a lot of business trips. So tonight the pair would be able to be as loud and obnoxious as they wished-they would even be able to make commentary on the movies since Kurt had been excluded this time. Trent winced at how mean that sounded in his head…but it was true.

Within the hour, Trent and Sebastian had all the movies they planned on watching spread out before them. The popcorn was ready, the soda was poured, and the pajamas were on. The first movie they would be watching was _The Woman in Black_-entirely Sebastian's decision. He was the brave one, but Trent made sure he had a pillow to hide behind. Sebastian laughed every time Trent jumped, but Trent was too scared to glare at his friend.

By the time the last movie had ended, Sebastian's mother had come home-but she had gone directly to bed. Trent was starting to fall asleep, but just as he was about to suggest that the two of them go to bed, Sebastian cut him off.

"Trent, do you still hate Blaine?"

Trent's eyes widened, but he managed to fight through his confusion and say, "Well…not really. I've gotten over what he did to me…and to you."

Sebastian nodded, staring down at where his hand was playing with a loose thread on his couch. "Yeah…I never hated him…but I don't love him anymore." He glanced up at Trent through his lashes. "But I think Kurt might."

"Kurt? Love Blaine?" Trent bit his lip. "Why would he do that?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know…I guess I just get that vibe when they're around each other. They don't even have to be talking…it's just looks I see them sneak."

"Hmmm…" Trent always noticed the looks that Blaine sent Kurt, but he had never seen the looks Sebastian apparently saw Kurt send Blaine. "Maybe he does."

"And that doesn't bother you? That Kurt might love Blaine?"

"Why would it?" Trent asked slowly. "It's not like _I _love _Kurt_."

Sebastian's face seemed to light up a little bit. "You don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh, good."

Trent furrowed his eyebrows. Sebastian was acting very strange. "Sebastian…Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, smiling at Trent. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in love with Kurt."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Because _I'm_ in love with _you_."

**So I asked my bestie how to open the conversation between Trent and Sebastian and her response was: "Have Sebastian tell Trent…'You've got nice skin.' 'I've got nice skin? Kurt's got nice skin…'" **_**Please**_** tell me that some people get this reference.**

**On another note-don't you all just looooooove cliffhangers? I know I do! ;)**

**Review, please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys, so sorry that this chapter is up so late, but I have been so very busy-I'm getting my license, I have too many tests to be legal to study for, I have a paper due the day I go on vacation so I have to get that done early…plus I'm not allowed to write anymore because I have to "focus on my real career." So I only have two days a week to write-which is what I WANT my career to be but who cares what I want! Anywho… ;)**

**Oh, and in case anyone is interested, I put up a 'Halloween' story in which Nathaniel breaks out of prison ;) It doesn't actually take place on Halloween…it's just Nathaniel being creepy and kidnapping Kurt ;)**

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD TRENTBASTIAN FINALLY THANK YOU HOLY CRAP YOU ACTUALLY DID IT OMG FINALLY ASDS:DKGNLSDKNV?LKSDNGF:LKNSDAFLSNDV"LKNSD"VKNSDLBNS?DKNV DJKVN *breathes heavily* I'm OK, I'm OK...NO I'M NOT AHHH TRENTBASTIAN YESSSSS! D (-karatekid1018)**_

**In case anyone didn't guess the reference in my end author's note last chapter, it was something Harry and Ron said in the Half-Blood Prince movie :) A very good part I might add ;)**

**I have a very good feeling that this is going to be one of my favorite chapters...**

**WARNING: There is slight make-out/smut in the beginning of this chapter.**

_Blaine gasped as the other boy pressed him up against the wall, immediately fusing their mouths together in a heated kiss. The boy tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, tugging on them and making Blaine moan. He gripped the other boy's hips tightly, taking pleasure in the noises the other boy made when he thrust against him. Blaine's fingers played with the hem of the boy's shirt, stroking teasingly at the strip of skin over his jeans. The boy groaned against him, moving his lips down to Blaine's neck and sucking on his favorite spot._

_Blaine's eyes flew open, and he pushed the boy back onto his bed, collapsing on top of him. He clasped the boy's wrists in his hands and pressed them into the bed over his head, grinning at the boy's flushed face. The boy whined and thrust up against Blaine, eager to keep going. Blaine groaned at the delicious friction, and pressed his mouth back against the other boy's, pushing his tongue into his mouth and making the boy moan loudly. In the back of Blaine's mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this…but pleasure and desire had taken over his body, and he wasn't stopping for anything now._

_The other boy tugged Blaine's shirt over his head, his eyes burning with passion as he took in Blaine's body. He flipped them over, and Blaine threw his head back as the boy kissed down his body, biting and licking in all the right places. He stopped to suck another big hickey onto the V of Blaine's stomach, and the moans just poured from Blaine's mouth. The boy smirked up at Blaine before straddling him and pulling off his own shirt. He rocked down into Blaine's hips, and both boys gasped at the feeling._

"_You need to get naked," Blaine growled, and the boy laughed as Blaine flipped them over. Blaine made quick work of the rest of their clothes, and the other boy was soon pulling Blaine back down to kiss him again._

_The friction was even better now, and Blaine was finding it hard to see straight. He had never been this into it before, but this boy was driving him crazy. He tried to stop and think about what he was doing again…but then the boy slid his hand down and took Blaine into his hand, making Blaine moan louder than before. He tried to return the favor, but the boy slapped his hand away, moving his other hand up and down. After a few minutes away, Blaine knew they had to stop, or it was going to be over before it had even started._

_The boy whined when Blaine pulled back, and Blaine chuckled as he grabbed the lube from his end table drawer. He watched the boy's face as he prepped him, his desire growing as he listened to the beautiful noises pouring from the boy's mouth. He felt himself getting close, but he held it off as best he could until he felt the other boy was ready. When he pulled his fingers away, the boy glared at him, making Blaine laugh again before positioning himself. Just as he was about to push in, the other boy spoke, making Blaine freeze._

_Kurt was smiling up at Blaine, and he murmured three little words. _

"_I love you."_

…

Blaine awoke with a jerk, sitting up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, and he felt sweat on his forehead as he ran a hand through his hair. The clock showed that it was only three in the morning, and Blaine groaned as he fell back onto his pillows, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. He tried to get the images of his dream out of his head, but they seemed determined to stay there and torture him, teasing him with the picture of his boyfriend naked and hot for him, moaning as Blaine made him feel better than he had ever felt before…

Shouting angrily, Blaine sat back up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. When he was awake, Blaine tried his hardest not to think of Kurt that way, knowing that his boyfriend wasn't ready for that kind of step. Kurt liked romance, and he had even told Blaine that he wasn't going to have sex just because he felt like it. He wanted to wait until he was in love with the person he was with before he gave himself up. And he wanted to make sure that said person returned his feelings…which scared Blaine.

Because Blaine knew that if Kurt ever told him he was ready to have sex with him…that would mean that Kurt had fallen in love with him. And of course Blaine _cared_ about Kurt…but was he capable of _loving _him? Blaine had pushed love from his life for so long…he didn't know if he remembered _how_ to love someone. Blaine had agreed to be Kurt's boyfriend because he had wanted to get close to the other boy-and because he felts things when he was with Kurt that he hadn't felt in a long time, things he had wanted to forget before but accepted again now.

Were those feelings love?

Blaine groaned again and dropped his head into his hands. He needed to clear his mind-all of these conflicting thoughts were giving him a headache. He tried to think of something else to think about-because he wasn't going to be able to go back to bed now. Glancing up, Blaine saw his mother's engagement ring sitting on his end table, and he remembered the two girls that had shown up on his doorstep hours before: his cousin, Amanda Collins, and her girlfriend, Tori Murray.

Blaine had been skeptical when Amanda had first told him she was his cousin, but then he had remembered the girl he had always played with whenever his aunt had come to visit his mother. The two of them would spend hours either playing in his room or exploring outside. Blaine had had a pool, so they did that most days during the summer. Amanda had never asked about Blaine's bruises either, and he had actually always been grateful for that. It was nice to have someone to play with and pretend that everything in his life was normal.

Amanda had been the person Blaine had missed the most-besides his mother-when he had been taken away. He had been incredibly bitter in the beginning because he hadn't been able to say goodbye. But, having only been six, the feelings had faded, and Amanda had become a memory in the back of his mind that had been easy to ignore. But seeing her again had brought all of those memories to the front of his mind, reminding Blaine how much he had missed the other girl and her crazy ways. He had expected her girlfriend to be the same way, but he was surprised when he found Tori to be much quieter, and Amanda was much calmer when around her. But at the same time, Amanda was able to bring Tori out of her shell, and Tori included herself in the conversation.

After Amanda had surprised Blaine with a huge hug, he had led the two girls into his living room, where the three of them had talked for quite a long time. Amanda had asked what Blaine had been up to, what she herself had done with her life, how she and Tori had first met…that last part had made Blaine uncomfortable when he saw the way the two girls had looked at each other. He felt as though he had been intruding, but then smirked when Amanda asked if he had a girlfriend of his own.

Amanda found it funny how the two of them were both gay. She always joked about how similar they were, so she was delighted when she discovered one more thing they had in common. Blaine had rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that pulled up his mouth. He found himself laughing and joking with Tori and Amanda in a way he hadn't in a long time, and he had even felt comfortable enough with them to tell them about Kurt. Neither of them knew anyone in Lima, and it wasn't as though Blaine had to hide his secret-both girls already knew it.

Amanda had been _very_ pleased to find out that Blaine had found someone, and that he hadn't let what Nathaniel had done to him affect him. This had made the smile vanish from Blaine's face, because he _had_ let Nathaniel manipulate him. He told Amanda a little about how he used to be-only leaving out how he used to go home with a different guy every night. He didn't think his cousin and her girlfriend would approve of his actions…

When Tori and Amanda finally decided to leave for their hotel, Blaine was actually sad to see them go. Catching up with his cousin-and talking so much about the past-had actually healed something inside of Blaine. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and it was almost easier to breathe. And when he had watched Tori take his cousin's hand in her own, and proudly walk down to the car…he had been envious at how easy it was for them. He didn't yet feel brave enough to tell anyone about him and Kurt…but he felt as though it was going to be a smoother road to his own acceptance.

Blaine bit his lip as he thought about his relationship with Kurt again, this time comparing it to Tori and Amanda's. He had promised to stop thinking about himself first-and he had meant it-and had promised to try harder. He kept trying to think of ways to make it up to Kurt…and as a thought flashed through his mind, he thought he might have found a way to take another step forward.

Grabbing his cell phone off of his end table, Blaine shot off a quick text to his boyfriend before slipping back into his bed, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

…

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he didn't get out of bed right away like he usually did. His body was still tired from all the dancing he had done during Sectionals practice, and he would have been content to go back to sleep for a few more hours if his phone decided to buzz just as he had rolled back over. Groaning into his pillow, Kurt sat up, wincing as he felt his arms, legs, and back throb with pain.

Kurt picked his cell up, expecting to tell the sender that he was currently unavailable, but he was surprised when he saw two messages on his phone. And he was further shocked when one of them had come at _three o'clock _that morning. He opened the more recent one first, seeing that it was from Trent. It was just asking Kurt if he wanted to come over that day, and Kurt figured he would go over as soon as he was done with breakfast-until he opened the other message.

_Morning, pretty boy. Come over as soon as you can, okay? I have something to tell you ~Blaine_

Kurt's eyes widened. What did Blaine want to tell him? His first thought was that something had happened at Scandals, but he immediately dismissed the idea. Kurt trusted his boyfriend, and Blaine had promised that he wouldn't screw things up again. He had said he didn't want to lose Kurt-and Kurt believed him. Blaine wouldn't say those things if they weren't true. So that left the second theory in Kurt's mind…but he wasn't going to work himself up over something only to be disappointed.

All thoughts of going back to sleep gone, Kurt threw his comforter off of him and took a fast shower. It took him a little longer to pick out an outfit, but eventually that was done, too, and after brushing his teeth, Kurt ran up his stairs and attempted to sneak out of his house before breakfast, eager to get Blaine's house. But just as he was about to turn the knob on the front door, someone said his name.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to see Carole standing next to the kitchen doorway. "Where are you going so early?"

"Oh…" Kurt said. "I was just…going to Trent's house. He asked me if I wanted to come over and I don't have anything to do today, so…"

"Well don't you want breakfast first?" Carole asked, smiling. She gestured into the kitchen. "I made your favorite pancakes."

"That sounds great, Carole," Kurt said apologetically. "But I think Trent really needs me for something. If you save me some I'll have them later, though."

Carole sighed, but she was still smiling. "Okay, honey. Just promise me you'll eat something at Trent's? I don't want you losing weight and have people think I don't take care of my boys," she teased.

Kurt laughed. "I promise, Carole," he said, and hugged his step-mother before turning and walking out the door at a much more reasonable pace now.

Kurt did pick up a donut on his way to Blaine's house, eating it on the way. When he parked on the street in front of Blaine's house, he saw that his boyfriend's motorcycle was the only vehicle in the driveway again. As he walked up to the front door, Kurt wondered where Blaine's parents were this time. He understood that Roger worked and that Arlene went to a lot of parties…but were they over home with Blaine? Maybe them being gone all the time was one of the reasons Blaine didn't really like them.

Kurt knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Blaine to answer. When a few minutes had passed with no response, Kurt knocked again, and then a third time after that. Furrowing his eyebrows, Kurt tried the door knob. It turned easily, so someone must have been home. Maybe Blaine was in the shower or something and couldn't hear Kurt. Biting his lip, Kurt turned the knob the rest of the way and walked inside.

"Blaine?" he called as he shut the door behind him. There was no response, and Kurt walked over to the stairs to try again. "Blaine!"

There was no sound of a shower, or any noise for that matter. Kurt started up the stairs, intending on just going into Blaine's room to see what was going on. Blaine's door was shut, and Kurt knocked on it once before pushing it open and stepping into the room. It was messier than before, and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle when he finally saw his boyfriend.

Blaine was still sleeping, lying on his stomach with his face turned towards the door and his mouth parted slightly. Kurt giggled as he moved over to Blaine's bed and crawled on top of him, hovering over him with his hands on either side of Blaine's head and his knees digging into the mattress on either side of his hips. He leaned forward to press soft kisses against Blaine's temple, slowly kissing down to his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine stirred in his sleep, and a smile appeared as Kurt finally kissed his lips.

Blaine hummed into the kiss, turning to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist so he could tug Kurt down on top of him. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues met, but the kiss stayed soft. Kurt moaned quietly when he was finally able to _taste _Blaine. He startled when Blaine started to slide his hands down, but he relaxed again when Blaine just gently gripped his hips and flipped them over.

Kurt moved his hands up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls as Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's chin. He gasped when Blaine trailed soft kisses down his neck. He never stopped to bite or suck; he just barely brushed his lips against Kurt's heated skin. Kurt felt a fluttering in his stomach that was happening more and more around Blaine, and he tugged Blaine back up to press their lips back together in another frantic, heated kiss. Blaine pulled back, gently pushing against Kurt when he tried to chase Blaine's lips.

"Hey, hey," Blaine said softly when Kurt whimpered. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I…I don't know," Kurt said, blushing. "I don't know." He _didn't _know. When he had first started kissing Blaine, everything had been normal. Blaine had kissed him back same as he always did.

But it _wasn't_ that same this time. This time, Blaine had been so gentle, so…_loving_. He almost seemed to be _cherishing_ Kurt, and the fluttering in Kurt's stomach had taken over. And something akin to _need_ had taken over Kurt-he had suddenly _needed_ Blaine, needed him like he had never needed anyone or anything before. He couldn't explain it…but Kurt wasn't so sure if he wanted it to _be _explained.

Blaine smiled. "It's okay," he said, kissing Kurt once more before rolling off of him. "Thanks, by the way. That was a great way to wake up."

Kurt blushed as Blaine grinned at him. "I didn't expect you to still be asleep when you texted me at three this morning," he said, cocking an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, rolling over to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist and resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Mmm…I didn't get much sleep last night," he yawned, tugging Kurt closer to him and snuggling further into him.

Kurt smiled down at his sleepy boyfriend. "Why not?" he murmured into Blaine's hair.

Blaine froze. "Oh…uh…crazy dreams," he mumbled. "Not a big deal."

"Okay," Kurt said. "Well…your text said you had something to tell me?"

"Oh!" Blaine sat up, seemingly wide awake now. "I do! Guess what happened last night!"

Kurt had to take a minute to catch up to Blaine's excitement. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up against Blaine's headboard. His eyes widened when Blaine took his hands in his own, a broad grin on his face.

"After I got back from Scandals last night, a visitor came to my house-and you'll never guess who it was!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, I won't," he agreed. "So why don't you just _tell_ me?"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine said, and Kurt was growing more and more curious as to what could have excited Blaine so much. "When I was a little kid, I used to have this cousin that I played with all the time; her name was Amanda. Next to my mother, Amanda was the person I missed the most."

At the mention of his mother, Blaine's face lost a lot of its brightness, and Kurt was quick to wrap his arms around Blaine and run his hands up and down his back soothingly. Blaine gave him a grateful smile, and they stayed in that position as he continued talking.

"Well, last night, Amanda found me. Her girlfriend, Tori, helped her to find me because Tori's father was the prosecutor in my father's trial. And…and Kurt…I was so happy to see her. I…" Blaine faltered, and Kurt thought he was going to cry, but Blaine only breathed in deep and pushed on. "We talked for hours, just catching up and talking about the past. She helped almost as much as you did."

Kurt blushed as Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering there for a few moments before pulling back to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck and hold his body close to him. Blaine's lips were right by his ear, and Kurt shivered when the other boy started to whisper directly into his ear.

"I told her about us, Kurt," he murmured, and Kurt's eyes widened at the revelation. Blaine pulled back so he could cup Kurt's face in his hands, smiling at Kurt's blush. "I told her and I don't regret it. She wants to meet you," he added, chuckling.

"She does?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Amanda said she wanted me back in her life," Blaine said, dropping his hands to lace back together with Kurt's. "And since you're a part of my life now…she wants to meet you." Blaine suddenly pulled away, and Kurt saw the barriers slam up before the other boy turned away from him.

"Of course, if you don't want to meet her, I'd understand," he said bitterly, causing Kurt's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "My family isn't exactly _normal_-just look at my father. I'm sure you'd rather just-"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said sternly, finally realizing what Blaine had been implying. "I didn't run when I met your father and I'm not going to run now. Nathaniel was one person in your family-I'm sure the rest of your relatives were perfectly lovely." He laid a hand on Blaine's cheek and turned his head so he could look at him properly. "I'm not going anywhere, Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a few moments before finally giving him a small smile. "Okay," he said. "So you'll meet Amanda?"

Kurt smiled back. "I would love to." He leaned forward to kiss Blaine, but just as their lips met, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, causing both boys to groan. Sighing, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing the answer button without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt, are you busy?" Trent's voice sounded in his ear. "I really need to talk to you…"

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Um…I'm kind of busy…Why, what's up?"

"Can you come over?" Trent asked, and Kurt was surprised at the pleading note in his friend's tone. "It's…It's kind of important."

"Of course," Kurt said immediately. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be on my way." After Trent said goodbye, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was raising his eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Leaving so soon?

Kurt bit his lip. "Trent needs to talk about something with me…and it sound important. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."

"It's okay," Blaine said, but Kurt didn't trust the sly look that slid over his face. "You just have to make it up to me first."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

…

A few minutes later, Kurt was muttering darkly to himself as he drove his way to Trent's house. He had had to _make it up to Blaine_ by allowing the other boy to give him a hickey. Kurt had glared at him, but Blaine had only laughed, unfazed. But Trent already knew that _something_ was going on between him and Blaine, so he had allowed his ridiculous boyfriend to suck on his neck…only somewhat reluctantly. And before Kurt had left Blaine's house, he'd told Blaine to set up a time with his cousin for the four of them to get together, much to Blaine's obvious delight.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine had told his cousin about the two of them. It was a big step forward for his boyfriend, and it gave Kurt hope that maybe this meant that Blaine was moving towards telling other people. Maybe he wasn't scared anymore, willing to open up to people instead of push them away. Kurt knew Blaine would probably never tell anyone else about his father…but maybe the time was coming where Blaine was ready to fully put his past behind him and push forward.

Pulling into Trent's driveway, Kurt knew he was wearing a silly grin on his face. But that did nothing to stop him from bounding up his friend's front steps, bubbling with happiness and excitement. He rang the doorbell, nearly jumping up and down on the spot due to his sudden burst of energy. Trent's door flew open, and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the tears in his friend's eyes, and how they were already red and swollen. Kurt rushed into the house, pulling Trent into a hug. He felt Trent shudder against him before he started shaking with fresh tears.

"Trent, what's wrong!" Kurt asked, pulling away so he could pull his friend to the couch.

"I…I…I d-don't even k-know if anyth-thing _is_ w-w-wrong," Trent hiccupped, trying to take control of his tears again. He wiped away forming tears, taking deep breaths. "I'm so c-confused, Kurt."

Kurt laced his fingers through Trent's, stroking the skin soothingly with his thumb. "Why don't you just tell me why you're crying?" he asked calmly, smiling reassuringly at his friend.

Trent had to take a few more calming breaths before he could answer. "I don't _know_, Kurt," he said miserably. "You would think I would be _happy_ about last night-"

"Last night?" Kurt interrupted. "What happened last night?"

"Well…Sebastian invited me over for another movie night," Trent said, biting his lip. "He told me not to tell you about it. He wasn't _mean_ about it-I thought maybe he wanted to talk about something just with me." Trent paused for a minute, pulling his hands from Kurt's grasp and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Turns out I was right."

"Well, what did he want to talk about?" Kurt pressed gently. He wasn't really that upset about Sebastian not inviting him to the movie-if his hunch was correct then he was glad his two friends had had the alone time.

"He…he told me he was in love with me," Trent whispered, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

Kurt was confused. He thought Trent would be jumping up and down over the fact that Sebastian was in love with him. Trent had told him that he had feelings for Sebastian before Blaine had started sleeping with their friend. Kurt could tell the feelings had never completely faded, and judging by the way both of them acted he had expected this conversation to happen a while ago. Although in his mind, Trent had been significantly happier, and Sebastian had been with them, holding Trent's hand.

"Well, Trent…shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"You would think so," Trent said bitterly, wiping away his tears. He turned to Kurt, who was surprised when he saw anger in his friend's eyes. "I have been hoping for a long time that something like this would happen. That Sebastian would develop feelings for me. But I wanted those feelings to happen because Sebastian truly loved me-not because he lost Blaine and decided to latch onto the first gay boy that made him smile again."

"Trent, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked incredulously, furrowing his eyebrows. "You don't think Sebastian's feelings for you are real?"

"Of course they're not real!" Trent said, dangerously close to shouting at Kurt. "Can't you see? Sebastian was _so in love _with Blaine not even a month ago and suddenly he's telling me he loves _me_ now?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Trent…some people get over things sooner than others-"

"You saw how broken up Sebastian was, Kurt," Trent interrupted, giving him a hard look. "And Sebastian still gets quiet whenever he sees Blaine. He still stares after him-clearly he is not over it.

"Sebastian doesn't love me," Trent sighed. "He's just grateful that I've helped him through his _breakup_ and thinks that his feelings are love. He was broken and I helped stitch him back together. He's got to repay me somehow, right?"

Kurt hesitated in answering right away. Trent did make a lot of good points…but Trent didn't see what Kurt did. Yes, Sebastian stared after Blaine, but it wasn't a look of longing or regret-it was more thoughtful, contemplative. But then Kurt had seen the looks Sebastian sent _Trent_. Soft smiles would grace Sebastian's lips, and wonder would fill his eyes. It was as though Sebastian was seeing Trent for the first time…and Kurt had seen those looks before.

"Trent…I think Sebastian knows what he's talking about, and I don't think Blaine is an issue." He saw Trent's eyes widen, and Kurt nearly chuckled at the reluctant hope he now saw in them. "If you saw the way Sebastian looked at _you_…well, you wouldn't be here talking to _me_ right now. You would be with Sebastian…and I don't think you would be _talking_."

Trent blushed. "Kurt…are you sure?"

"I am…but it doesn't matter how sure _I_ am, Trent. _You_ need to be sure."

Trent nodded, giving Kurt a small smile. "Well, you've definitely given me more to think about," he said, laughing slightly. Kurt was glad to see a smile back on his friend's face. "But I'm still _not_ sure."

"Well, you have all weekend to figure it out," Kurt said, grinning back at Trent as he settled back into the couch, pulling off his jacket.

Trent cocked an eyebrow. "And where did this hickey come from? Blaine again, I suppose?"

Kurt felt the heat flood his face, looking anywhere but at Trent. "It…It's not what it looks like," he mumbled. He glanced back up at Trent. "Blaine and I…"

"Are dating?" Trent finished. Kurt's eyes widened, making Trent laugh. "Come on, Kurt, you claim to see the looks that Sebastian gives me. Well, I have seen the looks that you and Blaine give each other."

"Oh," Kurt said, his blush darkening as he gave a tentative smile. "I guess we're not as secretive as he thought we'd be."

Trent's look hardened. "Of course Blaine wouldn't want your relationship to get out," he muttered. He stared at Kurt, his eyes narrowing slightly. "He doesn't force you to do anything you don't want to do does he?"

"No, no!" Kurt was quick to clarify, sitting up. "He's actually really…sweet whenever we're together. He doesn't pressure me for…physical stuff…and I don't expect him to be Mr. Romeo."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Kurt," Trent said, and Kurt was touched by the concern in his friend's eyes. He had expected Trent to be angry, so he was surprised that his friend was acting…supportive?

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, having an idea already of what Trent was getting at.

"Just promise me that you're guarding your heart," Trent said, smiling slightly. "Everyone who has gotten involved with him has had their heart broken. I don't want that to happen to you, too."

Kurt pulled Trent into a hug, startling his friend a little. "Thank you, Trent," was all he said.

…

As soon as Kurt left, Blaine flopped back onto his bed, a huge grin on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He felt as though everything in his life was slowly becoming perfect…and it wasn't a feeling he wanted to get rid of anytime soon. He was just about to reach over and grab his cell phone to call Amanda when his bedroom door slammed open. Blaine turned his head sharply towards the noise, his smile evaporating as soon as he saw Roger fuming in the doorway.

"Do you ever knock?" Blaine snapped.

"I'll start knocking when you start showing me some respect in return!" Roger stalking over to him, pointing back towards his open bedroom door. "Who was that boy I just saw leave?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "That is none of your damn business," he said coldly.

Roger's hands clenched into fists, and anger burned hotter in his eyes. "This is _my_ house, Blaine Anderson! It _is _my business because I _told_ you I don't want you bringing anymore boys home! I am your father and you had _damn_ better start listening to me!"

"_You're not my father_!" Blaine yelled, standing up off his bed. "You will never _be_ my father, and I don't _need_ one anyway! I had a father a long time ago and I don't care to have another one-certainly not one as _ignorant_ and as _cowardly_ as you are!"

"How dare you," Roger said quietly. "How _dare_ you talk to me that way! I took you in when no one else wanted you and raised you like my own-and _this _is how you repay me?"

Blaine didn't answer this time; he couldn't. He was too busy struggling to keep control, to keep from doing something he knew he would regret immensely later. He needed to calm down-and there was only one way to do that in this situation.

Pushing past Roger, Blaine went over to his dresser and pulled out the single pack of cigarettes he always kept there. Even when he had thrown the rest away. He knew he would feel guilty later for breaking his promise to Kurt-but at the moment he just didn't care. He lit a cigarette quickly, taking a long drag and reveling in the relaxation he was already starting to feel.

Until Roger snatched the cigarette from out his hand.

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted, putting out the cigarette and throwing it into Blaine's garbage can. "I thought I told you to stop smoking!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Blaine finally snapped. "Why can't you just-" He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "You know what, I'm out of here. I'm not going dealing with this again."

Blaine shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys, ignoring Roger's shouts for him to "get back here." He lit up another cigarette, taking a long drag as he walked out the front door and down the driveway, straddling his motorcycle. He let the cigarette dangle from his lips as he started the bike, pealing out of the driveway just to spite Roger. In the back of his mind, Blaine could hear his promise to go to Kurt whenever he was upset chanting over and over again. He ignored it, lighting another cigarette when he had to stop at a red light.

Blaine's relationship with Roger wasn't something he liked to talk about with anyone. He didn't want to see the pity in people's eyes, or appear weak to _anyone_. Because Blaine wasn't weak; he had survived hell, and that had put up some strong walls around him. But sometimes those walls grew weak, and Blaine didn't like anyone seeing them fall down. Kurt was the only person to have ever seen him completely exposed…but this time was different.

When Blaine parked in the McKinley parking lot, he went around back to where the lock was broken on a side door. He snuck inside, slowly making his way down to the gym where the punching bags were always set up. Blaine came down here a lot, even after meeting Kurt-and especially during the days when he tried to quit smoking. Blaine had moved on significantly from his past…but sometimes it still came back to haunt him, and physical exertion seemed to be the only way to make them go away. And since Kurt wasn't up for physical stuff Blaine had reverted back to boxing.

As soon as Blaine threw his first punch, he could feel some of his anger ebb away. He was too busy focusing on beating up the bag for his mind to have room for anything else. Blaine felt the sweat pouring off his body, and he was starting to pant with exertion. He sped up his hits, barely allowing the bag to swing back before punching it again. The hook was starting to creak, but he didn't notice. He slammed into the punching bag for what felt like hours before finally collapsing onto the floor, unable to go on.

Blaine leaned against the row of lockers behind him, his hands dangling between his knees and his head pressed into the cool metal, soothing his heated skin. He was significantly more relaxed, and he let his thoughts just drift, smiling when they settled on Kurt-specifically on the memory of Kurt's reaction to finding out about his foursome with Thad, Nick, and Jeff. Kurt's face still wanted to make him laugh, and Blaine didn't really need another cigarette to calm him down more…

Blaine's eyes shot open as he realized what he had just thought. No, he didn't need a cigarette…but he sure as hell wanted one. His body was begging for more nicotine, but Blaine already felt guilty enough for those few cigarettes he'd had earlier. He had broken his promise to Kurt just to spite Roger, and the sick feeling was back in his stomach. But his realization wasn't just that he had broken his promise…his realization was about the fact that he was _changing._

And it was all because of Kurt.

Of course, Kurt had never asked Blaine to change for him…it was more like Blaine was subconsciously becoming the person he knew that Kurt wanted. He was much nicer-no longer glaring at everyone or picking fights with people every time an opportunity to came around. And he had stopped smoking because Kurt had asked him too…he had even stopped checking out other guys the way he had before-he looked at them…but he no longer thought about how good they might be in bed.

Blaine wasn't sure if him changing was good or bad. On the one hand, he had never really liked who he was before he met Kurt. He was always angry-at _everything_. Even when he had been dating Trent he was angry all the time; he had just hidden it when he was out with the other boy. He had been angry at Roger and Arlene for not accepting who he was, angry at the happiness of other people because he was jealous of their perfect lives, angry at the children who still had their mothers…but most of all he had been angry at his father. His father, who had taken away his mother and pushed him into the life he now lived. Nathaniel had taken away everything he had been as a child and replaced it all with his own essence…with hate.

He was getting worked up again, and Blaine shook his head as he stood up. He forced himself to stop thinking about Nathaniel, instead filling his mind with images of Kurt, feeling a smile turn up his lips. Like he always did, Kurt pushed the dark feelings away, replacing them with emotions Blaine hadn't felt in years…and a specific feeling that scared Blaine. He didn't know if what he was feeling was true…and he wanted to be absolutely sure before he said anything.

…

Kurt woke up Monday morning feeling giddy. Sectionals was on Friday, and his excitement made him wake up faster than usual. He quickly showered, dressed, and went through his moisturizing routine before bounding up the stairs and dragging Finn out of the house. His stomach was too wound up for breakfast, and he just ignored Finn's complaints about not being able to finish his third plate of pancakes.

When Kurt walked into the school, he found Trent waiting for him by his locker. Sebastian wasn't with him, and Trent was fiddling with his hands nervously as he glanced around him every few seconds. Kurt bit back a smile as he made his way over to his friend-it was clear that Trent still hadn't talked to the other boy, and Kurt was wondering what Trent was going to do when they had to go to chemistry class and sit right next to Sebastian.

"Hey, Trent," Kurt said, his grin escaping as Trent nearly jumped out of his skin. "Are you nervous over Sectionals already?" he added innocently.

Trent glared at him, but it was weak due to the smile he was trying to hide from Kurt. "That's not it and you know it."

Kurt laughed. "I take it you haven't talked to Sebastian yet, then? Have you at least decided how you feel?"

Trent looked away, biting his lip. "Well…"

"You do know that we are going to be sitting a foot away from him in a few minutes, right?"

"_Yes_, I know that!" Trent almost snapped, groaning. "I'm just still so undecided."

Kurt smiled sympathetically at his friend. "It's okay, Trent. I'm sure Sebastian wants you to be sure of your feelings before you rush into something. He'll understand."

"You're probably right," Trent sighed, giving Kurt a tentative smile. "Shall we go to class then?"

Kurt grinned. "We shall!"

The two boys laughed as they walked into chemistry, Trent's laugher dying on his lips when they saw Sebastian already sitting at the lab station, staring down at the desk. He looked just as nervous as Trent, maybe even more so. Kurt pulled his friend over to their lab station, plopping them both down in their seats, grinning when Sebastian looked up at them. Sebastian blushed when he looked at Trent, whose cheeks reddened in return.

"Hey, Sebastian," Kurt cooed, dropping his chin into his hands. "How's it going?"

Sebastian reluctantly turned to Kurt, something that only made Kurt's grin widen. "I'm fine," was all he said before moving his gaze back to Trent. "Trent-?"

"Not right now," Trent blurted out, his blush darkening. "I…I need more time."

Sebastian's face fell slightly, but he forced a smile. "O-Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Kurt watched as Sebastian returned to staring down at the desk and Trent spun his chair around to face the front of the room. He wasn't grinning anymore, feeling bad for what his two friends were going through. Blaine may not want to be public with their relationship…but at least Kurt still had him.

The day seemed to fly by; he had gym with Blaine (who wouldn't stop smirking at the scarf Kurt had around his neck again) and lunch with Trent and Sebastian (who were quiet the entire time) before it was finally time to go to Glee club. Just as he had expected, they rehearsed the entire time, and they were much better than before. He could tell that he hadn't been the only one who had practiced over the weekend.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern: Trent and Sebastian continued to not speak to each other and Glee club had rehearsals every day. This meant that Kurt hadn't properly talked to Blaine since Saturday…and he was starting to miss him…a lot. So that was why Kurt was grateful to Mr. Schuester for letting them leave Glee rehearsal early Thursday night, and grateful to his dad for ending his punishment a day early. He quickly said goodbye to Trent and Sebastian before getting into his car and driving to Blaine's house (Finn was going home with Puck).

As Kurt drove to Blaine's house, he started feeling nervous again. He was still thinking about Blaine and sex…and whether nor not he was ready for it. He was pretty sure of his feelings for the other boy now, and he could almost swear that the other boy felt the same way…but he would never be completely sure until Blaine spoke the actual words. And Kurt wanted Blaine to say it first-he didn't want to do anything that might scare his boyfriend away. He remembered everything Blaine had ever said about love in the past…and none of it worked in Kurt's favor.

Kurt parked next to Blaine's motorcycle, and almost smiled when he wondered if Blaine would ever ask him to go for a ride on it again. He wasn't sure what his answer would be…but if Blaine wanted him on the bike he was sure the other boy would find a way to make it happen. Kurt walked up the front steps, and he waited for a little while after knocking before the front door swung open.

"I _told_ you, I don't want to-oh." Blaine's glare turned to surprise. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt said, taking a moment to properly look at his boyfriend for the first time in days.

Blaine wasn't wearing his school clothes anymore-he was wearing black sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a white wife-beater that hugged his form and showed off the subtle muscles hiding underneath. He must have just showered because drops of water were sliding down his neck from his damp hair, which had a few curls dangling over his forehead. He'd put the hoop back in his eyebrow, silver like the piercings in his ears and in his tongue.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as his cheeks burned. "Uh…Did I come at a bad time?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow (which made him look even sexier) but didn't comment on Kurt's blush. "No, I just thought you were Thad. He's been bugging me all night to go to Scandals."

"Why didn't you go?" Kurt asked, stepping into the house when Blaine moved out of the doorway.

"He said he was horny," Blaine said, laughing as Kurt's cheeks burned again.

Kurt glared at him, only making the other boy laugh harder. Hiding a smile, Kurt turned back to the door, as if to leave. He was stopped when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, pulling Kurt back against his chest. He shivered when Blaine's lips brushed his ear, whispering the words as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, pretty boy. But do you have any idea how cute you can be?"

Kurt smiled, resting his hands on Blaine's, which were clasped over his stomach. "Just cute, huh?" _Whoa, where did _that_ come from_?

Blaine chuckled, Kurt feeling the vibrations. "Oh, you can be _much_ more than cute, pretty boy," he purred before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed, dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder as his boyfriend pressed hot kisses up and down his throat. He gasped when Blaine's hands slipped under his shirt, stroking the soft flesh of his belly as he moved his mouth to Kurt's jaw, nibbling gently and making Kurt's knees nearly buckle. He turned in Blaine's arms, attaching their lips in a deep kiss and tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's curls. He parted his lips immediately, granting Blaine entrance and moaning at the feel of the other boy's tongue ring massaging against his tongue.

Blaine let out what could only be called a growl, pushing Kurt against the door and kissing him deeper. Kurt threw his head back when Blaine moved his lips back down to Kurt's neck, biting down and sucking in the skin, making Kurt groan with pleasure. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaine's waist, tugging on Blaine's hair in order to reattach their lips.

"_Blaine_," he gasped against his boyfriend's lips. "We can't do this in your front hallway."

"Then we'll just have to take this upstairs," Blaine said before hugging Kurt against him and _carrying _him up to his bedroom. He kicked his door shut before collapsing on top of Kurt onto the bed, Kurt immediately pulling him down for another kiss.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers trailed down his chest, stopping at his stomach to stroke at the skin there again. Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips as the other boy slid his hands under the shirt, massaging his way up to Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's shirt coming with him. Blaine had never seen Kurt shirtless before, and Kurt knew that he would have stopped this make out session back when Blaine had pushed him against his front door. Did this mean he was ready for this? Was he prepared to give himself to Blaine?

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt the rest of the way off, immediately going back in for another deep kiss, and Kurt heard both of them moan as he hooked one of his legs around one of Blaine's thighs. Blaine shifted so that his lower half was no longer lying on Kurt, but on the bed, making Kurt wonder about the reason. But all reasonable thought flew out of the window when Blaine pulled off his own shirt before kissing down Kurt's neck again…only this time he didn't stop his descent.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as Blaine kissed down his chest, stopping at times to pay extra attention to certain areas. His hands fisted in the sheets over his head, and he _knew_ he should really tell Blaine to stop now…but his mind was already jumbled with all of his mixed feelings. And the pleasure Blaine was causing to course through his body was making it even harder to think, and he heard himself just groan against as Blaine's tongue traced patterns against his skin.

Then suddenly Blaine was gone.

Kurt's eyes flew open, and he looked up to see Blaine sitting at the end of his bed, the look on his face a mixture of confusion and hunger. Kurt's thoughts cleared a bit, and he felt a burning blush stain his cheeks red.

"Kurt, what are we doing?" he asked quietly, looking right at Kurt.

Kurt's blush burned hotter. "I…I don't know."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "I wish you'd tell me. Because right now we're both shirtless and you weren't giving any signs that you wanted to stop. But-last I knew-you weren't ready for _anything_ like this."

"Well…I think I might be." Kurt couldn't look at Blaine when he said that. _Am I ready_?

"You _think _you might be?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine with both eyebrows raised now. "Kurt, you need to be _sure_ about something like this. So please think about this and _then_ tell me what you want."

Kurt bit his lip, wishing he already knew the answer to that question. He always knew that he would give his virginity to the man that he loved-and who loved him in return. Kurt also knew that if Blaine hadn't pulled away, he would have most likely had sex with Blaine. So that must mean he was ready, right? Kurt could freely admit to himself that he loved Blaine…and if he was going to give himself to Blaine then he must believe that Blaine loved him too.

But that was just it. Did Blaine love him? It was the question that was constantly on Kurt's mind-the question that kept Kurt up at night and wouldn't stop nagging him whenever he _looked_ at the other boy. Kurt still wasn't sure about the answer to this question-and he needed to be sure before he was ready to take this next step with Blaine. But he wasn't going to ask Blaine if he loved him-no, he was going to wait for Blaine to say it in his own time. And he was going to wait for Blaine to say it first before he said anything.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, a nervous smile on his face. "I…I'm not ready for this, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"Kurt, don't be sorry," Blaine said, crawling over to him and wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "If you're not ready, you're not ready."

Kurt gave an internal sigh of relief. "Thank you, Blaine," he said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pressed his lips into the crown of Kurt's hair, not pulling away as he murmured, "Anytime, pretty boy."

…

It was the big day.

Sectionals.

Kurt was sitting next to Trent on the bus, Sebastian sitting next to Sam a few seats in front of them. His two friends _still_ weren't talking, and Kurt was starting to wonder if they would ever speak again. He turned to Trent, who was staring out the window, his hands wringing in his lap.

"Trent?"

"Hm?" his friend asked, not looking away from what must have been a captivating image outside.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Trent!"

"What?" Trent asked, finally turning to face him.

"Thank you. Now, have you thought about you and Sebastian?"

"Of course I have," Trent said. "It's all I've been able to think about for the past week!" he added, throwing his hands up dramatically before dropping them back into his lap.

"Well, have you decided if his feelings for you are real?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"No," Trent groaned. "And it kills me that I've been so distant with him. He doesn't deserve this."

Kurt grinned. "Well, he's been waiting for you hasn't he? And don't you think that means something? He hasn't even pressured you!"

"That's true," Trent agreed, a small smile appearing on his face. "I just still don't know." Kurt watched as his friend reverted his attention back to the world outside his window. He felt bad for what his two friends were going through. He wished there was some way to help them…but he could barely help himself with his own 'relationship.'

Kurt knew he had decided to let Blaine play the 'love' card first…but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea anymore. What if Blaine was like Trent our Sebastian? Afraid that Kurt didn't return his feelings so he was keeping quiet? Maybe Kurt _should _just tell Blaine he loved him. There was always the fear of rejection…but it was just as possible that Blaine would say it back. And if Blaine knew Kurt loved him…maybe they could finally make their relationship public and Blaine could stop hiding.

With that happy thought, Kurt leaned back against his seat, smiling the rest of the way to Sectionals.

…

Trent nearly cried with joy when he found out they had won Sectionals. He turned to Kurt, hugging him tightly as the two of them squealed and jumped up and down, huge grins on their faces. They were going to Regionals! Trent turned away from Kurt to hug the next person he could find, and he was already squeezing the person when he realized who was in his arms.

Sebastian.

Both of them froze, slowly pulling away before they were no longer hugging. Trent looked up at his friend, biting his lip when he saw the pain right before Sebastian hid it. Kurt was right. Trent had been ignoring his friend all week, and he really missed him. He loved Sebastian-he had ever since Blaine ended things between them. And if Sebastian said he loved him, too…then who was Trent to question it? So, gathering all of his courage, he pulled Sebastian in for a kiss.

He felt both of them gasp as their lips met, moving together softly when Sebastian finally responded. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, pulling him in closer as Sebastian clutched his shoulders. They kissed for a few seconds more before Trent pulled back, keeping his arms around Sebastian.

"I love you," he murmured, feeling the light blush burn his cheeks.

A beautiful smile curved Sebastian's mouth. "And you know I love you."

Trent smiled back at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

…

Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched his two friends kissing. His body was buzzing with excitement from their win, and seeing Trent and Sebastian looking so happy together made his heart ache for Blaine. He loved that boy and he needed to tell him now. He waited impatiently for things to wrap up, and when they finally got back on the bus he sat in the front, giving his friends the privacy they most likely wanted right now. And as the bus started moving, Kurt felt another smile stretch across his face.

_I'm coming, Blaine._

…

Blaine smiled at Kurt's text, telling him they had won Sectionals. Kurt had invited him to watch them sing, but Blaine decided against it. It wasn't anything against Kurt…Blaine just needed to sort some things out in his head.

The previous night was still on his mind. He was still surprised that Kurt had let him take things so far-far in Kurt's eyes, at least. Blaine knew Kurt's thoughts about sex-he wanted it to be special and with someone he loved. And Blaine had a good idea that Kurt was going to let things go past the point of no turning back…which meant it was highly possible that Kurt loved him. And that he thought Blaine loved him in return-because Kurt wouldn't have sex with someone he wasn't sure loved him back.

So the question was…did he love Kurt?

Blaine's immediate instinct was to push the thought away. Of course he didn't love Kurt-he had dealt with love in the past, and none of it had ended well. But Kurt had a way of changing things…of changing Blaine. And if Blaine were to ever start loving again…Kurt would definitely be the one to make it happen. He already caused feelings to stir things up in Blaine's mind…feelings that scared Blaine but at the same time intrigued him. Feelings that made Blaine want to pull Kurt into his arms and never let him go.

A knock at the door interrupted Blaine's inner debate. Jumping off his bed, he opened his bedroom door, only to come face to face with Thad, Nick, and Jeff. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stepped back into his room, letting his friends in.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"Your maid let us in as she was leaving," Thad said, shrugging. "And we came here trying to figure out what the hell's been going on with you."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine mumbled, looking away and knowing exactly what Thad was talking about.

"You've been acting differently, Blaine," Jeff said in a soft voice.

"Yeah," Nick added. "You're not the same Blaine we met two years ago. What's going on?"

Looking back up, Blaine saw how close Nick and Jeff were standing next to each other. Their hands were dangling at their sides, almost touching. He knew something _had_ to be going on between the two…but it wasn't his place to ask.

"You're going to have to elaborate, boys," he said coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and tapping his tongue ring against his teeth nervously.

"Blaine, when was the last time you _fucked_ someone?" Thad burst out. "Or got completely wasted? You always pass on a trip to go to Scandals and every time _Kurt's_ name comes up you get a dopey smile on your face!"

Blaine glared at his friend. "Shut up, Thad!" he snapped. Nick's and Jeff's eyebrows rose, but he ignored them. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Thad narrowed his eyes. "You sure about that, Anderson? Because if I didn't know better, I'd think you're in _love_ with Kurt."

…

As soon as the bus dropped Kurt off at his house, he grabbed his keys and hopped into his Navigator. Finn had agreed to tell Burt and Carole where he was going-albeit a little surprised himself-and that he would be back soon. Kurt was still smiling to himself, biting his lips in an attempt to calm down…but it wasn't working. He was finally going to tell Blaine he loved him-and there was the smile again.

Kurt was shaking when he parked in Blaine's driveway, not even noticing the other car parked across the street as he ran up the front steps. No other car was in the driveway, so Kurt just walked in, wanting to surprise Blaine. He walked carefully up the stairs and down the hall to Blaine's room, pausing when heard voices…voices that he'd only ever heard once before. Blaine's friends' voices. Curious as to what was going on but not wanting to interrupt, Kurt inched forward a little bit, just in time to hear:

"Because if I didn't know better, I'd think you're in _love_ with Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened at that. If that were true, he didn't want the first time hearing Blaine say he loved him to be like this. He was just about to turn around when he heard his boyfriend's response, freezing him in place.

"Of course I'm not in love with Kurt. Haven't any of you heard of a _challenge_? I got tired of all the easy pickings at Scandals so I found Hummel. I'm just stringing him along, waiting for that little virgin to take his pants off and give it up to me."

It felt as though his heart and been torn to shreds. Blaine's voice was so smooth, so _cocky_…there was no room for lies. Tears burned in Kurt's eyes, a huge lump in his throat making him want to throw up. He stumbled backwards, paling when he knocked over a vase.

A few seconds later, Blaine's head poked out of his room, the rest of his body immediately following as soon as he saw Kurt. The blood drained from Blaine's face when he saw the tears streaking down Kurt's cheeks. He lifted one hand to his mouth, knowing Kurt must have heard him. Kurt choked on a sob when he saw one of the other boys-the blond one-step out of Blaine's room, mouth dropping open when he saw Kurt. Kurt turned back to Blaine, whose eyes were pleading with him.

"Kurt-"

Kurt bolted before Blaine could say another word. His heart was breaking, but on top of all the anguish was anger-at himself. How could he have been so stupid, so _blind_? How many times had he heard Blaine say he "_didn't do love_" or Trent and Sebastian talk about what Blaine had done to them? He had been naïve enough to think he was different-to think he could be the one to change Blaine and put him back together again. But all Blaine had ever seen in him was another conquest. Another boy to have a quick roll in the hay with before disregarding him like yesterday's trash.

Kurt was almost to his car when he felt someone grab his wrist. He _knew_ that touch, and he quickly jerked out of Blaine's grasp before twisting around and slapping Blaine across the face.

_Hard_.

"Get away from me!" he screamed, shoving Blaine, feeing satisfaction when the other boy stumbled backwards. "And don't you _dare_ touch me again!"

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to say again, choking slightly on the word this time.

"I don't want to hear it, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, fresh tears pouring down his face. All he wanted was for this to be a bad dream, for him to wake up and rush into Blaine's arms and have him reassure Kurt that everything was okay.

But it wasn't.

"You _used_ me!" Kurt sobbed, dropping his face into his hands in an effort to regain control. When it didn't work, he just looked back up. "You _used_ me…How could you do that!" Blaine tried to answer, but Kurt interrupted him again. "No…No, I don't want to hear it. We're…we're done, Blaine. I don't ever want to speak to you again. Just leave me alone from now on!" And without another word, Kurt got into his Navigator and pealed out of Blaine's driveway, wanting nothing more than to get away from the boy who had ripped out his heart and stomped all over it.

Tears burned tracks down Kurt's cheeks the entire ride home, and when he finally pulled into his driveway he sobbed against his steering wheel. He thought Blaine had cared about him…had thought Blaine had _loved_ him. But he had just been another pawn in one of Blaine's games, another boy to just lead along until he got tired of him.

He didn't bother wiping away his tears-more just kept coming. He stumbled towards his front door, jumping back when it opened before he could touch the doorknob. His eyes widened when he saw the person standing in the doorway, and he almost forgot what had just went on.

"Surprise!" Liam said, grinning. "Don't you reme…Kurt?! Are you okay?"

More tears blurred Kurt's vision. "Liam," he managed to choke out. But that was all he could say before throwing himself into his ex-boyfriend's arms, fresh sobs ripping from his chest.

**There. Millions of teen tears.**

**Okay, I have to say this: I never intended for Trent and Sebastian to fall in love. They were to stay best friends and get boyfriends/husbands of their own. So I would say I am sorry for all of the negative Trentbastian I have written so far…but it's not really my fault. I had no plans whatsoever for them becoming a couple, but it was so popular an idea that I felt I needed to make it happen. I basically had to pull the ideas for them out of nowhere and work with what I could.**

**Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brace yourselves…a long author's note is coming.**

**Okay, so I am ohsovery sorry that it has been four months since I have last updated. First I had Carpal Tunnel, so I had to give my wrist a break. And then, when I was finally ready to write again-a.k.a. my wrist didn't hurt like a you-know-what while typing-ALL MY FILES WERE DELETED FROM MY COMPUTER. I'm not even sure how it happened. But when I went to look for Let Me In Chapter 17, IT WAS GONE. So I had to try and recover all of my data, which didn't work, so then I had to completely rewrite what I had written _ But…I think it came out better than before :D**

**Okay, so…**

_**You know, I sometimes wonder if you write these chapters just to make me die inside (in a good way...if there is one.) You give me Trentbastian but then you take away Klaine. If I can only have one or the other...no, nope, not thinking like that, nope nope nope! I honestly want to see Blaine just flip out on Thad and Niff and just SCREAM "You know what, I actually AM in love with Kurt! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me; he changed from the person you knew to a person who is actually HAPPY. I don't care what you think of us; I love him and he loves me and we're happy together, and if you want to try to ruin that happiness just so you can have the old, miserable, depressed Blaine back, then you can do me a favor and get OUT of my life." And then he'd realize that he said he loved Kurt and a goofy smile would spread across his face and he'd race to Kurt's house and just kiss him and explain everything and cuddle with him and keep saying "I love you" until his throat hurts and is it raining inside because there is wetness on my face! Wow, long review. Anyway, loved this chapter! But...can I punch Thad? I really want to. Also TRENTBASTIAN YES GOOD I LIKE IT GIVE MORE :D**_

_**(~karatekid1018)**_

**OH! Also! I have a confession. There is another reason that I haven't been writing. Yes, a lot of it was my Carpal Tunnel, but there is so much more. I have been quite severely depressed, and when I'm depressed I simply cannot write. I get so blocked and nothing comes to mind. My parents and sister have noticed it, but I always told them I was fine. But between my issues with school and not being able to write I was getting so frustrated and angry and stressed and I just wanted it all to go away and end somehow. But the other night I had to take my mother to the hospital, and we had a huge heart to heart and I finally spilled my guts. Misunderstandings were sorted out, things were discussed, and as it turns out my parents support my writing one hundred percent. They also understood that if I wanted to drop out of college and go to another one to study writing then they have no objections to it. So, needless to say, I have the world's greatest parents. I also realized that if I had talked to them a long time ago this who dark period could have been avoided…but hey, we all make mistakes :) So, now, I will be writing much more often!**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**1.) I am going to be writing a few sequels after I finish Let Me In. They may or may not have taken over my entire life…I already have nine pages of Thad's story written…So the question is, would any of you be interested in reading about all of the Let Me In couples' kids? I hope so, because it's happening! **_**(WE WORKED REALLY EFFING HARD ON FIGURING ALL OF THIS OUT SO PLEASE READ THEM WHEN THEY COME ABOUT ~ PrincessPanda93**_**)**

**2.) I was also wondering if anyone would be willing to draw what they think the characters look like. I am very interested in how each of them is depicted to you, and I would love to see my characters drawn to life. So if anyone would like to draw them up and send them to me, I would gladly post them on my tumblr-that I'm never really on-and my twitter-which I'm always on.**

**3.) Kinda the same thing as the pictures: is anyone computer savvy enough to know how to make a video? Like a movie commercial for Let Me In? I would love to make one myself, but I have absolutely no idea how to go about it.**

**Oh, and if anyone has a twitter and would like to follow me, I'm going to start tweeting a lot more about upcoming Let Me In moments! Not spoilers, but just some side things for you guys to look forward to ;) My tag is DeanHeartsCas**

**WARNING: There is (subtle) smut in this chapter, nothing descriptive, but I'm just warning you. Feel free to skip over it :)**

Blaine stood frozen as he watched Kurt's Navigator disappear around a corner. He was still in shock over what had just happened-had he really told his friends that Kurt was nothing more to him than just another lay; another boy to use for as long as he wanted only to push him out of his life when he got bored? How could he do that to Kurt? How could he do that to _himself_?

Blaine was so busy struggling not to break down on his lawn that he didn't hear Thad walk up behind him, starting when he felt his friend wrap his arms around his waist. His blood instantly boiled, and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't be sad, Blaine," Thad purred, whispering right into Blaine's ear. "You didn't miss out on much. He's nothing but a _boy_. I could give you _so much _more than _him_."

"You, _shut the fuck up_," Blaine snarled, jerking out of Thad's arms and turning to face the other boy. He stepped closer to Thad, who narrowed his eyes and didn't step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, Anderson?" Thad snapped. "So you lost your chance to screw the innocence out of Kurt, so what? There are _plenty_ of willing guys when it comes to you. You should think yourself _lucky_ you don't have to fuck a virgin princess."

"Don't you _dare _talk about Kurt that way," Blaine hissed, shoving Thad. "Kurt is more of a man than you could ever be!"

Eyes darkened, Thad opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't get the chance-Blaine punched his fist right against his old friend's eye, feeling dark satisfaction when Thad yelped and covered his eye. Before Thad could recover, Blaine lashed out again and dug his fist into the other boy's stomach, immediately following with a knee to the same spot. The air whooshed out of Thad, and his eyes bulged as he fell to his knees. Punching Thad in the face and hearing a sickening crunch, Blaine watched as he fell onto his back, and he immediately pounced on Thad and punched him again.

Blaine could hear outside voices telling him to stop, to calm down and think. There were voices inside his head, too; two of them to be exact. One of them was cool and smooth, telling him to continue. To keep hitting, punching, kicking Thad until the other boy felt all the pain Blaine was feeling now. To _break _him and make him pay for making Kurt go away. For causing the agonizing ache in Blaine's chest that made it hard for Blaine to breathe. The other voice, though, was saying something much different. This one was light and angelic, and it was _begging_ Blaine to stop, to let Thad go and walk away before he did anything he would regret later.

Blaine ignored the angelic voice, pushing it into the dark recesses of his mind. That voice made the pain in his chest worse, and he let the cruel voice take over, filling him with a rage that he had never felt before. His blood boiled hotter, and his vision turned red. Though that could have been a combination of his anger and the blood smeared across Thad's face. Either way, it wasn't enough. Blaine needed Thad to pay more for what he had done.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Blaine shouted, gripping Thad's head between his hands and hitting it against the ground before digging another fist into his oldest friend's stomach. Thad was struggling to get Blaine off of him, not seeming to care that his nose was broken. He nearly managed to flip them, but Blaine brought his knee up to slam into Thad's groin, and Thad whimpered, giving up on any attempts to fight back as the pain overtook him.

Blaine was about ready to choke Thad when he felt someone grab him from behind. Snarling, he spun around, punching Jeff in the stomach. He immediately froze as he watched Jeff double over, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. He was about to apologize when someone tackled him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Shouting angrily, he tried to push Nick off of him, but even though he was stronger than his friend, he couldn't budge the other boy. He was crazed with rage, and Nick was calm, making it easier for the other boy to stay in control and keep Blaine down.

"Let me go, Nick!" Blaine shouted, snarling again when he saw Jeff helping Thad up. He squirmed more violently when Jeff walked Thad over to his car, putting him in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side and driving away. "No! Thad, get back here you fucking assh-!"

"Who are you really mad at, Blaine!" Nick yelled suddenly, shaking Blaine. "Whose fault is it really that Kurt left!"

Blaine glared up at Nick for a few more seconds, wanting nothing more than to push his friend off of him and go after the boy that had sent Kurt away-

Which was Blaine.

All of the anger seemed to vanish, and Blaine gasped as he suddenly felt weak. He looked up at Nick, who was looking down sympathetically at him, knowing exactly what had just happened. Blaine thought the pain in his chest would have gone away with his anger, but it only got worse. It felt like his heart had exploded, and Blaine heard himself taking fast, shallow breaths as he tried to push the pain away. But it wasn't working, and soon enough the tears were falling.

He had pushed Kurt away. Blaine had. Not Jeff, not Nick, not even Thad; Blaine had. He could just as easily told his friends that _yes, he was in love with Kurt_, and not that he wanted nothing but _sex_ from Kurt. Blaine was the only one who had broken his boyfriend's heart, had shattered it into a million pieces. And as a result, had shattered his own heart. He needed Kurt more than he needed air, and now he was gone.

"Oh, my God," Blaine managed to choke out before curling into himself, Nick having already pulled off of him. The tears were coming faster and burned hotter, and Blaine's body shook with the force of his sobs. Subconsciously he felt someone hesitantly wrap their arms around him before pulling Blaine firmly against them, allowing Blaine to bury his head in their shoulder and cry. Blaine fisted his hands in the back of the person's shirt, his mind pretending that it was Kurt holding him, and his heart adamantly denying that it was. Blaine knew the only person who could be holding him was Nick.

Blaine felt like he cried for hours, the pain of losing Kurt too much to handle. He wanted his pretty-_beautiful_-boy back, wanted nothing more than to go to him and beg for Kurt's forgiveness, beg for him to take Blaine back. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kurt and let nothing bad happen to him ever again, to protect him and _love_ him and keep him safe. He needed Kurt back…but Blaine couldn't think of anything that would make Kurt even consider forgiving him. Blaine broke his ex-boyfriend's-oh how that word _hurt_-heart, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Eventually, Blaine pulled away, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious. His gaze flickered to Nick, expecting to see disgust and exasperation, but Nick's face was blank. He was expressionless; his eyes emotionless as he stared back at Blaine. The two studied each other for a few moments, Blaine feeling his walls slowly rise back up as Nick continued to just stare, waiting to see how Blaine would react next. When it was evident Blaine wasn't going to be the first one to speak, the faintest glimmer of emotion flashed in Nick's brown eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day when _Blaine Anderson_ fell in love," he said, without any traces of sarcasm or insult. Still, Blaine felt his hackles rise in defense, and it took everything in him not to snap at Nick.

"You and me both," he muttered instead, staring down at his hands. He glanced back up at his friend, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What about you? Are you going to sit there and tell me nothing's going on with you and Jeff?"

Blaine thought Nick smirked as he leaned back on his hands, but as he continued looking at him, he saw Nick was actually grinning. In spite of himself, Blaine smiled slightly back at his friend, waiting for Nick to speak. When he finally did, Blaine wasn't surprised at the fondness and adoration that laced Nick's tone; if anything, he was jealous.

"Jeff and I have been _officially_ together for about two weeks now," he said, looking at Blaine with a softened smile. "My mom died just over a month ago, and Jeff…Jeff was the one to help me through it. He found out and stayed with me when I needed him. We talked, hung out, had sex…and eventually…Jeff told me he loved me." Nick's expression turned serious, and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"I always said I would never fall in love," Nick said softly. "I _swore_ to myself I would never put myself through what my mom put _her_self through. But…I guess there's always that one person who changes your mind. Who changes _you_. Jeff came into my life and turned my whole world upside down-he finally made my life seem worth living, seem _meaningful_. And, Blaine, you can't sit there and tell me that Kurt wasn't that person for you."

Blaine felt himself wrap his arms around his waist as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kurt _was_ that person for him, and the pain seemed to rip a new hole in his chest as he remembered Kurt was gone. When he opened his eyes, Blaine saw Nick was staring at him in subtle concern, and Blaine actually blushed at his actions.

"He was," he whispered, not able to manage anything else. "He was, Nick, and now I've lost him. I've lost him and it's entirely my fault."

"Well, be that as it may," Nick said, grinning, "Kurt still loves you, Blaine. _I _could see that. And if you really try I think you can get him back." He leaned over and clasped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Just don't give up, man."

Blaine managed to smile back at Nick, but before he could say anything, he heard footsteps behind him. He and Nick turned to see who the newcomer was, but it was only Jeff. The blond boy was walking towards them, Thad no longer in tow. Blaine felt a spark of anger at the thought of Thad, but he managed to extinguish it almost instantly, and he smiled up at Jeff as their friend sat down next to Nick on the lawn.

"Should I be worrying about this?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the hand Nick still had resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, totally," Nick said, moving so his arm was now draped over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend, but he couldn't help grinning along with Nick at Jeff's playful scowl.

"Haha, very funny," Jeff said, reaching over and pulling Nick away from Blaine so he could wrap his arm around Nick's waist. Smiling fondly, Nick leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek, causing a pleased smile to appear on Jeff's face and a longing to form in Blaine's chest.

"What were you two talking about?" Jeff asked, looking at Nick for a few more seconds before turning to Blaine. "Was it Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Please, Blaine," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "It was so painfully _obvious_ that night at Scandals that you and Kurt are desperately in love with each other. Nick and I aren't stupid, you know. So the real question is this: _what is wrong with you_?"

Blaine and Nick both gaped at Jeff, the latter pulling away from his boyfriend to do it properly. Unperturbed, Jeff stared right back at both of them, crossing his arms and looking _so_ disapproving that it was all Blaine had not to laugh at his friend. But Blaine had a nasty feeling that if he _did_ laugh Jeff would no doubt react in a very scary way…like Kurt always did.

"Uh…well…" Blaine stuttered. "It's…it's kind of a long story."

Jeff cocked an eyebrow. "We have time."

"Do we have to do this outside, though?" Nick cut in, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "It's the middle of November and it's fucking freezing."

"Yeah, I agree with Nick, let's go inside," Blaine said, jumping to his feet, Nick following right after him. The pair raced to Blaine's house, shivering against the cold wind. Jeff followed after them at a much more leisurely pace, rolling his eyes at the two's antics.

Once inside, Blaine led Nick and Jeff up to his room, turning the heat up on his way. Roger and Arlene weren't home, so he didn't have to worry about them barging in uninvited and yelling at the fact that there were _boys _in Blaine's room. Well, Roger would yell. Arlene would just stand behind him and wring her hands nervously as she pitifully attempted to calm her husband down.

Pushing thoughts of Roger and Arlene aside, Blaine joined Nick and Jeff on his bed, cringing at the pointed look on Jeff's face. Blaine really didn't want to tell this story again…but he knew he had to.

Blaine started from the beginning, starting with a little boy who came home to find out his mother had been murdered by his father. He told them how he had been taken away and eventually adopted by Roger and Arlene Anderson. He explained how Nathaniel had demanded Blaine visit him whenever his father asked to see him-and how Roger and Arlene had actually _agreed _to it. Blaine told the pair his entire life story; the darkness before he had met Kurt, and the uplifting light and happiness that came after Kurt. When he was finished, Blaine was breathing heavily, struggling not to cry again from the refreshed loss of Kurt.

Nick and Jeff were both staring at Blaine when he stopped talking, but their expressions couldn't have been more different. Jeff had one hand pressed to his mouth, the other laced tightly with Nick's. He looked like he was struggling not to cry as he looked at Blaine with sadness and second-hand pain in his hazel eyes. Nick, on the other hand, was simply studying Blaine again. There was definitely something going on in his head, but, whatever it was, he wasn't showing it to Blaine.

"Blaine," Jeff said finally, dropping his hand from his mouth, "I am so sorry." He leaned over to put his free hand on top of Blaine's, who fought not to flinch at the contact. He still wasn't used to the touching gestures or kind words when they weren't coming from Kurt. He forced a smile at Jeff, though, so his friend wouldn't feel bad.

"Well," Nick said, bringing Blaine's gaze back to him, "now that I understand your…situation…I suppose I can excuse your idiocy _somewhat_." He smirked slightly at Blaine, and in that expression Blaine saw what was going on in his friend's head that he was trying to hide from Blaine. He was hurting for his friend, but he knew Blaine wasn't used to comforting words or touching gestures. Blaine was grateful for that, and he sent that across to Nick through a small, knowing smile.

"Blaine, we are going to help you get Kurt back," Jeff said seriously. "If you just apologize and _tell_ him you love him-"

"No, Jeff, I can't do that," Blaine interrupted. Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but Blaine pushed on. "If I tell Kurt I love him _now_ he'll think I'm saying it just to have sex with him."

"But-" Jeff started.

"No, babe, Blaine's right," Nick cut in gently, grinning when Jeff pouted at him. "He's going to have to take it slow if he's going to earn Kurt's trust back."

Jeff huffed. "Fine. But you had better get back with Kurt soon because I want to properly meet him and go on double dates." Blaine and Nick both froze at the words 'double dates', staring at each with wide, nervous eyes.

"D-Double dates?" Nick repeated, a nervous, high-pitched laugh slipping past his lips. "What do you mean, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "Exactly what I said, babe. I'm sure Kurt won't object to going on double dates. You and Blaine could treat us to the first one as an apology and Blaine can even buy him a gift to really show he loves him." Jeff continued to smile as Nick and Blaine both groaned.

"How did we manage to get the high-maintenance ones?" Blaine grumbled, feeling an ache deep in his wallet. Nick just sighed, nodding in agreement.

…

Nick and Jeff were gone before Roger and Arlene finally made it home. When Blaine heard their laughter as they walked through the front door, the familiar sparks of anger and even longing ignited inside of him. It may not have appeared that way on the outside, but Roger and Arlene were very much in love with each other. And before they had found out Blaine was gay, they were actually great parents. They loved and took care of Blaine, no matter how much he tried to push them away and keep away from them every chance he got. But ever since Blaine had come out, Roger had been nothing but nasty towards him, and Arlene just went along with whatever her husband did and said…even if she felt otherwise.

Blaine heard his guardians start up the stairs, and he had just managed to shut his lamp off and pull the covers over his head when his bedroom door opened. Light from the hallway poured in, and Blaine closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He wasn't in the mood for Arlene trying to be his mother or Roger giving another one of his impromptu lectures on why Blaine was an abomination. After a few moments, the light slowly disappeared, but Arlene didn't shut his door completely.

"Roger," Blaine heard Arlene say softly, "why do you treat Blaine in such cruel ways? What is so wrong about him being gay?"

"How could you ask me something like that?" Roger hissed. "After knowing what happened to me?" Blaine's eyes opened at this, and he strained his ears, trying to hear what would be said next and wondering what had happened to Roger that made him so hateful.

_He was probably just hit on by a man or something._

"I know, dear, but Blaine-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Roger interrupted, in a tone that clearly said _we're done talking about this_. "Let's just go to bed. I just wanted to make sure that _boy_ wasn't in his bed." Blaine stiffened at that, but Arlene just sighed, murmuring words of agreement and shutting Blaine's door completely before following her husband into their own bedroom.

Before Roger and Arlene had come home, Blaine had actually been about to fall asleep. He had managed to push all thoughts of Kurt out of his mind, numbing the pain to where it was just enough to get him to sleep. Of course he was expecting nightmares, but he could work through those. But now Roger had ripped down that wall, and all of Blaine's memories of Kurt came flooding out, filling his mind and sending a fresh, hotter surge of pain throughout Blaine's body.

Blaine gasped at the intensity of the pain, and he felt himself choke as he tried to take deep, slow breaths. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate as he tried to hold himself together, tried to keep the tears in. No, Kurt wasn't in his bed, wasn't in his arms. But he _should_ have been. With a sob, Blaine remembered he and Kurt should have been celebrating his boyfriend's-_ex_-boyfriend's, and, oh, how that _still_ hurt-win at Sectionals. He should have been holding Kurt close and whispering how _proud_ he was of him, how much he _loved_ him-

And that was it for Blaine. The sobs ripped from his chest, and he had to bury his face in his pillow so he wouldn't catch the attention of Roger and Arlene. Every memory of Kurt, every touch, kiss, _everything_ caused fresh, hot tears to streak down Blaine's face, and he wanted nothing more than to claw his heart out. Because this pain was too much. It felt like Blaine was being burned from the inside out, and he just wanted it to _end_.

Blaine needed release, and there were only a few ways he could get it. One was through sex, which was _not_ an option. Another was through nicotine, again not an option. Thirdly was boxing, which wasn't an option _at the moment_ as the school was locked down and he didn't really feel like breaking in at this time of night. But there was a fourth way…a way that was still foreign to Blaine but definitely _was_ an option. All he had to do was take a short walk by himself. It wouldn't _heal_ him…but it might be able to make the pain go away for at least long enough for him to sleep.

Blaine pushed himself out of bed, stumbling through the few tears still slipping from his eyes. Brushing them away and slowly regaining control of his breathing, Blaine stepped back into his biker boots before sneaking out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door, softly closing it behind him. The street was quiet, as it was already very late. The streetlights were on, though, so Blaine wouldn't be struggling through the dark. So, hands in his pockets, Blaine strolled down the street, trying to think of the perfect song to sing and brushing away the occasional tear. It was only a few minutes before Blaine stopped, taking a deep breath and letting the first lines flow out.

_I still remember that empty look left on your face  
>You took the pictures but you left the frames<br>All we had written, well, it's been erased  
>Something that I had to do<em>

Blaine did remember the look on Kurt's face. The anguish, the hurt, the _pain_. His heart had broken right in front of Blaine, and he had done nothing to stop it. Of course he had tried, but he didn't blame Kurt for not wanting to hear it. With only a few words Blaine literally _had _erased everything between them. There was no force on Earth that would make Kurt forgive him. And Blaine certainly had _not _had to do what he did, said what he'd said. He wished he could rewind the entire night and just say that Kurt was the love of his life.

But it was too late.

_I cut you deep, you're bleeding through  
>You're every single shade of blue<br>I'm staring right in front of you_

All Blaine could see was _blue._ The color of Kurt's eyes. No, the _colors_ of Kurt's eyes; because Kurt's eyes weren't just one shade of blue. Depending on his emotions they could be light blue, or gray, or dark blue. But when he was looking at Blaine…Kurt's eyes were such a clear, indefinable shade of blue that hurt Blaine to think he would never see it again.

Kurt's happy, loving blue eyes suddenly turned dark, and tears gushed from them as he turned away from Blaine, never to look back.

_I can hear your heartbeat slowing down  
>I can hear your heartbeat turn me around<br>You can take my life  
>All you need, make me right<br>I can't sleep with your heartbeat slowing down_

Kurt's heart was calling to him, and he could _hear_ how broken it was. Just as-probably more so-broken as Blaine's was, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to run as fast as he could to Kurt and just hold him and apologize until his voice was hoarse. He just wanted to give himself completely to Kurt, convince his love that he was all his, and that no one could ever take him away. And he wanted Kurt to be his, and only his, forever. Blaine had thought singing out his pain would make him feel better, but, if anything, it was only making it worse.

_Here you left scattered  
>Like wishes I led to your room<br>I bury my face in your pillow  
>Just to smell your perfume<em>

Blaine needed Kurt right now. He needed him to come and put him back together like he had done so many times before. But Blaine had no right to think that way-he had pushed Kurt away, and the best he could do was go back to his room and bury himself in the pillow Kurt always lied on when he was at Blaine's house. Traces of Kurt's cologne still lingered on it, but it only brought slight comfort. But that would come later; Blaine wasn't done out here yet.

_Outside I'm hungry  
>But inside I'm just consumed<br>Tell me how am I supposed to breathe  
>When losing you is choking me?<em>

Blaine was stuttering over his words at this point. The tears were coming again, and they were coming fast. He tried to keep them at bay, but every time he thought about the look on Kurt's face when he had spoken that _one_ sentence shattered his heart. And the pain was so intense that it was difficult for Blaine to breathe properly. He only just managed not to start hyperventilating again.

_I can hear your heartbeat slowing down  
>I can hear your heartbeat turn me around<br>You can take my life  
>All you need, make me right<br>I can't sleep with your heartbeat slowing down_

_I fucking hate this town  
>I wanna burn it down<br>I never felt so cold  
>And when I burn this town<br>I hope I burn it down  
>And leave me on my own<em>

Blaine deserved to be alone. Everyone who knew him, everyone he _loved_ ended up hurt-just like with his father. A brief flare of anger ignited at the thought of that man, but Blaine was too weak and tir ed to let it linger. He just wanted everything to go away-the pain, the hurt, the shame, _everything_. If he couldn't have Kurt he didn't want anything.

_I fucking hate this town (just see me)  
>I wanna burn it down (just see me)<br>I never felt so cold (just see me)_

_I hear your heartbeat slowing down_

_Slow_

_I can hear your heartbeat slowing down (heartbeat slowing down)  
>I can hear your heartbeat turn me around (heartbeat slowing down)<br>You can take my life (take my life)  
>All you need (all you need), make me right<br>How can you sleep with your heartbeat slowing down?  
>I can hear your heartbeat slowing down<em>

As Blaine finished the song, he collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Dammit, he _missed_ Kurt, and it hadn't even been a day yet. It had only been a handful of long hours, but he didn't care. Kurt had gotten to him like no one had before, making him feel things again and _accepting_ him after finding out all of the details about Blaine's life. He had damn well _loved _Blaine regardless and Blaine had just _thrown it away. _

And Blaine hated himself for it.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Blaine managed to fully compose himself and head back to his house. He didn't bother with being quiet this time, not caring if he woke up Roger and Arlene. It didn't matter, neither of them stirred as Blaine banged his way back into his room, falling onto his bed and kicking his shoes off before burying himself in his pillow. He was still tense, but Kurt's scent-vanilla and lavender-relaxed him a little, and he managed to drift into a restless sleep.

…

Blaine finally jerked awake at around seven the next morning. The previous night's sleep hadn't been the greatest-he had kept seeing the heartbroken look on Kurt's face-and he'd woken often throughout the night. Often he would be breathing heavily, and a few sobs would always escape before he pushed through the painful haze and forced his eyes closed again. He continued that way for hours, but he was awake now, for good. Blaine groaned as he rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. He had hoped that yesterday had been a nightmare, but-unfortunately-it hadn't been. Kurt was still gone, and Blaine still felt as though someone were ripping his insides to shreds.

Blaine was about to force himself into his shower when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Startled, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for whoever was on the other side to open his door or continue knocking until he got up and opened it. After a short pause there came another knock, and a few seconds later Arlene pushed open the door and stepped into Blaine's room, already dressed and ready for the day, like always.

"Blaine?" Arlene said quietly, looking at him with a nervous look and wringing her hands. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Blaine hid an involuntarily flinch at the term of endearment. Instead he simply looked back at her with a blank, almost cold look on his face.

"What do you want?" Blaine muttered, sitting back against his headboard and crossing his arms. He was never in the mood for Arlene's attempts to being his mother, especially this morning. Usually she left almost immediately when he was cold with her, but this morning she actually stepped further into his room, even going so far as to sit on the bed next to him. Blaine was so taken aback that all he could do for a few moments was stare at her with wide eyes.

"Blaine," Arlene said again, biting her lip as she studied him, taking in the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. "Blaine, I heard you crying last night. I've never heard you cry before, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Why should I?" Blaine snarled. "Give me one good reason why I should talk to _you_ of all people."

"Because no matter what you say, you are my son," Arlene said, Blaine noticing that she hadn't said _I am your mother_. "And despite what you may think I love you very much. I hate seeing you so unhappy, Blaine, and being unable to do anything to help you."

Blaine was feeling very confused-and conflicted. Arlene had never done anything like this before. She had never tried to have a "heart to heart" with Blaine and actually try to act like a _mom_. She was trying to _help_ Blaine…something she shouldn't have the right to do. Arlene was a huge reason _why_ Blaine was unhappy-yet here she sat, acting like she didn't have a clue in the world what was wrong with her son.

"You don't think you can do anything to help me." Blaine sneered at the woman who was supposed to be his mother. "How about trying to stop being such blatant homophobes and just _accepting_ me for who I am? Just come to terms with the fact that _I like boys_ and get used to it."

"Blaine," Arlene said, and a pained expression appeared on her face. "Honey…I'm trying to talk to Roger, I am…But…but Roger has been through things in his life that make him…_untrusting_ of homosexuals." She looked seriously at Blaine. "It's nothing against you personally, sweetheart. And I have a feeling this isn't the only thing bothering you. This has something to do with that boy who's been around here so often, doesn't it?"

Blaine froze at the mention of Kurt. At first he was surprised that Arlene had been paying attention enough to notice Kurt, but of course that fucking memory of Blaine ripping his pretty boy's heart out surged up, along with the pain of losing Kurt and the anger at himself for goddamn _making it happen_ came along with it-all in the form of hot, burning tears and a trembling that was nearly impossible to control. Arlene noticed it, her eyes widening before she made to reach out to Blaine.

"Get out," Blaine hissed, recoiling away from Arlene's outstretched hand. "Get the _fuck_ out of my room, what gives you the _right_ to…to…just _get out_!"

Arlene paused for a few more seconds before standing up off of Blaine's bed. As she made her way back over to his bedroom door, Blaine tried to regain control of his breathing. He'd hyperventilated enough last night, and the last thing he wanted to do was start doing it again-least of all in front of Arlene. Just as Blaine thought he was making progress towards breathing again, Arlene turned slightly, not quite facing Blaine but capturing his attention.

"You know, Blaine," she said softly, "whether you want my help or not, I'm going to be here for you. I'm sure things will work out with your boy."

_Your boy_.

Blaine moaned as the words ripped through him, sinking back into his bed and wrapping the blanket back around himself, giving in to the pain and making no attempt to control his tears. He just let them run down his cheeks, clinging to Kurt's pillow and wishing over and over again that there was a way to make things right.

…

Nick kept his eyes closed when he felt himself wake up the next morning. Instead of opening his eyes, he let himself just lie there and relish the moment, just as he did every morning since Jeff had finally told him he loved him. Like always, the memory cause a grin to break out over Nick's face, and he finally opened his eyes, just so he could look down at the boy who caused it. Jeff was still sleeping, his breathing deep and even as he rested on Nick's chest, his head tucked comfortably under Nick's chin.

Nick leaned back a little so he could press a kiss to the crown of Jeff's hair, staying there as he closed his eyes and felt his smile soften. He tightened his hold around Jeff's waist, it having slackened while they were sleeping. He tugged his boyfriend closer to him, chuckling softly at the way Jeff scrunched up his nose at having being disturbed whilst sleeping. Nick didn't try to wake him, though; he just held Jeff close to him and waited patiently for his love to wake on his own, pressing soft, feather light kisses against Jeff's temples and forehead in the meantime.

Jeff finally began to stir about an hour later, a late sleeper by nature. Nick continued to hold him as he slowly-_very _slowly-became aware of his surroundings. Jeff was adorable when waking up; he always looked so confused as to what was going on…until his eyes settled on Nick, and it was as though the world were being clicked into place. Jeff would start to smile-until a yawn interrupted him and made Jeff pout at the unfairness of it all. In fact, that was happening right now, and Nick did what he always did-laugh at his adorable, childish boyfriend.

"Morning, babe," he said, still chuckling as he leaned forward to peck Jeff's lips. Or at least meant to peck Jeff's lips-when he tried to pull away, Jeff chased after him, locking their lips in a much more intense kiss, making Nick's toes curl and his breath catch in his throat. "Mmmm, I love you," he nearly purred when Jeff pulled back.

"I love you, too," Jeff murmured, settling back down on Nick's chest and tracing Nick's collarbone with the tips of his fingers. Nick made another satisfied noise, closing his eyes as he basked in the attention from his boyfriend.

Nick felt a broad grin break out over his face as he thought those two little words. _His boyfriend. My boyfriend. Jeff is my boyfriend. I love him, and he loves me. Because he is my boyfriend_. Just a couple of months ago Nick had been adamant about swearing love off forever. He had seen what had happened to his parents once his mother had gotten sick, and the psychological pain his mom had had to go through along with the physical pain. Nick didn't want to go through the same thing-or put someone else through it. So Nick had taken a page out of his father's book and pushed love out of his life in favor of hooking up with a different person every night, hardening his heart against anything-or any_one_-that could hurt him.

But then along came Jeff. And no, it had definitely _not_ been 'love at first sight'. Nick had been content enough hanging out with just Thad; if anything, having Jeff around had been _annoying_. He was always so _happy_, and Nick knew Jeff's life was just as shitty as the rest of theirs. Jeff was open and nonchalant about it, and he didn't care that Nick and Thad refused to talk about their own home lives. He was just content enough to hang out with other people who _got it_. Of course it took Nick forever to realize he wasn't annoyed with Jeff…if anything he had been _jealous_. He wished he could be as happy as his new friend during that dark period of his life. And he was definitely the most surprised when Jeff ended up being the one to give Nick that happiness.

"What's so funny?"

Nick started a little at the sound of Jeff's amused voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jeff, who was staring back at him expectantly, a hint of a smile on his lips. Nick's own grin widened even more, and he let out a few chuckles as he tightened his grip on Jeff, tugging his boyfriend until he was lying fully on top of him. The action reminded Nick that they were both still naked, and he bit back a groan at the small amount of friction. Jeff's eyes were staring back at him just as hungrily, and Nick quickly blurted out what he was thinking before either one of them could do anything to distract him.

"Did you know I fairly well hated you when we first met?"

Jeff let out a fairly loud burst of laughter, dropping his head onto Nick's shoulder. Nick's eyes widened in surprise as the other boy continued to laugh against him, eventually moving so he was giggling into Nick's neck. After a few more moments of Nick waiting patiently, Jeff's giggles subsided, and he pulled back so he could grin down at Nick.

"I am aware of that fact, yes. You weren't exactly _subtle_ about it, Nicky."

Nick blushed at the nickname, just as he always did. "You don't seem too upset about it."

Jeff shrugged. "At the time I could have cared less about what you thought of me. I could have cared less about _you_." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the hollow of Nick's throat, taking the sting out of his words. "But that's behind us now. You _love_ me now, and that's all I care about."

Nick's heart swelled, and he finally reached his hands up to cup Jeff's face and pull it down so their lips could meet in a kiss. It was a soft kiss, their lips just brushing together as Nick's hands settled on Jeff's hips, and the other boy's tangled themselves in Nick's hair. Not breaking the kiss, Nick rolled them over so he was on top, the sheets twisting around them. After a few more sweet kisses, Nick pulled away, chuckling when Jeff whined and tried to chase his lips. He pushed Jeff back into the pillows, ducking his head to press kisses along his love's throat that were just as soft as the kisses they had been sharing just seconds ago.

Jeff sighed happily, gripping Nick's hair tighter as his boyfriend kissed all along his neck, stopping at the spot where his neck just met his shoulder and biting down on the skin and sucking. It was Jeff's secret spot, and he gasped and tugged at Nick's hair as said boy bit down a little harder, running his tongue over the mark to soothe the sting. Jeff tried to pull Nick back up to him, wanting to kiss Nick again, but Nick wouldn't let him. Instead, Nick moved down even more, kissing, licking, sucking at all of Jeff's favorite places. The blond keened, letting go of Nick's hair to grip the sheets behind him, panting when Nick began kissing around his belly button.

"_Nick_," he moaned as the boy wrapped his fingers around Jeff, moving his hand just how he knew the blond liked it. With his free hand, he hitched Jeff's legs over his shoulders, his mouth replacing his hand as he gripped Jeff's hips, preventing the other boy from thrusting up and choking him.

Jeff gasped, moaned, and groaned Nick's name as the other boy used that perfect mouth of his to pleasure Jeff as much as he could. Jeff's hands were back to tugging at his boyfriend's hair, and he could feel himself getting close when Nick suddenly pulled away, sliding back up the length of Jeff's body to reattach his lips to the blonde's neck. Jeff choked at the sudden lack of Nick, and he panted as the other boy slowly kissed back up to his mouth, immediately sliding his tongue inside Jeff's mouth and eliciting another moan from the boy.

"Nick, you fucking _tease_," Jeff growled when he tried thrusting against his boyfriend to at least get some friction, only to have Nick pull away when he did, smirking against Jeff's mouth. "Come _on_."

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Nick cooed, running his hands down Jeff's back and stopping just above his ass. "Aren't you having fun?" He immediately went back to sucking on Jeff's neck, only this time staying in one spot and making Jeff squirm. Jeff knew there would be a hickey there later, but he couldn't bring himself to care. If he could admit it to himself, he _loved_ when Nick marked him.

"I'd be having _more_ fun if you would just _finish this_," Jeff snarled, grabbing Nick's face and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. He was _so close_ and he just needed that sweet release. So, he flipped them over, Nick's hands flying up to grip his hips again.

Not breaking the kiss, Jeff pinned Nick's hands to the bed, loving the noise Nick made when he did. He slowly began thrusting against his boyfriend, reveling in both the delicious friction and the strangled gasp Nick gave. Nick struggled to free his hands so he could touch Jeff, but Jeff wouldn't let him-this was payback for making him wait so long. He began to move faster, panting against his boyfriend's neck as Nick undulated beneath him, turning to press his lips into Jeff's hair, silently pleading for what he needed to finish. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, their mouths moving slower and softer than their hips, and a few minutes later they finished, moaning together before Jeff collapsed on top of Nick. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, coming down from the high of orgasm until Nick wrapped his arms loosely around Jeff, brushing his lips against Jeff's temple.

"I love you," Nick murmured, moving so Jeff was snuggled back into his side, his head resting on Nick's chest.

"Mmmm, I love you, too," Jeff sighed, smiling up at Nick and reaching up to kiss him again. But just as their lips met, Nick felt Jeff wrinkle his nose, and he pulled back, eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Jeff said, wrinkling his nose even more. "We didn't use condoms and now we're _messy_. I need to shower _now_."

Nick laughed, letting go of Jeff and rolling over onto his other side, hugging his pillow against him. "Go shower then," he said, yawning and shutting his eyes. "And hurry up today so I can get in. I want to go see how Blaine is doing." Jeff murmured an agreement, but Nick barely heard him. He was already half-asleep; sex did that to him. Sounds of the shower turning on came to him as though from a distance, and Nick let sleep take him over again.

…

Jeff took his usual hour and a half getting ready, it being mandatory to not only to shower but straighten his hair, style it to perfection, use an insane amount of hair spray so his hair wouldn't go anywhere, and then restyle it some more before he finally deemed himself _ready_. Usually Nick had no problems with how long Jeff took to prepare himself for the day; the longer his boyfriend was with him at his house the better. But today Nick was starting to get anxious-he just wanted to get to Blaine's house to make sure his friend was still okay.

"Finally!" Nick said when Jeff walked out of his bathroom. He sat up in his bed, tossing the pillow he had been using as a stress reliever aside. "You took _forever_."

Jeff smirked at him. "My sex appeal is worth your pain, babe." Nick rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the soft chuckle at his boyfriend's words. After all, Nick quite enjoyed Jeff's sex appeal.

After a swift kiss to Nick's lips, Jeff was out the door. Like he often had to do, Jeff had to babysit his siblings while his parents went off and did whatever it was they decided to do for the day. Nick hated the hell Jeff's parents put him through, but was kind of relieved today that Jeff was busy. He'd wanted to go to Blaine's house by himself, and there was no kind way to say that to Jeff. It was nothing against his boyfriend-Nick loved spending every moment he could with the blond-it was just that Nick wanted to talk to Blaine without Jeff pushing him to just apologize. Nick understood that Blaine needed time-hadn't they all?-but Jeff could be a very impatient person when he wanted to be.

It took Nick less than ten minutes to get ready, and he was out the door and sliding into his beat up, white 2000 Toyota Camry a few minutes after that, grabbing a cereal bar on his way out. It was a two hour drive to Lima, and Nick was heading out there at a pretty decent hour, so he figured Blaine would at least be awake by the time he got there. If he was doing anything else it was probably sitting on his bed and staring off into space, imagining up ways to get Kurt back into his life.

Nick felt bad for his friend. Yes, it pretty much was all Blaine's fault that he lost Kurt in the first place, but finally knowing Blaine's life story made him understand Blaine's actions a little more. He in no way approved of them, but Nick wasn't surprised at what Blaine had chosen to do in his situation. He was still trying to hide from people, and Nick didn't think for one second that Blaine actually was using Kurt for just sex. Blaine loved the other boy, and Nick was dead set on helping his best friend get his boyfriend back.

When Nick finally pulled into Blaine's driveway, it was mid-afternoon. Blaine's motorcycle was the only vehicle parked, and Nick made sure to park his own car right behind it. That way he wouldn't be in the way if someone else came home, and Blaine wouldn't be able to easily escape.

No one answered the door when Nick knocked, but when he tried the knob it turned easily in his hand. Nick stepped into the house, calling Blaine's name as he shut the front door behind him. No one answered, but Nick could hear vacuuming coming from upstairs, and he remembered that Blaine had a housekeeper. Shaking his head in amusement, Nick walked up the stairs, pausing at Blaine's doorway and deciding if he wanted to knock or not. On the one hand, Nick respected Blaine's privacy, but it wasn't as if he'd never seen the other boy naked. And on the other, if he did knock, Blaine would have those few seconds to make up some lame excuse for Nick to go away.

Nick went with the former.

"Blaine?" Nick said as he pushed his friend's door open and stepped inside. His eyes widened as he was met with darkness, and he could barely discern the blob of blankets on Blaine's bed. The blob of blankets that Nick was only assuming was Blaine.

"Blaine?" Nick repeated, opening the door more so he could make his way over to Blaine's bed. But before he could take more than three steps, Blaine groaned, freezing Nick in place.

"Nick, close the door. You're letting all the light in."

"Are we vampires now?" Nick asked, one eyebrow raised. He shut the door anyway before finally walking over to Blaine and sitting on the edge of his bed. He lifted one side of the comforter, but Blaine was also hidden beneath two pillows. "You coming out any time soon?"

"I already came out," Blaine grumbled. "And I have no desire to do so again."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I meant getting out of bed you dweeb."

Blaine huffed, but he did pull himself out from under his pillows and pushed the blankets off of him, sitting up so he could glare at Nick. Nick, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh; Blaine's curly hair was full of static and frizzed out, and it looked like a pile of cotton candy resting on his friend's head. He tried to hold it back, but the grin broke out over his face anyways, and he gave a few barks of laughter before regaining control.

"Nice hair, man," he said, reaching up to try to pat it down. "Never knew you could rock the afro look."

Blaine swatted Nick's hand away, turning his glare up a notch. "Shut up! If you only came here to insult me then you can just leave."

"Calm down, jeeze,"Nick muttered. "But even though you've become a creature of the night I'm turning the light on." And ignoring Blaine's grumbles Nick leaned over and flicked on the lamp. "You know, you could at least hiss for my entertainment." Blaine actually attempted to do as Nick asked, but a yawn interrupted him. And for the first time Nick actually noticed how Blaine looked.

Now that there was light, Nick could actually _see_ Blaine. He could see the red rings around his friend's eyes, and how there were bags underneath them, hinting that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Nick also noticed that Blaine was still dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing the day before, though wrinkled now. He watched as his friend rubbed at his eyes for a few seconds before reaching over and pulling a pair of thick black glasses out of his end table and putting them on. Nick raised his eyebrows, surprised at this new development.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

Blaine looked up at him, staring for a few beats before shrugging. "My contacts were getting annoying last night. It was painful to keep them in when I kept waking up to…" He trailed off, looking away from Nick and wrapping his arms around himself defensively, the walls starting to come up.

"To cry, right?" Nick deadpanned. Blaine looked over at him through slightly narrowed eyes, daring Nick to judge him. "It's okay, Blaine. Sometimes it's good to cry. I always feel better when I do it."

Blaine gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, well, fat lot of good it did _me_. I still feel like shit."

Nick shrugged. "It's only been a day, Blaine. Give it time."

Blaine bit his lip. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought for a few seconds before Blaine looked up at Nick, a frightened, nervous expression in his eyes. Nick's heart went out for his broken friend, but he made no move to comfort him physically. Neither one of them was used to that yet, so it would have been more awkward than reassuring.

"Nick," Blaine said, sliding his knees up and wrapping his arms around them protectively. "Do you…do you really think Kurt could ever forgive me?"

If he was honest with himself…Nick wasn't sure. He didn't really know Kurt, so he couldn't make an accurate decision. But he had seen Kurt once-that night at Scandals when Blaine had gotten up on the bar and danced to _I'm Sexy and I Know It_. He had seen the way Blaine and Kurt had acted before Blaine had dragged the other boy over, and he had seen the concern in Kurt's eyes when Blaine needed a way home. And Nick had also seen the way Kurt and Blaine looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

"Blaine…I'm almost entirely positive that Kurt will forgive you."

Blaine's face fell until he was dangerously close to giving Nick puppy dog eyes. "'Almost'?" he echoed, and his voice was so defeated, his face so disappointed, that Nick suddenly felt like saying _anything_ that would just make Blaine _smile_ again. Nick ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as he tried to think of something to say that would set Blaine's mind at ease.

"Look, Blaine, the only way you're going to get Kurt to forgive you is if you make an effort and really _try_. Sitting and moping in your bed is not going to get you anywhere. It's just going to get you more and more depressed and it's going to make Kurt really believe what you said." Blaine flinched at that, but Nick pushed on. "You love that boy? Go out and prove it. Don't _tell_ him that you love him yet, but you need to show him that you didn't mean what you said. That you actually want to _be_ with him. It's the only way he'll even _consider _forgiving you."

Blaine sighed, a miserable sound. "I know," he said, looking back up at Nick. "I just…Maybe he deserves better than me. Someone who isn't afraid to tell the world that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is their boyfriend."

"Don't do that to yourself, Blaine," Nick said seriously, almost angrily. "Just because you've had a rough life and have made some really poor decisions in your past does not mean that you don't deserve Kurt. You love him and he loves you-and _that_ is all that matters." Nick thought back to his conversation with Jeff that morning, and how it had inadvertently become part of his talk with Blaine now. "The past doesn't matter."

"You ever think about being a therapist, Nick?" Blaine asked, and Nick was relieved to see a small smile and even a teasing gleam in his eyes. "You give a pretty mean lecture."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, and I'm not going to stop lecturing until you get out of bed and take a shower. And put clean clothes on. And fix your hair. Oh, and I'd even recommend that you-"

"Alright, alright!" Blaine interrupted, rolling his eyes as he finally got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and started ruffling through the drawers, looking for clean clothes. "Honestly, Nick, you sound just like Kurt and Jeff."

Nick's jaw dropped as he gaped at Blaine while he grabbed up an outfit. "I do not! I just-I meant-I am _nothing_ like Jeff! I don't obsess over my hair or clothes! I was just pointing out that you were gross and smelled bad!"

Blaine actually laughed, and when he turned back to Nick to wink at him, Nick was glad to see that his eyes were no longer clouded with pain. Oh, it was still there of course, but it wasn't all Blaine was focusing on. He had really taken Nick's words to heart, and Nick honestly thought things were going to work out for his friend. And as he watched Blaine walk into the bathroom, Nick knew he had done something else right. Something else that proved he wasn't his father, that he was his own person with his own life to live.

…

Blaine looked _awful_. As soon as he had gone into the bathroom, he'd headed straight for the mirror, anxious to see if he really did look as bad as Nick claimed. His eyes widened in horror when he saw that he did. His hair wasn't long, but it _was_ curly, and it was more puffed and frizzed than it had ever been before. And behind his thick glasses his eyes were red and swollen, and dark bags were underneath them. Blaine looked like Hell-something he wasn't surprised at given the reasons.

Sighing to himself, Blaine took off his glasses and set them on the counter, fisting his eyes before scrubbing his face with his hands. After contemplating himself in the mirror again, Blaine took out his tongue and eyebrow piercings. They were starting to get irritating, and Blaine was tired of them. After one final inspection, Blaine got into the shower to scrub the dirt from his skin, keeping in mind that Nick was waiting for him. But of course this reminded him of when he had showered…when _Kurt_ had been waiting for him.

Blaine knew Nick was right. He would never get anywhere with Kurt by just lying in bed and moping. As hard as it was, Blaine needed to own up to what he had done, and he needed to _prove_ to Kurt that he was sorry, not just tell him and hope for the best. Blaine needed to show Kurt that he really, truly loved him, and that Kurt meant more to him than anything else in the world. The only problem with that, though, was finding out the way to do it. Oh, and actually getting Kurt to listen. Because when he was mad, Kurt wouldn't listen to _anyone_.

Blaine tossed around ideas in his head as he finished showering and pulling on his clothes. He continued thinking as he shaved and ran a hand through his hair, making the short curls bounce but otherwise stay in place, no longer puffed out into a mini-afro. By the time he had his teeth brushed, contacts back in, and was opening his bathroom door, the ideas had narrowed down in Blaine's mind, but nothing was quite yet set.

"Happy now?" Blaine asked as he rejoined Nick on his bed. "I showered, just for you."

"Thank God," Nick said, smirking at Blaine. "I was about to find a gas mask." He laughed as Blaine shoved his shoulder, grinning back as a smile broke over Blaine's face.

Blaine's stomach growled. "Let's move this down to the kitchen, shall we? I'm starved."

Nick eagerly agreed, following Blaine down to the kitchen. He sat at the island as Blaine pulled out two huge bowls, a box of cereal, and a gallon of milk, setting them down between them before leaning back to get spoons. Both boys poured about half of the cereal and milk into their mixing bowls, digging in without hesitation. Blaine was actually surprised at his appetite-he hadn't thought he'd be able to eat through the pain of losing Kurt, but his stomach growled until his cereal was almost gone. Nick was finished before Blaine, and he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed while he waited for Blaine to be done.

"So…have you seen _Lord of the Rings_?"

Blaine froze at Nick's words, his spoon halfway to his mouth. He _loved_ _Lord of the Rings_. It was one of Blaine's secret obsessions, and he had lost track of how many times he had seen the movies and even read the books. He could quote nearly every line, and often he would lock himself in his room on weekends and have a marathon, delighting in the magic, fighting, and adventure. Legolas was his favorite: bow and arrows were bad_ass_, and the elf wasn't too bad to look at, either. Neither was Aragorn…or Frodo…or-

Reining in his sudden excitement, Blaine finished the bite of his cereal before calmly answering Nick. "I have, yes."

Nick's smile widened, and he looked at Blaine with his own excitement. "Isn't it awesome!?" Taking one look at Nick, Blaine could see he loved _Lord of the Rings_ just as much as he did, and a grin broke out over his own face.

"It is _the best_ thing that has ever happened to this world."

"_I know_. I try telling this to Jeff, but he won't believe me. And he refuses to watch it!"

Blaine looked offended, and he huffed a little before saying, "Well that's just…_crazy_. Not liking it is insane as it but refusing to watch it at all is…is…I can't even find the words."

Nick nodded seriously. "Unforgivable."

"Offensive."

"Unthinkable."

"Ridiculous."

"There are just so many hot _men_."

Blaine groaned. "Man, I _know_."

Nick's and Blaine's eyes met, and they studied each other. Something passed between them, an understanding that made grins break out over both of their faces. Simultaneously, they shot out of their chairs, nearly knocking them over as they raced to the stairs. They ran up the steps, nearly knocking the housekeeper over as she was carrying dirty laundry down. Laughing and spluttering an apology, the two boys ran into Blaine's room, Nick slamming the door shut as Blaine threw himself in front of his DVD player, locating his _Lord of the Rings _collection immediately.

As soon as the movie was in, Blaine joined Nick on his bed, leaning against the headboard beside his friend. His excitement continued to build as the menu popped up, and he took a second to acknowledge that Kurt would probably never agree to watching these movies either. It was…nice to have just a friend to share interests in. Kurt had Trent and Sebastian, but Blaine had never really had any _friends_-friends. But looking at Nick, maybe Blaine had finally found one.

"You won't mind if I whisper along with the movie do you?" Nick asked sheepishly as the movie started. "It's kinda force of habit with these ones."

Scratch that. Blaine had _definitely_ found one.

…

Amanda really should have been studying. Exams were only one week away, and she needed to get at least a _B_ on here English final so that she would pass all of her classes this semester. Amanda knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had been trying her hardest to all week, but exams were as far from her mind as they could get, thoughts of her cousin replacing them at the forefront.

Finding Blaine had been one of the best moments of Amanda's life, right up there with meeting Tori. She had been so happy to learn that Blaine hadn't let Nathaniel effect his life too deeply-being bitter and angry was completely understandable to Amanda. And when she had found out that Blaine had a boyfriend, she had to physically fight from squealing. Blaine's face softened when he talked about Kurt, and there was such bright _happiness_ in his eyes that Amanda herself nearly teared up. She was looking forward to meeting the boy that had captured her cousin's heart.

Amanda shook her head. _Focus. You need to study._ She stared down at her copy of _Jane Eyre_ for a few seconds before glancing back up, biting her smile when she saw the look of deep concentration on Tori's face as her girlfriend tried to commit her entire history textbook to memory. Tori never accepted anything below an _A_, and she was always appalled at the sighs of relief Amanda would give at her _B_'s and occasional _C_'s. Amanda remembered the first time she had seem Tori receive a _B_-her girlfriend had cried for an hour.

As if sensing Amanda's gaze, Tori looked up, green eyes locking with hazel. Amanda blushed slightly as Tori's face softened like it always did when she looked at Amanda. Cocking her head, Tori studied the other girl, and she seemed to instantly know what Amanda was thinking.

"Blaine isn't going anywhere, honey. He'll still be in Lima once the exams are over, and we can go visit him again then. I'm sure he doesn't want to bother you while you're trying to study."

Tori's words were like a balm to Amanda, soothing a fear that she hadn't even known she was feeling. Blaine had said he wanted to get to know Amanda again, but he hadn't called in a little over a week-ever since the night she had shown up on his doorstep. And that underlying, secret fear had been there-that Blaine hadn't meant it and wasn't going to call. But Tori was right; they had told Blaine exams were coming up, and her cousin was probably considerate enough to wait until Amanda had no more concerns other than to make sure Tori was happy.

Amanda beamed at Tori. "You're right. Like always."

Tori laughed quietly (they _were_ in a library). "I wouldn't say _always_. I distinctly remember a few suggestions made in the past that you blatantly said were _wrong_." She winked at Amanda, laughing at the burning blush that sprung up on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"We should get back to studying," Amanda mumbled, willing the blush to go away as she dropped her gaze back down to _Jane Eyre_. She could still see Tori's grin out of the corner of her eye, and she had to fight to keep the smile off of her own face.

Amanda actually managed to get some studying done after that, managing to answer five out of twenty of the essay questions her teacher had provided the class. Tori finished her history questions long before Amanda had gone through her five-perks of being an overachiever-and was in the middle of a whispered conversation with her friend Harry when Amanda shut her book, done with _Jane Eyre_ for the day. Amanda had shut the book a little forcefully, and Tori and Harry stopped and looked over at her as she sat back in her chair.

"I hate that book," Amanda said, wrinkling her nose at the book before shoving it into her bag. "I'm done with it for the day."

Tori cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you have other exams to study for, too, though? You should really get as much done of those questions as you can today."

"Tori," Amanda whined, dragging her girlfriend's name out and making said girl roll her eyes. "My brain hurts, please don't make me do any more."

Harry chuckled. "What are you, Tor, her mom? I knew you were kinky but not _that_ kinky." Tori grinned at him, but Amanda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt scandalized, and when Tori glanced over and saw that her smile dropped. She cleared her throat, shuffling in her chair before giving Amanda a sheepish look.

"Would you like to go have lunch, baby?" she asked, sounding as apologetic as she could.

Amanda, still feeling flustered and still feeling her cheeks burn, couldn't bring herself to look at Harry as she gathered the rest of her things into her backpack and stood up out of her chair, jerking her head in a nod. She waited as Tori said goodbye to Harry, promising to meet him the next day to work on their final project. As soon as Tori joined her around the table, Amanda all but ran to the exit, hearing Tori follow behind her.

"Amanda, wait!" Tori said, grabbing the other girl's arm and forcing her to walk at a decent pace. "Slow down, babe." Amanda jerked her arm out of Tori's grasp, but she continued walking.

"Do you talk about our sex life to Harry?" Amanda hissed, feeling herself blush again. And really, with some of the things her and Tori have done she shouldn't even have the _ability_ to blush anymore.

"Of course not!" Tori said, looking offended now. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Harry seems to know just how _kinky_ you are." But Amanda felt her anger and shame begin to fade. Tori honestly looked confused, even hurt that Amanda could think of such a thing. They'd reached Tori's red Jetta, and Tori leaned back against it, looking at Amanda with sorrow in her eyes.

"I swear, Mandee, I've never told Harry _anything _about our sex life. That's _private_, something intimate between just you and me." Tori shifted her eyes away from Amanda's, her gaze dropping to the ground. She let out a sigh, and it sounded nervous to Amanda.

"But there was one time that Harry and I…well…we were playing Truth or Dare." Amanda felt her blood start to boil again, but she decided to let Tori finish before saying anything else. "We were just goofing around, asking dumb questions, and then Harry asked me what my biggest kink was."

"And you _answered _him?" Amanda asked, fighting her hardest not to glare at Tori or even turn and walk away. But Tori looked over at her with those pleading, green-green eyes, and Amanda stayed where she was.

"I'm sorry, Mandee!" Tori said, looking deeply apologetic. "It was stupid, I know, but I promise I didn't say one word about us! All I said was 'exhibitionism' but I _never_ said we participated in it. I told you, I would _never_ talk about what we do in the bedroom."

"Or outside the bedroom," Amanda muttered, and Tori bit her lip to keep from smiling. But Amanda smiled at her girlfriend, and she could see the relief go through Tori, relaxing her girlfriend. Amanda could admit to herself that she had gotten a little too worked up over this. So what if Harry knew Tori's kink? Amanda knew that Harry wouldn't tell anyone else-the worst he would do was tease the two of them, something he already did on a regular basis.

"So…am I forgiven?" Tori asked. And she sounded so unsure and hopeful that Amanda had to pull her into her arms, tugging Tori's hands away from her stomach to wrap them around Amanda's waist so she in turn could slide her arms around Tori's neck.

"Of course you are," Amanda murmured in Tori's ear, causing the other girl to shiver and tug Amanda closer. She giggled. "Okay, okay, let's go have lunch now," she said, pulling away from Tori before the other girl got any ideas. Tori just beamed at her, sliding into the driver's seat next to Amanda and asking her where she wanted to eat.

…

Halfway through _The Two Towers_, Blaine felt his phone vibrate against his leg. For one joyous second he hoped it was Kurt texting him asking to talk, but he wasn't surprised when he saw that Kurt's name wasn't the one that appeared on his phone.

_Are you busy? ~Amanda_

Surprised, Blaine typed out a response without looking away from the movie.

_Just watching a movie with a friend of mine. ~Blaine_

_Mind if Tori and I join you? Feel free to say no, I don't want to impose. ~Amanda_

Blaine rolled his eyes, chuckling as he showed Nick Amanda's message. Nick just shrugged, turning back to the movie. Rolling his eyes again, Blaine told Amanda she and Tori were free to come over whenever they wanted. Tossing his phone aside again, Blaine rejoined Nick in whispering the characters' lines under his breath. They waited another forty-five minutes before Blaine heard voices outside his door, and he paused the movie, ignoring Nick's indignant shout before calling to the people outside to come in.

"Hey, Blaine!" Amanda said, grinning at him as she stepped into his room and immediately sat down next to him. Tori followed in right behind her, and Blaine was surprised to see Jeff behind Tori.

"Oh, yeah, Jeff got a baby-sitter," Nick offered in explanation as Jeff sat down on his lap. He tugged the blond boy close, kissing him hello and causing a flash of pain in Blaine's chest that he quickly pushed aside.

"Oh, were you watching _Lord of the Rings_?" Tori asked excitedly, sitting in one of the chairs by Blaine's bed. "I love those movies!"

"Aren't they awesome!" Blaine said in agreement, and Nick's head swung around to look at Tori, too.

"My _God_, yes! Have you seen _An Unexpected Journey_ yet?"

"No," Nick said, sighing sadly. "Jeff won't go to see it with me, and going alone would just be lame." Jeff rolled his eyes, and Blaine grinned at Nick, silently vowing to go see the movie with him as soon as he could.

Tori laughed. "It may be lame but sometimes it's worth it. I went and saw _Warm Bodies_ by myself."

Amanda smirked. "I sat through _The Hobbit. _I sat through _Jack the Giant Slayer_. I was _not_ sitting through _Warm Bodies_. I draw the line at zombies."

"Finally, someone else understands!" Jeff said, beaming at Amanda. "Nick has been _nagging_ me to go see _Warm Bodies_ with him."

"But Jeff-!"

"Nick," Jeff interrupted. "Zombies."

"Jeff. _Zombies_."

"No."

Everyone laughed at the pout Nick gave his boyfriend, and Blaine added another movie on the list for him and Nick. The five of them settled into comfortable conversation, Blaine properly introducing Amanda and Tori and Nick and Jeff. Neither Amanda nor Tori commented on the fact that Kurt wasn't there, and Blaine was grateful for it. Amanda was probably too excited from seeing Blaine again to remember, and Blaine was afraid to face his cousin's wrath; his memories of her anger were some of the strongest in his mind. No, Blaine would wait to tell Amanda until after he had spoken to Kurt.

As the conversation wound down, Blaine noticed that it had gotten late, and everyone was looking tired. Especially Tori and Amanda, and Blaine figured exams were taking a lot out of them. They were the first two to leave, Amanda asking when they could talk again before following Tori out to her car. Nick and Jeff stayed for a little while longer, but eventually they, too, left, and Blaine was left alone again.

Blaine didn't waste any time after that in getting ready for bed. Now that he was alone with just his thoughts, memories of the pain were starting to come back, and he couldn't go through that again. He quickly brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas before grabbing his iPod and carrying it to bed with him. He put his earphones in and turned the music up as loud as it could go, the loud beats forcing all other thoughts out of his mind. But one thought broke through his wall of sound, and his eyes flew open.

_School tomorrow._

Then:

_Shit._

**OhmysweetDestiel…I have finished another chapter of Let Me In-FINALLY.**

**I can't promise when the next one will be, but I can promise that I will be working on it more often than before now that everything is clear again!**

**Feel free to leave a review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**NIFF OMG MY FEELS**_

_**Blainey you officially have my complete love because anyone who loves Lord of the Rings is cool in my book :D**_

_**~karatedkid1018**_

**Then you are most definitely cool in **_**my**_** book!**

**I forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter: The song that Blaine sang was "Heartbeat Slowing Down" by The All-American Rejects. I own it not.**

**OHMYGOD GUYS GUESS WHAT! I have finally landed myself a job! It's minimum wage, but it's money in the bank! I don't care how much it is, I'm just glad to be earning money finally to pay for my own car insurance, gas, and cell phone bill :D**

**I would love to thank **_**RubyLynn**_** for drawing my characters! I am so anxious to see what they look like!**

**So this chapter and the next one are the same time period, and they share some scenes…just thought you might want to know…**

**Do I have to put a warning in every time there's a sex scene? This story is rated M, people, if sex starts happening and you don't like it, just skip it, kay? Kay.**

"_DUDE, THERE'S NO SCHOOL TODAY!"_

Liam winced, holding his iPhone away from his ear as Victor shouted through the line. It was almost lunch time by now, but Victor was famous for sleeping late-even on school days. Liam was one hundred percent positive that his friend had never been to his first period class on time. Victor always showed up no earlier than fifteen minutes late, apologizing profusely as the rest of the class chuckled and Liam just shook his head at his friend.

"Yeah, Vic, thanks for the effort but I found that out five hours ago when I got up _early_ to get ready for school."

"_Psht, you _would _stay awake. However I, like most normal people, went back to bed and got up at a _decent_ hour."_

Liam snorted. This was far from a decent hour, and Victor was far from a normal person. In fact, Victor was as far from normal as someone could get. But Liam and their friends kept him around-he was good for a laugh, and Victor could always be counted on when his friends needed help. He had been particularly helpful when Kurt found out he was moving and ended his and Liam's relationship. Liam felt the usual pang at his heartstrings at the thought of Kurt, but he pushed it away.

"Sure, Victor, whatever you say." Liam sat back on his couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "So does this mean you're coming up?"

"_Be there in ten."_

Victor hung up, and Liam shook his head as he laughed and put down his phone. Victor only lived a few floors down in their apartment building, and if he would be here in ten minutes that meant he was coming before putting food in him. Liam quickly pushed himself off of the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. Victor without food could be overwhelming-and scary-so Liam was going to have food waiting for him. Two toasted bagels later there was a knock at the door, and Victor entered the apartment at Liam's call of admittance.

Victor was still wearing his pajamas-plaid pants and a T-shirt-and his feet were only clad in socks. But he had fixed his hair, and his shaggy red locks framed his face nicely, and Liam allowed himself a second to admire his-unfortunately straight-friend before gesturing at the food. Victor's eyes lit up, and he shot Liam an adoring look before darting to the bagels. He immediately dug into the first bagel, tactfully chewing with his mouth shut in favor of being repeatedly slapped over the head by Liam as was usual. Liam waited patiently for Victor to finish his breakfast, scrolling through his iPhone while leaning against the counter.

All of his friends had texted Liam today with joyous cries of _NO SCHOOL!_ Apparently a couple of water pipes had burst some time during the night, and the entire first floor of their high school was flooded. It wasn't known yet _why _the pipes had burst, but school was canceled until further notice. The district was advising students and parents to temporarily enroll in another high school until the mess was sorted out and all damages were repaired. Liam scrolled through messages from Amanda, Sean, Victoria, and Kyle before he came across his last conversation with Kurt. His grip on the phone tightened, and he resisted the urge to throw it.

Liam's lost conversation with Kurt hadn't ended well. He _knew_ Kurt's views on long-distance relationships, and yet he had asked Kurt to get back together with him anyways. He had been very selfish in doing so, but he hadn't let that stop him. He cared about Kurt deeply, and it had killed him inside when his beautiful boyfriend had ended it between them and left. At the time Liam had been the understanding, reasonable person he'd always been, but he had never imagined how much pain Kurt's leaving would cause. And it was his own fault that Kurt wouldn't talk to him now. He never should have asked to get back together.

"You've got that _I'm thinking about Kurt_ look on your face."

Liam looked up to see Victor grinning at him. He'd finished his bagels, and he was lounging back in the chair with his arms crossed behind his head, the picture of ease. Victor had been a huge relief to Liam when Kurt had left; he'd been there for the tears once Kurt had driven away with his family, for the late night phone calls when missing Kurt became too much, and for the long silences when Liam just needed someone around to remind him he wasn't alone just because Kurt was gone. His other friends helped him, too, but Victoria and Kyle, and Amanda and Sean, were dating, and Liam didn't want to take them away from each other. Victor's single status allowed him to be there whenever Liam needed him; and it helped that he only lived a few floors below his apartment.

Liam felt himself flush slightly as he smiled back at Victor. Yes, his friend was very attractive, and yes, Liam may have started to have feelings towards him from all the TLC, but Victor was _straight_. And Liam refused to allow himself to think about this now, because he couldn't let Victor know and make him think he was one of those "stalker gays" that went after straight men and refused to see how uncomfortable they were making them. Victor was his _friend_ and Liam could accept that he would never be anything more. So, taking a deep breath, Liam forced himself to smile wider.

"I have a face for that?"

"Ohhhh, yeah," Victor said, eyebrows lifting in amusement as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the counter. "It used to be that your eyes glazed over and you plastered on a dreamy smile. But since he left it's all sad, puppy-dog eyes and an adorable little pout."

Liam blushed. _Adorable?_ "I do not _pout_."

Victor grinned again. "Oh, yes, you do. It's endearing, I promise," he added, winking.

They really needed to steer the conversation in another direction.

"So…um…do you know what you're going to do about school?" Liam blurted out.

Victor blanched. "That's right. Kyle told me we'd have to go to a different school. I guess there's no extra long Christmas break for us, huh?"

"Vic, we haven't even had Thanksgiving yet and you're already thinking about _Christmas _break?"

"Extra long Thanksgiving break, then, that leads right into Christmas break."

Liam laughed, causing Victor to beam at him. The rest of their morning was spent in their usual fashion: grabbing a handful each of Disney DVDs and settling themselves on Liam's couch. His parents always left for work early and didn't come home until it was time to make dinner. They had weekends off, though, and always made sure to put in time for their son. Liam put in _Tangled _first before rushing back over to the couch so he wouldn't miss anything. He and Victor were silent as the movie started, but of course Liam couldn't help his dreamy sigh once Flynn Rider made his appearance.

"Flynn Rider is the hottest animated character I have ever seen."

"Hm, lies," Victor said, crossing his arms over his chest as he kicked his socked feet up onto Liam's coffee table. "Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians _is by far the hottest animated character ever made."

Liam eyed Victor out of the corner of his eye. "For a straight guy you say a lot of gay things."

Victor winked (and, really, that shouldn't have made Liam's stomach flutter the way that it did). "I just call 'em as I see 'em. I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to call Jack Frost the sexiest goddamn thing to ever happen to animated movies."

Liam just laughed, shaking his head in amusement at his friend as they continued to watch the movie. _Tangled _had always been a favorite of Liam's, and he took every opportunity he could to watch it. Kurt had always preferred _The Princess and the Frog_, and the two of them would spend countless hours on the sofa rewatching both movies all night long. The memory brought a fond smile to Liam's lips, and he found himself feeling another pang in his heart. He may have developed a crush on Victor-the first time admitting such sentiments to himself-but Kurt had been Liam's _boyfriend_. Liam's boyfriend that he had cared very deeply for, and maybe still did. Liam _missed _Kurt.

Apart from the sounds of the movie, it was quiet in Liam's living room. In his head, though, Liam was singing along to every song like he'd always done with Kurt, and when Rapunzel started singing "I See the Light" another memory infiltrated Liam's mind. It was the night Kurt was going to tell Liam he was moving, but Liam had not yet known that. They were cuddling together on the couch, watching _Tangled. _And when "I See the Light" had started playing that time, Kurt had stood up and held his hand out to Liam, inviting the other boy to dance. Kurt had held Liam close, and Liam had never been happier in that moment. Sometimes Liam thought that would have been the night he told Kurt he loved him-if Kurt hadn't decided to end their relationship.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar fashion. The two friends sat on the couch and watched all eight of the Disney movies they had picked out, and before they knew it the sky was darkening. Liam's parents would be home at any minute, and both were surprised that Victor's parents hadn't come up looking for him yet. Victor's mother and father liked to know where their only son-only _child_-was ever since their daughter had been kidnapped and later found murdered. That had been years before Victor was born, and ever since Victor's birth his parents were clingy and worrisome and wanted to know where Victor was at all times. It bothered and irritated Victor, but he understood where his parents were coming from and patiently waited until he could live on his own.

"I should probably be getting home." Victor yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, his T-shirt riding up to show a sliver of his stomach. "Mom and Dad are probably making dinner and I don't feel like having them come up and bust down your door."

Liam pulled his gaze away from Victor's stomach and unsuccessfully attempted to hide his burning blush. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." He stood up from the couch and walked Victor to the door, suppressing a sigh of disappointment. Victor always helped Liam forget and just have fun.

"Don't look so down," Victor said, surprising Liam by pulling his friend into a hug. "Kurt's still your friend, and you'll find someone else. And if neither of you do by the time Kurt comes back to New York for college who knows what'll happen."

"Stop reading my mind," Liam muttered, pulling back from the hug and feeling the blush flare up again slightly. Victor just laughed, walking backwards out of Liam's apartment and waving to him before turning and jogging down the stairs and out of sight.

Shaking his head in amusement at his friend's antics, Liam shut the door behind him as he headed back into the living room. He and Victor had made a mess with their popcorn when they had had a mini food fight during _Alice in Wonderland_. A fond smile graced his features as he cleaned quickly but methodically, waiting for his parents to come home. Usually by this time he would be starting dinner for them, but they had sent him a text explaining that they were bringing Chinese home with them. That meant they were planning on talking to him about something. Thomas and Celine Chambers were huge fans of having home-cooked, family dinners and always saved eating out for special occasions or emergencies. Liam had just finished vacuuming up the last of the crumbs when he heard his front door open, and he rushed to meet his parents.

Thomas and Celine owned a business together; they were both wedding planners, and were actually quite well-known and liked. They had five weddings booked just for next month, but no matter how busy they got they always made sure to be home with Liam at night and on weekends. Liam rushed forwards to take some of the take-out bags from his mother, who was laughing at something his father had just said. Her blue eyes-the same eyes that Liam had inherited-were sparkling as she pushed her auburn curls out of her face. Thomas's eyes were green, but he shared Liam's golden blond hair, and their nearly identical grin was spread over his face.

"Hello, darling!" Celine said brightly, thanking Liam when he relieved her of her burden. "How was your unexpected day off?"

"I spent the day with Victor," Liam answered, following his parents into the kitchen and setting down the bags on the counter. "We watched a bunch of Disney movies."

"'Watching Disney movies', huh?" Thomas said, winking exaggeratedly and making Liam flush. "Is that some new kind of code for…ahem…_romantic activities_?"

"Dad!" Liam said, shocked at his father's words. His dad laughed at what apparently was an amusing expression on Liam's face. He could tell his mother was struggling not to laugh as well as she laid a gentle hand on Liam's shoulder.

"You're father's just teasing, sweetheart," she said, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. "If you say you and Victor are just friends then I-_we_-believe you."

"Victor's straight, guys."

"Says him," Thomas said flippantly, giving his son another wink. Liam just rolled his eyes, secretly pleased at his parent's teasing. He knew some people weren't so lucky with their parents' reactions when they finally came out. Liam still remembered the day he'd come out to his parents. He'd been about thirteen, and had known Kurt for years already. Burt's acceptance of Kurt had given him the courage to come out to Thomas and Celine, and he couldn't have been more relieved at their reactions. They had both hugged him and told him they loved him and that nothing would ever change that.

Liam brought himself back to the present as he grabbed the plates and the three of them started piling food on their plates. He smiled as the three of them talked about their days, laughing over Victor and his man-crush on Jack Frost and over some of the customers that had come into the shop today. Liam was nearly in stitches when his father stood up to impersonate one particular customer-a nineteen-year-old girl who kept demanding to know why they didn't have the exact dress she wanted and continued to ask for the manager even though Thomas kept assuring her that he was, in fact, the manager.

Finally, nearly all the food was eaten. Liam packed up the leftovers as his parents washed the dishes. There weren't many of them since they had used paper plates, so soon enough Liam found himself sitting in the living room with Thomas and Celine, a comfortable silence falling around them. But Liam knew his parents had something they wanted to tell him, and he waited patiently for one of them to start speaking.

"So, son," Thomas finally said. "Since your school is shut down for about five or six weeks, the superintendent wants all of the students to spend those weeks at another school so that no one falls behind in their studies and can still graduate on time."

"Yeah, that's what Victor said. So did you find a school for me?"

Thomas and Celine exchanged a look, speaking without words like they so often did. When they turned back to Liam, both wore grins, and Liam felt his heart skip a beat for some reason. What were they planning…

"Well, honey," Celine said, shifting on the couch so she was leaning towards Liam. Liam could see out the window now, and he once again wished the stars weren't blocked out by all the city lights. He looked back at his mother as she continued to speak. "Your father and I were thinking…that if you wanted to…you could spend the time in Ohio with Burt and Carole and go to Kurt's school."

Liam's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly as he gaped at his parents. _Go to Kurt's school._ He would be able to see Kurt _every day_, would be _living_ with Kurt for _five weeks_. Possibly longer. Against his will, a wide grin broke out over his face, a grin that was now mirrored on his father's face. This was the last thing he had been expecting his parents to say tonight.

"So I take it you wouldn't mind?" Thomas asked, chuckling at how happy Liam looked.

"Wouldn't mind?! Of course I wouldn't mind!" Liam said, laughing. "This will be great! I haven't seen Kurt or Finn or anyone in so long and-wait. Shouldn't you talk to Burt and Carole about this first?"

"We already have," Celine said, shrugging. "We called them while at work today and they said they would love to have you stay with them. And they promised to keep it a secret from Kurt. They said he could use a good surprise right about now."

Liam's smile vanished. "Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, buddy," Thomas reassured. "If Kurt was any real trouble then Burt would have sounded worried. He just sounded…sad for Kurt. I think Kurt misses you, too." Liam felt himself blush slightly, even as he let out a sigh of relief.

"So when am I going?"

Thomas and Celine laughed, and Celine collapsed back against her husband as she smiled at her son. "So eager," she teased, bringing another blush from Liam. "We thought that you could leave next Friday, that way it'll give you enough time to temporarily transfer schools and get all of your things packed up. And you can spend some time with us and with your friends before you're gone."

"Yeah, you probably won't be back until January at _least_," Thomas added. Liam's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but his father beat him to it. "Don't worry, Liam, we'll come visit you for Christmas. It'll be nice to see the Hudmels again, too."

After talking and planning for another hour, Liam said goodnight to his parents and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Only then did he allow himself to jump and whoop and fall back on his bed. He was going to be seeing Kurt in a week! He had missed his ex-boyfriend so much, and now would be the perfect moment to apologize to Kurt and talk things out and just be friends again. They had been friends for years before they'd started dating, and Liam was confident they could do it again. Just as Liam thought he was going to explode from joy, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out and answered without checking who was calling.

"Hello!"

"_My, my, someone's awfully cheery._"

"Well I have a good reason to be!" Liam said, ignoring how Victor's soft chuckle made his stomach flutter. "My parents found a school for me to go to!"

"_You're excited about _school?!" Victor asked incredulously. "_You are such a nerd, Liam, my God._"

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's not just any school, Vic, it's _Kurt's_ school. Burt and Carole are letting me stay with them and I'm going to be attending school with Kurt!"

"_That's awesome, dude!_" Victor said, and Liam knew he was grinning. "_I'm happy for you! When are you leaving_?"

"I'm leaving next Friday. So you won't have to start missing me until then," Liam added in a teasing voice. He heard Victor laugh again.

"_Good, we can put off my heartbreak for a little while longer. Do you want me to go with you to the airport? Actually, never mind. I am _definitely_ going with you to the airport whether you like it or not._"

"Jeeze, pushy," Liam muttered, though secretly pleased. "So what did you call for?"

"_Oh, that. I called to tell you that Amanda, Victoria, Sean, and Kyle all found a school and there are a few more open spots there for me and what was supposed to be you but you found your _own_ school so now I will be forever alone in watching my friends be couply. Thanks a lot._"

"Just find yourself a girlfriend, then, Victor," Liam said, sighing at his friend's antics. "I told you this before when you whined about being the _only_ single one before Kurt moved."

Victor scoffed. "_I don't need a girlfriend, Liam. I'm just kidding. I'm perfectly happy without one, thank you very much. I am in no rush. When it happens it happens._"

Liam smiled. "Good."

The two of them talked for a little while longer, but eventually both boys were yawning too often to carry on a decent conversation. So, they bid each other goodnight and hung up their phones. The next week seemed to both drag and fly by. Liam hung out with his friends during the day, and spent the nights with his parents playing games and watching movies. Eventually Victor and the rest started up at their new, temporary school, and Liam had to amuse himself during the day until Victor came home and passed the time with him until Thomas and Celine came home from work.

Friday rolled around soon enough, and when Liam woke up that morning he kept his eyes closed. He tried to contain his excitement that he would be seeing Kurt by the end of the day, and when he finally opened his eyes he screamed. Victor's face was mere inches from his own, his grin dropping open as he laughed when Liam hit his head on his headboard as he jumped.

"Surprise!" Victor said gleefully, standing up and backing away from Liam's bed. "Your parents had an emergency at the office, and they're going to meet us at the airport. They asked me to make sure you woke up in time." He grabbed Liam's comforter and jerked it out of Liam's grip and off the bed, Liam squawking in shock. "So get up! Get showered! Get dressed! We leave in two hours!"

Liam glared at Victor as his friend left the room, his cheeks burning when he realized Victor had just seen him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Cursing Victor's lack of privacy and personal space, Liam darted to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him before Victor could get another peek. After taking a much faster shower than he usually did, Liam toweled himself dry before wrapping said towel around his waist and walking back into his bedroom.

Victor whistled. "I wish I had your abs."

"_Victor_!" Liam shouted indignantly, cheeks burning again. "Get out! I need to get dressed!"

Victor rolled his eyes, but he obediently stood up and walked out, laughing when Liam slammed and locked his bedroom door behind him. Exasperated at his friend's actions, Liam quickly pulled on jeans, a white wife-beater, and a black button down shirt, leaving the buttons on the shirt unbuttoned. He stepped into his black and white DCs before moving back to the bathroom to style his blond hair into his usual just-rolled-out-of-bed look. Finally deeming himself presentable, Liam left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen, where the unmistakable scent of bacon watered his mouth.

"I didn't know you could cook," Liam commented when he saw Victor standing at the stove. He sat down on one of the island stools, eyebrows raised as he watched Victor grab a pan of pancakes with one hand and toss them in the air to turn while his other hand deftly flicked over the sizzling bacon.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Victor replied, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Liam before returning to the food. The kitchen was pleasantly silent after that, the delicious smell of breakfast rumbling Liam's stomach as he waited impatiently for Victor to be done. Finally, Victor shut off the stove and removed the pans before grabbing two plates and dividing the pancakes and bacon between them.

"Here you go," Victor said, looking pleased with himself as he dropped a fork onto the counter next to Liam's plate. "Breakfast is served."

Liam was practically drooling as he dug into his food, the pancakes melting in his mouth and the bacon mixing with the syrup in a pleasantly tasting way. He tried to tell Victor how good it was, but couldn't bring himself to stop eating. Victor only smiled in amusement at Liam's obvious delight, and Liam didn't even care.

"Why haven't you cooked for me sooner?" Liam demanded as soon as the last bite had been swallowed, washed down with fresh squeezed orange juice. "All those times I made you _half-decent_ food and you never made me any of these _gourmet_ meals."

Victor rolled his eyes, but he was obviously amused. "I would hardly call pancakes and bacon _gourmet_." Liam ignored the comment, only looking at Victor with an expectant look on his face. Victor threw his hands up in exasperation. "Jeeze, Liam, we're always at _your_ house. I'm not going to cook for you at _your_ house. I only cooked for you now because you were getting ready."

"You could have invited me to _your_ house."

At this Victor only laughed, grabbing up the dishes and shoving them in the dishwasher. "Tell you what: if I promise to cook for you at least once a week when you get back will you forgive me?"

"Deal."

Liam stood up to help his friend clean up the kitchen. They had managed to kill an hour already, and by the time the kitchen was clean they only had forty-five minutes left to waste. Liam's plane left at ten, and the airport was a little ways away. Victor would be driving with Liam in a taxi, and Liam's parents were meeting them at the terminal. The two friends spent the rest of them time lounging around in the living room. When there was only fifteen minutes left to go, Liam and Victor lugged Liam's suitcases down to the curb, and both tried to hail a taxi. It wasn't an easy thing to do in Manhattan, and Liam was about to start freaking out when one finally pulled over for them.

"About time," Victor muttered as the two slid into the cab while the driver stuck Liam's suitcases in the trunk. Liam jerked his head in agreement, not wanting to irritate the probably already vexed cabby.

The taxi sped through the streets of New York, and Liam was shoved against Victor-or vice versa-on more than one occasion. Eventually, Victor just sighed in exasperation and wrapped his arm around Liam's waist, hugging him tight against his side so they would stop banging heads and shoulders. Liam blushed at the action, and if he had been standing he would have gone weak in the knees when Victor's hand tightened against his hip when the driver suddenly jerked to the right, tires squealing.

"Bastard," Victor cursed under his breath. He turned to Liam, angry eyes softening slightly. "Are you okay?"

Liam's eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Victor said, raising his eyebrows, "the last time you were in a taxi cab you almost got into an accident. And this driver seems to have no care for his own or our safety. No trigger memories? If I recall you were pretty shaken up."

"Oh," Liam whispered, remembering now. Liam had called Victor after not being able to reach his parents. But that had been months ago, and Liam hadn't taken a taxi anywhere since-but he had gotten over it. "That. No, I'm fine, Vic. You don't have to worry." Liam thought Victor would let go of him then, that being the most probable reason for Victor's arm around him.

But Victor kept his arm around him, his grasp only loosening slightly. "Alright, but even so-at least we won't give each other a concussion." Liam laughed at this, and Victor grinned at him before facing forward again, humming under his breath as the driver seemed to drive a little more carefully.

When they got to the airport, Liam and Victor rushed through the crowds, moved as quickly as they could through security, and ran to the terminal that would bring Liam to his plane. Thomas and Celine were waiting by the entrance, wringing their hands as they looked around anxiously for their son.

"There you are!" Celine cried, sighing in relief when she saw the two boys coming towards them. "We thought you weren't going to make it for a second there!"

"No, here we are," Liam said, sounding as out of breath as he felt.

"After our taxi driver nearly killed us," Victor muttered, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He straightened back up when Liam went over to his parents, his eyes following his friend. The intercoms were calling for Liam's flight.

"Well, son," Thomas said, smiling sadly, "I hope you have a good time in Ohio. We're going to miss you." He reached forward and pulled Liam into a crushing hug, and Liam felt his mother come up and hug him from behind.

"We love you, sweetheart," Celine said, and Liam could hear tears in her voice. He turned to hug his mom against him, stepping away when the intercoms called for his flight again.

"'Bye, guys," Liam said, waving to them as he walked backwards into the terminal. With one final smile he turned-and bumped into Victor, who circled his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Victor murmured in his ear, his voice laced with amusement as he chuckled softly. Liam felt his arms mechanically wrap around Victor's neck in a hug, and he was about to respond when Victor spoke again. "I thought your crush on me would at least grant a kiss."

Liam jerked back in surprise, jaw dropping at the laughter sparkling in Victor's eyes. He was completely unaware of the other passengers filtering into the terminal around them, and he felt his face flame as he struggled to get out of Victor's grasp. He could feel himself start to panic-he had tried so hard to keep his crush on Victor a secret, to not let his friend find out. What if Victor didn't want to be his friend anymore? Liam kept struggling, even when Victor tightened his hold on him.

"Hey, hey, no," Victor said softly, pulling Liam so they weren't in the entrance of the terminal. "It's okay."

"O_kay_?!" Liam asked in disbelief, refusing to meet Victor's eyes as his cheeks burned hotter. "It is so far from _okay_, Vic. You're _straight_, I shouldn't have even _let_ myself-"

"Liam," Victor said sharply, and Liam finally looked up, eyes widening in shock. Victor had never spoken to him that way before, had never spoken to _anyone_ that way before. "_It's okay_. I really don't care that you have a crush on me. I would have teased you about it sooner but I didn't want you to feel awkward about it."

"_Me_ feel awkward?" Liam asked incredulously. "Victor-"

"Stop," Victor said, eyes flashing angrily. "You try to be this perfect, collected guy, Liam. But when Kurt left it cut you to pieces. And I was always there for you when no one else could be. You're probably just grateful, and I have no doubt that your 'crush' will fade away in its own time. But for now…" Victor finally let Liam go, grinning that cheeky grin of his that Liam both loved and hated. "For now I get to tease you and make you squirm and blush." Liam did blush then, and it made Victor laugh in delight.

Liam felt himself inwardly sigh of relief, so grateful that Victor wasn't mad-or disgusted. Somewhere in his mind he knew that Victor would react this way, that nothing would ever make him stop being Liam's friend. But he knew Kurt was being bullied in Ohio, and while it didn't deter Liam from wanting to go to school down there, it had infiltrated his thoughts and made him worry where it wasn't needed. Liam startled when the "final warning for Flight 309" sounded over the intercoms. He quickly pulled Victor into one last hug-his parents having disappeared already; something Liam expected had been on purpose-before handing his ticket to the flight attendant and walking into the terminal.

It was only when he was seated in his seat and the plane was taking off that he let the huge grin take over his face-he was going to be seeing Kurt in a matter of hours.

…

The first thing that Kurt was aware of was the shouting. Burt and Finn were talking loudly in the kitchen, completely ignoring Carole's attempts at soothing words. Phrases drifted into the living room, and Kurt flinched at every _that boy_ and _little asshole_ and _gonna make him regret the day he hurt my son_ that reached his ears, and at the memory they invoked. The memory of Blaine calling him nothing but another notch on his headboard; the memory of Blaine breaking his heart. Kurt choked on a sob, but no more tears came. He had apparently finally used all of them up after hours of crying, after telling everyone what had happened, and after finally telling his family about Blaine. Wait-there were the tears. Kurt sniffed, not caring how disgusting the action-and sound-was, and felt the first couple of tears burn tracks down his cheeks.

A pair of arms tightened around Kurt, and his eyes flew open. Blinking back into consciousness, he pulled away from the body he was resting against, looking up into a pair of blue, blue eyes; blue eyes that had never looked at him with anything but kindness, just as they were now. Only now they held a touch of sadness, sadness…and pain. Pain for _Kurt_, for what he was going through, and for the fact there was nothing the owner of these blue eyes could do.

"Hey, beautiful," Liam murmured, smiling softly at Kurt. He retracted his arms from around Kurt's waist, choosing instead to lace his fingers through Kurt's, his free hand brushing the tears from Kurt's cheeks. Kurt's heart constricted at the nickname. It wasn't the name he was longing for, wasn't the hand he so desired in his. But this was Liam, and Liam had always looked out for him, had always cared for him, and he found himself shuffling closer to the other boy. Kurt didn't feel like talking yet, so he just rested his head on Liam's shoulder. And of course Liam understood. Liam always understood.

Kurt had been shocked when Liam had been the one to greet him at the door. His ex-boyfriend had been the _last_ thing Kurt had expected. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to be glad at the sight of Liam-his heart was broken, and he had simply collapsed into the other boy's arms. Sobbing too hard, Kurt hadn't been aware of Liam carrying him into the living room, calling for the rest of the Hudmels in a panic. Kurt had only become aware of his surroundings when Burt had burst into the room, immediately demanding to know what was wrong with his son. And Kurt had finally spilled out everything between his sobs-how he had met Blaine, how he had met Blaine's father, who Blaine actually was, _everything_. Right down to agreeing to keep his relationship with Blaine a secret and how Blaine had just broken his heart. No, had taken his heart, ripped it to shreds, and stomped on it until nothing was left. Just an empty, aching hole in his chest.

Burt had been furious of course, and he was all set to go down to Blaine's house and rip into the boy like he'd never done to anyone before. And Finn had been right there with him, but Carole had also been right there to counter Burt and Finn's bloodlust. So now the three of them were in the kitchen, Burt and Finn demanding Carole let them go, and Carole telling them just as strongly that they all needed to be here for Kurt and that hurting Blaine would solve no problems. Deep down Kurt agreed with Carole, but right now he was in such pain and in such a rage that he could see the point to Finn and Burt's argument, too. Because no matter how much he was hurting, no matter how much he still loved Blaine…Kurt was pissed. He couldn't believe he had let Blaine pull him in, had listened to all of Blaine's lies and none Trent's or Sebastian's truths, had believed that he could _fix_ Blaine. But Blaine had only led him on, had manipulated him in ways Kurt had never been expecting.

The arguing in the kitchen suddenly stopped, and Finn burst through the door and stomped right up to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him as Burt and Carole appeared in the living room doorway. Burt still looked murderous, and Carole looked tired as she trained her sorrow filled eyes on Kurt. Kurt lifted his head from Liam's shoulder, tugging his hand out of the other boy's so he could wrap his arms around his waist defensively. Burt's already anger filled eyes darkened, and he walked into the living room to sit on the other side of Kurt, Carole collapsing into an armchair.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Burt demanded. "I know you're hurting, but are you o_kay_?"

Kurt forced a smile that fooled no one. "I'm managing, Dad. I can get through this. I pretty much did this to myself. I never should have-"

"No, sweetheart, don't say that," Carole interrupted in that soothing way of hers. She would never replace Kurt's mother, but she was a perfect substitute. "None of this is your fault."

Burt nodded in agreement. "Exactly, Kurt, and don't think for one second that it is. You love that boy and did the best you could by him. He should have seen what a great man you are, and since he didn't he doesn't deserve you." Kurt threw his arms around his dad, grateful not for the first time that he had the world's best father. Burt hugged him back tightly, and he didn't let go until Kurt pulled away.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, giving Burt a small smile. His father smiled back at him, the anger softening until you couldn't see it anymore. But Kurt knew his father, and he knew the anger was still bubbling just beneath the surface.

Kurt was suddenly very tired. The events of the day-winning Sectionals, sobbing over his broken heart-were finally taking their toll on him, and Kurt felt his eyelids droop just as he let out a huge yawn. He leaned back against Liam, the other boy's shoulder suddenly very comfortable. Kurt felt Liam's chuckle more than he felt it, and he didn't bother trying to hold in his next yawn as Liam stood him up, supporting his weight with an arm around Kurt's waist. He was vaguely aware of Liam wishing Burt and Carole a good night, and he thought he should do the same, but the words wouldn't make it past the yawns. Giving up, Kurt leaned heavily on Liam as the other boy helped him down the steps to his basement bedroom. Kurt gained a little more energy at the sight of his bed, and he pulled away from Liam so he could collapse on top of it, not even bothering to kick off his shoes before crawling under the blankets. The last thing he was aware of before falling asleep was Liam brushing his hair back and pressing a soft kiss against Kurt's forehead before pulling away.

…

There wasn't much light outside when Kurt finally blinked himself into awareness the next morning. Glancing at the clock, Kurt groaned when he saw it was only six-thirty in the morning. He shouldn't be awake yet, he should still be sleeping, like Liam-_Liam_? Kurt shot up, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his ex-boyfriend sleeping on the air mattress at the foot of his bed. What was Liam doing here? And _when_ had he gotten here for that matter? And why was Kurt still wearing his Sectionals uniform? Something wasn't right, and Kurt was determined to know what was going on. Maybe his father could tell him, or Blaine-_Blaine_. Kurt froze just as he was about to toss the comforter aside, bracing himself as the events of the day before came flooding back to him. No longer holding any desire to get out of bed, Kurt curled the blankets back around his body as he collapsed back into his pillows.

Kurt whimpered as the pain and hurt washed through him anew. Tears pricked at the backs of his eyes, but Kurt refused to let them fall. He was done crying over Blaine, done playing Blaine's victim. Kurt had known exactly what he was getting himself into when he had agreed to be Blaine's boyfriend. He had foolishly walked into every trap set by Blaine's sweet words and caring gestures, all of it poison disguised as honey. After all, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. And Blaine had only been trying to _catch_ Kurt only to let him go, not hold onto him for as long as they both wanted like Kurt had so desired. Mind made up, Kurt threw the blankets off of him and got out of bed, nearly slamming the bathroom door behind him before remembering Liam was still sleeping. But Kurt was going to forget about Blaine, and he ignored the nagging, contradictory voice whispering at the back of his mind as he turned on his shower.

Kurt took a longer shower than he ever remembered taking, taking the time to thoroughly wash his hair and scrub every part of his body raw, as though he could wash away the memory of Blaine. As long as his shower was, Kurt spent almost as much time getting dressed-he'd grabbed an outfit before storming into the bathroom-and working on his moisturizing routine. He had missed it the night before, so he needed to make up for lost time. And after spraying his hair to within an inch of its life, Kurt deemed himself presentable and finally exited the bathroom. Kurt startled a little when he saw Liam sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard with his ankles and arms crossed. The air mattress had already been folded and stuffed into the closet, and Kurt took the time to properly take in his ex-boyfriend; his tears hadn't given him the chance to do it yesterday.

Liam was still as gorgeous as ever, his blond hair cut nicely around his ears and his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. His fashion sense was still passable too-jeans that weren't skinny but weren't exactly baggy either and a blue button down shirt that complimented both his and Kurt's eyes in the best way. Everyone had always said the two of them made a striking couple, and Kurt found himself wondering if people would have said the same thing about him and Blaine-no. Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts related to…_him_. Instead, he grinned widely at Liam, jumping onto the bed next to him and grabbing him up in a crushing hug. Liam laughed breathlessly, clinging onto Kurt with just as much force.

"I can't believe you're here," Kurt breathed, burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck and holding him even tighter. "I've missed you so much. _So much_."

"I've missed you, too, Kurt," Liam said, pulling back so he could cup Kurt's face in his hands and press their foreheads together. "You have no idea just how much, beautiful."

As it always did, Liam's voice washed over Kurt, soothing him in all the right ways. Even in ways Kurt himself didn't know he needed. Liam had always been able to do that, and it had been only one of many things that had drawn Kurt to him. Kurt let himself bask in the peace his ex-his _best friend_-brought him, not caring how temporary it was. Because for all Kurt told himself he was going to forget about Blaine…he also knew he wouldn't be able to _not_ react upon seeing Blaine in school the next day. Kurt inwardly sighed, unable to help feeling a little guilty at allowing Liam to hold him so intimately, as though he were betraying Blaine. _No! Stop! Blaine doesn't love you, remember?_ Kurt groaned, causing Liam to pull away.

"Kurt?" he said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Of course Liam knew what Kurt was thinking. He _always _knew what Kurt was thinking.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said, sighing and moving so he was leaning back against his headboard next to Liam. "Everything I had to say I said yesterday."

Liam gave him a sympathetic-yet knowing-smile. "Yeah, but now it's just you and me. And you know that you can tell me _anything_. You do know that, don't you, Kurt?"

Kurt turned to look at Liam, smiling at the look of concern on his best friend's face. "Of course I know that," he said, reaching out a hand to lace his fingers through Liam's. "I've always known that. Just like you've always known you can tell _me_ anything."

"Yes I do. Which is why I have something to tell you now." The serious look on Liam's face surprised Kurt, and he felt his eyes widen. "I think you might be wrong about Blaine." Well, whatever Kurt had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been _that_.

"_Excuse me?!_"

Liam rolled his eyes, tugging their clasped hands affectionately. "Kurt, come on. Think about it. Blaine _told _you that he didn't want anyone to know about your relationship yet, _including _his friends. What if he just said the things he said to keep the secret? What if he didn't really mean it?"

"Are you _justifying _his actions?" Kurt asked incredulously. "He _hurt_ me, Liam, he _betrayed _me!"

"I'm only saying that maybe he didn't," Liam said, giving Kurt a hard look. "Because from what else you said it sure sounds like Blaine is as crazy for you as you are for him."

"I am _not-_"

"Kurt," Liam interrupted. Kurt pursed his lips, hoping the footsteps finally sounding upstairs would come down to his room and stop this conversation. "I don't care what you tell yourself, but you can't convince _me_ that you don't love Blaine. And you need to seriously think about Blaine's actions because if he _didn't_ mean it-and did only say that to keep your relationship a secret-then there is another boy hurt over what _you_ did."

Kurt didn't _want_ to think about that possibility. He didn't want to get his hopes up, and he didn't want to risk being hurt twice in a row by the same boy. The boy that he loved-yes, _loved_. He would admit it to himself just this once, just one more time before adamantly denying it and keeping the tears at bay. Kurt looked at Liam, took in his wonderful, familiar features, and almost wished that he had never come to Ohio. Almost wished that he was still in New York, cuddling with Liam on his bed and sharing sweet kisses. Almost. But he _did_ love Blaine, and he would never wish the sweet memories of the other boy away.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Kurt pleaded, tears making his voice come out slightly thick. "I just…I need some normalcy, Liam. Please."

"Of course, beautiful," Liam said softly, tugging his hand out of Kurt's to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kurt thought for a minute, and he felt a mischievous smile curl up his lips as he settled on a topic. "Let's talk about why you were murmuring Victor's name in your sleep."

…

Trent felt himself smile as he felt the sun hit his face through the window. He kept his eyes shut, basking in the warmth. But there was also warmth behind him, and that warmth called to him. Trent snuggled back into Sebastian's embrace, loving how the other boy's arms tightened around him even in sleep. Trent barely held back a joyous giggle, and he opened his eyes and turned in Sebastian's arms, his face softening as he took in his best friend's-no, no, _boyfriend's_ now!-sleeping features. Sebastian had fallen asleep with a peaceful smile on his face, though now his face was starting to scrunch up in annoyance at Trent's movements. This time Trent couldn't hold back his giggle. Sebastian cracked open an eye, and Trent laughed again at the cute action.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Sebastian said, voice slightly scratchy from sleep. He closed his eye again, yawning as he snuggled closer to Trent. Trent ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pleased when the other boy hummed contentedly.

"Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" Trent asked, leaning forward to press his lips against Sebastian's ear. He added in a whisper, "I've got every reason to be in one right here in my arms."

Sebastian's eyes flew open, and Trent's breath caught at the blazing look directed at him. Even after Sectionals, it was till hard to believe that Sebastian actually loved him back. Or maybe Sebastian would just always take his breath away, because he was that amazing to Trent. Whatever the reason, Trent loved the way Sebastian was looking at him, and he never wanted Sebastian to _stop_ looking at him that way.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered, hooking his socked foot around Trent's ankle. And even through their clothes Trent's body burned everywhere Sebastian was touching him. His hands clutched at Sebastian's shoulders, and he looked directly into the other boy's eyes as he said, "And I love you."

They both moved together, their lips meeting in deep, soft kiss. Trent sighed as Sebastian ran a hand down Trent's arm, stopping to lace their fingers together when their hands met. Trent tried to chase Sebastian's lips when he pulled away, but Sebastian only chuckled before moving down to press his lips against Trent's neck, biting softly at the skin and making Trent moan. He blushed at how loud he was, but it must have done something for Sebastian, for the other boy pushed against Trent so Sebastian was now lying on top of him, sucking hard at the spot he had just bitten.

"Oh!" Trent breathed out, jerking his hand out of Sebastian's to tangle both of his hands in Sebastian's hair, keeping his boyfriend in place. Sebastian moaned as Trent tugged at his hair with every bite, suck, and lick, and he moved his mouth up to lick the shell of Trent's ear, making his boyfriend squirm.

"You are so sexy," Sebastian purred, pressing his thigh between Trent's legs. Trent's eyes bulged, and Sebastian quickly moved to press his mouth back against the other boy's, swallowing his strangled scream.

"S-Sebastian," Trent panted, groaning again as Sebastian pressed his thigh down a little harder, and it was all Trent could do not to buck up against it. "H-How far is this going?"

Sebastian pulled back, and Trent almost screamed at the loss of contact. But this was the first time he and Sebastian had done anything remotely physical-with each other that is. And they had only just become boyfriends. Did that matter, though, if they already loved each other? That they had both already lost their virginities? Was it okay if they jumped straight into the physical?

"I love you, Trent," Sebastian said, smiling down at Trent like he was his whole world, "and I want to do everything with you. But if you aren't ready for something don't be afraid to tell me. You know I can be patient, I waited this long just for you to be my boyfriend." This last part was said with a teasing grin, and it did relax Trent, making him laugh. Who was he kidding? This was _Trent's_ relationship, and if he was ready to have sex with his boyfriend right away then that was his business. There shouldn't be a _protocol_ to it. So, in answer, Trent just pulled Sebastian's mouth back down to his, this time not holding back as he jerked his hips up against his boyfriend's.

"Jesus!" Sebastian gasped, panting into Trent's mouth. Trent felt satisfaction surge in his chest as he watched his boyfriend fall apart. He moved his mouth down to Sebastian's neck, rolling them so he was the one now on top. Sebastian moaned deep in his chest, and he bucked up against Trent, causing both of them to clutch the other at the delicious friction.

"Trent, _please_," Sebastian begged, his hands gripping at the waistband of Trent's pajama pants. His fingers slipped inside, finally clutching at the bare flesh of his boyfriend's ass. Trent keened, his hips thrusting back down as he pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue. He thrust back against Sebastian's fingers, whimpering. "Is this okay?" Sebastian murmured in his ear, and Trent could only nod before the first finger brushed over him.

The clothes were shed quickly after that, and soon enough Trent found himself on top of his boyfriend, riding the four fingers already inside of him. His head was thrown back, and he was panting as Sebastian searched desperately for that special spot inside of him. His boyfriend's fingers were everywhere, stroking, brushing, searching, and the Trent didn't think it could get much better than-

"OH!" he cried, thrusting back even harder as Sebastian's fingers pressed directly into that little ball of nerves that brought him so much pleasure. Trent moaned loudly, thankful for the fact that Sebastian's parents were away again.

"There?" Sebastian whispered huskily into his ear, and Trent choked back a laugh as he pressed his mouth against his boyfriend's neck, his fingers slipping down to take Sebastian's neglected member into his hand. Sebastian's groaned, jerking against Trent and causing his fingers to slip out of his boyfriend. Trent growled, and before Sebastian could continue stretching him, he held Sebastian's member in his hand and sunk down on top of it.

"_Ohmyjesusfuck_," Sebastian choked out, clutching Trent's hips as his boyfriend leaned forward into his neck, burying himself even further inside of him. They both paused for a moment, giving them both time to adjust before Trent finally sat back up, lifted his hips, and dropped back down.

They quickly built up a tempo, Trent riding Sebastian as the boy clutched his hip with one hand, helping him move as the other hand jerked Trent at the same pace that he was thrusting up into him. They both gasped and moaned and panted out "I love you", until finally Sebastian let go, Trent following soon after him. Wincing at the oversensitivity, Trent rolled off of his boyfriend and onto the bed next to him, both quiet as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"That was…" Trent started.

"Amazing?" Sebastian finished. "Perfect? Wonderful? The best sex of my life? Hell yes." Trent laughed, rolling to snuggle against his boyfriend and immediately rolling back away, wrinkling his nose.

"Eww," he said, laughing a little despite his disgust. "We forgot to use condoms."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "No, _you_ forgot about the condoms. You gave me no choice in the matter, darling."

Trent blushed, making his boyfriend grin even wider. "Well, I'm going to go shower." He sat up to get out bed, wincing as a painful flare of heat raced up his spine. Sebastian's eyes immediately softened in concern.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, sitting up and scooting over to Trent to wrap his arms around his waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Trent's neck, moving them immediately to pepper the rest of his neck and his collarbone with more soft, gentle kisses. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, baby."

Trent tilted his head slightly, giving Sebastian more room. "Mmm, no, I'm okay," he said, sighing with pleasure. "It was kinda my fault." Sebastian chuckled against his skin, and Trent hummed with contentment, both of them staying that way for a few moments.

Finally-"Okay, I really need to shower."

Sebastian laughed again, pulling back enough to look at Trent properly. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking up at Trent through his eyelashes and giving him sultry smile. Trent felt the heat begin to grow in his belly, and he quickly grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him to the bathroom.

…

Even after a good night's sleep, Burt didn't feel any better the next morning. He still wanted to find that Blaine Anderson kid and beat him to a bloody pulp. Either that or knock some sense into him and make him realize just how amazing Burt's son is, and just how much said son loves and cares about Blaine. Because underneath all the pain and sadness Kurt had been showing yesterday, Burt could hear in his son's voice his true feelings for the boy who had broken his heart.

Burt grunted as he took a sip of his morning coffee, watching Carole as she bustled about the kitchen, making breakfast for their still sleeping boys. Or at least Finn was still sleeping; Burt could hear the murmuring voices of Kurt and Liam downstairs. Burt smiled to himself as he heard his son and his son's ex-boyfriend talk, though he was unable to make out what they were talking about. Burt was glad that Kurt had Liam while he was hurting, as the other boy had always been able to calm his son down better than anyone else. Maybe with Liam here Kurt would forget about that Blaine kid.

"He'll be okay." Burt jumped a little as Carole's voice sounded next to him. He looked up at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.

"I know," he said, taking Carole's hand and kissing it. She beamed down at him for a few moments before pressing a kiss to his cheek and shuffling off to flip the pancakes before they burned.

Burt was so grateful for Carole. She had come into his life like a breath of fresh air, just when both he and Kurt needed her. He loved her so much, and he even loved Finn like he was his own son. It was a relief to the both of them when their sons got along so well, and Burt was even more grateful that Finn and Carole were with him now. Finn because he was just as protective of Kurt as Burt was, and Carole because she kept both of their heads clear and prevented them from going off and doing anything rash.

"I think I'm going to check on Kurt," Burt said suddenly. He may not be able to do anything rash, but he needed to at least make sure that Kurt was okay-at least for now. He just needed to be able to be one hundred percent sure. Then maybe he could relax for the morning. Carole watched him with a smile as Burt opened the basement door, trotting down to find Kurt and Liam laughing together on Kurt's bed. If it had been any other boy on a bed with Kurt, Burt would have been upset to have the door shut, but Burt had known Liam his whole life, and he trusted both of the boys explicitly.

"Hey, Dad!" Kurt said, still giggling over something Liam had said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Burt said, trying to look nonchalant and not relieved at the happy, effortless smile on his son's face. Though there were still traces of sadness in his blue eyes-Elizabeth's eyes-and Burt's heart went out to his son, saddened that his son had endured his first heartbreak. "Just wanted to see if you boys were going to come up for breakfast sometime soon. Carole made pancakes."

"Yeah, we'll be up in a minute, Dad," Kurt said. "I just need to finish discussing something with Liam first," he added with a teasing smirk at his friend. Liam blushed, and Burt felt his smile soften.

"Alright, just don't take too long." Kurt and Liam nodded in assurance, and Burt turned to go back upstairs, content with the belief that Kurt would be okay.

…

"I hope you know that I am never going to get over this."

Liam groaned, falling back onto Kurt's bed and covering his face with his hands. "Ohmygod, Kurt, drop it. Please." There was amusement in Liam's voice, though, and Kurt only grinned.

"I just never thought you would develop a crush on _Victor Stark_. Of all the people!" Kurt giggled as he collapsed onto the bed next to Liam, propping his head up on his elbow. Victor was one of their best friends, but he had never seemed like the "crush" type to Kurt. Though that was mainly because their hilarious friend was straight. No matter how gay Victor wished he was. Liam pulled his hands away, moving so he was sitting cross-legged across from Kurt. He was blushing, and Kurt found it incredibly endearing, as he always did.

"Victor…he was there for me when you…left." Liam was looking down at his hands, and Kurt felt a stab of guilt in his stomach. He knew Liam had taken their breakup hard-so had Kurt-and he reached out to take one of Liam's hands in his. Holding his hand still felt completely natural…but it still wasn't the hand he wanted. No. Not now.

"I'm sorry, Liam," Kurt said softly. Liam looked up at him, smiling almost shyly.

"No, Kurt, I understand why you did it. In a way…I agreed with you. I just didn't realize just how much I would miss you." The two boys smiled at each other, and for a few moments Kurt just basked in Liam's presence. He was about to ask if Liam was looking forward to school the next day but was interrupted by his bedroom door slamming open.

"_Kurt!_" Kurt's eyes widened as Trent and Sebastian came racing down the stairs, both grinning as they hurried over to him, their fingers laced together. Kurt felt a grin break out over his own face, and he jumped up to pull Trent into a hug first, and then Sebastian.

"Ohmygod, guys!" he squealed. "You're finally together!"

"Yes!" Trent squealed right back, and he laughed along with Kurt as they hugged again. They started talking giddily at the same time, only stopping when Sebastian interrupted them.

"So, Kurt, who's the guy sitting on your bed."

"Oh!" Kurt turned to Liam, feeling guilty about forgetting about his friend. "Trent, Sebastian, meet Liam!"

"Ohmygod, we have heard so much about you!" Trent said, rushing over to pull Liam up into a hug of his own. Kurt laughed when he saw Liam's eyes widen in surprise, and he felt Sebastian step up beside him.

"It's good to see Trent so happy," he murmured so only Kurt could hear him. "I don't remember the last time he smiled so much."

"He has you to thank for that," Kurt said, smiling back at Sebastian as Trent finally released Liam. Sebastian took his turn to introduce himself, though he just settled for a handshake. The four of them sat down on Kurt's bed, Trent and Sebastian talking to Liam for a few minutes before Trent finally turned back to Kurt.

"Maybe once Blaine is willing to be open about your relationship we can double date," he said, grinning. His smile faltered, though, when Kurt felt his smile disappear, and he curled in on himself. "Kurt?"

"I…I don't think that's ever going to happen, Trent," Kurt said, hearing the involuntary tears in his voice. He silently cursed them, forcing them away. "Blaine…let's just say you were right about him." Liam scooted closer to Kurt so he could wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, offering whatever support he could.

"What happened, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, a hard note in his voice. "What did Blaine do?"

Kurt laughed bitterly. "He did to me exactly what he did to Trent. He pretended he cared about me and then hung me out to dry." Liam shot him a look, but wisely said nothing this time.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Trent said, reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his. "But I…I don't understand. Blaine…I saw the way he looked at you. How…"

"Blaine's a very good actor, Trent," Sebastian said, sighing as he leaned back against Kurt's headboard. "But I'm sorry, too, Kurt."

Kurt just shrugged, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to veer away from Blaine. "It's fine, guys, I'm over it. Let's just talk about something else. Like how we're going to Regionals!" Trent and _Liam_ actually shared a look, but Trent conceded and started thinking up ideas with Kurt and Sebastian, Liam joining in with his own ideas occasionally.

And for the moment…it was enough. But tomorrow…tomorrow would be a whole different story.

"**It's been eighty-four years…"**

**I'm sorry. I really don't mean to take so long between updates. And I promise I'm not making excuses when I say I literally have no time to write. When I'm not working I'm doing things for my mom, or bringing someone somewhere…I'm sorry. I promise to try and do better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ: Okay…so I'm in a wee bit of a crisis. There is going to be a character introduced who is physically male but identifies as a female. And it may sound…obvious…(and I hope I don't offend anyone. If I do I sincerely apologize) but if I'm writing an action for them…would I say (for example) "**_**he**_** shuffled **_**his**_** feet" or would I say "**_**she**_** shuffled **_**her **_**feet"?**

**Soooooo I got a new job! I'm not going to say where because I don't want anyone to try and find me ;) but I only work three days a week and it's on grave shift. So this should give me a lot more time to write. Until I make full time…but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!**

**Okay, so a couple people said-since lately I've had to take so long between updates-I should put in a little paragraph about what happened in the previous chapter. So, I am going to try to do that ^-^**

**Oh, and **_**karatekid1018 **_**didn't leave a review for the previous chapter so I don't have one to show you :'(**

_**So here's what you missed on Let Me In ( ;) ): Kurt and Blaine are both still really hurting over the breakup; and now that Liam is here…well, who knows what's going to happen. Luckily, Nick and Jeff, and Tori and Amanda, are going to be there for Blaine; just like Trent and Sebastian are going to be there for Kurt. Speaking of which, Trent and Sebastian are finally together, and Nick and Jeff are growing even closer together!**_

**I do not own Glee.**

Blaine had been on edge since the moment he had opened his eyes that morning. It was Monday, two days since the last time he had seen Kurt. Two days since he had broken that beautiful boy's heart-and his own. Blaine needed to make things right, needed to bring Kurt back into his life. He would do whatever it took to make Kurt see that Blaine truly loved him, truly wanted to be with him and only him. He needed to make Kurt understand that he was the first thing Blaine thought of before he fell asleep and the first thing he pictured when he woke up in the morning. It had only been two days since Blaine had seen Kurt, and already his life was empty without him. Nick, Jeff, Tori, Amanda…they could only do so much to make Blaine feel and forget…but Kurt was the one who held him and comforted him…and Blaine just really needed him back.

It wasn't going to be easy to convince Kurt that Blaine was sincere. Blaine had screwed up bad, and he knew it. But knowing that he was so close to seeing Kurt…well, it had Blaine on edge and feeling jittery. He still didn't know what he was going to do to persuade his ex-boyfriend to take him back, but that didn't mean he was fully devoted to the task. His mind was so preoccupied with plans and ideas that he didn't notice Roger walk into the kitchen, where Blaine was eating breakfast, fully engrossed in his latest possible scenario. Blaine didn't look up until Roger slammed the refrigerator shut, meeting Roger's glare with one of his own.

"So do you actually plan on attending class today?" Roger grunted, slamming a pan down onto the stove before preparing the ingredients for an omelet. His back was to Blaine now, and Blaine took the opportunity to flip his adopted father off.

"What the hell do you care?" Blaine snapped, feeling his body tense in preparation for a fight. Blaine really hoped Roger would just shut his mouth and leave him alone, because Blaine was not in the mood this morning. He didn't care _what_ Arlene said about Blaine not being a _personal_ issue with Roger-he was still a homophobic asshole and Blaine _wasn't in the mood_. But of course Roger couldn't just let it go.

Roger turned around, anger all over his face. Blaine groaned as the yelling and shouting and insults started. It was all the usual stuff-_you're such a disappointment, you'll never amount to anything, you're nothing but a fucking faggot_-and Blaine could feel his blood start to boil. He tried to calm down, tried to just keep quiet like he knew Kurt would tell him to do, but Blaine was on edge, and this was just the thing to push him over.

"Shut up!" Blaine screamed, standing up out of his chair and slamming his hands down onto the table. "Just shut the _fuck_ up! Did you ever stop to think that I'm this way because of _you_? You and Arlene? Why the _hell_ would you allow a kid to continue to see his father when said father _murdered his fucking mother_?" Blaine gritted his teeth against the dull ache that flared at the mention of his mother, but he kept going. This needed to be said. "What kind of sick person does that? You _knew _how manipulative he is, how _sick _and _twisted _he is! You let him influence. Didn't even _try_ to stop the visits even though you saw what I was becoming." Blaine's eyes burned with unshed tears, but he would not cry in front of Roger, who was doing nothing but staring silently, his mouth a tight line. "You've never given a damn about me-not since I came out. No one has _ever_ given a damn about me." Blaine knew that last part wasn't true, but his mother was dead and Kurt was gone, so it didn't matter.

It was quiet for a few moments, Blaine and Roger just staring at each other. Roger's eyebrows were furrowed slightly, as though pained or confused, and Blaine narrowed his eyes at what Roger could possibly be thinking. He was prepared for more shouting and insults from his adopted father, but just as he turned to leave, Roger's voice stopped him.

"Blaine." Roger's voice was soft and quiet, catching Blaine off guard, Surprised, Blaine turned back around, eyes narrowed. This time, Blaine could see the pain in his adopted father's eyes, and he felt himself tense up again.

"Blaine," Roger said again, voice slightly hoarse now, "I have always wanted what was best for you. I have always _loved _you. But-"

"But I'm gay." Blaine sneered. "I'm _diseased_. Something is terribly wrong with my head and I don't fit into your perfect little world. Well that's just fine, because I've gotten used to not fitting in _anywhere_. Just do me one favor. _Leave me alone_." Roger opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine didn't give him the chance. He turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, reaching for his pack of cigarettes as he left the house.

Blaine ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head as he lit his cigarette and took a long drag before straddling his motorcycle. He needed to relax, and right now cigarettes were all he had. Rolling down the driveway, Blaine took another drag, flicking the cigarette away as he sped down the road. He wished he was able to grab a fresh cigarette, because he was more wound up than before now, and he still had no idea how to convince Kurt that he loved him. He revved the engine, driving even faster. He needed to get to school so he could think.

…

Nick was jolted out of sleep by the sound of his cell phone going off. Groggy, he reached across his mattress, grabbing his phone and shutting off the alarm. Grumbling to himself, Nick threw it across the room, falling back into his pillows and shutting his eyes. He reached over to pull the blankets over him, but he jerked to a stop when he felt something solid and warm instead. Nick's his eyes flew open, and a shiver shot down his spine as he remembered the events of the previous night. He turned to the boy lying next to him. He needed to get rid of him before Jeff showed up.

"David!" Nick hissed, shaking the other boy. When he didn't wake up right away, Nick shook him even harder, not stopping until David was slowly blinking his eyes open. It took him a few more minutes to come into full awareness, and he pressed his palms into his eyes to rub away the sleep.

"Nick?" David asked through a yawn, voice coming out scratchy. He cleared his throat, pushing his hands back and sitting up, turning his head to blink sleepily at Nick. He gave him a lopsided smile, and Nick rolled his eyes. "Wanna do it again?"

Nick glared at David. "No! Absolutely not, no, this is _not_ happening again!" He glanced at the time on his phone, feeling his chest constrict at the hour. "You need to leave _right now_, David. Jeff will be here any minute."

This time, it was the dark-skinned boy who rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, the _boyfriend_. Does he know about any of this yet?"

"That's none of your business," Nick said through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes at David. He wanted nothing more right now than to punch that smirk right off of the other boy's face. But he refrained from doing that-hitting David would only put himself in hot water.

"I'll take that as a no," David said, chuckling a little as he pulled his shirt back on. "I mean, he wouldn't still be your boyfriend if he knew, would he?"

Nick's heart dropped as David's words sunk in. _He wouldn't still be your boyfriend._ Just the thought of Jeff not wanting to be with him made Nick's eyes sting with unshed tears. The thought of Jeff not being there anymore, of never kissing Jeff again…hugging him again…making love to him again…it was incomprehensible. Nick wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost Jeff. He loved that beautiful boy with all of his heart, and if he ever lost him it would tear him to pieces. But Nick needed David right now, hopefully for only a short while longer.

"Hey, Nick, could I use your bathroom-"

"No," Nick snapped, interrupting David midsentence. "You need to leave. _Now_." Nick got up off the bed, grabbed David by the arm, and dragged him to the door. But just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the door swung open by itself, and Nick came face-to-face with a grinning Jeff.

"Hi, Nic-who's this?" Jeff turned confused eyes on David, who just smiled coolly back at the blond. He casually shrugged his arm out of Nick's grip, reaching his hand out to shake Jeff's hand, stunning both Nick and his boyfriend.

"You must be Jeff! Hi, I'm David," David said, smile widening. "You know, I have heard so much about you."

"You have?" Jeff asked, politely taking his hand back and looking sideways at Nick. "Good things, I hope."

"Oh, nothing but!" David said, the smile never leaving his face. Nick could feel his body tensing, just waiting for David to spill the secret, to tell Jeff what exactly was going on. He tried to prepare for the anger that would undeniably be thrown his way, and for the pain and heartbreak that would take over Jeff's features.

"Oh, well, this is awkward," Jeff said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "I've actually, uh…never heard of you."

David shrugged, never losing his calm exterior. "I'm not surprised. Nick and I haven't spoken in quite some time. I bet he had probably forgotten all about me before I showed up on his doorstep out of the blue last night." Nick's eyes widened in surprise. _Well, I guess guys like David _have_ to be good liars._ "He and I used to be good friends, growing up together but going to different schools." The lies seemed to slip effortlessly past David's lips, and Nick had never been more grateful for someone to have that talent.

"Oh, well…reunions are always nice!" Jeff's confusion was rapidly vanishing, and Nick had to strain not to sigh in relief when Jeff's hand slipped into his.

David nodded in agreement. "Yes they are. And I'm sorry this one can't last longer, but I have to get home. I have to prepare for the day eventually!" Jeff laughed, and Nick forced a smile. David grinned at Jeff, giving him a wink before adding, "Hopefully we can get to know each other eventually. I'd love to know you as well as I know Nick."

Nick felt his blood start to boil, and he had to clench his teeth together to keep himself from snapping. _Don't you fucking count on it, David._ He watched as Jeff opened the door for David, laughing at something else the other boy said before shutting it behind him. Jeff turned back to Nick, smiling that gorgeous smile at him that made Nick's blood boil for an entirely different reason. A good reason.

"He seems nice," Jeff said, taking a step towards Nick, stopping before he took another one. His eyebrows furrowed at something he must have seen in Nick's expression. "Nicky? Are you okay?"

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. All that came out was a strangled gasp, and he pushed aside all thoughts of talking as he surged forward and pulled Jeff into his arms, immediately pushing his lips against Jeff's in a desperate kiss. Jeff gasped against his lips as Nick pushed his boyfriend against the door, pressing the entire length of their bodies close together. Jeff's now open mouth allowed Nick to deepen the kiss, and Jeff moaned as their tongues met.

The two ran their hands all over each other, but Nick didn't want Jeff to touch him. He just wanted to touch Jeff. He didn't deserve Jeff's touch today, not after what happened last night. So, moving his mouth down to Jeff's neck, Nick bit down hard enough to leave a mark, causing Jeff's hips to jerk against his, and Nick could feel Jeff's body beginning to melt against his own, giving him the opportunity to pin Jeff's hands against the door. He slowly ground his hips into Jeff's, driving his boyfriend crazy and loving all of the noises he elicited.

Nick could feel tears burning the back of his throat. He couldn't lose this; he couldn't lose the feel of Jeff's body against his own, the love and safety he felt while wrapped in Jeff's arms. He just couldn't live without Jeff, and Nick hated that he was doing something that could-no, _would_-make Jeff walk out of his life forever. Nick began breathing rapidly at the thought, and he moved his mouth back up to press back against Jeff's in a desperate, needy kiss, bringing out another one of Jeff's delicious moans.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Nick pleaded, not breaking the kiss. "No matter what, please never leave me."

"Nick, what-?" Jeff started, pulling back slightly to give Nick a confused look.

"Please don't leave me," Nick interrupted, practically gasping out the words this time. He watched as Jeff studied him for a moment, brow slightly furrowed. The tears were threatening to spill out, and he knew the moment Jeff saw them. Jeff's features softened entirely, and he pulled his hands free and cupped Nick's face.

"Nicky, I could never leave you," Jeff whispered, pulling Nick closer to him so he was whispering the next part in Nick's ear. "I could never have the strength to."

A sob finally broke through, but Jeff didn't ask what was wrong. He thought he already knew, and Nick hated himself as Jeff pulled Nick tight against his body, simply holding him and murmuring soothing words in Nick's ear. He allowed Jeff to lead him towards the bed, falling back onto it and pulling Jeff down on top of him. But when he tried to kiss him again, Jeff rolled off of him, instead pulling Nick back into his arms and holding him even more securely. Nick understood what Jeff was doing, and it made his heart ache even more that he was betraying the person he loved most in this world. But instead of thinking about that, Nick just buried his face in Jeff's chest, letting his boyfriend comfort him…letting his boyfriend love him.

…

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No, no, I can't. I _can't_."

Liam looked at Kurt with an affectionate smile. "Of course you can, beautiful. You're one of the strongest people I know. And besides, you don't even have to _look_ at him if you don't want to. If you happen to see him just give him the cold shoulder. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Liam made it sound so easy, so simple. But Liam didn't know Blaine, didn't feel the constant pull Kurt felt towards the other boy. Kurt had never been able to ignore Blaine _before_ he fell in love with him-how on Earth was he supposed to pretend Blaine didn't exist _now_? How could he pretend that everything that had happened between the two of them meant nothing to him? Even if it hadn't meant anything to Blaine…those private moments between the two of them had been some of the best moments of Kurt's life. Blaine had made him feel so safe, so wanted…so _needed_. And eventually…Blaine had made him feel loved. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his face into his hands.

"I can't do it, Liam," Kurt moaned, lifting his head up to look at Liam with unshed tears in his eyes. "I can't go to school and look at Blaine and _know_ that I never meant anything to him when he means-meant-the world to me."

Liam's smile dropped, and he took one of Kurt's hands in his own as Kurt let out a loud shudder, visibly holding back tears. "Hey, don't worry, Kurt. I'll be right there with you; me, Trent, Sebastian, and even Finn. If Blaine comes near you and you need help getting away then we're just a shout away."

Kurt gave Liam a grateful-albeit watery-smile, and he blinked back the tears as his friend gave his hand a shake of support before going up the stairs to finish getting ready. Kurt stayed down in his room, feeling too sick to his stomach to try and force down breakfast. Instead, he turned to his desk, sighing down at the NYADA application still resting in the center, waiting to be filled out. The deadline to be sent in was coming up soon, but Kurt had been so focused on Blaine and his problems that he had nearly forgotten about his college of choice. Now NYADA was the only thing Kurt had to worry about, and he made a mental note to fill out the application as soon as he got home that day.

"Kurt! Are you ready?" Finn's voice carried down the stairs, and another shiver of fear raced down Kurt's spine. No, he wasn't ready. It didn't matter how many times Kurt had told himself over the weekend that he was over Blaine, that he wasn't going to let himself love the other boy anymore. Because Kurt knew that the moment he saw his curly-haired boy he would want nothing more than to run to him and throw his arms around him.

"Kurt!"

"Coming!" Kurt gasped, his voice not quite loud enough to be heard all the way upstairs. He cleared his throat, forcing the lump down and called out in a much louder voice, "Be right there!" He grabbed his bag and his car keys before running up the basement stairs, nearly colliding with his father when he opened the basement door.

"Jeeze, Kurt, be careful." But Kurt could see the smile in Burt's eyes, and also the worry. Kurt hadn't ventured out of his room much during the course of his weekend, and Kurt knew how much it was hurting his dad to be so helpless in Kurt's problem. Kurt knew Burt wished there was something he could do, and he loved his dad for it.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt said, giving his dad a big hug. "I don't want to make any of us late for school."

"Speaking of school…are you going to be okay, son?" Kurt could tell Burt was trying not to sound worried, but it was written all over his dad's face. Kurt smiled in spite of himself, slinging his bag back over his shoulder as he saw Finn gesturing for him to hurry up over Burt's shoulder.

"Of course I will, Dad," Kurt said, somehow managing not to stutter over the lie. "And I really have to go now, Finn and Liam are waiting for me. And I don't think Liam wants to be late on his first day." Burt nodded, clapping Kurt's shoulder once before letting him walk out the door.

The drive over to the school was silent, save for Finn excitedly telling Liam that there was an open spot on the football team that Liam should have no problem filling. Kurt heard him tell Finn that he was already planning on auditioning for Glee club, but Finn was quick to assure him that participating in both was entirely possible. Kurt smiled to himself, thankful for the distraction. He listened to Finn and Liam talk for a few moments, before pulling into the parking lot and slamming on the brakes when he saw a motorcycle already parked, its owner leaning against it.

"Kurt?" Finn's confused voice came from the back seat, but all Kurt could focus on was the image of Blaine, leaning on his motorcycle with his arms crossed and staring directly back at Kurt, who gasped at the intense look in his ex-boyfriend's eyes.

The sound of a car horn behind him made Kurt jump, and he quickly fumbled to get the car moving again, parking it in the first spot he found, which-thankfully-happened to be as far away from Blaine as he could have gotten. After shifting the car into Park, Kurt collapsed against the steering wheel, cursing himself for letting Blaine get to him. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Blaine bother him, and he planned on keeping that promise. He vaguely felt Finn shake his shoulder in support before a car door was slammed, and he was alone with Liam. Turning his head, Kurt saw Liam giving him an expectant look, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you still planning on adamantly denying your feelings for Blaine?"

"Oh, shut up," Kurt snapped, grabbing his bag and getting out of his Navigator. Liam only grinned, following after his friend and keeping pace at his side. Kurt knew Liam was noticing that they were giving Blaine as wide a berth as they could in a small parking lot, but thankfully his friend said nothing. He let out a sigh of relief when they walked through the doors of McKinley, Liam giving him a smile before heading over to the office, leaving Kurt to get to his locker on his own. Kurt dialed the combination on his lock as fast as he could, struggling to get his things before Blaine had the chance to-

"Kurt?"

Kurt gasped as Blaine's soft voice washed over him, and his fingers jerked, erasing the combination he had started once again. He closed his eyes, forehead falling forward against his locker, his body pressing against it as though it could disappear through it. He didn't care about being trapped in a dark, enclosed space. As long as it was away from Blaine, Kurt would agree to go anywhere.

"…Ku-?"

"Go away," Kurt interrupted in a strangled voice, turning around in time to catch the wounded expression that crumpled Blaine's face. He forced himself not to care, remembering just how much Blaine had wounded _him_ not two days ago. With that memory in mind, Kurt felt his resolve harden, and he pushed himself back into a standing position, narrowing his eyes at Blaine, who opened his mouth to try again.

"Go _away_," Kurt snapped, taking some satisfaction in the way that Blaine flinched. "I don't want you near me." Blaine looked pained, and it was actually easy this time for Kurt to force himself not to care. It was all a show anyways; Blaine was just disappointed that he hadn't managed to make Kurt another notch in his belt. Kurt was nothing but a challenge failed, and Kurt clenched his teeth.

"Kurt, please-"

"No!" Kurt glared at Blaine. "No, Blaine, don't even talk to me. You have no right, not after what you did to me." Blaine's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, most likely to give some sort of excuse that would get Kurt into his bed, but Kurt didn't give him the chance. He didn't want to hear it. "Just go away."

Blaine did shut his mouth, but the crushed expression never left, and-against his will-Kurt felt a pang at his heart over the thought that maybe he had legitimately hurt Blaine, that maybe Liam was right in his assumptions that Blaine had just been acting "tough" in front of his friends, that maybe Blaine _did _love him-no. _No_. Kurt wasn't going to think about that, wasn't going to let his hopes rise back up only to have them come crushing down a second time. His expression hardened, and he pushed past Blaine and rushed to chemistry, leaving his textbook in his locker. Trent and Sebastian were already waiting for him, holding hands on the table and leaning close to each other, whispering and giggling.

"Hey, guys," Kurt said, forcing a smile that fooled no one.

"Hey." Sebastian gave him a searching look. "Did you…uh…see Blaine this morning?"

"He looks really upset," Trent said before Kurt could answer. "He looks really _hurt_." Kurt rolled his eyes, still confused-and a little annoyed, to be honest-that _Trent_ of all people was one of the people sticking up for Blaine.

"Yeah, I saw Blaine," Kurt finally said, shrugging and staring down at his desk, not meeting either of their eyes. "I told him to stay away from me." He heard Sebastian give a sigh of relief, while at the same time Trent let out a noise of exasperation.

"Kurt, you're never going to get anywhere if you don't just _talk_ to him."

"What's to talk about?" Sebastian asked, looking at Kurt with a smile of support. "He hurt Kurt like he hurt you and me, end of story."

Trent rolled his eyes. "I still think Blaine was faking."

"I don't care what _you_ think," Kurt hissed, voice lowering as Mr. Gale walked into the room. Trent recoiled from the harsh tone, and Sebastian gave Kurt a disapproving look, causing Kurt to sigh and resist the urge to rake his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to take anything out on you. It's just…your heart isn't the one on the line."

"I understand, Kurt," Trent said sympathetically, patting Kurt's hand and not pushing the issue any further. But Kurt knew that it was far from over. The conversation would be picked back up eventually, but Kurt just sighed.

"Well, class, it looks like we have a new student!"

The trio lifted their gazes at the sound of their teacher's voice, and Kurt felt his heart both sink and soar when he saw Liam walk into the room. Sure, he was going to love having Liam in class with him…but the topic of Blaine was going to be brought up a lot more and a lot sooner now that Liam and Trent were back in the same room together.

…

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had thought for sure that Kurt would want to talk to him, would be willing to give Blaine a chance to explain. But neither of those things had happened, and now Blaine was left standing, stunned, in front of Kurt's locker, doing everything in his power not to break down in front of everyone. Feeling his chest tighten, and his throat start to burn, Blaine ran to the nearest janitor's closet, flinging it open and slamming it shut behind him before collapsing onto the ground and burying his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with sobs as Kurt's voice played over and over in his mind.

_Don't even talk to me._

_I don't want you near me._

_Go away._

As deserving as Blaine knew the words were…they still hurt. They still cut into Blaine like a knife, twisting his insides agonizingly. All he wanted to do was talk to Kurt, explain to him what had really been going on. He needed Kurt to know that Blaine _loved_ him, that Blaine wanted nothing more than to be with him, sex be damned. Because it _wasn't_ about sex to Blaine. It hadn't even started out about sex…Blaine had simply opened himself up to Kurt, and had been willing to see where their friendship took them. And he had definitely _not_ planned on falling in love with the other boy…yet here they were.

The bell signaling the start of first period made Blaine jump, pulling him back to Earth. He groaned, dropping his head back against the door. He couldn't go to class like this-everyone would see that he had been crying, and there was no way Blaine was ready to be that exposed to people who weren't Kurt. And of course thinking of Kurt only brought about more tears. Cursing inwardly to himself, Blaine stood up off the floor, deciding that he wasn't going to class today. And since Kurt obviously wasn't going to talk to him, there was nothing else keeping Blaine at McKinley. At least not today; Blaine would try talking to Kurt again tomorrow, when the both of them had calmed down from seeing each other. So, after checking that the coast was clear, Blaine ran out of the school and out to his motorcycle, gunning it out of the parking lot as soon as he started it up.

Blaine drove aimlessly for a while, not really having a destination. It wasn't like he could just go home and watch movies all day-Roger and Arlene were probably home, and Blaine just wasn't in the mood to get into another argument after having had one that morning. He also didn't want to bring about another "mother-son" chat from Arlene-one had been way more than enough for his lifetime. Especially since Arlene wasn't even his mother.

After a couple hours of driving, Blaine stopped at the park. The same park, in fact, that he, Nick, Jeff, and Thad had gone to during Halloween, where Blaine and Jeff had had a pretty hot make out session on the jungle gym stairs. Of course, now Blaine knew why Nick had ended that make out session before it could escalate into something even better. Thinking back on the memory, Blaine felt a pang at his heart; neither Nick nor Jeff had been afraid to love each other, and as a result had the kind of relationship Blaine wished he still had. If only he hadn't been so stupid! Sighing to himself, Blaine plopped down onto the grass, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Nick.

_Hey, let me know when you're free. I could really use a distraction right now. ~Blaine_

The reply didn't come until about twenty minutes later, and by then Blaine was nervous and antsy.

_Shouldn't you be in school right now? ~Nick_

_Yeah…there's a story. ~Blaine_

_Kurt? ~Nick_

Blaine bit his lip. _Yeah. ~Blaine_

_Come on over, Jeff and I skipped school, too. ~Nick_

After sending a quick thanks, Blaine got back on his motorcycle, driving as fast as he could to his friend's house.

…

Nick smiled softly as he watched Jeff sleep. His boyfriend looked so peaceful, a dreamy smile on his own lips as he nuzzled further into Nick's neck, their hands clasped loosely between them. Smile turning fond, Nick reached up with his free hand and brushed Jeff's bangs out of his eyes, heart aching when Jeff leaned into his touch, whimpering softly when Nick pulled his hand away. Nick closed his eyes as he once again remembered the previous night, guilt wracking his body. If Jeff knew what had happened with David last night…well, he wouldn't be cuddled up to Nick right now. No…Jeff would have made it his mission to get as far away from Nick as he possibly could and would never want to see Nick again. Knowing this, Nick vowed never to let Jeff find out, which meant he was going to have to have a talk with David. Nick opened his eyes when he felt Jeff move against him, and he quickly smiled as Jeff blinked his eyes open, giving Nick his own sleepy smile.

"I take it we're late for school?" Jeff asked, dropping his head back onto Nick's chest, Nick lifting his chin to rest on Jeff's head as he grinned.

"Are you really worried about it?"

"Nah," Jeff said, shrugging as he rolled over and onto Nick, resting his hands on Nick's chest and spreading his fingers to touch as much of his boyfriend as he could. "I would much rather just lay here and spend the day with you."

Before Nick could respond, Jeff leaned down and just brushed Nick's lips with his own, barely touch as they kissed. Nick tried press their lips firmly together, tried to make it into a real kiss, but Jeff just grinned, teasing his boyfriend and causing a tingling feeling to build in Nick's belly. After a few more whines-and with the help of Nick's fingers playing at the hem of Jeff's shirt, teasing the exposed skin-Jeff finally kissed him for real, tongues twisting for a few minutes before Jeff once again pulled back, trailing his lips down to Nick's ear, where he whispered, "Are we going to talk about what happened?" Nick froze, fingers immediately stilling as Jeff quickly met his gaze.

"Hey, it's okay," Jeff whispered soothingly, running a hand through Nick's hair. "Talk to me, Nicky."

"I…I…" Nick was starting to panic as he tried to think of an excuse for his sudden freeze-up. Jeff was watching him patiently, a reassuring smile on his beautiful, trusting face, but Nick couldn't tell him the truth. He _couldn't_. Jeff would leave, and that would kill Nick. So, feeling like the shittiest boyfriend alive, Nick said, "I just…I had a dream about my mother last night."

Immediately, Jeff's features softened into a look of loving sympathy, and Nick wanted to cry at the way it broke his heart. "Oh, Nicky…" And, feeling like a total asshole, Nick let Jeff kiss him, and comfort him, and murmur sweet, loving, reassuring words in his ear that made Nick choke back sobs.

Unable to take it anymore, Nick rolled them over so he was on top of Jeff, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He clasped one of Jeff's hands in his, lacing their fingers together and pressing it into the bed next to their heads, needing the connection as he ran his other hand down the length of Jeff's body, stopping at his boyfriend's jeans. Jeff gave a noise of protest when Nick pulled completely away, turning away from Jeff and sitting on the edge of his bed, dropping his face into his hands.

How could he do this to Jeff? How could he betray his boyfriend like this and continue on like nothing was wrong? The same questions ran through Nick's mind over and over and over again, as they had been for the past couple of months. But nothing had ever gone as far as things had with David last night, and Nick had to fight not to flinch as he felt Jeff crawl up, kneeling against him as he wrapped his arms around Nick from behind, resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Nicky, please talk to me," Jeff pleaded, and Nick _hated_ how hurt and pained Jeff sounded already. Hated how much _worse_ it would be if Jeff knew the truth. Nick wanted nothing more at that moment than to make Jeff's pain go away. And even though it was the worst possible time, Nick got an idea in his head that could quite possibly make the two of them the happiest people in the world, Nick's guilt set aside. It was something Nick had wanted to do for quite some time, and it seemed as though the time had finally come.

"Jeff," Nick started hoarsely, and he stopped to clear his throat. He turned to Jeff, shifting his body so Jeff was now sitting next to him. He took Jeff's hands in his, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Jeff, I…I'm really nervous." Nick gave a nervous laugh, and he let go of one of Jeff's hands to rub the back of his neck. "Oh man…"

"Nicky-" Jeff bit his lip as Nick shushed him. He kept worried eyes on Nick as said boy stood up off the bed, walking backwards towards his standing dresser. Giving Jeff a smile, Nick turned around and opened the top drawer, shuffling clothing items aside and searching for his targets, finally finding them under his wife-beaters. Hiding them behind his back, Nick turned and walked back to Jeff, sitting down next to him.

"Nick-" Jeff tried again, but Nick once again interrupted him.

"Please, Jeff," he said, giving his boyfriend a pleading look. "Just…Just let me say this. And don't interrupt. I might lose my nerve if you don't just let me talk." Although his eyes were full of curiosity, Jeff obediently kept quiet, willing to just listen to what Nick had to say.

"Jeff…I…I love you," Nick said, and his heart inflated at the beaming look Jeff gave him. All thoughts unrelated to just him and Jeff disappeared, and Nick felt himself relax significantly. Feeling his resolve harden, Nick pulled the boxed items from behind his back, chuckling when Jeff's eyes widened. "I love you, Jeff, and there's not much more I can say to explain the reason for what I'm about to ask you."

Jeff let out a high-pitched whine as he slapped his hands over his mouth, Nick having had lifted the lid of the box. Inside, resting on the velvet, were two silver bands, sitting side by side. Laughing softly, Nick tugged one of Jeff's hands away from his mouth, kissing the back of it before holding it between them on the bed, stroking it soothingly with his thumb. Tears were slowly forming in Jeff's eyes, but the brightest smile was being directed at Nick.

"Jeffrey Anthony Sterling," Nick said, and he had to laugh at Jeff's exasperated eye roll, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. And while this is not a proposal, I can easily picture myself spending the rest of my life with you some day. But seeing as we are way too young for that kind of commitment just yet…I am making a promise to you right now to love you forever, and to be faithful to you and only you. To always be honest with you-" here Nick almost faltered, but he pushed his guilt aside once again- "and always be there for you when you need me, no matter what. So my question to you is…are you willing to make the same promise to me?"

The next twenty seconds were the longest of Nick's life, as he sat and watched Jeff think. His boyfriend opened and shut his mouth a few times, meaning to answer before deciding against it, and it was driving Nick crazy. He nearly started biting his nails in anticipation, and felt the urge to start pulling out his hair. But he managed to keep calm, impatiently waiting for Jeff to just _say something._ Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Jeff spoke, one simple, life-changing little word.

"Yes."

Nick's cheeks burned as a huge smile broke out over his face, and his hands shook as he slipped one of the rings on his right ring-finger before doing the same to Jeff, and as soon as that was done he had an armful of sobbing Jeff. He held onto his boyfriend as tightly as he could, stroking the blond's hair as he sobbed into Nick's neck, Nick murmuring "I love you" over and over again, making Jeff cling onto him even tighter. After a few minutes of this, Nick felt Jeff's lips pressing softly against his neck, and he smiled as Jeff kissed his way up to his mouth. They kissed for what felt like ages, before Jeff pulled back only slightly, their mouths still softly touching as he spoke.

"I've never been happier to live the kind of life I've had to live all of my life," Jeff whispered, and Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jeff hated my life. "If my life had been normal then I would never have gone to Scandals. I would never have met you." Jeff was giving Nick the most serious look he had ever given him, and Nick felt his heart ache at how happy Jeff's words made him, but he was shaking his head.

"You would have met me, Jeff, no matter what kind of life you led," he said, smiling at the love of his life. "You know why?" Jeff shook his head, a small, amused smile on his lips. "It's because we're soul mates, and we will always find each other."

Jeff didn't even speak this time. He just dove at Nick, who gasped at the intensity of their kiss. There was no stopping this time, and Nick groaned as Jeff's hips pressed against his, throwing his head back as Jeff bit and sucked at the tender skin of his throat. Nick's shirt was suddenly gone, and he arched his back as Jeff latched onto one of his nipples, while his hands began to work on his pants. But just as Jeff was about to pull them down, they both froze when Nick's phone began to buzz.

"Ignore it," Jeff hissed, his attention returning to getting Nick's pants off. And Nick was definitely not about to complain with Jeff's soft, warm hands wrapping around him. All sense of coherency flew out the door when Jeff's mouth quickly followed, Nick bucking his hips and loving that he had a boyfriend with no gag reflex. Jeff moaned appreciatively around Nick, which only made said boy moan right back, bucking up again as Jeff slipped a finger in without warning.

"Fuck, Jeff!" Nick swore, getting more aroused as he looked down at Jeff, who met his gaze, grinning around him before sliding off, adding another finger as he kissed Nick hot and dirty. Jeff scissored his fingers, making Nick moan loudly when he found that special spot inside him, and Nick just kept moaning when Jeff kept his fingers pressed against it. Their kiss was becoming sloppy, but Nick managed to gather enough coherency to realize that while he was naked, Jeff was still fully clothed, and that was so not okay. So, Nick pushed Jeff off of him, thus removing Jeff's fingers from inside of him, and climbed on top of his boyfriend, immediately working on removing the blond's offending clothes.

Nick made quick work of Jeff's clothes, and finally their bare flesh was pressed against each other, and Nick took satisfaction in the way Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Nick slowly grinded their hips together. Jeff's hand suddenly flew between them, latching onto both of them, and Nick hissed as the cool metal of his promise ring pressed against their heated skin. But with the ring touching them in such an intimate spot, an overall sense of intimacy fell around them, and Nick wrapped his hand with the promise ring around them too, and Jeff met his gaze as they stroked themselves together. With his free hand, Nick reached down beneath them, loving the guttural moan that Jeff gave when Nick pushed two fingers inside him right away, having done this to his boyfriend enough times to know exactly what he loved.

Nick slowly worked his boyfriend open, savoring every moan, every gasp, every whimper that poured out of Jeff's mouth. Finally, Jeff was panting that he was ready, and Nick, wanting as intimate a position as he could get, sat up and pulled Jeff into his lap. He pressed their lips together in a slow, tender kiss as he fumbled towards his end table to get a condom, but he was stopped by Jeff's hand on his wrist.

"No," Jeff whispered against his lips. "No, I want _you_. I want to feel _you_."

Nick was not about to argue with that, and he understood perfectly the reasoning behind it. So, giving Jeff as loving a look as he could give him, he grabbed Jeff's hips, positioned himself, and simultaneously pushed up and pulled Jeff down, making his boyfriend scream with pleasure as he entered him. He barely felt it as Jeff clawed at his back, and he latched onto Jeff's neck when the blond threw his head back. Nick guided Jeff's hips as he rode him. Eventually, Nick got impatient, and he pushed Jeff back into the mattress, the new angle making him hit that perfect spot inside of Jeff, and it didn't last much longer after that.

When it was over, Nick lay on his back, Jeff curled into his side. Nick loved these after-sex-cuddles. They were always more intimate than anything else the two did together, but for once he didn't feel himself getting sleepy. He smiled down at Jeff, who was definitely passed out against him, his hand with the ring pressed right over Nick's heart, making Nick feel both extremely happy and incredibly guilty, but Nick wasn't going to let himself think about that right now. Instead, he remembered that he had gotten a text earlier, so he reached over and opened it, not surprised that it was Blaine. Who else would be texting him? He was, however, surprised that Blaine was asking to come over, but all confusion vanished when Blaine sort of explained what had happened, and Nick told him to come on over.

"Hey, babe?" Nick murmured into Jeff's hair, and he chuckled at Jeff's annoyed grunt. "Blaine's coming over."

"Why?" Jeff asked, his annoyance now in his tone as he was glaring up at Nick. "We're a little busy."

"I know, babe, but I think something happened with Kurt at school and he needs someone to talk to."

Jeff sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine. But I'm getting the shower first."

…

As always, it took Blaine about two hours to get to Westerville, and another half an hour to get to Nick's house. Or what Nick called a house. It was literally nothing but a small rectangle, with four smaller rooms and a bathroom. But it was all Nick's parents had been able to afford, and it was now all Nick could-apparently-afford. Though Blaine had no idea how Nick was paying rent without a job. Shaking his head, Blaine parked his motorcycle by Jeff's car and bounded up the front steps before knocking on the door, avoiding the peeling paint.

A few minutes later, the door was flung open, revealing a freshly showered Nick. "Hey, Blaine! Come on in."

Blaine followed Nick into the kitchenette/living room, where Jeff was already seated on the couch, also looking freshly showered. Blaine had his suspicions as to what had been going on before he had texted Nick-the amount of time it had taken for Nick to respond being another clue-but he chose not to comment on it. He just wasn't in the mood to think about how Nick and Jeff still had each other to actually do that sort of stuff with. Blaine was already jealous enough just watching them sit so close to each other on the couch.

"So what happened?" Jeff asked immediately after Blaine sat down, resting his head on his right fist and leaning forward. Nick rolled his eyes fondly, amusement all over him as he watched Jeff scoot forward and lean closer to Blaine with every passing second, his right fist flexing for some reason. Blaine eyed him with confusion before a flash of silver caught his attention.

"Well, I tried to-_what is that_?" Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the silver ring on Jeff's right ring finger, and Blaine moved his gaze to Nick's right hand, who had an identical ring on the same finger. His jaw dropped, and he just gaped at his two best friends, who beamed back at him.

"Nick gave me a promise ring!" Jeff explained, beaming even brighter. Nick flushed slightly when Blaine looked at him, looking slightly defensive the longer Blaine stared.

"Listen, Blaine, just because _you're_ not ready-" he snarled before Blaine interrupted him.

"No, no, Nick, I'm not judging or sneering or anything!" Blaine said, quick to reassure his friend before he got the wrong idea. "I'm happy for you, guys, really. Congratulations. I'm just jealous," he tried to joke, but he was fooling no one.

"Well, Blaine, if you hadn't been afraid-"

"Jeff," Nick snapped, cutting off his boyfriend. "That's not what it was about. Blaine wasn't ready for anyone to know, or to open up to anyone besides Kurt. And we have no room to judge or look down on him for that. How long were we dating before we were ready to tell anyone?" Jeff looked sheepish at Nick's mini-speech, and Blaine gave his friend a grateful look.

"I wish Kurt would give _me_ the chance to tell _him_ that." Blaine sighed, earning sympathetic looks from Nick and Jeff.

"He just needs time, Blaine," Jeff said, patting Blaine's hand. "Seeing you today was probably a shock to him, which we probably should have thought about before. But he'll come around, just you wait." Nick nodded in agreement.

The three spent the next few hours just hanging out, Nick and Jeff doing their best to keep Blaine's mind off of Kurt. They had a few drinks, watched a couple movies, and eventually Jeff had to go home to babysit his siblings. Blaine noticed that he gave Nick a more exuberant goodbye than usual, which was understandable, and Blaine laughed at the blissed-out look on Nick's face when he walked back into the living room.

"I'm glad you're happy, Nick," Blaine said when his friend sat back down. Nick looked over at him, and Blaine could see guilt seep into his features, which Blaine was quick to shove away. "No, no, I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty! I'm just really glad you're happy now. With the amount of shit we've all had thrown at us at least two of us are."

"You'll be happy again, Blaine. Like we said, just give Kurt some time. Maybe by tomorrow he'll be willing to talk." Blaine hummed in response, and the two of them sat in silence for a little while, Nick lying on the couch with an arm across his eyes and Blaine sitting back in the chair, thinking. He was about to say something when Nick suddenly flailed into a sitting position, a huge grin on his face as he stared at Blaine.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you!" he said excitedly, and Blaine's eyes widened in slight terror as Nick flung himself towards the end of the couch by Blaine, sitting on his knees and practically bouncing. "I'm moving!"

Blaine just sat for a moment, stunned. After a few moments of watching Nick grin at him he said, "You're…moving? Where?"

"To Lima!"

"No way, really?!"

"Really!"

"You're shitting me!"

"I shit you not."

Blaine was grinning just as idiotically as Nick was now. "So you'll be going to McKinley, right?"

"Yeah!" Nick said, finally sitting back down like a normal person. "I have the transcripts processing already." The two sat there grinning at each other for a while after that, until something dawned on him.

"Wait, wait…how are you managing this? Last I knew you didn't have a job."

Nick's grin vanished, and he suddenly looked a little uneasy. "Oh…um…well, my mom was an only child of two very rich parents, and since I'm their only grandson-and they live all the way out in California where I am most definitely _not_ moving-they've decided to take care of me. Starting with me getting into a better neighborhood and school, and moving into an actual livable house."

"That's cool," Blaine said, nodding. "So why didn't they do this for you when your parents were alive?"

Nick laughed nervously. "Well, you see, my dad was a really prideful person, and he didn't want what he called 'charity' from anyone. Me? I have no such qualms." This caused both of them to laugh, and Blaine allowed himself to bask in the happiness of the fact that his best friend was now going to live much closer and was going to be going to the same school as him. However…

"What about Jeff?" Blaine asked, and he watched as Nick's face fell.

"I…haven't told him yet…" Nick gave Blaine a pained look. "It's already so hard to hang out, what with him having to take care of his brother and sister all the time…and it's going to be even harder now with me living two hours away." He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to show Blaine just how much that was killing him. He and Nick both forgot sometimes that they didn't have to act 'tough' around each other, but this time Blaine let Nick just have his privacy.

"Well, I'd better head home," Blaine said, stretching before standing up. "You're moving out to Lima soon, right?"

Nick grinned again. "I'll be at McKinley by Monday morning. I already have a house, I'll be moving there this weekend." Blaine didn't mention that Nick should probably tell Jeff soon, then. Nick walked Blaine out to his motorcycle, and Blaine was surprised when the other boy pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will work out, Blaine," he said, and Blaine had the odd feeling Nick was talking to both of them. "Just give him time. And don't give up." And with that comment, Nick let him go, clapping Blaine's shoulder once before turning and disappearing back into his house.

…

The next day, Blaine took Nick's advice. He didn't give up this time in his pursuit of Kurt. Every time there was a break Blaine to get him to talk to him, but all he got was the cold shoulder. Blaine was sure that he would be able to corner him at gym, but his temper flared when he saw that Liam was in their gym class. There was no way Blaine was going to be able to approach Kurt. And of _course_ Kurt left gym early, so by the time Blaine was changed and ready to leave, Kurt was long gone. Liam was still there, which meant Kurt hadn't left the school. Glee met after school anyways, but Blaine wouldn't be able to reach Kurt there, either. There were too many people for Blaine to hide behind. Sadly, Blaine realized that the only chance he had now to talk to Kurt was the next day, since it was Thanksgiving break this week.

Blaine didn't feel like going home and facing Roger and Arlene just yet; he was too wound up already. He would have gone to box, but of course today of all days it was crowded. He could smoke a pack of cigarettes, but even he wasn't willing to put that much nicotine into his system at once. Besides, he was still trying to quit. For Kurt. So it really only left him one option, the one his mother had given him so long ago. He decided to go to the auditorium and sing out his feelings.

When Blaine walked onto the stage, he felt foolish. He had never sung in such a public place before, where anyone could walk in. Of course, there was the boxing area, but there was no risk of anyone walking in there. Here, in the auditorium, anyone could walk in-especially the Glee club, if they decided to practice for Regionals. Blaine had wanted to congratulate Kurt properly on his win at Sectionals, but he hadn't been giving the chance.

Pushing away his unease, Blaine thought about what song would best help him get rid of his angry, depressed feelings. Or at least help him unwind enough until the next day when he tried to talk to Kurt. _Kurt_. Blaine missed him so much; missed kissing him and holding him and feeling everything Kurt made him feel. He almost forgot what it was like to feel happy…or even just feel like himself. And just like that, Blaine knew exactly what to sing.

_Uh-ooh  
>Uh-oh oh, oh,<br>There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<br>Will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<em>

Kurt had known who he was when he had gotten involved with Blaine, but he had been able to see past it. He had been persistent, and eventually Blaine had let him in. Blaine had fought him as long as he could, but he couldn't deny the beautiful blue-eyed boy for long. But in the end…Blaine _had_ pushed Kurt out.

_Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<em>

Kurt had seen Blaine's dark side, had seen Nathaniel. And Blaine had thought that maybe Kurt _did_ love him…and maybe Kurt still did…but Blaine had _fucking ruined it_. But Kurt was worth fighting for, and Blaine was going to fight for what he loved. He was going to fight to get Kurt back. _Never give up_.

_Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can become<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am, yeah!  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?_

Kurt had given up, but Blaine never would. He was taking Nick's advice fully to heart. He _needed_ Kurt. Kurt helped him to be a good person, and Blaine was afraid of what would happen if Kurt stayed away. Blaine didn't want to return to the way he was…but he got so angry, and without Kurt to calm him down Blaine could feel himself slowly reverting…and he didn't like it.

_Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<em>

Blaine didn't blame Kurt for running away, but he wished with all his might that Kurt hadn't. He wished that Kurt had stayed, had given him the chance to explain that it wasn't what it looked like, that Blaine was so, so in love with him. That Blaine loved everything about Kurt. Kurt was sweet, and funny, and beautiful…and he didn't take any of Blaine's shit. He put Blaine in his place, and Blaine actually loved that about him.

_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?  
>Don't run away<br>Don't run away_

As the song came to an end, Blaine felt his eyes water, and closed them against the pain. He wanted, _needed_ for Kurt to love him. He needed Kurt back. But Blaine didn't know what to do. He had tried following Kurt and tried getting him to talk to him, but it always ended in the same way. Kurt pushed him away or ignored him or hid behind his friends. Trent and Liam actually sent him apologetic looks-and Blaine actually took a few minutes to finally wonder what the hell Liam was doing in Lima-which confused Blaine, but he didn't question it. Maybe there was a way the two of them would him get Kurt to talk to him.

With that thought in mind, Blaine actually smiled a little, and he bounded off the stage so he could head home and think about that more.

…

**I'M DONE!**

**Not with the story of course but I have been working on this chapter forever. And boy was it a handful to write. I'm not even sure if I like it.**

**But I'll let you all decide that ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooooooooooo, lovely readers! I want to thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They all mean so much to me, and I am just so happy that I can provide you with something entertaining ^-^**

**Okay, so a review has brought to my attention that I should tell you all that this is a multi-ship story…I guess…I mean Trentbastian wasn't planned whatsoever, they kind of just happened…and Niff wasn't even supposed to become a main part of the story, that kind of just happened too…but anyways…here's my warning that Let Me In has **_**become**_** a multi-ship story ;)**

**I HAVE A REVIEW FROM **_**karatekid1018**_** (I think, they reviewed as 'Guest') TO SHOW YOU:**

_**OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT I SUCK SO BADLY URGH Roger I swear to God if you bring up Blaine being gay AGAIN I will strangle you with canon!Blaine's bowties Nick. Tell Jeff. Just do it. He accepted a promise ring. He'll be more pissed than me at Roger but he'll forgive you he has to because you're one of my OTP's and my OTP's don't fail dammit! So yeah in a nutshell I suck for not commenting last chapter cause that's kinda my thing like Jesus and Roger can go suck a hot one and Nick and Jeff need to be together forever and everness**_

**So here's what you missed in Let Me In: **_**Kurt and Blaine still aren't speaking, and Blaine's really hurting over it. Does he have a plan? Nick gave Jeff a promise ring, but is there trouble in paradise? At least Liam is trying to convince Kurt that Klaine should be canon.**_

**By the way, I-once again-changed my Twitter: KirkIsIllogical**

Liam watched as Blaine left the stage, grabbing his bag before leaving the auditorium. Liam had come in to practice for his Glee audition the next day, but just as he had been about to walk out onto the stage he had seen Blaine-he knew it was Blaine because Kurt had pointed him out in gym-walk up the stairs. Curious, he had hidden in the curtains, watching to see what Blaine was doing. Boy had he been surprised when the other boy had started _singing_.

Watching Blaine sing was an experience. It was so _raw_, and Liam could see how much Blaine was hurting. This was definitely a boy whose heart was broken, not someone who was looking for sex. Liam's heart actually went out for the boy; yes, he had essentially stolen Kurt's heart, but Liam couldn't hate anyone who loved Kurt. And he couldn't begrudge Blaine for holding Kurt's heart. It wasn't his fault that Kurt couldn't love Liam the same way. At that moment, all Liam wanted was to see both Kurt and Blaine happy-and back together. So, whipping out his phone, Liam dialed a number he had committed to memory and waited for the caller to pick up.

"_Darling!"_

Liam rolled his eyes. "Hello, Victor."

Victor chuckled. _"Hey. How's it going down there? Was my hush puppy super excited to see you?"_

Liam bit his lip. "Well…yeah…after he was done crying."

"_Crying? What, were you not wearing designer when you showed up at his door?"_

"No, no, nothing like that," Liam said, holding in a laugh. "He…Well, his boyfriend had just broken his heart."

"_BOYFRIEND?" _Liam winced as Victor shouted in his ear. _"WHAT BOYFRIEND?"_

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that he found a boyfriend while I was still in New York?" Liam asked sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

"_Yes you did," _Victor growled in his ear. _"What the hell, Li? I thought we were closer than that,"_ he added, feigning hurt.

Liam rolled his eyes again. "Sorry," he said sarcastically, and Victor laughed. "Well, I'm telling you now. Kurt had a boyfriend-whose name is Blaine-"

"Blaine_?" _Victor burst out laughing. _"What the hell kind of name is _Blaine_?"_

"Victor! Focus."

"_Blaine. Ohmygod, that is fantastic. What a name."_

"Victor, I'm going to hang up if you can't be serious for five minutes."

"_Now Liam, you know how much that is to ask for-"_

"Victor!"

"_Okay, okay, continue."_

"Thank you." Liam sighed. "Now, Kurt had a boyfriend, but when he went to Blaine's house after he won Sectionals-"

"_Oh, tell Kurt I said congrats!"_

"I will. Okay, so he went to Blaine's house, intending to tell Blaine he loved him-"

"_Really? After such a short amount of time? You and he were dating for, like, ten years and he hadn't said 'I love you'."_

Liam sighed, exasperated. "It was almost _one_ year that we were dating, Victor, and that is not the point here. Stop interrupting." He waited a few seconds for Victor to say something, but the other boy was silent, so he continued. "But he arrived at Blaine's house and overheard something that I think was a huge misunderstanding." He paused, waiting for Victor to ask what the misunderstanding was, but there was just more silence. "Victor?" Silence. "Vic, are you there?"

"_Oh, can I talk now?"_

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

"_You may not be able to see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. So what was the misunderstanding?"_

"Kurt overheard Blaine tell his friends that he was only looking for sex from Kurt, not a relationship."

"_Whoa!" _Victor said. _"Ass_hole_!"_

"No, no, see, I don't think Blaine meant it!" Liam quickly assured his friend. "I think he legitimately cares about and even _loves_ Kurt."

"_Before I respond to that bizarre statement, let me just ask you a question. Why the hell do you care? This is your chance to win Kurt back!"_

Liam chewed on his bottom lip, thinking for a bit before answering. "Because…that wouldn't be right. Kurt loves Blaine, and he wouldn't really be able to be happy with me after him. And who am I to come between two people who truly love each other? That would make _me_ an asshole."

Victor sighed. _"Do you even realize how perfect you are?"_ he asked, causing Liam to blush. _"Jeeze…okay, so what makes you think it was all a misunderstanding if Blaine _said _those exact words?"_

"Because Blaine told Kurt that he wasn't ready for people to know that he was in a relationship. He-"

"_Wait. Hold on. Just who the hell does this Blaine guy think he is?"_

"Well, he's had a hard life, and he just needed time to get used to the idea to being 'nice' instead of 'badass' and-"

"_Badass? I find it hard to believe that a person named Blaine is a badass."_

"Shut up, Victor. Blaine wasn't ready to let in people who weren't Kurt, so when his friends came over and asked him if he was in love with Kurt, he told them Kurt was just another conquest."

"_If they were his friends, why didn't he just tell them?" _Victor asked. _"Wouldn't they have already been 'let in'?"_

"No, see, his friends were also 'badasses' and they all just slept together or slept with other guys and smoked and got drunk together."

"_Oh, so they were a bunch of prostitutes?"_

"No! Victor! They didn't take money for sex, Jesus."

"_So then they were a bunch of sluts."_

Liam slapped his hand over his face. "Victor, stop."

"_Well, what do you expect me to say, Liam?" _Victor asked, sounding frustrated. _"This is all very confusing to me, and it doesn't help that the boy we are speaking of hurt my best friend."_

"I know, Victor, but I'm trying to _tell_ you that I don't think Blaine _wanted _to hurt Kurt. He didn't know Kurt was in the hallway when he said that to his friends, so I think he was just trying to act tough in front of them."

"_Why?"_

"Because Kurt said Blaine tried to apologize, and Trent and Sebastian-who are Kurt's friends-" Liam added before Victor could interrupt. "-have said that Blaine always looks sad. And I just hid in curtains and watched Blaine sing a song that nearly broke my heart."

"…_You creeped on Kurt's boyfriend? I'm so proud of you."_

"No, Victor, I did not _creep-_"

"_So proud."_

"Victor-"

"_You're growing up so fast."_

"Oh, my God."

Victor laughed. _"I'm just teasing you, Li. So you think that Blaine loves Kurt and you want to see them back together. Why did you call me?"_

"Well…I don't know what to do."

"_Uh-huh. And?"_

"What do _you_ think I should do?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well, you're devious!" Liam said, making his friend laugh. "You are! I was hoping that you would help me think of a plan to get Kurt to just _talk _to Blaine and hopefully get him to believe him."

"_Li, you can't make Kurt believe Blaine if he doesn't want to. Don't groan at me," _he added when Liam did just that. _"He has a mind of his own. The most you can do is keep talking to Kurt and hope that eventually he listens to what you're saying and hears Blaine out."_

Liam sighed. "I guess you're right."

"_Of course I'm right. I'm always right."_

Liam rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, thanks, Vic. I have to go, though. Glee should be over by now so I have to find Kurt and go home."

"_Okay, talk to you later. I miss you, Li."_

Liam smiled. "I miss you, too."

…

Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time as he glanced down the hallway, searching for Liam. Glee had ended ten minutes ago, and his friend was nowhere to be found. Trent and Sebastian had offered to wait with him, but Kurt had let them go home. They were going to Breadstix for dinner, and Kurt knew how much time Trent needed to get ready, and he didn't want to make his friend rush. After all, Kurt wouldn't want anyone to make him rush; so he had sent his friends home, assuring them that he would be fine waiting by himself. Besides, Kurt was grateful for the peace and quiet.

All day, Trent and Liam had been trying to convince him to talk to Blaine. To just listen to what Blaine had to say. To look and see just how sad Blaine was without him. But Kurt didn't want to hear it; neither boy had been there when Blaine had spoken those hurtful words to his friends. They hadn't heard the sincerity and cocky confidence in Blaine's tone. Blaine didn't love him. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He had just been looking for sex the whole time-it had all been nothing but an act.

Again, Kurt sighed as he looked down the hallway towards the auditorium. Where the hell was Liam? Kurt crossed his arms, looking down at his watch. Another ten minutes had passed, and Kurt decided he was going to just go and get Liam from the auditorium-until he heard a door slam shut down the hall. He jumped, turning to see a short boy with dark hair leaving the office. The boy was oddly familiar, and with a spark of anger Kurt recognized him as one of Blaine's friends. The boy's dark eyes met his, and Kurt saw the moment he recognized Kurt in return. His eyes widened, and Kurt's heart sank when the brunette started walking towards him.

"Kurt?" the boy asked cautiously when he stopped in front of him. "Kurt Hummel?"

It felt like someone was strangling him, and tears pricked the back of Kurt's eyes as he looked at Blaine's friend. He looked different than he had that night at the bar-his eyes were softer and filled with concern, and there was a gentleness about him that definitely hadn't been there before. And also…he looked sad for Kurt…as if he was hurting for him. But how could that have been possible? If he was Blaine's friend he had to be an asshole.

"Look," Kurt said coldly, "if you're a friend of Blaine's then I don't want to hear anything you have to say." The boy frowned, but Kurt kept talking. "And it's _because_ you're Blaine's friend that I'm not going to believe a word that you say."

The boy smirked. "So if I told you that Blaine meant every word he said you wouldn't believe me? You'd think that he was lying and run back to him?"

Kurt glared at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, Kurt-I'm Nick, by the way. Nick Duval-I know what it must have looked like when Blaine called you…what he called you." Nick smiled sympathetically, causing Kurt to stiffen. "But please try to believe me when I tell you that he didn't mean it. I was there after you left, and he was a wreck. He completely fell apart, and I hated seeing my friend in such pain. And no matter what you say, I'd bet anything that you're hurting, too."

"Wow," Kurt said, sneering. "Has he really stooped so low as to ask you to do his dirty work? Does he really want to _fuck_ me that bad? Well you can bring him a message from me." Kurt leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he talked. "I'm not letting him anywhere near me, because I won't have him hurting me a second time. I'm worth a lot more than one night."

"My friend fucking loves you, Kurt Hummel," Nick snarled, taking a step closer to Kurt. "And if you would stop acting like a stuck up little bitch and just _talk _to him you would see that!" Outraged, Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Nick interrupted him. "No, I'm fucking done talking to you. When you're ready, do me a favor and get over yourself." And with that, Nick turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kurt standing with his jaw dropped.

"Kurt! Hey, sorry I'm late." Kurt jumped at the sound of Liam's voice, spinning around to see his friend grinning sheepishly. But one look at Kurt's face made Liam's grin vanish. "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"No, I am not okay!" Kurt yelled, making Liam's eyebrows shoot up. "One of Blaine's tiny friends just _yelled _at me!"

"What did he say?" Liam asked, falling into step next to Kurt as they started walking towards the exit. The school was empty except for a janitor cleaning the bathrooms, and Kurt nodded at him as they passed.

"Just the same things that you and Trent have been saying. That I should talk to Blaine because he loves me." Liam gave him a pointed look, but Kurt ignored him. "I'm not going to do it, Liam. I don't care what any of you say, I'm not going to let my heart break over him twice."

Liam groaned. "Kurt. Literally _everyone_ is telling you that Blaine didn't mean what he said. Even one of his friends. Don't you think it's worth a shot to just _talk _to the guy?"

Kurt bit his lip. Even he had to admit that Liam had a point. Maybe…maybe Blaine hadn't meant what he said…maybe it was possible that Blaine lov-_no._ No, Kurt couldn't believe that, _wouldn't _believe it. And in his own, private mind Kurt could admit that the main reason was that he was scared. He was scared that Blaine didn't love him. Kurt wanted so desperately to run to Blaine and give him a second chance, to tell Blaine he loved him and to let Blaine hold him. Kurt's body ached for Blaine's touch, more than it had ever ached for Liam's. Because, contrary to what he had told Blaine, Kurt wasn't a complete virgin. He and Liam had been dating for nearly a year, after all, and had gone so far as the occasional blowjob and quite a bit of rutting. But Kurt was too shy and flustered to say that to Blaine, who was so, _so _experienced. But…Kurt was scared to have his heart broken again, so he pretended to want nothing to do with Blaine.

The two boys had reached Kurt's Navigator by then-Finn had gone home with Puck again-and Kurt climbed in with a tired sigh. He just wanted to go home and finish filling out his NYADA application and worry about whether or not he would get in. He was tired of worrying about Blaine. Maybe Liam would want to curl up and watch a movie. But before Kurt could ask, Liam asked a question of his own.

"Hey, Kurt, I've been wondering something for a while…why haven't you called Victor?"

Against his will, Kurt's lips twitched up into a small smile at the mention of his best friend's name. Yes, Liam was also his best friend, and he and Liam were very close…but Victor was his _best_ friend. Kurt and Victor had been friends since the womb. Literally. Their mothers had grown up as best friends, and their sons grew up as best friends after them. Kurt and Victor had even been born on the same day, though Victor hadn't supposed to have been born for another month. It was almost as if Victor hadn't been able to wait to meet Kurt, and the boys had been inseparable since. Growing up, Victor and Kurt had bathed together, played together, even _peed_ together they were so close. And a few weeks after the two boys had started kindergarten, Liam had moved into their apartment building.

Victor and Kurt had immediately gravitated towards the new boy, and the three boys had become fast friends. Unlike the other children, Liam hadn't laughed when Kurt and Victor held hands, or shared lunches, or gave each other kisses on the cheek-or even lips sometimes. Their mommies did it, why shouldn't they?-and Kurt and Victor had liked that. So Liam began to be invited to play dates, and his family invited on family outings once his parents had gotten to know Kurt's and Victor's parents. Of course Liam had never been as close to Kurt and Victor as the two were to each other, but Kurt and Victor had an intimate bond with each other born from being raised together-which was why Kurt completely understood why Liam was so confused as to why Kurt hadn't called Victor since moving from New York. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Well…it's kind of the same reason I didn't call you for so long. I was really busy unpacking and getting used to life and school in Ohio…but also…" Kurt bit his lip as he trailed off, and Liam sat waiting patiently for Kurt to continue. "Also…hearing Vic's voice would have made me even more homesick for New York. I think I needed to make myself happy in Ohio before I talked to Victor."

Liam nodded. "Okay. I'm just surprised that Victor didn't even know about Blaine. You told each other _everything_. No one could tell either of you a secret unless they didn't care if the other knew about it." That last part was said in a teasing tone, and Kurt grinned. Because it was true, Kurt and Victor told each other everything. And when he said everything, he meant _everything_. There wasn't a single thing that the two boys didn't know about each other. For instance, where Kurt was shy about telling Blaine that he and Liam had fooled around some when they were dating…Victor had known the second Liam had gone home after the first time. Victor was the one person that Kurt was in no way shy around. Of course, Victor wasn't shy around anyone, but that wasn't the point. The point was, the only secrets that Victor and Kurt kept were each other's.

"I'm not sure why I didn't tell Victor about Blaine," Kurt said finally. "I think I was just so swept away over everything that was going on between us…that I forgot to."

Liam laughed. "Well, while Victor didn't sound too happy over me knowing about Blaine before him, I must say it feels pretty good to be in the know first."

"So you told him?" Kurt asked, laughing along with Liam. "When?"

"Oh…um…just now," Liam said, smile dropping. "I, uh…thought he might be able to give me an idea on how to get you to talk to Blaine."

"You…you told him everything?" Liam nodded guiltily, and Kurt fought not to throw his head back and groan. He was still driving, after all. But, shit, now he'd _have_ to call Victor. If Victor had already heard it all from Liam he was probably _expecting_ Kurt to call.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Kurt driving while Liam stared out the window. He had no idea what his friend was thinking, but Kurt was busy trying to think of the best apology he could come up with. Because Victor's feelings were no doubt hurt, and Kurt hated that it was because of him this time. Usually it was some girl's fault that Victor was hurt; girls only liked Victor until they slept with him. It wasn't that Victor was bad in bed-in fact, Kurt had heard many girls call Victor "the best they'd ever had"-it was just that most girls thought Victor to be _too childish_ or _too immature_ for them. Unless they were horny, apparently. Kurt felt the familiar flicker of anger and bitterness towards all of the girls who had broken Victor's heart as he pulled into his driveway.

"Do you want to do our homework and watch a movie?" Liam asked as Kurt followed him into the house. "We could have a Disney marathon."

"Actually…I'm going to call Victor." Kurt laughed nervously as Liam stared at him.

"You do know he is going to kill you, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No he won't. He'd miss me too much."

Kurt grinned as Liam laughed, but once Liam had gone downstairs to start his homework, Kurt plopped down onto the couch, his smile vanishing. He still didn't know what to say to soothe Victor's hurt feelings. Deep down, Kurt knew Victor would forgive him for just about anything…but that didn't stop Kurt from feeling any less like crap. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart. His heart clinched in his chest when the call was answered immediately.

"_Yes, this is Victor Stark, may I ask who's calling?" _Kurt winced at the smooth, cool tone to Victor's voice. But he had known that Victor would be upset, so it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Hey,Vic," Kurt said softly, closing his eyes as his best friend's voice immediately released the tension in his body, no matter how cold it was. "I'm so sorry I haven't called you. I…I just missed you so much and I knew that if I heard your voice I would want to run back to New York. I-"

"_Hey, hey," _Victor's voice soothed, _"I know that. Why do you think _I _haven't called _you_? I knew you needed time to adjust." _A pause. _"But that's not why I'm upset and you know that."_

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I…I know why you're upset." The words came out choked, and tears pricked the back of Kurt's eyes.

"_Shh, just talk to me, hush puppy."_

The nickname did it (it was a name their mothers used to call each other, and it had been passed on to the two boys); Kurt's defenses broke, and all of the emotions about Blaine he had been keeping buried deep in his mind flooded to the surface, and he told Victor everything. How could he not? Victor knew everything about him, knew every secret-big or small. He knew more than Liam knew, and it felt so good to finally just _talk_ to Victor again. Kurt had missed him so much, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest by the time he finished talking. They were both silent as Kurt waited for Victor to speak.

"_I wish I was there, Kurt, I'd beat that little fucker's ass. How _dare _he treat you that way. I don't care _what_ Liam said, there's no excuse for that kind of behavior."_

Kurt laughed, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Thanks, hush puppy, I knew I could count on you."

"_Of course you can," _Victor said, making Kurt smile. _"However, that being said, I do still trust Liam's judgment. If he thinks that Blaine might have been lying then maybe he was. You could be beating yourself up over nothing, Kurt. Maybe you _should _talk to the guy."_

Kurt groaned. "Not you, too. Vic, I _can't_ talk to him. I don't want my heart broken twice. I'm too scared to risk it. Maybe…" He bit his lip as he trailed off. "…Maybe this could be the perfect time to rekindle my relationship with Liam. I know he cares about me, and I care about him so-"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, Kurt Elizabeth," _Victor interrupted. _"You and I both know that's a very bad idea. You're still very much in love with Blaine-after only two months, I might add. How long were you dating Liam for before you _thought_ you loved him? That right there has to count for something."_

"No, it just means that Blaine is good at getting what he wants," Kurt grumbled.

"_Or it means that you two are soulmates."_

Kurt gasped, closing his eyes again. _Soulmates_. Kurt had always wanted to find his soulmate, to find the person who would love him unconditionally, and who he could love in return. How could that person possibly be Blaine when he was too afraid to make their relationship public? A small voice nagged that that wasn't fair to think, but Kurt ignored it.

"_Besides, he sounds like a pretty good lay."_

"_What_?" Kurt spluttered. "What makes you say that?"

"_Liam said he was a prostitute."_

"_WHAT_? He did not!"

"_Prostitute, a lot of experience, it's all the same to me. Though, with a name like Blaine, it's beyond my understanding how he gets _any _action. I mean, it just sounds like one long whine. Blaaaaaiiiiiiiine."_

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing. Besides, he happened to _like _Blaine's name. But rather than tell Victor that, he said instead, "Victor, _you've _had a lot of experience. Doesn't that make _you _a prostitute, then?"

There was a loud gasp. _"I am _offended_, Kurt Hummel! I do _not _accept money for sex."_

"Well, neither did Blaine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He turned his head when the front door opened, and he heard Burt's and Carole's voices float in from the entryway. "Oh, Vic, Dad and Carole just got home. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay. I love you, hush puppy."_

Kurt smiled. "I love you more."

"_I love you to the moon and back!"_

Kurt laughed. "Okay, hang up now."

"_No, you hang up first."_

"Ohmygod," Kurt said, laughing before just hanging up the phone. Then, opening up a new conversation on his phone, he texted Victor, _I love you, hush puppy._ He got an immediate response.

_Rude._

…

One time. It had only been _one time._

But one time was all it took.

Sebastian had never been so turned on before, or had been so hard, than he had been with Trent. Part of him thought it was because it had been his first time topping-though he'd still been on the bottom-and maybe his body just liked that better…but the more Sebastian thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't that at all. It was because it was _Trent_. The boy Sebastian was in love with, the boy who had just taken control and rode his fingers and just _hopped _on his-

Cheeks burning, Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would do him no favors to show up on his date with Trent horny and flustered. And turned on. So, so incredibly turned on. Just thinking about how Trent took control, or about how he would submit to his boyfriend in a heartbeat had Sebastian crossing and re-crossing his legs, as though all of the control he had learned from his times with Blaine had completely vanished. Even focusing on his hatred of Blaine couldn't soften the rock-solid hard-on currently residing in his jeans. Groaning, Sebastian threw his head back against his headboard, trying to focus on _anything _that would soften him up fast.

_Dying puppies…crying kittens…Grandma naked…Grandma naked while riding a horse…oh…_Trent_ riding _me_…Trent riding me so fast, speeding up, grindingbouncingSCREAMING-_

Sebastian let out a loud gasp, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. "Dammit!" he hissed. He shuffled awkwardly towards the end of his bed, adjusting himself in his jeans as he tried to stand up. Obviously, nothing was going to calm him down. So, determined _not _to arrive on his date like a cat in heat, Sebastian dug around in his drawer where he kept his condoms hidden and pulled one out before unzipping his jeans. He breathed out a satisfied _yes_ as he started lazily thrusting into his fast.

The condom lay next to him as Sebastian closed his eyes, imagining his hands were Trent's as he fisted his cock, his other hand unbuttoning his shirt to pinch at his nipples. He gave a high-pitched whine as his hips jerked up once, twice, his body pleased by the attention it was finally receiving. Sebastian kept up the fantasy, imagining that it was Trent's hand squeezing tighter around him, fingernail playing with the slit as his other hand traveled down his body, sliding into his jeans and pressing against his entrance, gasping as the muscles clenched against his fingers.

"Trent," Sebastian breathed, moaning in satisfaction at a particularly satisfying jerk of his hand, his other hand still teasing at his hole. He whined when he pulled his hand away, knowing Trent would tease him, make him want it more before finally giving him what he wanted. His hips jerked up at the thought, and Sebastian let out a long, drawn out moan as he dropped back onto his bed, whimpering as his hand moved faster to keep up.

"Shit." Sebastian was running out of time-he had to leave in a few minutes. So, closing his eyes again, he moved his hand even faster, squeezing at the base and twisting at the head, his other hand tangling in his hair to jerk and pull it, and he groaned in frustration as the heat in his belly started to coil-but not fast enough. "Please, Trent, _please_," Sebastian begged, close to just turning over and rutting against his sheets to get that sweet release. In fact, he was about to do just that, when suddenly his hand was slapped away, and that was all the warning he got before Trent's mouth was wrapped around his cock, taking all of him in and humming in satisfaction.

"_HolyshitTrent," _Sebastian gasped, no time for confusion as his eyes flew open and he leaned up on his elbows to watch as Trent bobbed up and down. Trent grinned dirtily around him, moaning as he sucked Sebastian like a lollipop. Sebastian's hips jerked up, and he was about to choke out an apology, but he cut himself off when Trent just took him in deeper, letting Sebastian hit the back of his throat. And that was it for Sebastian; he tried to warn Trent that he was about to cum, but Trent only growled around him, sucking his boyfriend until Sebastian finally, _finally_ released into Trent's eager mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Trent just swallowed all that he had to offer.

"Ohhhh." Sebastian collapsed onto his back, wincing as Trent pulled off of him, oversensitivity already setting in. "Jesus _Christ_, Trent." He heard his boyfriend giggle, and felt it as Trent slid up his body, mouth dropping down to suck on Sebastian's neck. He cursed his teenage self as he tried to get hard again already-but _damn_ his boy was hot. Trent kissed his way up to Sebastian's mouth, who sighed happily as Trent lingered there before pulling away.

"You made us miss our reservations, darling," Trent said, grinning down at Sebastian. "I mean, _I_ just ate-" Trent winked, making Sebastian's cheeks burn "-but what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Hey, it's not my fault," Sebastian teased, humming as Trent leaned back down to reattach his lips to his neck. "_You're _the one who made me this way, this is all _your_ fault."

"Hmmm, been a bad boy, have I?" Still teasing, Sebastian jerked his head in a nod as Trent kissed along his neck, making him shiver as his breath ghosted over Sebastian's ear. His eyes widened though when Trent whispered dirtily into his ear:

"_Maybe you should punish me_."

"Oooohmygod." Sebastian whimpered at the thought, his toes curling as he gripped Trent's hips. "_Trent_."

Trent chuckled softly in his ear, eliciting a high-pitched whine from his boyfriend. "You like that idea, Seb?" he whispered, nibbling on Sebastian's earlobe and beginning to gently move against the other boy. "Punishing me? _Spanking _me?"

"Treeeeeent," Sebastian groaned, trying to get hard again at the image, sensitivity be damned. "What the hell brought this all on?"

Trent sat up, and Sebastian growled at the action. He was grinning, though a light blush stained his cheeks. Shrugging, he said, "Nothing really brought it on…I've always been into kinks. Not a lot," he added in a rush at Sebastian's wide-eyed stare. "Just a few."

"Like…?" Sebastian asked when his boyfriend didn't elaborate.

Trent's blush darkened. "Oh…well…spanking, obviously." He wouldn't meet Sebastian's gaze, and he gasped when Sebastian thrust up into him, eyes dark when he finally looked back at him. "And bondage," he added in a voice laced with lust. "Spanking, bondage, and role playing." He gasped again when Sebastian jerked against him. "Already, Seb?"

Smiling lecherously, Sebastian rolled them so Trent was underneath him, and he immediately buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, moving against him much harder than Trent had been moving against him. He grinned in satisfaction as Trent's hands tangled in his hair, tugging and pulling at every suck to his neck and jerk to his hips. "I never would have thought of you as the kinky type, babe," he cooed in Trent's ear, biting down softly and giving it a soothing lick. "But I am definitely pleasantly surprised."

Trent laughed, though it choked off into a moan when Sebastian gave a particularly hard thrust against him. "Seb," he gasped. "We're supposed to be going on a date."

Sebastian groaned, collapsing on top of his boyfriend. "Trent Nixon, you can't just share all your kinks with me while I'm half naked and then tell me we have to go on a _date_. I'm a teenage boy who-since dating you-physically cannot will a boner away."

Trent laughed before rolling them over. "Well then let me just take care of this one, too, so we can go." Sebastian groaned as Trent shimmied back down his body. "You can punish me for it later," Trent added before taking Sebastian back into his mouth. Sebastian moaned.

This wasn't going to last long.

…

Since they missed their reservations, Trent and Sebastian just went downstairs and threw some hot pockets into the microwave. While they waited for their dinner to cook, they chatted about unimportant things, simply enjoying one another's company. Sebastian had never felt more relaxed in his life, and it wasn't just from the two most amazing blow jobs of his life. The ease with which Sebastian now lived his life was all thanks to his best friend-his _boyfriend_-and he finally understood why Trent and Kurt had been so adamant about him leaving Blaine. He couldn't believe he had been willing to settle for anything less than what he now shared with Trent.

Once the hot pockets had cooled, Trent and Sebastian dug in to their dinner, a voice whispering that they were probably hungry from the sex. Instead of blushing, Sebastian just grinned around his food, his gaze trailing back to his beautiful boyfriend's face. Trent was looking down at a magazine as he ate, humming as he flipped through the pages. Sebastian found his mind traveling back to those blow jobs-or, more specifically, the conversation in between.

Trent had never even hinted that he might be interested in anything remotely kinky. The pair had always talked about how they loved things sweet and romantic, and Sebastian had assumed this applied to sex, too. Apparently, he had been wrong. Of course, Trent had never really talked about his sex life with Blaine; for all he knew, Blaine had been allowed to do whatever he wanted to Trent. A flash of white hot jealousy shot through Sebastian at the thought; he needed to know the answer to this _now_.

"Hey, babe?" he asked casually, setting his hot pocket down on the plate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mm?" Trent hummed in response, brow furrowed as he read an article. Sebastian glanced down to see if it was the one Trent was constantly talking about wanting to read. It wasn't, so Sebastian didn't feel too guilty about recapturing his boyfriend's attention.

"Were you ever kinky with Blaine?"

Trent nearly choked on his food upon hearing Sebastian's question. His eyes bulged out as he tried to cough, Sebastian rushing over to help. Once his windpipe was clear again, Trent looked at his boyfriend with wary eyes. "No, why do you ask?"

Sebastian shrugged, unsure. "I don't know…I guess I was just jealous that Blaine might have been able to give you everything you wanted before I could."

Trent smiled fondly at Sebastian. "Honey, _you_ are everything I've ever wanted. Even before Blaine you were everything I wanted. " He sighed, looking back down at the table. "Besides, I never told Blaine about my kinks."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, moving closer to Trent so he could wrap an arm around his waist, smiling when the other boy leaned into him. "You loved him, didn't you? Trusted him?"

"Yes…but I was still scared that Blaine would just laugh at me," Trent said, looking back up at Sebastian and smiling sheepishly. "With you, though…I'm not scared of anything."

Sebastian grinned, and he turned Trent in his arms so he could hold him properly. Drawing Trent into his chest, he dropped a kiss onto the top of his boyfriend's head, keeping his lips pressed to his hair as he murmured, "His loss. Now _I_ get to be the one to pleasure you completely and give you everything you want."

Trent looked up at him through hooded eyes, and Sebastian felt his breath catch. He knew that look, even if he had only seen it once before. Without another word spoken, their lips met in a kiss, one with a lot of teeth and tongue. It was dirty, but it made Sebastian moan and grip onto Trent's hips tighter. Dammit if he wasn't ready for a third time.

"I think I'm ready for that punishment now," Trent whispered against his lips, his hands reaching around to grip Sebastian's ass. "What do you say?"

Sebastian groaned. "I say you had better get upstairs _now_, naughty boy, or you'll get a lot worse than you're already getting."

Trent grinned. "Can't wait."

…

Nick fell back against his front door as he closed it behind him. Everything was slowly falling into place; he had finally driven out to McKinley and finalized his transfer before driving over to his new house and signing the lease. He was all set to move in over Thanksgiving break, and Blaine had already agreed to help him. The only thing left to do…was tell Jeff he was moving. He would have told his boyfriend earlier, but David had stopped by again, and Nick had been less than thrilled to see him. The dark-skinned boy wouldn't get it through his head that Nick didn't want him showing up unannounced. It was bad enough Jeff had already met the guy; Nick didn't need him finding out what the two got up to.

Shaking his head of all thoughts of David, Nick walked further into his house, pulling out his cell phone as he practically fell into a chair in the kitchen. Instead of dialing Jeff's number, Nick just stared at the black screen, trying to work up the courage to call his boyfriend. He had no idea how Jeff would take the news-Lima was two hours away from Westerville, and Jeff already lived a good half an hour away from Nick. He had no idea how the two were going to make their relationship work. All Nick knew was that he couldn't lose Jeff-especially not now. So, mustering all of his courage, Nick unlocked his phone and tapped out Jeff's number. As always, his boyfriend answered right away.

"_Hey, babe!" _Nick smiled as his boyfriend's voice sounded in his ear, some of the tension leaking from his body. He could hear Jeff's younger siblings-Ross and Rydel-giggling in the background. His parents must have already gone out.

"Hey, Jeff," Nick murmured, the sound of giggling growing quieter and quieter until fading away completely. Jeff must have walked into another room. "I…have something to tell you." He was going to just jump right into it. Get straight to the point. There was no point in skirting around the topic and dragging out the inevitable.

"_Nicky? What is it?" _Jeff sounded worried, and it cut straight to Nick's heart. His gaze dropped to the band of silver around his finger, and he was quick to reassure his boyfriend.

"It's nothing bad, babe," Nick said, almost chuckling at the sigh of relief in his ear. "It's just…I'm moving." There. He had said it. All he had to do now was explain where and how. Nick took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"_Moving?" _Jeff asked, startled. _"Moving where? And since when?" _Nick heard Ross shout for Jeff in the background, but Jeff just slammed a door shut, ignoring his little brother.

"It was only a recent decision," Nick said, his voice weak. God, he didn't want to leave Jeff. But he had no choice. "And I…I'm moving to Lima. A few houses down from Blaine, actually."

"_WHAT?" _Nick winced at all of the emotions suddenly present in Jeff's voice. _"What the _fuck_, Nick! Why are you moving all the way out there? And how the _hell_ can you afford a house in _Blaine's _neighborhood?"_ There was fear behind the anger in Jeff's tone, and Nick hated that he was causing his boyfriend to feel this way.

"Well…I recently discovered that I have a pair of rich grandparents," Nick explained, cringing as the lie slipped effortlessly off his tongue. He had been lying for so long now that it was becoming easy. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing. "And…well…they want to help take care of me. So they bought me a house in Lima and…transferred me to McKinley. Their words were 'We don't want you living in squalor', or something like that."

Jeff was silent for a long time, and Nick just left him to it. He knew that when his boyfriend was thinking deeply about something he didn't like anyone bothering him. Including Nick. So he just waited, listening to Jeff's soft breathing as he began bustling around whatever room he was in. Judging by the metallic banging, Nick could guess that Jeff was in his kitchen, starting dinner for his siblings. When Jeff finally broke the quiet, Nick let out a long breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"_So when are you moving?"_

Nick's stomach did a somersault, and he felt slightly sick when he answered. "Thursday."

"_And you're just telling me _now_?" _Jeff asked, and Nick could hear the hurt in the blond's voice. _"I should have known the second you found out, Nicholas Duval. I think I deserved at least that."_

"I know, Jeff, I know," Nick agreed, rubbing his thumb over his promise ring. "I was just…scared. _Am_ scared. Jeff, I don't want to lose you. But I'm moving _two hours_ away and I can't help but wonder how the hell we're going to make this work."

"_Nicholas Benjamin Duval," _Jeff said sternly, and Nick was already smiling. He knew what that voice meant, and he knew what was coming. _"Did you mean what you said when you gave me my promise ring? Do you mean it every time you tell me you love me? Because I mean every last word I say to you. Especially when I said that I don't have the strength to leave you. Nicky, no matter how far apart we are, you will always be mine, and we will always find a way to make us work."_

Nick was ashamed of the sigh of relief that blew past his lips. He shouldn't have needed Jeff's reassuring words, he should have just trusted in Jeff's love for him, and his love for Jeff. But Nick wasn't perfect, and he wasn't going to pretend to be. He still had moments of weakness, and he would continue to have them for the rest of his life. He was about to tell Jeff just how much he loved him for his words, but the blond spoke again before he could.

"_Besides, Thursday is an excellent time for us to discuss something I've been meaning to ask you."_ For a moment, panic raced through Nick's body, speeding up his heart as a mantra of _he knows, he knows, he knows_ ran through his mind. But of course Jeff _didn't_ know, and he forced himself to calm down.

"What is it?" Nick forced the words out of his mouth, swallowing the lump in his throat to do so.

"_Nuh uh," _Jeff answered, and Nick could hear the grin in his boyfriend's voice. _"This is something we need to talk about face to face."_

As anxious and intrigued as he was, Nick just smiled. "Okay."

Talk moved to lighter, carefree topics after that, the two chatting as each of them made dinner for themselves and-in Jeff's case-their siblings. Eventually the pair had to hang up so Jeff could take care of Ross's and Rydel's bedtime routines, but Nick was left happy with the promise of seeing Jeff on Thursday.

…

Blaine woke up Wednesday morning with an odd feeling in his gut, and for a second he thought he might be getting sick. That theory was quickly discarded, though, when he remembered that today was the day he was going to make Kurt talk to him whether he wanted to or not. The feeling in his stomach was probably just nerves; Blaine couldn't let himself go on Thanksgiving break before talking to Kurt. If they didn't talk today, who knew what would happen during the four days they had off. There were a lot of possibilities…especially since Liam was now living with Kurt (for reasons still foreign to Blaine).

This was the earliest Blaine ever remembered getting ready for school. He took a quick shower and ran through shaving as fast as he could. He had replaced all of his piercings, too. He was still on the fence about keeping them out permanently, and he didn't want them closing up before he could make a decision. After simply running a hand through his drying hair, Blaine pulled on his usual ripped jeans and T-shirt, his leather jacket and biker boots following soon after. He still had an hour before school started, but he didn't let that stop him as he grabbed his keys and slammed out of the house, not wanting to chance facing Roger and ruining his already anxious mood.

Blaine was still unsure as to how he could get Kurt to talk to him. First off, he would have to get the other boy alone, and that was made hard by the fact he had at least one of his friends with him at all times. Second, the first time Blaine had tried talking to Kurt definitely had _not_ ended well, and Blaine really didn't want a repeat performance. But what was most confusing…was that Blaine would catch Kurt staring at him, and the amount of pure longing and misery in his eyes shot Blaine to his core. If Kurt wanted him so much why was he running?

_Because he doesn't trust you, dipshit._

Blaine gritted his teeth, California rolling through a stop sign and causing a car to blare its horn at him but he really could have cared less because he was pissed. He'd been getting more and more pissed at himself lately because this whole thing was his fault and he needed to be the one to fix it but, dammit, _he didn't know how_. He'd never been in this kind of situation before, had never been in love before…and he was starting to think that maybe it just wasn't worth it. It would be so much easier if he just let it all go and moved on. And maybe he would do that…if his heart didn't break at the thought of never holding Kurt again.

So, parking in the McKinley parking lot, Blaine leaned forward on his motorcycle, clasping his hands so he could think. And really, when he stopped and thought about it, what was there really to think through? If Kurt wouldn't listen, all Blaine would have to do is grab his ex-boyfriend and lock him in a closet until he _forced_ Kurt to listen to him. Yes, there would be trust issues. Yes, it would be a long road back to boyfriends…but Blaine was willing to wait for his blue-eyed boy.

Turns out, he didn't have to wait long.

Sooner than he had expected-school still didn't start for another thirty minutes, Kurt's Navigator was pulling into the lot. Blaine's heart raced as he took in the sight of his ex, who was laughing at something Liam had said, still unaware of Blaine's presence no more than ten spaces away. His heart gave a painful twang at the sound of Kurt's laughter, wishing so hard that he had been the one to bring it out. Jealousy was rapidly rearing its ugly head, and he knew that things had the potential to get very ugly very fast. He was about to get up off his motorcycle to storm over to Kurt and _Liam_, when Kurt himself chose that moment to glance around the parking lot, his gaze sweeping over Blaine before doing a double take and staring right into Blaine's eyes.

One thousand emotions flickered over Kurt's face, ranging from anger to happiness, love to hate. That last one was like a knife to Blaine's heart, but he couldn't hold it against the other boy. Blaine wanted to walk up to Kurt right then and there, wanted to pull Kurt into his arms and kiss him senseless and _show_ Kurt how much he loved him rather than simply telling him; he spoke better through actions anyways so he should have just done that to begin with. But something in Kurt's eyes told Blaine that now would definitely not be a good time-but that didn't stop Blaine from beginning to slowly walk towards the boy he was in love with.

Kurt's eye widened in fear, and he stumbled backwards into Liam, who gripped Kurt's hips to steady him. Blaine's blood boiled as Kurt flushed, breaking his connection with Blaine to turn and look at Liam, the two's faces so close together. An unspoken message seemed to pass between them. Liam sighed, shaking his head slightly as he let go of Kurt, allowing Kurt to take his hand and start tugging him towards the school.

"_Kurt_." Blaine's voice came out choked, and he knew there was no way that Kurt heard him. But that didn't stop the overwhelming pain from leaving him breathless as he stood and watched another boy hold Kurt's hand as they walked into school. The anger and jealousy was quickly coming back, and Blaine felt his hands slowly clench into fists as Kurt and Liam disappeared into the building.

It took Blaine a minute to get his feet moving again. He could barely see straight, his vision was so red. All he could see was Liam and his hands on Kurt's body. He didn't care that it was only his hips and some hand holding-he had no right to touch Kurt. Granted, Blaine had no rights to touch Kurt's body at the moment either…but Kurt was in love with _him_. He shouldn't be letting other boys touch him so intimately-former boyfriends or not. At least not until he would _just give Blaine a chance to explain_.

_No_, Blaine thought as he walked through the doors of McKinley. _It's time I settled this myself. If Kurt won't listen freely, I'll make him_. It was time Blaine took matters into his own hands.

…

Kurt was quiet as Liam, Trent, and Sebastian discussed the latest issue of Vogue. They had completed their chemistry assignment ahead of schedule, so now they were just waiting on the results. Kurt was grateful for the spare time to think, because his mind was still back in the parking lot, where he and Blaine had shared such an intense moment.

Kurt was still so unsure of his feelings when it came to Blaine. No matter how easy it was to say he was over Blaine when the curly-haired boy wasn't around, Kurt's heart still skipped several beats when he laid eyes on his ex. All of his feelings for Blaine flared up in full force, always more intense than the time before. Blaine would give him such sad puppy-dog eyes, and Kurt was finding it harder and harder not to just take everyone's advice and _talk_ to Blaine. To hear the boy out and actually listen to what he had to say. And if Kurt was _completely _honest with himself…he was tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle looking at Blaine and wrestling with the urge to just run into the other boy's arms and never let him go.

"…and the article on page six? _Oh_, my God, I can't believe-"

"I'm considering talking to Blaine next period," Kurt blurted out, not intending to interrupt Trent, but not really caring at the moment either. His nerves were starting to show, and he wrung his hands as panic threatened to overtake him. Because-holy Cheesus-he was going to be putting his heart on the line for Blaine one more time and he really couldn't handle being hurt again by Blaine.

"Really, Kurt?" Trent asked, the huge grin on his face showing Kurt that his friend really hadn't minded being interrupted. "That's great!"

"Actually…I think I've changed my mind," Kurt said quickly, cringing at the three groans he produced. But really, now that he rethought about it, he really _couldn't_ handle another heartbr-

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Liam said, giving Kurt as soft a glare as he could. "Please try to believe me when I tell you that, while I will support whatever decision you make-"

"Liam, please," Trent said, rolling his eyes as Sebastian accepted their lab results from Mr. Gale. "You need to stop being so sweet and supportive and perfect and just boss Kurt around." He turned to Kurt, Sebastian chuckling next to him as he flipped through the papers. "Kurt, I know how Blaine is-or was. And you know that I would never hurt you. So don't you think I know what I'm talking about when I tell you to just listen to what Blaine has to say? _No one_-not even Blaine Anderson, McKinley High 'badass'-looks at you the way Blaine looks away and feels nothing. He looks at you like you're his _world_, Kurt."

"It's true," Sebastian agreed, looking up from their lab results and passing them to Liam. "I'll admit I was skeptical at first, but…" He shrugged. "I think he loves you."

Kurt fought back a groan. Why were his friends doing this to him? Why was he doing this to _himself_? Kurt trusted Liam, Trent, and Sebastian completely, and if they were all telling him the same thing then who was he to ignore them?

_It's not their hearts on the line._

But was that still the real issue? Was that the only reason he lied to himself and refused to talk to Blaine and try to work things out? Maybe Kurt wasn't just afraid of a broken heart…maybe he was afraid to actually, _finally_ be in love with someone, and for that someone to actually love him back. Things were comfortable with Liam; they liked each other, they enjoyed each other…they occasionally got physical (something Trent and Sebastian still weren't privy to either, like Blaine)…and it had been safe. But things were entirely different with Blaine. Everything was so much more intense, even the simplest of kisses. Kurt was scared at how the slightest touch would make him go crazy.

Luckily, the bell chose that moment to ring, and with a muttered goodbye, Kurt grabbed his books and ran from the room, not even waiting to walk with Liam. He just wanted to get to the locker room, change, and get into the gym before Blaine had the chance to stop him. For once, the odds weren't against him-Blaine still hadn't shown up by the time Kurt was leaving the locker room. He ignored the disapproving looks being thrown at him by Liam, starting laps around the gym. He wasn't going to think about Blaine again.

…

Blaine had still been in a furious mood when he'd walked into the gym. The image of Liam's hands on Kurt had him more jealous than he'd ever been in his life. His body ached to have Kurt back in his arms, and it just fueled the negative emotions. And of course it didn't help anything when someone had thrown a dodge ball at Kurt, hitting him in the gut and knocking him onto his back. The throw had been in close range, and that already had Blaine gritting his teeth. So when he had turned to see Liam's hands ghosting over Kurt's body, fussing as he tried to make sure Kurt was okay, Blaine had nearly snapped. _He _should have been the one to take care of Kurt.

Now Blaine was back in the locker room, pacing as he fumed. He was at least trying to calm down-he really shouldn't be so upset. He didn't _own_ Kurt and besides, Liam was Kurt's friend. He was allowed to help Kurt if he wanted to. It was just the fact that _Blaine_ couldn't help Kurt that spiked his frustration, and with a shout Blaine swung around and slammed his fist into one of the lockers, pulling back to do it one more time before a voice stopped him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine spun around, eyes flashing. "What do _you _want?" he snarled, not even attempting to hide his anger. He expected Liam to take a step back, but the blond stayed where he was.

"What are you so angry about?" Liam asked instead, cocking his head slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows. Concern was written plain across his face, but Blaine didn't want this boy's concern. He wanted nothing from Liam but for him to leave Kurt alone, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Blaine spat out, crossing his arms over his chest so he wouldn't be tempted to smack the sympathetic look off of Liam's face. Any minute now the rest of the guys would be coming in to change, so hopefully he could hold out for that much longer.

Once again, Liam ignored Blaine's warning signs. "Is it about Kurt?" Liam was starting to look like he understood, but what did this boy understand anything about what Blaine was feeling? And of course this was about Kurt. Everything was about Kurt.

"You keep _touching _him," Blaine found himself answering, slightly horrified at the admission because, yes, he was pissed, but now Liam was going to think he was a possessive asshole.

_What do you care what Liam thinks! _Blaine reminded himself.

"Blaine." Liam's tone put Blaine on edge. He was not a child to be talked down to. "You need to tell Kurt that you love him."

That was the _last_ thing Blaine had expected Liam to say, and it pissed him off. Everything Liam said or did today was pissing him off. Who did this guy think he was, telling Blaine what to do? And assuming he knew what Blaine was thinking or feeling! It didn't matter if he was right, the point was that Liam didn't know him. He wasn't Nick, and he wasn't Jeff. He was just some snobby prick from high-class New York who was currently in the way of Blaine getting to Kurt. So, acting before he could speak, Blaine uncrossed his arms so he could punch Liam in his smug face.

Liam finally stumbled back, his hand coming up to cup around his eye as he whined from the pain. Blaine was starting to feel the slightest twinges of regret and guilt…but he wouldn't allow himself to care. Instead of feeling satisfaction at the way Liam's eyes widened in fear, Blaine felt sick as he raised his fist for another punch, a voice whispering at the back of his mind to _do it. Just do it, Blainers, finish him off. Don't let him take Kurt away_. Blaine felt as though a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over him, and he nearly started gagging at the nauseous feeling in his stomach. But before he could lower his fist and apologize, a third voice rang out through the locker room.

"Blaine Anderson, what do you think you're doing?!" Kurt was standing behind Liam, glaring at Blaine, who quickly lowered his hand and took a step back. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Kurt wasn't finished. "You better not have been about to hit Liam, because so help me I will-" Kurt stopped as he stepped up beside Liam, who tried to hide his eye from Kurt as the brunette openly stared. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Kurt turned back to Blaine, ice in his eyes. "You hit him," he said in a deadly whisper.

"Kurt-"

"Shut up, Liam," Kurt snapped, not looking away from Blaine. "You hit him! Why!"

Blaine tried pleading with his eyes. "Kurt, I…I didn't mean it, I'm s-"

"Don't you dare try to apologize for this!" Kurt shouted, making Blaine wince. He could see it in Kurt's eyes-Blaine had finally screwed up for the last time. But Blaine couldn't give up.

"Kurt-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kurt was practically screaming at this point, ignoring all of Liam's attempts to calm him down. And of course Blaine was feeling even guiltier because wow, Liam was kind of a great guy. "I am so sick and tired of you ruining my life, Blaine! You lead me on, you break my heart, and now you _punch_ one of my friends."

"Kurt, please-" Blaine tried again, putting every ounce of remorse he could into his voice. But Kurt was having none of it.

"No!" Kurt's eyes were glittering, and Blaine's heart broke. Once again, he had hurt Kurt. He had to make things better, he _had to_. He was tired of hurting this precious boy. If only Kurt would _listen_. "Just…fuck you, Blaine!"

The rest of the guys were coming into the locker room, laughing and shoving each other. But all noise seemed to stop when everyone saw what was going on. Looking awkward, the guys began changing as fast as they could, but that wouldn't stop Kurt.

"I can't believe I thought I loved you," Kurt said, running a hand through his hair. He sounded defeated, and Blaine moved to take Kurt's hand, to try and _make_ him listen, but Kurt stopped him with a piercing glare. "Don't touch me," he hissed. "I _don't _love you, Blaine. How could I? How could _anyone _love someone like _you_?"

Blaine froze as Kurt's words washed over him, and this time he didn't try to stop Kurt from walking away. After shooting Blaine an apologetic glance, Liam raced after Kurt, but Blaine didn't even notice. He was too busy replaying Kurt's words in his mind over and over and over again. Kurt didn't love him. He never had.

_How could I? How could _anyone _love someone like _you_?_

Someone like Blaine.

Blaine gasped at the sheer mass of pain that hit him. It was too much. It was almost more than they pain he'd felt when he'd found his mother dead on the kitchen floor. Only this time, there was no Kurt to stop the onslaught on memories. This time, Kurt had caused them, only now he had added memories of his own. Blaine couldn't take it, and he reached deep inside himself for his old defense mechanism. There was only a small pang of regret as the darkness shoved everything back, but it was gone, too, once his mind was blank. Blaine had almost missed the numbness, and he felt the ghost of his former smirk turn up his mouth. It would take time to fully reform, but Blaine didn't mind. He'd go to Scandals tonight and fuck it back into him. A quiet, persistent voice that refused to be silenced tried to remind him of Kurt. Blaine shook his head, trying to quiet the annoying buzzing in his skull.

_Kurt? Kurt who?_

It was silent.

…

The tears were falling fast as Kurt ran from the locker room. He couldn't believe that Blaine had actually punched Liam. And as apologetic as Blaine had looked, Kurt didn't want to hear it. Not right then, at least. He had been mad and upset because what could Liam have possibly done to deserve something like being punched. Kurt was just so tired of Blaine acting like an asshole-yes, he was one, but he had shown Kurt that he knew how to be nice, that the asshole attitude was just a cover up.

Kurt wished he had never gotten involved with Blaine. He should have just listened to all of Trent's warnings and stayed as far away from Blaine as possible, sweet moments be damned. He looked up and saw he was outside the auditorium, and without any hesitation, Kurt walked through the doors and up to the stage. He was going to do what he did best and sing out his emotions. He already had the perfect song in mind.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
>I was in your sights, you got me alone<br>You found me, you found me, you found me  
>I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that<br>And when I fell hard you took a step back  
>Without me, without me, without me<em>

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
>And I realize the blame is on me<em>

This was all Kurt's fault. His pain, his heartache, his tears. If he had just listened to his friends none of this would have happened. He would still be happy right now, and possibly even with Liam. Now, though, Kurt couldn't see himself with anybody. If he couldn't have Blaine then he didn't want anyone, as stupid as it was. Blaine had lured him in and smooth talked his way into Kurt's heart. But Kurt would get over him.

He had to.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<br>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
>And now I see, now I see, now I see<em>

_He was long gone when he met me  
>And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!<em>

Kurt almost had been nothing but a notch in Blaine's belt.

_Haven't any of you heard of a _challenge_?...I'm just stringing him along, waiting for that little virgin to take his pants off and give it up to me._

He almost missed the next verse as the tears choked him up. God, it _hurt_ being in love with this boy. What had he let Blaine do to him?

Kurt sang the chorus a few more times, getting more and more passionate with each line. If there was anything that Blaine had taught Kurt, it was to never fall for someone who _warned _you that they don't do love. Kurt had been naïve enough to think he could change Blaine, could fix him. And for a while he thought he had…but nothing would change Blaine.

As the song came to a close, Kurt collapsed onto the floor, crossing his legs under him and burying his face in his hands. The tears were still steady, but they were at least lightening up. He heard Liam walk up next to him, hesitating a second before sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Kurt?" he asked softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Kurt moaned, lifting his head. "I can't believe I told him that I didn't love him, that I never could. That _no one _could."

"You were angry," Liam said, a sympathetic smile on his face. His eye was very red, and Kurt knew it would be black by the morning. "You should talk to him once you calm down." His eyes softened. "That boy loves you, beautiful. It's why he punched me." At Kurt's confused look, Liam laughed. "He was getting frustrated with me because I kept touching you. _He_ wanted to be the one comforting you in the gym and he hated that it was me doing it."

"That doesn't give him the right to punch you," Kurt said, but he was starting to relax. Knowing who Blaine's father was, he wasn't surprised that Blaine had a jealous streak. It wasn't an excuse for his behavior, not by a long shot, but if he wasn't punching for no reason then it was at least a millimeter better.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Liam asked after a few minutes of the two sitting in silence. "I really do think you should."

Kurt laughed. "You tell me that at least three times a day."

Liam smiled. "I just want to see you happy, Kurt."

"I will be," Kurt assured the blond. "And I'll think about talking to Blaine." It wasn't what Liam wanted to hear, but it was all Kurt could give his friend at the time. And Liam's smile only dropped slightly as they stood up, having remembered that they still had class to go to. But Kurt had never been more grateful for a four day weekend. He would have plenty of time to think about what he was going to say to Blaine when he saw him again.

…

**Okay, so this chapter was supposed to have A LOT more in it but it's already 12,000 words so I'm going to end it right here. I think it's a decent enough spot to stop so no complaining ;)**

**You know, this is a month faster than I usually update ;)**

**Oh, and guys? I have a quick question. I was out a couple of weeks ago, and I came across two girls who were talking about a story that they read on fanfiction. Imagine my surprise when it turns out to be LET ME IN that they were reading! Never in a million years did I think I would come across someone who liked my story. Of course I would have introduced myself but, you know, who's going to believe me if I turn and say "Yeah, hi, I wrote that story." And no way was I kicking up a fuss in a doctor's office.**

**So, to the two girls who so desperately wanted to meet me…Hi. You were both lovely. :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Still aliiiiiiiiiiiive! (Anyone seen **_**The Croods**_**? Just pretend I'm the grandma. I may disappear for a while…but I'll never die.)**

**Okay, now that I have your attention, I would like to explain why I have been MIA for so long. I've been going through a lot of issues at home and my laptop was broken by my nephew. I'm borrowing PrincessPanda93's laptop (who has also been MIA but for no excusable reason-**_**excuse me, my laptop was broken for over a month**_**) and I'm in a much better place so hopefully there will no longer be any issues.**

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! LET ME IN IS ENDING SOON!**

**Breathe, people, just relax and bear with me, it's not what you think. I have come to the realization that there is just too much plot to put into one story. Remember how I said there was going to be a sequel in a previous chapter? Well, the content of the sequel has changed. Let Me In is going to end around Christmas time (Christmas in the story). The sequel will pick up a week or two after Christmas and continue on until graduation. It's going to be titled Breakaway, so look out for it. And after Breakaway ends, there are going to be a few spin off short stories, so if you're interested, just stay tuned! ^-^**

**The *ahem* "latest" and greatest of **_**karatekid1018**_**:**

_**Oh my God Victor is the cutest lil shit. Holy fuck I think I'm in love he's just so fucking cute hushpuppyohmygodijustwannasmushhiswittleface. Can we have more of him I love him oh my gosh can I keep him? OK and Blaine, do I need to tie your damn hands behind your back to keep you from hitting people? Liam is trying to help you, Blainikens. Say it with me now: heeeeeellllpppp. Like Victor and Blaaaaiiinneeee ohmygodsocute. NICK TELL JEFF THE TRUTH LYING ISN'T HELPING PLEASE STOP JUST TELL HIM PLLEEAASEEE oh so many emotions. Also TRENTBASTIAN YES GOOD I LOVE IT THEM BEING COMFORTABLE AND TELLING EACH OTHER STUFF ABOUT SEX JUST URGH I LOVE EVERYTHING. ...This review has been really scrambled. My emotions are scattered. I'll just be in that corner over there..**_

**At least someone seems to like Victor :D Personally, he is one of my faaaavorite people. On another note, I hope you can all find it in your hearts to stop hating on Kurt. I mean, come on people, would you be so willing to immediately talk to Blaine and give him a second chance given his past history? Think about it.**

**I realize I keep forgetting to put disclaimers for the songs that I use in my chapters…like "My Dark Side" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" and even "Fighter". I own none of those songs I will try to remember to put disclaimers in for the rest of the story.**

**So here's what you missed on Let Me In: **_**Victor is Kurt's best friend, who is Liam's best friend, who is slightly in love with Victor, who claims to be straight. Trent and Sebastian are off to a kinky start, but Nick told Jeff he was moving. Jeff wants to talk-but is that good or bad? Blaine punched Liam because he was jealous, and now Kurt's even more hesitant to talk to him. At least there's no drama with Tormanda…**_

**Sooooo my Twitter tag changed again. It's now Tortellini369**

**Also…this is more of a filler chapter. There isn't much plot…but there's a lot of smut *sheepish laughter* (remember when I said I would never write smut? Boy, talk about your dark days)**

**For the duet, Kurt's lyrics will be in italics, Blaine's lyrics will be in bold, and when both are singing it will be in bolded italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own any of these characters (save for the ones that I created), and I don't own any songs that are either sung or mentioned.**

There was nothing more pleasurable than being blown by a guy who could deep throat. Kurt's fingers tugged even harder on Liam's blond hair, hips thrusting up as he let out a guttural moan, the blonde's own moan sending delicious vibrations through his body. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, now steadily fucking Liam's mouth, his buzzed brain ignoring the voice in the back of his head whispering, _you shouldn't be doing this._

"Mmmmgonnacum," Kurt slurred out, voice coming out thick due to the amount of alcohol in his system. "MmmmLiamm."

Liam just looked up at Kurt through his lashes, smirking dirtily around Kurt's cock. His hands slid underneath Kurt, squeezing his ass cheeks and using them as leverage to take his cock even deeper down his throat. He started swallowing around Kurt, and shocks of pleasure had Kurt's toes curling. He tugged on Liam's hair again, warning the other boy that he was about to cum, but Liam just sucked harder, urging Kurt to let go in his mouth. Kurt came with a strangled cry, his alcohol-soaked brain remembering at the last minute that his family was upstairs.

Liam swallowed every bit of Kurt, even suckling at the head a few times before slipping off with a _pop_. Both boys were breathing heavy, and Kurt's orgasm had him slightly sluggish. He picked his head up, though, when he felt Liam's still-hard cock nudge against his leg, his own soft one trying to twitch at the bedroom eyes still being directed at him. Liam still needed to get off, and Kurt was more than happy to help.

"'mere," he said, gesturing with his hand for Liam to come closer. Liam knew instantly what Kurt wanted him to do-even drunk they always understood each other.

Moving as smoothly as he could while drunk, Liam crawled up Kurt's body. He planted his knees into the mattress, clutching Kurt's headboard as he slowly dropped his hips down, Kurt sucking down his cock as he went. Liam began moving his hips slowly, letting Kurt get used to the feeling, speeding up when Kurt moaned loudly and clutched at his thighs, urging the blonde to move faster. Kurt loved the noises Liam was making as they fooled around, particularly now that he was pushing Liam over the edge. At the back of his mind, he wondered how a bottle of wine had turned them into filthy, sex-crazed maniacs…but he wasn't complaining.

Liam came faster than Kurt. He choked a little bit but still managed to swallow everything Liam gave to him. Liam collapsed onto the mattress next to Kurt, eyelids already drooping. Kurt let out a big yawn, wincing slightly at the tug on his throat. He felt his own lids start to sag, grinning goofily when he heard Liam start to snore. Deciding to follow his friend's example, Kurt pulled the blankets so they were covering his lower half and rolled over, promptly falling asleep.

…

As Finn woke up he thought to himself, _what a weird dream._ He tried to push the graphic images from his mind as he stretched his arms behind him, wincing as his bones popped and muscles pulled. Jaw dropping in a huge yawn, Finn picked up his cell phone to find numerous messages from his friends, all wishing him a happy Thanksgiving. He responded in kind, fingers hovering when he came to Rachel's message. The girl's text was long, drawn out, and emotional, and Finn was hit with another wave of confusion. Sometimes he thought he liked the girl, but when he thought about her less than attractive qualities he was less sure.

Finn shook his head. It was too early to be thinking about his problems. He should be focusing on more important things-like what Kurt was going to make for breakfast. Kurt always made the best blueberry muffins, and Finn grinned as he left his room and started down the hallway, tiptoeing past his parents' room before lunging towards the basement door. The thought of warm, buttery muffins was causing him to drool, so Finn barreled down the steps into Kurt's room, opening his mouth to shout for Kurt and Liam to wake up.

Instead he screamed.

"What the hell?!" Finn shouted, clapping his hands over his eyes. He could hear Kurt and Liam startling awake at his voice. One of them cursed, the sounds of ruffling blankets reaching Finn's ears.

"It's safe to look now," Kurt snapped. Removing his hands, Finn could see that both Kurt and Liam were beet red, and both refused to look at him. Or each other. Which was stupid since they had been sleeping _naked _together.

"What…why…I thought you two were broken up?" Finn exclaimed, feeling his face grow hot. He was probably as red as Kurt and Liam. If not redder.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt said through gritted teeth, looking at the part of the ceiling above Finn's head. Liam still refused to look at anything that wasn't Kurt's end table.

"Muffins," Finn blurted out, wanting nothing more than to leave the room. Even more than he wanted Kurt's blueberry muffins. "I wanted you to make your blueberry muffins. I'm just very thankful for them and seeing as it's Thanksgiving I thought-"

"_Yes_, Finn," Kurt interrupted, his gaze dropping to glare at his step-brother. "I'll make them. Just _go_."

Kurt didn't need to tell him twice. After bobbing his head in thanks, Finn turned and bolted up the stairs, trying and failing to push the horrifying images from his mind.

…

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Kurt turned to Liam, who was finally looking at him. They were still under the blanket, painfully aware that they were still naked. Kurt's head was throbbing, and he winced when Finn slammed his bedroom door shut. He saw Liam cringe, too, and when he glanced at the empty bottle of wine on the table next to him all of the images from the previous night came flooding back. Kurt blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh…" Kurt bit his lip, playing with the frayed edges of his blanket. "What a night?"

Liam gave Kurt a look. "Kurt. Last night shouldn't have happened and you know it. How would Blaine feel if-"

"Liam, I really don't give a crap how Blaine would feel," Kurt interrupted, his voice frosty. "It's not like he ever gave one about my feelings," he added, pulling his underwear on before standing up out of his bed. "But I agree that last night shouldn't have happened. It wasn't fair to you."

"It's not your fault, beautiful," Liam said, eyes twinkling as he grinned. "It's not like either of us are in control of our actions when we're drunk."

"Who'd have thought we'd be the sluts," Kurt mumbled, cracking a smile when Liam laughed out loud. He gestured towards his bathroom behind him. "The first time we get drunk is also the first time we get…intimate." He left the word in the air, echoing around them. "I'm just going to shower. Let Finn know I'll make his muffins when I'm done?"

"Sure," Liam said, pulling his own clothes back on. He glanced around the messy room, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his gaze back on Kurt. "What do we do with the empty bottle and glasses?"

Kurt bit his lip, thinking for a minute. "We'll hide them and then get rid of them when everyone goes back to bed."

Liam nodded. "Okay." He started up the stairs, turning back to Kurt halfway up. "You realize we're going to owe Finn now for not ratting us out."

Kurt sighed. "I know." He paused, thinking about how awkward things were going to get now that he and Liam had finally had their first sexual experiences-after they had broken up no less. Then another thought hit him.

"Wait'll Victor finds out."

…

_Eh! Eh! Eh!_

Nick groaned as his alarm clock sounded in his ears. He blindly reached out and slapped the damn thing, effectively silencing it. He silently weighed the pros and cons of getting out of bed, eventually deciding the sooner he got up, the sooner he would be moved into his new place by Blaine. Plus, Jeff was coming, and Nick knew he would get a stern talking to if his boyfriend found him still in bed when he was supposed to be packing. Plus he was pretty sure David was stopping over, and he needed him gone before Jeff arrived. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door just as he shoved the comforter off of him.

Muttering darkly to himself, Nick pulled a pair of drawstring shorts on and padded to his door. He checked the peephole, stifling a groan when he saw David waiting on the other side. He flung his door open and pulled the dark-skinned boy inside, slamming his door shut behind him.

"Let's make this quick," Nick hissed, heading towards his bedroom. "Jeff will be here soon."

"Oooo, a quickie?" David asked with a dirty smirk. "Of course the boyfriend can't find out about your secret life." Nick only rolled his eyes, gesturing for David to follow him into his bedroom. Soon after, David was leaving satisfied and Nick was fifty dollars richer and rushing to get ready.

Nick didn't own many things, so it wouldn't take long for him to move into his new house. The new place was fully furnished, so all Nick had to move were about ten boxes, give or take. He had just thrown the last of his belongings into a box and was reaching for the duct tape when he heard the front door open, his boyfriend's voice calling his name. An automatic grin spread over his face, and he rushed out of his bedroom.

"Hey, babe!" he said, Jeff's grin matching his own when he looked back at Nick. He rushed over to the blonde, yanking him into his arms and hugging him against his body. Jeff laughed breathlessly into his ear, his arms wrapping around Nick's shoulders as he pressed a kiss against the shorter boy's temple. He tried to pull out of Nick's arms but he wouldn't let him go. Nick knew he was being clingy; but, dammit, he was feeling guilty for what he had just done.

"Hello to you, too," Jeff said, amused at Nick's affection. When his boyfriend still refused to let him go, the blonde just tightened his grip and nuzzled into Nick's dark hair. He didn't know where the sudden cuddles were coming from but he was in no way protesting. "So are we moving some time to-mmf." He was effectively silenced by Nick's lips kissing the breath out of him. His mouth opened in a gasp, and his legs went weak as his boyfriend's tongue snuck inside.

"Nick," Jeff groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as said boy backed him up against the wall. "W-We have to pack up your car."

"Mmmm," Nick murmured, lips trailing down to Jeff's neck as his hands found his hips. Jeff undulated beneath him as he slowing started thrusting against him, at the same time sucking at that sweet spot on his boyfriend's neck, giving the occasional nip. Jeff was turning to goo in his arms, and it only spurred Nick on more. His hands circled around to Jeff's belt buckle, unbuckling it with ease before flicking open his button and pulling down his zipper.

"OohhHHH." Jeff moaned as Nick's hand slipped into his briefs and found his cock. Nick's mouth pressed over his again, swallowing all of his other noises as he began to stroke up and down. He could feel Nick rubbing himself against his thigh, making Jeff even harder. Nick gave a noise of appreciation as Jeff's hips twitched forward, providing Nick with delicious friction.

Pulling away with a growl, Nick dropped to his knees without warning, grinning at Jeff's strangled "oh fuck". Nick pulled Jeff's cock out, wasting no time in taking it into his mouth. Jeff threw his head back against the wall, seeing stars as his talented boyfriend teased the vein that ran the length of his cock, suckling at the head like it was a fucking lollipop before sliding back down, nose pressed against Jeff's flat stomach. Nick's hands reached up to tease at his hole, causing Jeff to thrust into Nick's mouth and Nick to let out a moan like a pornstar.

"Oh, God, Nick, so good," Jeff gasped, hands fisting in his boyfriend's hair. Nick let out another moan, looking up at Jeff through lust blown eyes, and Jeff knew exactly what his boyfriend was trying to say. The blond held on tighter to his boyfriend's hair, using it as leverage to fuck Nick's mouth. He grunted as he snapped his hips forward repeatedly, spurred on by every noise his boyfriend made. Jeff could feel himself getting close, and his eyes rolled back when Nick started swallowing around his cock, hands coming up to roll his balls in his hand while playing with his hole with the other hand.

And that's when Blaine walked in.

"Hey, Nick, read-" Blaine froze, jacket in hand, taking in the sight in front of him. "I'll come back later, then?"

Shocked, Nick pulled off of Jeff and turned to his best friend-just as Jeff came all over his face. The three were frozen for about three seconds before Blaine collapsed back against the wall, dropping his jacket, hysterical laughter shaking his body as he clutched his stomach. Jeff fell to the floor, cock still hanging out as a blissed out expression took over his features, still coming down from his orgasmic high. Nick, however, sprang to his feet, snatching up the closest piece of fabric he could find-which happened to be Blaine's discarded jacket.

"Hey, B," Nick said nonchalantly. "No need for you to leave now, we're done."

"Hey, that's my jacket!" Blaine shouted, sobering up immediately. "I don't want Jeff's cum all over it!"

"Blaine, please," Jeff said from where he was still on the floor. He tucked himself back into his jeans and fixed his clothing before standing back up, still slightly unsteady on his feet. "You've had my cum on more than just your jacket. You and I both know it just washes out."

Nick snickered.

"Yeah, but now I have nothing to wear while helping your boyfriend move," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "And it's fucking cold outside."

"Don't be such a baby," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I have an extra jacket you can wear." Blaine muttered mutinously under his breath, but he didn't complain anymore. Nick tossed the jacket in a corner of the living room, where all of his other dirty clothes were stored. He turned back around, clapping his hands together. "Now let's get this shit done."

…

"Have I ever told you how much I love your family?" Tori asked as she and Amanda entered their apartment. The couple had just returned from Thanksgiving lunch with Amanda's family. Tori's dad was away on business, but had promised the two young women to have a nice meal with them as soon as he returned.

"Only about a million times," Amanda answered, grinning. She was so glad that Tori liked her crazy family, and vice versa. A lot of people couldn't take Amanda's relatives in high doses, but Tori actually never seemed to get enough of them. And Amanda couldn't explain just how much that meant to her. Family was the most important thing to Amanda, so Tori's relationship with everyone solidified just how perfect she was in the brunette's eyes.

"Has Blaine answered any of your messages?" Tori's voice floated from the bedroom. Amanda followed it, walking in to find Tori kicking her shoes off and shimmying out of her dress. She eyed her girlfriend's red laced underthings appreciatively, raking over the tattooed quotes over her collarbone and rib cage. Her gaze snapped back to Tori's face when the ginger haired girl pulled the chopsticks out of her bun, causing the orange locks to frame her freckled face beautifully.

Amanda blushed when Tori caught her staring, feeling a tingling sensation in her nether regions at the dirty smirk that pulled up her girlfriend's mouth. Tori started strutting towards her, and Amanda backed up until the backs of her knees hit the bed. She sat down, gulping as she looked up at Tori, who now stood between her legs, smirking down at her. Amanda pulled off her own jacket and tossed it away from her, deciding whatever Tori was planning was more important than making sure her jacket didn't wrinkle. Tori reached out and cupped Amanda's face in one of her hands, Amanda glancing at the _parabatai_ rune tattooed on her forearm before looking back up into Tori's green eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Tori murmured, smile softening as she looked down at her girlfriend. "I am so proud that you're mine. So grateful that you chose _me_ of all people."

"There's no one else for me but you, Tori," Amanda whispered, placing her hand over the one Tori held against her cheek. "I love you." Her gaze dropped to Tori's stomach, directly in front of her. She felt the familiar ache at the sight of the criss-crossing scars etched into her girlfriend's pale skin, a permanent reminder of the dark period in Tori's life. A time when Tori hated everything and everyone-especially herself.

"You're so perfect," Amanda said, voice trembling as she gasped against Tori's skin. Her lips brushed against the other girl's stomach, barely touching as she mouthed along each individual scar. "I'm so proud of how far you've come, how much you've learned to love yourself almost as much as I love you." Her hands came up to grip Tori's thighs as she pressed her mouth firmer against her girlfriend's stomach, sucking a little with each kiss. "Tori-"

"I want you to marry me," Tori blurted out, and Amanda froze. Her eyes slowly drifted back up to meet Tori's gaze, and her heart clenched at the raw emotion shining back at her. Tori's hands gripped her own, and she let the other girl tug her back up to her feet. She accepted a soft, lingering kiss from her girlfriend before watching as Tori let go of her hands and walked around the side of their bed. Amanda was still in shock at Tori's sudden and unexpected declaration, but there was no doubting the spark of happiness igniting in her chest.

Amanda's eyes widened when Tori pulled out a velvety black box from her end table. Tears were already pricking the backs of her eyes as she watched Tori bite her lip before turning back to Amanda. Their gazes met and held, and the only noise that could be heard was an ambulance in the far distance. Maybe it was coming for Amanda because she felt as though her heart had just stopped.

"Mandee," Tori started, voice shaking. She closed her eyes, visibly swallowing as she tried to collect herself. When she spoke again her voice was stronger. "Amanda Collins. I love you, _have _loved you since practically the moment I met you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She popped open the box to reveal a simple gold band with three small diamonds nestled in a row. _One for me, one for you, and one for us._ It had always been their thing.

"You ask as though there is some answer other than yes," Amanda said, blinking back her tears as she felt the biggest smile spread over her face. "Of course I'll marry you!" Beaming, Tori slipped the ring over Amanda's finger before pulling her into yet another kiss. Amanda's eyes fluttered shut, and she smiled against Tori's mouth as she felt the other girl's hands reaching behind her to unzip her dress. They pulled away from each other so Amanda could step out of her dress, but when she moved to kiss Tori again, her girlfriend held a hand to her chest, stopping her.

"What-?"

"Shh," Tori murmured, her eyes down and taking in Amanda's body. "Let me admire the view." Amanda's cheeks burned as Tori's eyes raked over her body, and she smiled shyly when Tori finally looked back up. "You're so beautiful," Tori whispered again, wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist and pressing their bodies together.

"Tori," Amanda gasped, wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend as she buried her face in her neck. "No one is more beautiful than you." Tori cooed softly, nuzzling against Amanda's temple as they began to sway. She began humming a tune softly into Amanda's ear, the brunette's breath catching when she recognized the song.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>"And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>"Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<em>

"_Darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy  
>"Baby, my heart can still fall as hard at twenty-three…"<em>

Tears pricked the backs of Amanda's eyes as she listened to Tori sing, overcome with love for the girl in her arms. This was the song that had come on the radio just the other day, and Amanda had casually mentioned how it would make a great wedding song. She tightened her hold on Tori, who gripped her just as tightly back, almost as if she was afraid Amanda would disappear if she let go even for a moment.

"_So honey now take me into your loving arms  
>"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br>"Place your hand on my beating heart  
>"I'm thinking out loud.<em>

"_Maybe we found love right where we are."_

Unable to take it anymore, Amanda pressed her lips against Tori's, effectively silencing the other girl. She felt Tori's grin as she spun them around and pushed Tori onto the bed, collapsing on top of her and reattaching their lips. Tori's hands dropped from Amanda's back to grip her ass, her legs dropping open so she could thrust up against her girlfriend. Both girls moaned as they rubbed against each other, and Amanda could feel herself getting wet. Her hand snaked between their bodies so she could rub Tori through her underwear, smirking when she felt her girlfriend's own dampness.

"_Fuck_!" Tori shouted when Amanda's fingers snuck inside her underwear and started playing with her clit. She jerked against Amanda's hand, who only rubbed harder, knowing exactly what her girlfriend liked. "_Yessss_," Tori hissed, reaching up to pull Amanda's lips back down to hers, biting down on her lip when Amanda pushed two fingers inside her without warning.

"You want more?" Amanda whispered dirtily into Tori's ear as the other girl continued to ride her fingers, Amanda's thumb still attending to her clit, moans pouring from the other girl's mouth. Tori's noises were making her even hornier, and she was getting desperate for her girlfriend's touch. "Tell me what you want," she added when Tori gave a strangled scream.

"_You_, I w-want _you_," Tori panted, eyes rolling back as she jerked against Amanda's fingers. They must have found her G-spot, because Amanda felt a gush of liquid flow through her fingers. She grinned proudly down at her girlfriend, who met her gaze and gave a sudden smirk of her own, her features still a mask of pleasure.

Amanda suddenly found herself on her back, her hands pinned by her head. Tori's hair hung in a curtain around them, and Amanda felt her breath catch as Tori's lips drew closer. But just as they were about to touch, Tori stopped, wrenching an unsatisfied whine from deep within Amanda. She was still severely on edge from not being touched, and her hips snapped up of their own accord.

"Uh-uh," Tori said, using one hand to push down on Amanda's stomach, resting it right beneath her belly button, so close to where Amanda needed to be touched. Tori grinned down at her. "This night is about you. Don't think you made me forget that."

"It's about _us_," Amanda said, wrapping her legs around Tori's waist and trying to thrust up for friction, but Tori's hand kept her in place. She gritted her teeth. "_Tori._"

"Shh," Tori said, but she moved her hand down to start rubbing Amanda through her underwear. Amanda sighed with both relief and pleasure. From what felt like a distance, she felt Tori undoing her bra with her free hand while also sucking and biting at her neck. Her girlfriend always had been good at multitasking.

Once Amanda's bra had disappeared, Tori's mouth began it's decent. She brought her hands up to tangle in her girlfriend's orange locks when Tori's mouth found one of her nipples, her free hand now playing with the other one, just as the one down south slipped inside her underwear. Amanda's body jerked as Tori's fingers entered her and her teeth nibbled at her nipple. She winced slightly at the pain, but then her eyes rolled back when Tori sucked it in apology. When it seemed as though Tori had had her fill up top, her mouth began trailing even lower.

"Yes," Amanda breathed when Tori's hands removed her panties, her mouth now teasing below her belly button. "Tori, _please_," she added when Tori breathed out against her core, teasing her. She was so slick already, and so, so hot. "_Please_."

"Tell me what you need," Tori whispered, her lips just brushing Amanda's folds, knowing damn well what Amanda wanted.

"God, fucking _lick me_!" Amanda snapped through gritted teeth, leaning up on her elbows to glare at her girlfriend. "I need your tongue ins-oh god_._" Amanda fell back against the pillows when Tori licked between her folds, stopping to suck on her clit. Amanda's hands flew back to Tori's hair, pushing her head closer as she jerked against Tori's mouth. Tori moaned appreciatively, sending shocks of pleasure throughout Amanda. She dipped her tongue back inside of her girlfriend, her noises of hunger and satisfaction driving Amanda crazy with their vibrations. She gripped Amanda's thighs and pushed them as far apart as they could go, spreading her folds open even more and allowing her to dip her tongue even deeper, wiggling it and flicking it against all of Amanda's pleasure spots.

"_Jesus fucking Christ!_" Amanda screamed when Tori brought a hand up to thumb at her clit, her tongue still inside her as Tori started sucking at her walls. Amanda's hands reached back to grip the headboard, head whipping to the side as she cried and moaned in pleasure, letting Tori just _take_ her with her mouth.

"God, you taste so good," Tori groaned against her, and that was it for Amanda. She came with a shout, riding Tori's tongue as her girlfriend continued to lick her through her orgasm.

"Oooooohh," Amanda gasped, slapping her hands over her eyes as she came back down. She felt Tori tugging at her arm, remembering suddenly that Tori had stopped her before she could come. She quickly pushed her girlfriend back down, sliding her fingers right back in and causing Tori to jerk at both the pleasure and surprise. Tori was already so wound up, so it wasn't long before she was cumming too, riding Amanda's fingers as she did.

Both girls collapsed against the pillows when they were finished, feeling sated and sleepy. Amanda flung an arm over Tori's waist, wiggling closer to her and snuggling into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"That was amazing," she said through a yawn. "I love you so much."

Tori laughed softly, stroking Amanda's hair. "I love you, too. Go to sleep, baby." Amanda murmured happily, closing her eyes doing just as her fiancée asked.

…

"_Hush puppy!"_

"Hey, Victor," Kurt said, grinning.

There was a pause. Then-

"_Ohmy_God_, tell me _everything_!" _Victor shouted into Kurt's ear.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, foot halting midswing as he sat on the couch. The turkey wasn't quite done yet, so everyone was trying to find ways to distract themselves from the hunger gnawing on their stomachs. Kurt had decided to use the opportunity to call Victor-his best friend could always be counted on to provide a good distraction.

"What…are you talking about?" Kurt asked, ignoring the sinking sensation in his gut. Of course Victor knew. Victor _always_ knew.

"_Don't give me that," _Victor said gleefully. _"Tell me all about whatever sexual act you and Liam partook in last night and/or this morning."_

Kurt groaned, dropping his head back onto the couch cushion. He really wished the turkey had been ready-or that there was someone around to save him. As it was, Carol was in the kitchen finishing up the green bean casserole, and Liam was helping her; and Finn and Burt had made a quick run to the store for extra whipped cream for the pumpkin pie.

"How did you know?"

"_Don't insult me, Kurt," _Victor said, still sounding like the cat that got the canary. _"I'm your best friend. And I can hear it in your voice."_

"How-"

"_Kurt. You're also talking to the most sexually active person at your former school. I always know when people have had sex. Especially when it's my two gay baes."_

"Oh boy," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You know this is the first and only time Liam and I have had sex, and it wasn't even…_sex_ sex." Kurt felt is cheeks burn, like the baby penguin he was, and he crossed his fingers that Carol and Liam would stay in the kitchen and Finn and Burt would get caught up in a line at the supermarket.

"_I _know_," _Victor groaned, _"and it's about damn time. You two had been going out for how long when you were in New York?"_

"We were making sure we loved each other before we did anything physical!"

"_And besides," _Victor continued, ignoring Kurt, _"sex is sex, even if it's just oral. So don't think you're getting out of telling me the story. And I want every. Detail."_

Sighing, Kurt resigned himself to the fact that Victor wasn't going to let this go. So, he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, scrunched down on the coach for maximum comfort, once again questioned his friend's sexuality, took a deep breath, and let it all out. He told Victor about how he was feeling depressed, so he and Liam had decided to "do something fun" and broke into his father's liquor cabinet and split a bottle of wine.

"And…well…one thing led to another…"

"_And you learned that both of you are slutty drunks!" _Victor sounded entirely too happy about this apparent fact. _"And everyone knows what happens when you put two slutty drunks together. So then what happened?"_

Kurt lowered his voice when he told this part of the story. He wasn't taking any chances of being overheard. He finished telling it just in time, too, because as he spoke the last word, the front door opened, and Finn and Burt tumbled in, slamming the door against the chill. Victor was practically purring in his ear, so Kurt put his hand over the speaker on the phone and said hi to his dad and step-brother.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said, giving the bag to Finn to bring into the kitchen. He leaned into the living room. "Who ya talking to?"

"Victor."

The color drained from Burt's face. "Oh." Burt gave a pained smile. "Tell him I said 'hi'."

Kurt grinned. "Hey, Vic?"

"_Hmmm?"_

"Dad says 'hi'."

"_Oh my gosh, put me on speaker phone."_

Kurt did. "Okay, Vic, you're all set."

"_I LOVE YOU YUMMEL, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

Kurt facepalmed. Only Victor would turn his last name into a pun and call his father that name. Victor adored Burt-he had grown up around him after all-and the feeling was mainly mutual…but Victor was a lot to handle, and Burt was easily overwhelmed and exasperated.

The color returned to Burt's face in a vibrant shade of red. "Love you, too, kid. We'll ha-oh, what? Carol! You call me? Coming, sweetheart!" And Burt was gone.

Kurt turned the speaker phone off and returned the phone to his ear, snickering. "Yummel?" he questioned, half amused and half appalled.

"_Your father is very yummy."_

"What?!"

"_So how's it feel to be like me?" _Victor asked, confusing Kurt even further. _"You've got two boys lusting after you now. But I'm sure Disney Prince Liam won't touch you sober. He's too noble. Blaine on the other hand…can't say for him."_

Kurt stiffened at the mention of Blaine's name. "Don't worry about Blaine. I won't be going anywhere near him anytime soon. He punched Liam yesterday, though Liam claims it was partially his fault."

"_Did you not hear me when I called him 'Disney Prince Liam'?"_

"Victor! I'm serious."

"_Okay, okay, sorry." _Victor sighed. _"Look, Kurt, I can't say anything. I can't tell you what you want to hear, and I can't tell you what you _don't _want to hear. All I know is what you and Liam have told me about this guy. And while Liam _is_ too noble for his own good…if he said it was partially his fault then I would believe him. And as for Blaine…well, he broke your heart. It's up to you whether you want to risk everything again and forgive or if you want to play it safe and stay away from him. Only you know how you feel, and what you felt when you were together."_

"It felt so real," Kurt said softly. "I honestly thought he loved me but was too afraid to say it. I never thought he would…" He couldn't say it. Not again.

"_Never thought he would break your heart? Or maybe…just maybe…was playing macho tough guy in front of his friends?"_

Kurt groaned, clapping his free hand over his eyes. "I don't want to think about it." When had this conversation turned deep and emotional? All Kurt had been looking for was a distraction-not a therapy session.

"_It's okay to be scared, Kurt," _Victor soothed. _"Love's a scary thing."_

Kurt heard the timer on the oven go off, but he wasn't so hungry anymore. His mind was racing again, as it usually was these days. Still, he couldn't begrudge Victor-he had only said what Kurt had been thinking. And what everyone else had been telling him. "Maybe someday soon I'll have the courage to talk to him."

"_I'm sure you will."_

Kurt smiled. "I have to go, Vic. Dinner's ready."

"_Okay, Kurt. I'll talk to you soon."_

"Bye."

…

Jeff reached over and laced his fingers through Nick's, resting their hands on the gear shift. He saw Nick smile through the red glow of the stop light. It was getting late, and they were headed back to Nick's new house for the last time. Blaine had helped them load the last of the boxes into Nick's trunk and then had bid them goodnight, still snickering at the blow job. It had taken the three friends longer to move than it should have…something that happened when you spent most of the day slacking off and goofing around. The light turned green, and they were back to cruising down the street. Jeff couldn't wait to get back to Nick's house and curl up in bed with his boyfriend. There was something he wanted to ask Nick, but he was thinking it could wait until tomorrow. He was exhausted.

"Tired, babe?" Nick asked when Jeff yawned, throwing him a quick smile before returning his attention to the road. He brought up their linked hands and kissed Jeff's. "Don't worry, we can go to sleep as soon as we get home."

Affection hummed through Jeff's body, and he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't go _straight_ to sleep. Nick at least deserved a massage; he had worked so hard today. "'When we get home.'" Jeff smiled. "I like that."

It was quiet again after that, each boy enjoying just being with the other one. Nick was softly rubbing Jeff's hand with his thumb, each stroke sending a thrill up Jeff's arm and straight to his heart. The radio was playing in the background, but Jeff wasn't paying too much attention to it. He perked up, though, when the first few lines of a new song drifted through the speakers.

"_I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white  
>Seconds and hours, maybe they had to take some time<br>I know how it goes, I know how it goes for wrong and right  
>Silence and sound, did they ever hold each other tight like us<br>Did they ever fight like us"_

"Aww, it's our song," Jeff cooed, turning up the dial on the radio.

"I will deny, if you ever tell anybody, that I am a hardcore Directioner. But yes," Nick said, squeezing Jeff's hand and smiling, "this is our song."

Jeff grinned. He still couldn't believe his boyfriend was a Directioner. This was the song that had been playing in the background the first time that Jeff had told Nick he loved him. It was also the first time Jeff had learned that Nick was a hardcore Directioner. Ever since then it had been their song. It always spawned fuzzy feelings in Jeff's chest. This time was no different.

"_You and I, we don't want to be like them  
>We can make it 'til the end<br>Nothing can come between you and I  
>Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us<br>Oh, nothing can come between you and I  
>Oh, you and I"<em>

Nick started singing along to the song, still gripping tight to Jeff's hand and sending him adoring glances every chance he got. Jeff was always blown away when Nick sang; his voice was flawless. He never understood why his boyfriend wouldn't sing in public. His voice was totally swoon-worthy. The song came to a close, leaving Jeff entirely too amorous for a car ride. He glanced sideways at Nick, who was rolling through a stop sign. He untangled their hands and rested his palm on Nick's thigh, rubbing through his jeans.

"Jeff?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

Jeff only grinned, inching his fingers closer to Nick's zipper. He popped the button on Nick's pants open and slipped his hand inside, fingertips brushing Nick's cock and making the other boy nearly veer off into the other lane.

"Jesus Christ." Nick cursed, hips twitching and foot slipping on the gas pedal. "_Shit_." Jeff's hand was encircling his shaft, alternately fisting and stroking. Jeff unclipped his seat belt and leaned over the console, sucking Nick's earlobe into his mouth. He heard a car horn in the background, and he assumed Nick had almost crashed the car again.

"Maybe you should pull over," Jeff purred in his ear, licking a line down Nick's neck and sucking on his pulse point. He shoved his hand deeper into Nick's pants and squeezed his balls, making Nick jump in his seat.

"Fuck," Nick gasped, making a sharp turn that threw Jeff back into his seat-unfortunately removing his hand from Nick's pants-and slammed on the brakes. They were in a parking lot, and Jeff could see a playground nearby.

Nick shifted the car into park and turned the engine off. He removed his seat belt and turned to Jeff, the look on his face sending a thrill through Jeff's body. Jeff had just enough time to lay his seat back before Nick was over the console and in his lap.

"Time to finish what we started this morning," Nick said huskily, eyes burning down at Jeff. He cupped Jeff's face and pressed their mouths together, running his tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. Jeff opened his mouth, moaning when their tongues met and he could taste Nick. Nick was rocking in Jeff's lap, not creating nearly enough friction. He laid back, pulling Nick down on top of him, and went to work removing their pants. He unzipped Nick's pants and pushed them down his boyfriend's legs, along with his underwear, Nick taking over and kicking them the rest of the way off. Jeff repeated the routine with his own pants, and the feel of their cocks rubbing together in delicious friction had Jeff arching his back.

"_Yes_," Jeff growled, gripping Nick's hips and thrusting up as Nick rocked back down. Both boys keened, Nick biting down on Jeff's neck to stifle his groan. Jeff threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Nick's hair as they rutted together.

Through his haze of pleasure, Jeff managed to remember that Nick kept a convenient stash of lube and condoms in his console. He reached over and fumbled around blindly, whimpering when Nick took both of their cocks in his hands and pumped them together. His boyfriend was still sucking on his neck, and the combined sensations were driving Jeff crazy. He finally managed to locate the lube and squirted some on his fingers, reaching underneath Nick to rub at his hole.

"Oh, hell," Nick whined, leaning back onto Jeff's finger. "Just put it in me. _Please_."

"So impatient," Jeff crooned, pushing his finger into Nick's entrance and crooking his finger, stretching his boyfriend open. Nick was whimpering into Jeff's throat, and Jeff figured it was time to add another finger. He scissored his fingers, opening Nick up even wider. He pressed against Nick's prostate as he bit down on Nick's earlobe, making his boyfriend scream into his shoulder.

"I'm ready, I'm so ready," Nick moaned, taking Jeff's cock back into his hand and rubbing it against his hole.

"No," Jeff said through gritted teeth, fighting against the heat gathering in his belly, tightening his balls. "I haven't prepped you enough."

"I'm fine," Nick snapped. "_Do it._" Jeff's will wasn't that strong. He removed his fingers from Nick's ass, rolled on a condom, slicked up his dick with lube, and pushed in.

"_Ooooooohhhyess,_" Jeff hissed, pushing in as far as he could go. He gripped the bottom of Nick's shirt, using it as leverage to thrust up into his boyfriend, rucking it up in the process. Nick's hands were palms down on his belly, head down as he rode Jeff's member. Jeff cried out when Nick sped up his movement.

"So good," Nick said, slurring his words a little. He looked up and met Jeff's gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved impossibly faster. "Come on, babe," he murmured. "Come _on_."

Jeff snapped his hips up in time with Nick's thrusts down. His mind was a blurred mixture of pleasure and _yes-god-please-Nick-oh-unnnnhhhh_. A few more jerks and Jeff was cumming, right as Nick exploded his load all over his shirt. A thought wriggled at the back of his mind. _Payback for this morning_. Nick collapsed on top of Jeff, wincing as he slid off of his boyfriend's cock.

"Oh, my God," Jeff said, riding the wave of post-orgasmic bliss. "Oh, I want to move in with you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jeff stiffened. That was not how he had wanted to say it!

Nick's lips froze where they had been peppering Jeff's neck with kisses. "What…What did you say?"

"Uh…nothing," Jeff said, a nervous laugh escaping his throat. He wriggled underneath his boyfriend, wanting to get as far away from the situation as possible. "Maybe we should leave before the cops show up…"

"Jeff." Jeff glanced over at Nick, who had rolled so he was lying against the car door, still slightly on top of Jeff. His palm was still on Jeff's belly, stroking the smooth skin comfortingly. "What did you say?"

Jeff couldn't read the look on Nick's face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I…I said I want to move in with you." He paused, waiting. Waiting to hear some indication that Nick was revolted by the idea. Waiting to hear sirens signifying the police coming to take them to jail. When he didn't hear anything, Jeff opened his eyes again, and felt his heart skip a beat at the huge smile on Nick's face.

"You done panicking?" Nick asked, bringing his hand up to cup Jeff's cheek. He leaned down and pressed a lingering, closed-mouth kiss to Jeff's lips. Jeff sighed into the kiss, chasing Nick's mouth when he pulled away, scowling at Nick's amused chuckle.

"Jeff," Nick said, turning serious. "There is nothing I would like more than for you to live with me. To wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I love you, babe. You don't have to worry."

"I love you, too," Jeff said, grinning up at Nick. He threw his arms around Nick and pulled him down into a hug, laughing when Nick was only able to circle his arm around his waist in return. They laid like that for a few minutes, soaking up the feel of each other's bodies.

"My ass is freezing," Nick finally said. Jeff burst out laughing, kissing Nick's forehead before slapping his ass.

"Then get up so we can put our pants on and go home."

…

"I can't believe you're finally letting me force you to watch this movie," Trent said, pressing play on the remote before digging in to his Chinese food. "_Brokeback Mountain_ is, like, a mandatory to-watch movie for gay people."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And now I have no choice _but _to let you force me to watch it."

"Yup," Trent said, grinning. "Because you're my boyfriend and have to be nice to me. Like letting me pick out the first movie."

The boys were sitting on Trent's bed, eating Chinese food for their Thanksgiving dinner. Trent's and Sebastian's parents were not stay-at-home parents. Their careers pulled them away from home on long business trips, holidays be damned. Luckily, the boys had had each other growing up to keep from getting lonely. And since Trent had long grown out of needing a nanny, the two boys were alone in the house.

Sebastian was quiet as the previews played. Trent took advantage of the dark room to sneak peeks at his boyfriend, under the guise of enjoying his Chinese food. He and the other boy had been enjoying a very healthy, active sex life as of late…but there had been no more mention of trying out any of Trent's kinks. And lately…Trent wanted to try out some kinks. But he didn't want to push Sebastian or pressure him, so he had been keeping his thoughts to himself. However, he was thinking about bringing it up tonight. After all, it wasn't healthy to keep your thoughts and feelings in when you're in a relationship, right?

By the time they had both finished their Chinese food, the movie was half over, and Trent was feeling frisky. Seeing Anne Hathaway's boobs had done nothing for him, but watching Jack and Ennis go at it in the tent had put him even more in the mood. He glanced over at Sebastian, whose eyes were darker than normal and slightly dilated. He was feeling frisky, too. Biting his lip, Trent casually inched closer to Sebastian on the bed, sliding along the wall until their shoulders touched. A smile curved up the corners of Sebastian's mouth, and Trent knew he'd been caught.

Sebastian stopped the movie, tossing the remote onto the floor before straddling Trent's lap and dipping down to press kisses against Trent's throat. Trent hummed with pleasure, curling his fingers into the back of Sebastian's shirt and tipping his head back to give his boyfriend more room. Sebastian bit down where his neck met his shoulder, licking it in apology when Trent cried out, before trailing his hands up Trent's body until they were cupping his face.

"You know, I was enjoying the movie," Sebastian murmured before devouring Trent's mouth with his own. He slipped is tongue through Trent's lips when they parted on a gasp, and Trent's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Sebastian was a fantastic kisser, and he was starting to rock in Trent's lap. It was getting hotter in the room, and they were wearing too many clothes. But Trent could pass up this opportunity.

"Did I upset you?" Trent breathed when Sebastian released him to trail his lips back down Trent's neck to suck in a mark. Sebastian murmured noncommittally, and Trent went for it. "_Then maybe you should punish me_," he whispered in his ear.

Trent felt Sebastian's lips curve up in a smile against his throat. "Maybe I should," his boyfriend said huskily, and then bit down harder than usual on Trent's shoulder, making the shorter boy cry out and jerk with pleasure.

"Lay down," Sebastian said, meeting Trent's gaze as he pulled himself off of Trent's lap and out of the bed. He flipped a light on and shut the door. His green eyes were burning as they looked down at Trent. "It's a good thing we both wore ties," he said, a smirk replacing his smile. He started removing his tie. "Take yours off."

Trent hurried to do what his boyfriend asked, feeling himself getting harder in his pants. He was _very_ excited at the possibility of where this was going-and Sebastian did not disappoint him. Sebastian used the ties to bind Trent's wrists to the headboard. Heat was pooling in his belly, and the look Sebastian was giving him was making him impatient. His eyes widened when Sebastian started to remove his clothes, not stopping until he was standing in front of Trent completely naked, his cock fully hard and bobbing against his belly.

Sebastian crawled back onto the bed and up the length of Trent's body. Trent strained to touch him, but the ties prevented his arms from moving. He looked over at them, then glanced back, realization clicking in his mind. Sebastian smiled lecherously at him, leaning down so he was nibbling along Trent's neck again.

"You need to earn the privilege of touching," he whispered in his ear, lips brushing the shell before moving down to suck on his lobe. A surge of heat went straight to Trent's cock, making him impossibly harder. "You're safe word is _pineapple_," he added as his hands ripped apart the front of Trent's button-down. Sebastian started trailing kisses down Trent's chest, immediately latching onto a nipple and sucking _hard_.

"_Holy_ Lord, Jesus Christ," Trent said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to snap his hips up into his boyfriend's. He _needed_ friction, but somehow he didn't think that would earn him any points towards getting to touch Sebastian's perfect ass. He threw his head back against his pillows when Sebastian twisted his other nipple in his hand, still abusing the first one with his mouth.

"Sebastian, _please_," he gasped out. He needed _something_. _Anything._

Humming in response, Sebastian leaned back so he could undo Trent's pants, grabbing Trent's underwear so he could rip them off with his skinny jeans. Now both of them were naked, save for Trent's ripped shirt lying wide open. Sebastian gave a few tugs at Trent's cock, grinning up at his boyfriend as Trent writhed in pleasure.

"You like this, babe?" Sebastian purred, tightening his fist. "You like being at my mercy, having to do whatever I say, take whatever I give you?"

"Oooohhhh," Trent moaned, snapping his hips up. Consequences be damned. "_Please._"

"Please what?" Sebastian cooed, halting his hand mid-jerk.

Trent lifted his head up, snarling down at his boyfriend, his mind a haze of pleasure and frustration. "_Touch me_."

"I am touching you." Trent wanted to smack the smirk off of his boyfriend's face, as much as it turned him on even more.

"Touch me _more_!"

Sebastian's smirk widened, and he crawled a little up the bed. "You don't give the orders, sweetheart," he said. "_I _do." And he gave Trent a firm smack on the ass.

"Shit!" Trent shouted, sure he was going to cum right then and there. "Oh, fuck."

"You understand?" Sebastian asked, eyes dark as he spanked Trent again. "Well?" Another smack.

"Oh, God, yes, I understand," Trent panted. He was going to cum without Sebastian inside him. He shut his eyes, willing the blood flow to slow down. His eyes flew open, though, when he felt the heat of Sebastian's mouth encircle his cock. "Uuuuhhhhhh," he moaned out as he strained against the ties. He _needed_ to touch his boyfriend. He tried to buck up into Sebastian's mouth, but the other boy pressed his hips back down into the mattress.

"I don't think so," Sebastian said, looking up at Trent as he trailed his tongue along the vein running the length of Trent's cock. His lips grazed over his balls, and Trent nearly screamed as the tip of Sebastian's tongue breached his hole.

The room was filled with Trent's noises of "_uh uh uh yes yes yes uhuhuhuhuuh" _as Sebastian stretched him open with his tongue. He added a finger, and Trent could feel his stomach tighten. But just as he felt like he was going to cum, Sebastian squeezed the base of Trent's cock, and Trent had to bite back a scream.

"I think you're ready," Sebastian said, sitting up wrapping Trent's legs around his waist. He gave Trent another smack on his ass. Trent was _so_ ready.

"Just do it," Trent nearly sobbed, still straining against the binds at his wrists, to no avail. Throwing Trent a dirty smirk, Sebastian licked his palm to slick up his own cock, and then he was pushing into his boyfriend.

"Yessssss," Trent moaned in satisfaction, his head back in bliss. Once Sebastian was balls deep inside of him, he looked up at him, meeting his dark, hooded gaze. "_Take _me," he begged, squeezing around Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian groaned, hunching over a little before snapping his hips against Trent's, causing both boys to give out loud, satisfied moans. Sebastian brought back his hand and laid down another smack on Trent's ass, causing Trent to cry out and tighten up even more. Sebastian continued to smack Trent, the other boy thrashing and writhing in pleasure. A few smacks later, and Trent was done. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, and Sebastian followed soon after. After what seemed like forever, Trent spoke.

"Holy shit."

"Tell me about it," Sebastian panted. He turned his head and grinned at Trent. "I wish you would have told me about your kinks sooner. That was the best sex I've ever had."

Trent opened his mouth to respond, but the ringing of his cell phone cut him off. He glanced at Sebastian, who smirked at him and proceeded to crawl to the end of the bed and retrieved Trent's phone from his discarded jeans. He looked at the caller ID, glanced at Trent, smirk still in place, and answered the call.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up?" Sebastian paused, listening to Kurt's response. A full blown grin spread over his face, and he met Trent's gaze. "Trent? He can't come to the phone right now. He's a little…tied up at the moment." Trent glared down at his boyfriend, who was busy trying not to snicker into the phone.

"Huh? Oh, no. He's…ironing some ties. They got a little wrinkled, and you know how he is when it comes to clothes." Sebastian's voice cracked a little on the word _clothes_. If Kurt wasn't suspicious it would be a miracle. Trent was back to straining against the binds at his wrists, trying to do anything to take the phone from his boyfriend. Sebastian noticed, and his grin widened as he started crawling back up the bed. He straddled Trent, attempting to untie him one-handed.

"Mmm...mhm…okay…" Sebastian managed to undo one of the ties, and Trent continued to stare up at Sebastian through narrowed eyes as his boyfriend struggled with the second one. While he was listening to whatever Kurt was talking about, he finally freed Trent's other wrist. "Let me-_fuuuuuuuuuck_." Sebastian turned away from the phone as he swore, dropping his head onto Trent's shoulder as he fisted his cock. His cock grew and hardened in his hand as he tugged on it, and Sebastian practically hissed, beginning to rock in Trent's lap. Trent pushed Sebastian onto his back, trailing kisses down his stomach.

"Sorry, Kurt," Sebastian gasped into the phone, struggling not to moan as he began pumping his hips. "We can't make-_I have to go now_." Sebastian ended the call and tossed Trent's cell phone onto the floor. Just in time, too, because Trent had just swallowed his cock.

"Oh, _God_," Sebastian moaned. "Y-You know, Kurt was invi-ting us for d-dessert-_Trent yessssss._"

Trent pulled his mouth off of Sebastian's cock and grinned up at him. "Good thing you told him we aren't going to make it," he said, going back to pumping his boyfriend to full hardness. "Because now it's time for round two."

…

Kurt stared at the phone after Sebastian hung up. If he didn't know better…

_No_, Kurt thought, shaking his head and pocketing his cell. _I don't want to think about it._ He'd known Trent and Sebastian would be alone on Thanksgiving, and Kurt had felt bad for his two friends. So, he'd called to invite them for dessert, expecting a simple "yes" or "no" answer…and had gotten much more than he had bargained for.

Kurt was disappointed. He had been hoping that his friends would come over and have dessert and hang out and keep him from thinking about the other person who was most likely alone on Thanksgiving. Even though Blaine had parents, Kurt knew there was no way the boy would sit down with Roger and Arlene. He would stay away from the house for as long as he could, maybe not even returning until his parents were asleep.

Great. Now Blaine was in his head.

Sighing heavily, Kurt leaned back and rested is head against the wall. He could hear Finn, Burt, and Liam watching football in the living room, each with their slices of pie. Carol was in the kitchen, talking to her parents on the house phone. No one was available to save him from his thoughts.

The past week had been a very stressful time for Kurt. He had been put through an emotional roller coaster, going up and down until it felt like his head was going to explode. Everyone was telling him to forgive Blaine, to hear him out…but his heart was too scared to listen. Even when his mind was telling him that what his friends were saying _did_ hold a grain of truth to it. He _did_ know of Blaine's history, and while that could be used as evidence towards Blaine breaking his heart again…it was also proof that Blaine could have been lying to his friends, and that he _did _care about Kurt. Blaine was very guarded, and he was selective about who he let into his heart and mind. And if Kurt was honest with himself…he _did_ miss Blaine. He missed the way the other boy made him feel, the way a flower misses the rain in a drought. He missed how it felt when Blaine held him, safe and protected.

Kurt groaned, slapping a hand over his face. He'd told himself he wouldn't do this anymore, that he would stop caring. But who was he kidding? He still loved Blaine, still wanted to be with him. But what was he supposed to do? He'd told Blaine countless times to stay away from him and leave him alone. He'd told him he was like his _father_. How could Kurt have done that? Kurt had hit below the belt with that one. If anything, that was one thing Kurt needed to set right, no matter his feelings towards anything else.

So, ignoring the _excuse_ he had just made to call Blaine, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and tapped out Blaine's number, still committed to memory. Kurt's heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He was trying to take deep breaths, and his hands were shaking as he held the phone to his ear. It felt like the ringing went on forever, until finally Blaine's voice sounded in his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Blaine," Kurt gasped into the speaker, clutching his cell now with both hands.

"_Oh…hey."_

"Blaine, I…" Kurt cut himself off, struggling to find the words now that he was actually speaking to the other boy. Luckily, Blaine saved him from saying anything.

"_So, uh…if you want, go ahead and leave a message. I'm out fucking or partying…or both."_ A dirty laugh followed this, and Kurt's heart sank as he listened to the rest of the voice recording. He had almost expected to feel relief that Blaine didn't answer, and he was blown away when he felt an overwhelming sadness wash through him. It was like a dam had broken; tears rushed to Kurt's eyes, and he gripped his phone tight as he hung up.

Kurt wasn't going to let himself get overly emotional this time. He could admit to himself that he missed Blaine, that he wanted to give him a second chance. But maybe Blaine not answering was a sign that he should just leave Blaine alone. Maybe he and Blaine _weren't_ meant to be, and Kurt should just realize that they were too different to be in a relationship. It could be-and the events from this morning certainly contributed to the idea-that he and _Liam_ were supposed to rekindle their relationship and live happy…mediocre lives. Kurt was sure he could find the passion he had had with Blaine with Liam…after all, Kurt and Liam had been happy together once. Maybe this was _their_ second chance.

Kurt knew that was a load of shit, but he didn't let himself think about that as he walked into the living room to join the other men in front of the TV. He just took his seat next to Liam, threaded his fingers through the blonde's free hand, returned the warm smile Liam sent his way, and pretended to watch football.

…

Blaine lit a cigarette as he watch Nick and Jeff drive away in Nick's beat up, '89 Toyota Camry. Blaine himself was straddling his sleek, black Ducati, ice blue flames licking up either side. He was still wearing Nick's jacket, and he snickered again when he thought about why Nick had to return his on Monday.

Blaine took a long drag on his cigarette, relishing the nicotine he'd had to go without for so long. The only reason he'd quit smoking in the first place was because Kurt wanted him to, but now he didn't have Kurt breathing down his neck anymore and he _didn't care. _Nick had tried breaching the subject to Blaine when he joined him for a cigarette break while moving, but Blaine had quickly steered the conversation in another direction, ignoring Nick's frown. Blaine was done trying to suck up to the blue-eyed boy-it was clear that he wanted nothing more to do with Blaine. So why should Blaine worry about him? He was perfectly happy before Kurt and he could be perfectly happy without him.

_Liar_.

Gritting his teeth, Blaine ignored the voice. He fired up his bike, and pealed out of Nick's driveway. He was speeding away from his house, not in the mood to deal with Roger's homophobia. And he certainly wasn't ready to handle Arlene's sudden desire to be a _mom_. So, to keep himself away from them for as long as possible, and to help distract himself from the voice in his head, Blaine headed towards Scandals. Scandals wasn't far from Nick's old house, so Blaine was parked in a spot within ten minutes. Still straddling his bike, Blaine looked up at the building.

It was a holiday, so there wasn't much traffic flow. That didn't deter Blaine, though. He was here to get drunk and ignore all the shit in his life. Blaine nudged his kickstand down and took the last drag of his cigarette. He toed it out on the ground, pulled Nick's jacket tighter against him, and headed towards the door. His fake ID was in his wallet, but the bouncer rarely gave two shits and basically let almost anyone in regardless. Blaine made a beeline for the bar, ordering a beer for starters before turning around and taking in the crowd.

The drunken regulars were already here, stumbling around and hitting on a chair if it moved. The rest of the crowd was made up of loners and in-the-closet teenagers, eyes darting around nervously, jumping at anyone who bumped into them. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning back around in his stool, and glanced up at one of the TV screens, sighing in resignation at the dancing drag queens. No one side this night was going to be fun. Blaine was onto his second drink, still watching TV, when someone spoke up next to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine closed his eyes before opening them and turning to Thad. He hadn't seen nor spoken to the other boy since he'd tackled and wailed on him. Thad's features were still marred, but most of the cuts and bruises had healed over, and his black eye was starting to fade. His nose still had a bandage across the bridge, but almost all of the bruising and swelling had gone down. Thad's dark eyes were cold as they looked at Blaine, but there was a smirk on his sensual lips. Blaine bristled a little, part of himself still blaming Thad for what had happened. But he forced a cool smile, turning so he was facing Thad, leaning an elbow on the bar and resting his head on his fist.

"Hey, Thad," he said, eyes following Thad's movement as the other boy took the seat next to Blaine. "What's been going on?"

"Oh, you know," Thad said, never moving his gaze away from Blaine's face. There was still tension between them, and neither were willing to back down first, "been scoping out the pickings. Waiting for my face to heal some before returning to the party."

There it was, out in the open. Thad was dangling the bait in front of him, and it was Blaine's choice to take it or ignore it; it just depended on Blaine's mood. Thad's eyes were slightly bloodshot, and from his mannerisms, Blaine could see that Thad was hitting the hard stuff again. Thad used to have a drug problem, but even Blaine had known not to mess with it. He, Nick, and Jeff had managed to wean Thad off the drugs…but it looked like, without their interference, Thad had resumed old habits. But he was still focused, so it didn't look like Thad was too high.

"Look, man, I'm sorry," Blaine said, choosing his words carefully. "I never should have gotten involved with that Kurt guy. It was a…dark time in my life." Thad stared at him for a few beats, and Blaine was starting to worry he was going to suggest they resolve their problems outside…but then Thad spoke.

"No worries," he said, and Blaine bit back a sigh of relief. He turned to the bar and glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eyes. "You can just pay for my drinks tonight."

…

Blaine had lost count a while ago of how many drinks he and Thad were throwing back. It felt just like old times, and Blaine was feeling _really_ happy. His brain was trying to remember…_something_…but for the life of him he couldn't remember. He giggled some more. It couldn't be that important if he couldn't remember. He looked over at Thad, gulping when he saw the other boy smoldering back at him. He felt a tendril of heat curl low in his belly, and he was ready for when Thad leaned over and pressed their lips together.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Thad's hair, holding the other boy against his mouth. Thad growled low in his throat, hands at Blaine's waist, rucking up the shirt, fingers skimming over bare skin. Blaine nibbled on Thad's lower lip, and the other boy opened his mouth, meeting Blaine's tongue with his own. Blaine pushed their tongues into Thad's mouth, taking control of the kiss as he moved forward into Thad's lap. Thad hummed appreciatively, sliding his fingers over to tease at waistline of Blaine's jeans.

"Oi! You two!" The bartender, Harrison, slapped a hand down in front of Blaine and Thad. Startled, Blaine stumbled back out of Thad's lap, nearly tripping over his vacated stool. Harrison looked more amused than angry, though, and he just gestured towards the room. "Not in front of the bar, eh?"

"Right, sorry," Blaine mumbled, slurring his words as he grabbed Thad's hand. "'M'on, Thad," he added, pulled the other boy out of his seat. "Bathroom."

Thad obeyed, staggering after Blaine as he led him towards the back of the bar. Blaine pulled him into the men's room and, almost before he could finish flicking the lock, Thad pushed him against the door, pressing against Blaine until there was no space left. They boys went back to kissing, Blaine's hands wandering down to cup Thad through his jeans, applying pressure and rubbing. Thad moaned, rocking into Blaine's hand and the slight friction he was providing. Blaine was in Heaven, delighting in the wonderful things Thad was doing with his tongue.

Someone knocked on the door, and Thad pulled away just long enough to shout _go away_ before he latched onto Blaine's neck, sucking and nibbling on all of Blaine's secret spots. It hadn't been so long that he'd forgotten what Blaine liked. Blaine popped the button of Thad's jeans and brought down the zipper, slipping his hand in and gripping Thad's cock in his fist. Thad had decided to go commando tonight, and the other boy groaned when Blaine began to tug him into hardness.

"Shit." Thad began fucking Blaine's fist, hissing when Blaine bit down on his shoulder. His hands dropped down to Blaine's hips, hands gripping hard enough to bruise. He brought his mouth back up to Blaine's in another deep kiss, and Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head, hand sliding off of Thad's cock. Thad snapped their hips together, and Blaine let out a guttural moan.

"_Ohhhh_."

Blaine slid his hands up Thad's shirt, clutching Thad's shoulders, needing something to hold on to or he would slide to the floor. The boys were rutting against each other, but Blaine's pants were still on, and it wasn't providing nearly enough friction. Without a warning, Thad gave Blaine one last kiss before dropping to his knees, eyes burning up at Blaine through his lashes as he slid Blaine's belt out of its loops. He unfastened Blaine's jeans, tugging them down just enough to mouth at that hard outline of Blaine's cock through his underwear.

"Oh, fuck!" Blaine shouted, throwing his head back against the door. He could hear music from the dance floor through the door, and what sounded like a scuffle right outside the door. People were still waiting for the bathroom, and they were getting antsy. Something was wriggling at the back of Blaine's mind as Thad's fingers dipped into the elastic of Blaine's underwear, but he still couldn't tack it down.

"Blaine," Thad mumbled from the floor, lips brushing Blaine's dick and causing his hips to jerk forward. "Your phone is buzzing.

Blaine held his hand out, accepting his phone from Thad. He attempted to focus on the caller through his haze of pleasure, but by the time he read the name, he had a missed call and Thad's hand in his underwear. Blaine gritted his teeth against the moan that wanted to escape, and read the name _Pretty Boy_ that was now displayed on his phone. Blaine gasped, and he immediately went flaccid. What was he doing? How could he do this to Kurt?

"Uh…Blaine?" Thad asked from his spot on the floor. "You okay?"

"I need to go," Blaine said, struggling to tuck himself back into his pants. He zipped himself up and grabbed his belt, stuffing it into his pocket with his phone. He glanced down at a stunned Thad and shrugged. "Sorry."

Ignoring Thad's shouts of his name, Blaine pushed his way through the crowed waiting outside the bathroom and left through the rear exit of the bar. He'd almost made a fool of himself back there. The alcohol in his system was knocking down all of his walls, including the ones built against his feelings. He still loved Kurt, no matter what anyone-_even_ Kurt-said. He wanted Kurt back, and if he had had sex with Thad in the bathroom, he never would have been able to face the blue-eyed boy.

…

Kurt hadn't been able to sit through more than fifteen minutes of football, so he had gravitated to his bedroom in the basement. He'd switched out the sheets on his bed earlier, so he was busy setting up Liam's air mattress at the end of his bed. He made it up with sheets of his own and collapsed face down on his own bed, not caring if he was messing up his hair. He was tempted to just fall asleep fully clothed, moisturizing routine be damned.

Lying there, Kurt's mind drifted back to his call to Blaine. He was still upset that Blaine hadn't answered, and deep down Kurt knew a relationship with Liam now would never work. Liam was a sweet guy, and he was a great boyfriend…but he was too much like Kurt. Sweet, innocent, and completely unadventurous. Even if Kurt had stayed in New York, eventually they would have come to the realization that they were better off as friends. They needed people that would bring out the spark in them…and they couldn't do that for each other.

Blaine brought out the spark in Kurt.

Huffing, Kurt returned to a sitting position. He was going around in circles again, not knowing what he should do. Would Blaine even talk to him after his actions in the locker room? Was he one hundred percent sure that he was brave enough to give Blaine a second chance? Maybe if he hadn't left Blaine's house right away the night of Sectionals, if he had just waited to hear Blaine out…maybe they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"_There was a time when we were down and out  
>There was a place when we starting over<br>We let the bough break, we let the heartache in  
>Who's sorry now?"<em>

Kurt wished he could go back to the start, to do things differently. He wished he'd done more to strengthen their relationship, to help Blaine so he wouldn't feel the need to lie to his friends. He wished he could help Blaine stand up to those who had hurt him, and make him see that he didn't have to hide.

"**There was a world when we were standing still  
>And for a moment we were separated<br>And then you found him, you let the stranger in  
>Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?"<strong>

Who knew when Blaine had seen Kurt that first day that he would have fallen so head over heels in love with him? He'd wanted nothing to do with the other boy, had wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the boy who brought back so many memories. But Kurt had ended up helping Blaine realize so much, and Blaine would be forever grateful.

"_**What, what kind of fool tears it apart?  
>Leaving me pain and sorrow<br>Losing you now, wondering why  
>Where will I be tomorrow?"<strong>_

What if it was too late? What if Blaine never forgave him? Kurt dropped his head into his hands, fighting back the tears. He hoped the football game was going to last a while longer. He didn't want Liam walking in on him like this. He didn't deserve the comfort. He should have listened to Blaine.

"_**Forevermore that's what we are  
>To be without each other<br>We'll be remembering when"**_

Blaine would always remember what Kurt had done for him, but he would respect Kurt's wishes and stay away. He wouldn't bother Kurt anymore; he was going to let Kurt be happy. And if Blaine leaving him alone was going to make the other boy happy…then so be it. But Blaine would always cherish their time together.

"_Was there a moment when I cut you down  
>Played around, what have I done, I only apologize"<em>

Kurt should have gone back and apologized to Blaine. Maybe he would be by his side now.

"**For being as they say the last to know, it has to show  
>When someone is in their eyes"<strong>

Everyone had known Blaine was in love before Blaine himself knew. If only he had told his friends the truth that night!

"_What kind of fool (_**what kind of fool**) _tears it apart _(**tears it apart**)  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow <em>(**leaving me pain and sorrow!**)  
><em><strong>Oh, losing you now, <strong>__how can I win _(**how can I win**)  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow? <em>(**Where will I be tomorrow?**)

Kurt sighed, accepting defeat. There was nothing to do now but move on. He couldn't change the past, no matter how much he wished he could. He was going to have live with his actions, same as Blaine. Maybe someday one of them would have an answer to everything, but until then Kurt would have to be patient. There was no way they were ready to talk now.

…

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He trudged around to the front of the bar, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes. He swung his leg over the Ducati and sat down on it heavily, hanging his head for a moment before starting it up. It was time to leave Kurt alone, to give him space. Maybe in a few weeks Blaine could try talking to him again…but right now Kurt wasn't going to listen. He was angry and hurt, as he should be, and Blaine had pushed too soon. Blaine would give it a while; maybe he'd have an answer to everything by then.

With that thought, Blaine gunned the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

…

**$500,000 to the person who can find the plot, lol**

**Yeah, sorry about all the sex, guys. I guess I figured you guys were due a big treat after over a year without updates. And if you think about it, the sex is also character development; I mean, you're watching these couples grow and blossom!**

**I'm remembering to put the song disclaimer in this chapter. The songs are as follows:**

"**Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran  
>"You and I" by One Direction (PrincessPanda93 has successfully turned me into a hardcore Directioner <strong>_**[*sniffle, sniffle* I'm so proud]**_**)  
>and<br>"What Kind of Fool" by Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb**

**I own none of these songs.**

**A little heads up, there are only about three chapters left after this one. And before I upload any of them, I'm going to write all of them so they can go up at the same time. But-and I know I say this every time-don't worry. It won't be a year before you get them. I know I also say that a lot, but I mean it. I started school today, and hopefully with income tax I'll be able to fix my computer and write whenever I want. But PrincessPanda93 and I are going to have homework so the uploads won't be **_**right**_** away. But they will be here within a month and a half. Less than that if we're lucky.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to your responses **


End file.
